The Last Scion of House Ordelia
by kenji1104
Summary: Lysithea was said to be bound for greatness when she was born. Join her in her life story as it began in Garreg Mach, forge bonds with various people and eventually find love and a reason to fight on for her life and happiness. A detailed story of Lysithea's journey in the Black Eagles/Crimson Flower route with its own unique take on the route's story.
1. Prologue

**Here it is at last! The big mama, the pinnacle and my personal obra maestra for the Three Houses fanfiction fanbase!**

**After hurting myself repeatedly by writing Forlorn Feelings, the story it was based from is finally here!**

**This story will go beyond what is shown in the game's Crimson Flower route as well as explore not just Lysithea's involvement in that route but significantly expand on her various relationship with different characters besides Byleth, especially her expanded bond with Edelgard as the story develops!**

* * *

**Prologue**

House Ordelia, ruled by a man more commonly known as Count Ordelia along with his wife, was a noble family in the Leicester Alliance who had built up their power and reputation as a noble house of intelligent individuals and blessed with a strong affinity for the arcane arts.

Among the recent members of House Ordelia however, one such girl showed extraordinary qualities above what an average Ordelia possesses.

Her name was Lysithea von Ordelia, first daughter and eldest child of Count Ordelia, her birth was celebrated due to the discovery that she possessed latent magical power unseen in recent times which prompted House Ordelia to declare that Lysithea is bound for greatness as she grows up.

True to such declaration, at a young age, Lysithea had shown considerable intelligence as well as her curious nature allowed her to become smarter than anyone in her age, pouring most of her time reading books to educate herself rather than spend time to play in and outside of her house just like most children her age would rather do.

Though this brought concern to her parents because of Lysithea's over-studious nature, the subsequent births of Lysithea's siblings finally snapped her out of her reverie to finally find time to play with her siblings, often visiting them in the nursery or their cribs.

At age five, Lysithea's strong affinity for magic manifested when she accidentally set the mansion's gardens in fire, though she was scolded, she was praised even more upon awakening her magical powers at such a young age.

She was eventually tutored by a scholar and mage hired by her parents to better control her magic which she often used to entertain her siblings and cousins, smiling at their awestrucked expressions and beaming with pride. They were her source of joy besides the books she's been reading and she loves her siblings and cousins more than anyone else beside her parents.

One day, while Lysithea practiced on her magic, displaying excellent performance, a group of men wearing black robes with eerie patterns and masks arrived in their mansion along with wagons containing strange looking equipment, they were accompanied by soldiers bearing the colors of the Adrestian Empire.

Even at a young age, Lysithea noticed that the people in the mansion, those who were particularly close to her parents disappeared without a word, even her uncles and aunts vanished and were being asked for by her young cousins, they were beginning to grow restless at the absence of their parents.

When Lysithea asked her parents why people have been leaving the mansion and the men wearing black robes kept on staying day after day like they owned the place, her father couldn't say anything else other than they were guests as the men in black robes watched their every move.

One day, she was told that her tutor had gone off somewhere and as such, one of the men wearing black robes began to take over her magic lessons. Unlike the scholar who was teaching her, the man kept on pricking her finger with a needle and taking drops of blood to use to 'gauge' out her power for analysis.

Lysithea never truly understood why she and her siblings kept getting their blood drawn out of them or who were these masked men in black until one such day occurred.

Lysithea was studying as usual in the library while being watched over by her 'tutor' when she heard a loud scream that sounded like her younger brother.

Despite her 'tutor's' orders to stay put, Lysithea defied him and rushed downstairs to find her younger brother being dragged away by a man in black towards the basement cellar beneath the mansion.

Her younger brother screamed and kicked as he was dragged away by the arm as Lysithea watched in horror, she turned to her mother and father who would could only watch in horror and cry helplessly at what's happening.

Gritting her teeth in anger for the first time, Lysithea attacked the man who was dragging her brother away with a fireball before she was immediately restrained by the other black robed men for her actions.

Her brother's dragger burned before his associates managed to put it off but the damage was done, Lysithea finally saw a glimpse of what lies beneath those masks and black robes.

They were of pale white skin unlike anyone she has ever seen and their sclera was black as night with irises of yellow color.

Lysithea was immediately knocked unconscious for what she did and when she awoke, she learned that her younger brother hasn't returned from the cellar.

Days passed and one by one, her siblings and cousins were taken down to the cellar. Despite her questions and demands, they were all unanswered until she noticed she was the only one remaining among the children in the house.

Further questions were met with silence, Lysithea wasn't even allowed to be with her parents.

Then one day upon waking from her sleep, she found herself in the cellar, her hands and legs bound and shackled on an inclined wooden surface.

After the men in black robes discussed over experiments and the failed subjects, Lysithea began to show signs of fear and such fear was amplified when, despite her limited vision, she saw the body of her younger sister slumped on a dark corner in the cellar.

Lysithea, in her young age, had difficulty comprehending what she just saw as she called out for her younger sister, each call more frantic than the previous one.

Her calls for her sister was immediately replaced with a loud shriek of pain was she felt the skin on her back being cut open by something sharp, tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to scream.

What happened afterwards was her own definition of what hell felt like. She could feel like foreign objects being embedded on the open flesh of her back and something else flowed within the veins of her body, she screamed and screamed until she lost every bit of consciousness she had.

* * *

Smoke and ash filled her lungs, the screams of anguish of many people were heard as their flesh burned with flames, the smell of blood filled her nose.

Lysithea felt a sting of pain on the left side of her body and glanced at it, she saw her body stained by blood, her blood as she touched the excruciating pain in her damaged flesh.

She looked up to see a man, his face obscured, looking down at her with a sword raised above his head.

"I'm sorry." The man said before the sword descended down on her.

Next thing she knew, she felt the breeze of the ocean sweep passed her, replacing the scent of blood as well as the screams of anguish being replaced by that of the sound the ocean waves crashing on the rocks below the cliff she was standing on.

Another breeze swept, making her blinked until she saw a small girl standing on the edge of the cliff, her back facing her. Lysithea couldn't make out what color her hair and clothes was but she felt that this girl… she was significant, at least that's what her mind kept convincing her to believe.

And this wasn't the first time the girl has ever visited her.

* * *

Lysithea's pink-red eyes opened as she immediately sat up from her bed, she breathed heavily as she awoke from the nightmares and the mysterious girl that constantly appeared in her dreams after all the nightmares.

She got out of her bed before wearing the pair of slippers on the side of her bed, she went to the basin of clean water on the other side of her room to wash her face as she heard the sounds of birds chirping through the morning sky from her room's curtain covered windows.

Her thoughts lingered on to her constant dreams of the girl until she heard a soft knock from behind her door.

Lysithea went to open the door leading outside her room to be greeted by one of the maids of her family. The maid bowed politely to her before handing her a sealed white envelope.

"Lady Lysithea, this letter has arrived for you just now."

Lysithea gave her a nod.

"Thank you." Lysithea sheepishly thanked the maid.

Taking her thanks as permission to leave, the maid left the young noble at her doorway.

Lysithea then looked at the letter she held before turning it on its other side to see who sent it to her.

**It was a letter from a place called Garreg Mach Monastery...**

* * *

**And with that, this personal big project of mine begins!**

**Thank you for the time and energy you guys spent reading this story! This story will basically sum up my personal headcanon for Lysithea's story in Crimson Flower which has been hounding me for quite a while prior to this story's writing.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and I hope to see your continued support of this story!**


	2. White Clouds: The Academy

**And here comes the first chapter! You must forgive me if its a little bit... boring but I promise it will get better in the next few chapters, I struggled writing this chapter too because I REALLY REALLY wanted to go on and write the parts that I want to delve more into!**

* * *

The prestigious Officer's Academy of Garreg Mach Monastery. This was Lysithea's second time looking at the marvelous structure situated amidst the mountains of central Fodlan. The first time was when she took the entrance examination to gain her admittance to the academy, earning what is possibly the highest marks among the applicants.

A melting pot of people from different nations such as the millennium old Adrestian Empire, the chivalrous Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the united nation of the Leicester Alliance. The three main powers of Fodlan sends individuals from their dominion to refine themselves in the Officer's Academy as most nobles and rulers have done since the time it was established.

Upon setting down the baggage containing her belongings from the carriage she rode on the way to Garreg Mach, Lysithea looked around to see a large group of students entering through the gates of the spacious entrance hall.

Within the entrance hall, the air felt more compressed due to the students talking to each other and breathing in one space, the snow-haired heiress of House Ordelia scanned her surroundings and despite her short height, she could still make out any outstanding looking characters within the crowd.

She spotted a trio of friends with a redhead continuously talking much to the annoyance of a blue haired boy and a blonde girl who ended up slapping the redhead to the back of the head when he shamelessly approached a girl to flirt with.

There was a meek looking girl with violet hair hiding behind a stone pillar, looking confused and anxious at her surroundings and the large amounts of people.

There were also two friends with an obvious age difference somewhere, the older girl had dirty blonde hair that was styled into a loose sidetail draping over her left shoulder, the younger girl had an orange colored hair with the hair on the back of her head tied into pigtails pinned into a circle though the shape reminded Lysithea of pretzels.

Then there was this girl that took much of Lysithea's attention as she sported a hair with similar color to her except it was that of ashen white, two purple ribbons tied the sides of her hair but what took Lysithea's attention was the aura the girl was exuding, it felt dignified yet at the same time she felt like she was carrying a heavy burden upon her shoulders.

Yet none reminded her of that girl that frequently appeared in her dreams. She inwardly laughed at her own foolishness, why would a small girl be in Garreg Mach when she seemed to be the smallest one among her peers?

All eyes to the top of the stairs leading up as trumpets blared a sound announcing the arrival of the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Rhea along with her advisor and second top authority of the Church, Seteth and Catherine, knight and bodyguard of Rhea.

The students quickly ceased their conversations to each other, most admired the splendor the archbishop possessed, some merely awaited for Rhea to finally address them and their arrival to Garreg Mach.

"Children from the lands of Faerghus, Adrestia and Leicester. I bid you all welcome into this auspicious day. Welcome to Garreg Mach." Rhea spoke with such a serene voice that the most devout among the students immediately felt at peace instead of being nervous at the presence of the holiest woman in Fodlan.

"For the whole scope of a year, you will all be staying in these hallowed halls. It is my greatest hope to all of you that you would seek to better yourselves not just as individuals but also as believers of the Goddess and as a unified group as you forged bonds and nurture them."

Seteth then stepped forward just as Rhea slightly stepped back so the former would finally address the students for this school year.

"I am sure most of you all know there are three houses in which the students are segregated to, those are the: Black Eagles, Blue Lions and the Golden Deer. You will all be assigned to each house based on where you lived." Seteth began and looked at each and every student with a stern gaze.

"Those who came from the Adrestian Empire will be in the Black Eagles, those from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus will be in the Blue Lions, and finally… those from the Leicester Alliance will be in the Golden Deer."

There was a bit of chatter from the students before they were silenced when Seteth continued.

"All houses will have a house leader to represent and lead them, all of which has been chosen already based on their aptitude for leadership. **Edelgard von Hresvelg**."

Lysithea watched the ashen haired girl she took notice of earlier, stepped forward before the students.

"Hresvelg? That means she's the Imperial princess right?" Lysithea could hear the various whispers of some students around her.

"**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**." Seteth called out, a short haired tall blond man stepped forward and positioned himself at the side of Edelgard, standing firmly.

"Oh my Goddess, he looks dashing!" A girl beside Lysithea squealed, Lysithea merely rolled her eyes.

"**Claude von Riegan**."

A man with jet black hair and tanned skin stepped forward on the other side of Edelgard opposite Dimitri.

"Wow, he ain't half bad too!" Another girl beside Lysithea squealed though this time, Lysithea was intrigued on Claude not because of the same shallow reason but because she heard the news of his mysterious appearance as Duke Riegan's heir the last time she heard the news.

"These three are the chosen house leaders of the Black Eagles, Blue Lion and Golden Deer respectively, they along with your house professor will help guide you all in your time here."

Seteth then cleared his throat again.

"Now, on to more pressing matters. The rules-"

Lysithea sighed, having read the rulebook prior to her arrival as she spent some time reading it to pass the boredom of the ride to Garreg Mach.

As Seteth spoke the more obvious rules such as violence and theft to name a few, Lysithea found herself looking around and spotted new faces such as a young girl with radiant green hair standing near a pillar on the top of the stairs as well as a black-haired boy with tanned skin, dressed in simple clothes, an Almyran from the looks of it, standing beside the girl.

"-while we encourage all of you to form relationships and bond with various other people in your time here to promote unity and good relations, we do not condone any form of illicit and intimate relationships especially concerning that with a faculty member."

Lysithea found herself scoffing at the rule and any potential idiot who would even do such a brazen thing at the academy.

"Only a fool would seek to even pursue such a shameless relationship with a teacher. The academy isn't a site for frivolous romances." Lysithea murmured to herself, glancing at the direction where she heard the squeals of the girls earlier.

The redhead from earlier chuckled amusingly at the rule. "Now that's actually the best part-ow!" The blonde girl beside him slapped the back of his head again for such a remark, huffing in irritation as she did so.

"Now, are there any questions?" Seteth asked upon finishing his explanation of the rules.

A big and burly man with a physique that reminded Lysithea of a bear, raised his hand among the crowd of students, earning him the looks of everyone.

"When do we eat?"

"..."

* * *

Upon being sent to their respective dorm rooms, Lysithea's room was on the first floor near the greenhouse and fishing pond. She set down most of her books she brought with her for study on the table and the wooden counters on the corners of her room. She then placed the basket of baked treats she brought with her from the Ordelia mansion on the night table near her bed, taking a piece of the sweet and crumbly biscuit, eating all of it in one bite.

She looked around on what is to be her home for a whole year, she started to familiarize herself with the ceiling and chandelier that will probably be the first thing she sees upon waking up, the stone walls that has passed the test of time and varnished wooden walls.

The Ordelia heiress sighed before deciding to take another baked biscuit from the basket only to find out only a handful remained, having eaten most of it during her travel to Garreg Mach. Lysithea sighed again, resolving to fix such an issue by either buying or making more in the monastery kitchens on a later time.

* * *

The classroom of the Golden Deer was quite spacious, being split into two rows of tables and benches while a single table stood at the far northern center of the classroom, the classroom was kept warm by two fireplaces on each side, a large chandelier hung above that illuminated the classroom along with the light passing through the stained glass windows. Lastly, the banner of the Golden Deer hung on the walls northeast and northwest of the classroom.

It is here that Lysithea is acquainted with those who shall become her classmates for the whole year.

Out of all the various students, only a few stood out for Lysithea besides Duke Riegan's heir, such individuals have introduced themselves before it was her turn, they are:

Leonie Pinelli, a commoner with short dark orange hair, hailing from the village of Sauin, she divulged how she managed to afford the tuition needed to get admitted to Garreg Mach as well as her motivation: she wanted to become a skilled mercenary commander like her idol, who is a mercenary by the name of Jeralt.

Lysithea didn't bother to hear more of what Leonie said as she ceaselessly prattled about Jeralt afterwards, she instead chose to write on her notebook to list down notes on some things about magical theory.

Raphael Kirsten, in Lysithea's mind, the buffoon who foolishly asked a question earlier to Seteth about when to eat. He was a big burly man, perhaps the biggest student she ever saw among the students, while he looks too simple-minded, he seems to be a man brimming with optimism. What surprised Lysithea and her classmates was how Raphael casually mentioned his parent's death while eating a skewer of meat, as well as taking care of his younger sister who lived in Riegan territory, sending any manner of support he could to keep her fed.

Lysithea noticed how the bespectacled boy beside Raphael got uneasy when the latter mentioned his parents' passing as if he had something to do with.

That boy is called Ignatz Victor, a short boy with moss green hair, the second son of a well-known merchant family from the Alliance, Ignatz looked like he wasn't the type to become what he aspires to achieve after graduating from Garreg Mach: to be a knight as his parents wanted him to be. Lysithea saw in his eyes that he seem to want to be someone else than what his parents hoped him to be as he spoke about his intentions.

The girl beside Lysithea spoke so quietly that even she had difficulty understanding what she was saying.

Marianne von Edmund was her name, a blue haired girl With a bun and braided hair but what was most evident to her was the presence of heavy bags under her eyes as if she had been deprived of sleep for days as she kept staring down at the table despondently, as if she was constantly getting bothered by something unspeakable. All what Lysithea could find noteworthy about her was what a purple haired man with a bad choice for a haircut said that she is the adopted daughter of Margrave Edmund, a member of the roundtable that her father, Count Ordelia was formerly a member of.

Speaking of which, the purple haired man whose barber probably fell asleep while on the job is the son of Count Gloucester: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Lysithea could tell at first glance that Lorenz is the type of noble that she will despise seeing as how he openly flaunts his status as if it's something to feel special from. Lysithea didn't fail to see his occasional glares towards Claude as if bearing a grudge against Duke Riegan's heir.

Lastly, there was a pink haired girl in twin tails with eyes the same color as her hair, her hands on the sides of her face as she looked on with a bored look as if she was only in Garreg Mach to fulfill some obligation that is demanded of her. Her name is Hilda Valentine Goneril, the sister of the popular Duke Holst of House Goneril. Lysithea inwardly remarked on the beauty Hilda possessed, her beauty shows that she takes absolute care of her hygiene and her outward appearance to the point of absurdity.

Yet Lysithea wasn't sure if such beauty reflects what's within as most people don't have both.

"So… what about you then?" Lysithea stopped writing on her notebook as she felt all eyes dawning on her.

The Ordelia heiress sighed before placing her quill back on the inkwell and closing the notebook she was writing on. When she took the admittance test to Garreg Mach, she didn't plan on making friends, she came here to work and study hard in order to give her parents a more comfortable life by helping them ease the burden, no matter how short her life is.

Her life… it's one of the reasons why she didn't have any intentions to befriend anyone nor take on suitors, she fears that whoever she gets attached to would only feel great sorrow and grief in the long run.

"My name is Lysithea von Ordelia, I am the heiress of House Ordelia and I am fifteen years old. Is that enough?" Lysithea asked, her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, wanting to make sure she sends a message that she doesn't intend to make attachments.

Yes, that would be far better for her and for everyone. Nobody needs to suffer the curse she has been subjected, the aftereffects of such a curse-

"I didn't know Garreg Mach admits children."

Lysithea froze, did she just hear right? Did someone actually had the audacity to call her a… child?

She looked up to see the culprit of whoever labeled her as such to see Claude smirking mockingly at her. Lysithea stared at Claude in disbelief for a moment before it immediately shifted into a glare.

"Guys, I think we have a lost child in our class-"

Like stepping on a twig, something in Lysithea snapped as Claude pressed on her buttons more.

"Call a Knight of Seiros-"

Claude ceased his teasing completely when Lysithea suddenly conjured a sphere of dark magic on her right hand and a sphere of fire on her left. Everyone looked at the Ordelia heiress, wide eyed yet Lysithea didn't care what they thought, she simply glared at Claude with an unspoken warning.

A sweat dropped from Claude's brow.

"I'm Claude von Riegan." Claude suddenly introduced himself which satiated Lysithea's desire to forcefully shut him up, dispersing her magic on both hands before returning to her notes.

It became obvious to the other members of the Golden Deer, Lysithea has a patience to match her stature, little.

As for Lysithea, her curiosity towards Duke Riegan's heir turned to that of her having a low opinion of him. Unknown to her, Claude's sudden remarks of her was a result of him noticing the melancholy in Lysithea's eyes, the frustration that she tried to hide was quite evident in Claude's view and upon noticing, he decided to distract her away from whatever bothered her.

* * *

A day passed just after they were acquainted with each other, class was not meant to start yet as Rhea wanted the students to familiarize themselves more at the huge monastery.

It is at this time that Lysithea saw Claude leaving in the morning, armed with a bow and arrow along with a bag of supplies. She was surprised to see the other two house leaders with him as they left Garreg Mach.

Lysithea shook her head before returning to her struggle of carrying a pile of books she took from the library to study and copy notes with.

She growled at her foolishness of thinking she could carry so many books at once, as she turned to the next corner on her way to her dorm room, Lysithea's arms finally gave up and she dropped the various books and tomes.

Lysithea mentally cursed something as she looked on the fallen books, she bent down to pick some up until another pair of hands came to her aid. Lysithea looked up to see the Alymran boy from yesterday, picking up some of the more heavier books.

"Let me help you." The Almyran boy said as he took on more books and carried them.

"Uh… thanks…" Lysithea murmured, thanking the sudden aid from the boy who seem to look like he was just a year younger than her.

The tanned boy simply nodded. "Can you point me to your room?"

Lysithea still was taken by surprise from the sudden and uncalled for aid but she didn't complain. They arrived at her room with the boy setting down the heavy books on her table.

"I must take my leave now, Lady Rhea still has errands for me to do."

Lysithea nodded at her helper. "Thank you umm…"

"Cyril. My name is Cyril."

"And I am Lysithea." Lysithea found herself smiling at the foreign boy.

Cyril then took his leave as Lysithea watched on before closing the door to her room until she remembered she still has something to do outside: to bake some more of those biscuits that has run out by now. Maybe she'll make some extra as thanks for Cyril's assistance…

* * *

The next day, Lysithea heard the news from her classmates about Claude's brush of death along with Edelgard and Dimitri.

It turned out that they went on a training exercise to gauge their capabilities as well as bond to foster good relationships between their houses instead of just being competitive to each other which may breed animosity between them.

Such endeavor was interrupted when they were attacked by bandits aiming to rob and kill them only to be saved by a mercenary company who they found out by chance while evading the bandits.

The Knights of Seiros were unaware of the training exercise conducted by the house leaders but when they found out, Rhea had them dispatched to retrieve them. When they arrived, they found out that most of the bandits had been defeated but what surprised Alois, the captain of the knights that were sent was…

* * *

Two men being escorted by a group of mercenaries and knights entered the gates of Garreg Mach.

The taller and grizzled man narrowed his eyes as he looked above at the balcony of the third floor of the main building of Garreg Mach, the archbishop stood on the balcony and stared down at Jeralt before shifting her gaze to the teal haired man beside Jeralt, the legendary Blade Breaker and former captain of the Knights of Seiros.

"Rhea's here…"

His son, Byleth looked up to meet Rhea's gaze. His emotionless and stoic blue eyes stared directly at the archbishop's green eyes.

"I wonder… Did the flow of time bring you here?"

* * *

**First of, I must credit my good friend who we'll refer to as: Lazy Raichu for aiding me in writing this story as well as my previous ones, she helped out a lot and came up with that idea on describing Lorenz' haircut.**

**Then, I would also like to thank those members in the FelAnnie discord for putting their own input when I presented previews.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank all of you dear readers for even reading this and the prologue last week! I at least want to release new chapters weekly to bi-weekly if I could!**

**Also, APOLOGIES that Byleth and Lysithea haven't interacted yet! I guarantee you guys that they will in the next chapter! This is why I struggled writing this chapter in the first place! Because I was raring to go and write their interactions!**

**PS: I'd prefer to call Byleth x Lysithea as Bysithea or Lyleth thanks to the people of the Lysithea subreddit for thinking of a proper ship name!**


	3. White Clouds: The Meeting

**White Clouds: The Meeting**

* * *

**Before starting this story off, I want to inform anyone of the other story I am writing concurrently with this one titled: The Bubbly and the Surly.**

**It's a FelAnnie modern AU story I am writing on the side and while it does feature the mentioned couple mainly, it also features other ships that are also present in Last Scion, especially the main pair of this story in a modern AU.**

**Hope to also see your support there guys!**

* * *

Lysithea has heard of what has transpired to the three house leaders since she last saw Claude leave yesterday, she was enjoying a cake she baked with her own recipe at the dining hall when word reached her ears.

She arrived at the Golden Deer classroom to see her house leader being flocked by the members of the class, asking various questions about his well being and of what has happened during his outside campus training exercise with Edelgard and Dimitri who were also being flocked by their respective classmates on the other classrooms.

"I'm fine, a sleeve of my uniform got scratched from a random tree branch while we were evading them but otherwise…" Claude stretched out his arms as if flaunting his unhurt body. "I am in tip-top shape!"

"Still Claude! That's such a scary situation to be in!" Ignatz said with a concerned look, not sharing Claude's positive view of what just happened, if it was him in Claude's shoes, Ignatz probably would have been indecisive on what to do.

Lorenz scoffed at Claude's nonchalant attitude on what just happened. "I can't believe you are the one to lead the Alliance when you come of age, such blatant disregard on your life and those with you as well could have big ramifications when you take Duke Riegan's position!"

Claude merely smiled at Lorenz' admonishment, further irritating the Gloucester heir.

"You have to take that complaint to the Imperial Princess, Lorenz. She was the one who proposed the joint training exercise, if you are brave enough to march into the Black Eagles classroom that is." Claude wittily responded, smirking at the indignation that built up on Lorenz' face.

Hilda giggled at the pacification of Lorenz' scrutinization on Claude and instead was more interested in something else.

"I heard a mercenary group was there to provide aid, is that true?" Hilda asked with curiosity at Claude's daring rescuers.

The mention of the word mercenary suddenly took every bit of Leonie's attention and came near Claude to listen closely.

Lysithea has stood beside Hilda by now, hugging a book and notebook to her chest as Claude relayed his experience.

"Turns out the mercenary group we ran into and asked for aid is none other than Jeralt the Blade Breaker-"

Leonie squealed out all of a sudden, surprising even Claude who was taken aback by Leonie's outburst. Lysithea remembered hearing of Jeralt's name the other day when Leonie mentioned her but to have the man himself come to their aid, it is such a small world they live in.

"OH MY GODDESS! CAPTAIN JERALT SAVED YOU?!"

A sweat dropped down Claude's brow. "Ah yeah, but it's mostly his son who did most of the work-"

"I can't wait to see him again! I wonder if he still remembers me after all these years?!" Leonie was unstoppable in her jubilant joy. "Please tell me he's still here!"

"- he even saved Edelgard…" Claude trailed off as Leonie prattled on her excitement.

Lysithea sighed at Leonie, shaking her head in disapproval.

"So much noise due to one person." She remarked, unimpressed at the mentions of those people. She only put stock on people if she has seen for herself what they can do. "So, this son of this mercenary… what's he like?"

Claude glanced at Lysithea before cupping on his chin with his hand as if thinking on how to describe his savior earlier in better detail.

"He's quite… interesting. Never met a guy like him and that's pretty big to me considering how I've met different kinds of people." Claude looked up the ceiling with a smile. "I've never seen a man so devoid of any emotions. The way he moved… fought..."

From Lysithea's point of view, it seemed like Claude admired the man who saved him. This son of a mercenary of legendary repute… she would be lying if she thought that such thing didn't interest her, she wanted to see the way he moves, the way he fights and if he truly is devoid of any emotions as Claude claimed or were just embellished stories.

"Wow, it's not like you're the type to get so interested on someone." Hilda commented, resting her right elbow on the table while framing the right side of her face with her palm, she smiled at her house leader sitting beside her.

"I dunno, maybe?" Claude casually waved it off before standing up from one of the benches in the classroom he was sitting with Hilda. "I'll have to go and hit the sack, haven't gotten much sleep last night due to obvious reasons."

Claude then yawned, placing his right hand on his mouth as he did so.

"If we do have classes today, can I borrow your notes to copy from, Lysithea?" Claude casually asked the Ordelia heiress who snapped out of her own thoughts before glaring at Claude, apparently she hasn't forgotten on how he treated her yesterday.

"Borrow from someone else." Lysithea huffed puffs of hot breath through her nostrils while folding her arms under her chest, continually glaring at her house leader.

Claude blinked for a bit before shrugging.

"Right… you're more inclined to fall asleep in class due to your desire to grow up-"

Claude ran back towards his room that day when Lysithea formed a sphere of dark magic that she nearly threw towards Claude, if it weren't for Hilda and Ignatz holding her back, Claude would have been in the infirmary for days.

* * *

The following day…

It was still a fruitless day for Lysithea as there were still no formal classes and a professor assigned to their houses following the attempt on the three house leaders' lives yet the first thing Lysithea heard upon entering the dining hall was that-

"Did you hear? The guy who saved the house leaders yesterday is going to be teaching here!"

"That old man with a beard and scars?"

"No! It's the guy with green hair! Apparently, that old man is a former Knight of Seiros, the legendary Blade Breaker himself! And his son is the one who will be the new professor!"

'This topic again.' Lysithea sighed, it seems it's the only thing the students keeps yapping about ever since yesterday. Lysithea is honestly getting tired that everywhere she goes, it's always that incident, this Blade Breaker and his son that even Claude seems to admire.

She was more concerned over the waste of time of not being able to learn anything from anyone except herself since she stepped foot in Garreg Mach. The lack of progress was frustrating for someone as impatient as her.

Lining up for the queue of today's meal in the dining hall, Lysithea simply kept reading at the book she took from the library, it wasn't a magical tome or grimoire this time as she has mostly glossed over anything particularly interesting in such easy books, she was reading a book about economics and frankly, she could care less about it if she had a choice… only that she didn't have one.

Lysithea sighed, if she is to help her parents govern what they can in Ordelia territory and at least give the people under them some comfort before executing her plan of renouncing her nobility, she must learn how to at least better the welfare of their people by trade and commerce being one of the ways to do so.

She closed the book, deciding to tackle on the subject later until she remembered something…

If she recalled correctly, she has classmates in the Golden Deer who came from merchant families. She quickly disregarded the big buffoon who she still felt sorry for considering what happened to his parents yet there was a superior candidate in mind on who she can ask questions and advice from regarding such a topic in trade and commerce.

The bespectacled boy with moss green hair, Ignatz Victor, he seemed like a bright young man from the looks of it, as much as Lysithea hates stereotyping people and basing people's worth by superficial looks, maybe she could ask him later after eating her meal.

When Lysithea reached her turn, she immediately grimaced at what was being served today. On her tray was a bowl of lentil soup that eerily reeks of trout, served alongside it was a loaf of bread dusted with flour and a knob of butter beside it.

While she doesn't hate eating fish in general, most of the way they are cooked aren't to her liking, though she could at least take comfort it isn't purely a vegetable dish. The Ordelia heiress knew that she would definitely take longer than expected as she eats this abhorrent dish.

And for her, time is a commodity she couldn't afford to waste.

* * *

Upon reluctantly finishing her meal to keep her energy up for the fraction of today, Lysithea offset the taste by eating some of her personally baked treats from her room before proceeding to the Golden Deer classroom in hopes of encountering her query in there.

At least today somehow skewed into her favor when she finally saw bespectacled boy in the Golden Deer classroom reading something on one of the tables, there were also other notable people in the room such as that snobby nobleman with the bad haircut: Lorenz, Hilda who was conversing with Marianne who Lysithea was surprised could even exchange words properly with someone like Hilda. There's also Leonie and Raphael talking Goddess knows whatever...

Lysithea approached Ignatz just as he was turning to the next page of the book he was reading, Lysithea briefly saw the contents of what he was reading, finding out it was a book pertaining to illustrating anatomies of people?

"Uh…" Lysithea began to call out for her classmate but Ignatz didn't seem to notice.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat to get his attention as she stood behind him yet she received no response.

Lysithea grumbled impatiently before taking a deep breath.

"Hey!"

Ignatz jerked up from his seat in response before swiftly closing the book he was reading, turning around to see Lysithea looming over him.

"Oh Lysithea! Good morning… I'm sorry for not noticing you sooner..." Ignatz greeted the young noblewoman, immediately recognizing her most probably because of his good memory and Lysithea's unusual snow white hair.

Lysithea nodded and proceeded to respond in kind. "To you as well." She said, glancing at the cover of the book Ignatz was reading but couldn't see much of it as his hand blocked most of the text at the cover.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ignatz politely asked.

She nodded in response. "As a matter of fact, yes… you see…" She opened the book of economics she's been carrying, prompting Ignatz to stand up from his seat and waited for her to skim through the numbers and letters to find what she wants to inquire about.

"Since you came from a merchant family, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions regarding trade and commerce? As someone who has seen and done it first hand, I would appreciate it if you can share some answers on this…"

Lysithea traced her finger on a specific part of the book she read as Ignatz went beside her and leaned closer, fixing his glasses to further have clarity on what Lysithea was pointing on.

"Hmm… oh! That's quite simple-"

As Ignatz began discussing Lysithea's inquiry regarding the book, they heard chatter around them, the two classmates looked around to see their peers looking at the doorway to the classroom to see a man they have never seen before in their short time in Garreg Mach, a man clad in a set of black clothes layered with several pieces of armor with the corresponding colors as his clothes.

At first, Lysithea wondered who was the stranger, even thought it was a Knight of Seiros sending a message but from what armor the man was wearing, it wasn't any standard issue armor… no… it seemed improvised…

Until Lysithea noticed the teal green tufts of hair on the man's head. She immediately knew who it was.

As the teal green haired man looked around the classroom as if calculating the inhabitants, Lorenz came forward and struck up a conversation with him. Being the first one to introduce himself and having the confidence to immediately propose spending time over a cup of tea with.

The man merely nodded at Lorenz' introduction, briefly speaking his name that Lysithea couldn't hear over the chattering of her peers around her and Ignatz.

Ignatz and Lysithea slightly tensed when they noticed how the stranger locked those cold and impassive blue eyes of his to Lysithea's pinkish red eyes.

Lysithea was so fixated by the blue eyes the stranger had that she didn't notice that he approached them already. She immediately thought of something to say as Ignatz was too stiff in his place to even speak, being overwhelmed by the strange aura the man was emitting.

"So y-you're the skilled mercenary who saved Claude, are you?" Lysithea spoke, her words escaping the tip of her tongue at the last minute after composing herself.

Ignatz glanced at Lysithea before forwarding his eyes back to the man with a wider eyes.

"Oh, you are?" Ignatz spoke out, surprised at the identity of the mystery man. "It's such an honor to meet you!" He continued and gave a short bow.

The teal haired man simply nodded like he did with Lorenz as his solemn tight lips slowly opened to reveal a voice that reminded Lysithea of a gentle one but greatly suppressed of any traces of emotion.

"I am Byleth Eisner. I will be the new professor of this academy." He placed his right hand on his chest before giving the two a bow of courtesy while introducing himself.

This surprised Lysithea, the rumor she disregarded earlier of a new professor turned out to be true after all.

Ignatz returned the gesture with a smile and a nod.

"Ignatz Victor. My parents are Alliance merchants."

Byleth then turned his gaze towards Lysithea who tensed up at the unreadable look he had in those blue eyes of his. Lysithea knew it was her turn to speak up and introduce herself properly to return the basic courtesy.

"And I am Lysithea von Ordelia." She smiled at him, she didn't know what her smile looked like when she moved the edges of her lips but she hoped it would have been a genuine one, she lost track of the last time she did so besides towards her parents.

"Please do not forget it." She finished while maintaining her smile, wanting to show a front of confidence to the new professor.

'Do not forget it? Why did you say that?!'

Lysithea mentally shouted at herself, she nearly sounded like Lorenz who had the audacity to brag about his identity to almost anyone he meets, expecting them to remember his name and his status as the heir of House Gloucester.

She felt dumb as she wrestled with her thoughts within.

Byleth briefly closed his eyes and nodded at their introductions before he left the two with nary another word.

"He's something alright. Claude was on point." Ignatz commented on the side as he watched Byleth approached Hilda and Marianne to introduce himself.

Lysithea didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes kept trailing Byleth as he spoke to her other classmates albeit briefly like he did to them.

"Almost on point." Lysithea murmured with a straight face.

Lysithea doesn't like stereotyping and basing people's worth just by their looks but she would be lying to herself if she didn't think that the new professor and Claude's savior was handsome, those emotionless blue eyes of him… she knew there was something more within those pair of blue orbs than just a void.

* * *

When the Golden Deer heard from Claude that Byleth is to be one of Garreg Mach's professors as well as the possibility of him being assigned to one of the houses within the very same day. Claude expressed his wish that their house will be chosen by the mysterious mercenary, a sentiment that was supported by Leonie who was elated at the possibility that Jeralt's flesh and blood would show them what he learned from the former throughout his life.

Alas, Lysithea only saw disappointment in Claude and Leonie's eyes when the door to their classroom opened to reveal an elderly man, still standing tall, his greyed out mustache and the single monocle over his faded right blue eye were his most defining features.

"Good morning children of the Golden Deer, I am Hanneman von Essar, I shall be your house professor during the entirety of your stay here."

Lysithea could only hear Claude sighed in disappointment, it would become a rare sight from the Riegan heir's normally calm and collected composure.

As for Lysithea, she wasn't bothered. She was even elated that classes could finally begin within that day, she had readied herself to such an endeavor and for things to finally start moving was a boon for her.

* * *

After classes for the day ended, Lysithea didn't go straight to the dining hall to eat dinner with most of her peers. She decided to test out a spell that Hanneman had discussed in his own separate magic class after they went to the respective specialized classrooms regarding such subjects.

She decided to go to the training grounds, the only appropriate place to practice such endeavors to avoid damage and harm to anyone or anything in the monastery.

She arrived to see the gates opened and three inhabitants are currently present at the open area upon entering.

"Allow me to join in on this." The blue haired noble from House Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius said upon seeing the son of Count Bergliez, Caspar von Bergliez with the new professor of Garreg Mach, Byleth while he was training alone after classes.

Caspar chuckled. "Well, I got to challenge the professor first so stay put and watch from the sidelines as I beat him." He said with excitement boiling in his blood, taking a dull iron axe from one of the racks while getting a dulled sword for the professor, Caspar tossed the sword towards Byleth who effortlessly caught it.

Felix leaned his back against the wall as Caspar and Byleth positioned themselves in the middle of training grounds, Caspar assumed an aggressive looking stance with his axe while Byleth calmly stood in his spot as he seem to analyze what Caspar was about to do.

With a loud cry out of nowhere, Caspar lunged forward towards Byleth with his axe raised only to find himself bereft of it in one swift motion when Byleth waved his sword once to counter against Caspar, disarming the axe off of Caspar's hand much to his and Felix' shock.

Lysithea also bore an expression that mimics that of Caspar and Felix, she has seen knights and soldiers, who are in service to House Ordelia, train and exhibit various skills with martial weapons but she has never seen such a display of skill and finesse from an individual.

Caspar stood on his spot, dumbfounded as the axe he once held landed on the stone floor, a few distance away from him as Byleth stood tall and silent at what had just happened, not even showing any signs of revelry on the fact that he won so easily.

"You left yourself too open the moment you assumed your stance, I can tell where you were aiming to attack." Byleth commented at the lack of refinement in Caspar's fighting form.

Caspar frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"You got me there professor…" Caspair said awkwardly at the way he was defeated so easily.

Felix scoffed as he left the wall he was leaning his back against to take his turn on measuring Byleth's worth with a sword.

"Stand aside. It's my turn." Felix dismissed Caspar to the sidelines as he gripped his sword with two hands and assumed a stance.

Needing no words to begin, Felix rushed towards the new professor and waved his sword towards Byleth, pressuring him to the defensive only to find out the hard way when Byleth suddenly parried Felix' swing before doing a spinning maneuver that allowed Byleth to hit him hard at the back, pushing Felix forward before he fell down on one knee from the counterattack.

"I could have sworn I was pressuring you!" Felix remarked with a surprised look, feeling a pain on his back as he stood up.

"You did." Byleth responded plainly. "But blindly swinging your sword in an attempt to overwhelm your opponent is a quick way to get slain in battle." He stoically berated the Faerghus noble.

Felix scoffed amusingly. "Not even the boar prince could move and fight the same way you do." he commented while picking up his practice sword.

Caspar clapped his hand. "Looks like I have a lot to learn under your guidance professor!" He said with clear enthusiasm at the prospect of learning more under the new professor.

"Looks like Edelgard is right, you might actually lead the Black Eagles to greatness this year!"

Lysithea raised an eyebrow, she never actually found out which house the new professor chose to lead and now it was clear to her, Byleth has indeed joined Edelgard's house.

"Come at me, both of you." Byleth suddenly said which earned looks of astonishment from the inhabitants of the training grounds

Felix frowned. "While I do acknowledge your strength, it doesn't give you the right to look down on us."

Byleth shook his head to Felix' assumption. "Far from it, I only seek to teach you two a valuable lesson in battle. Now come."

Felix and Caspar glanced at each other before nodding in acknowledgement, they stood together at each other's side with their weapons and arms in their respective stance while Byleth finally took a more prepared stance, holding his sword with both hands while shifting his eyes' gaze from each of his sparring partners.

Lysithea found herself intrigued at Byleth's confidence to take on two opponents at the same time, she thought that despite Byleth's experience as a mercenary, he would try to avoid fighting multiple enemies at the same time yet…

Caspar was the first to attack which Byleth immediately deflected, Felix rushed in to avoid Caspar from getting riposted by attacking Byleth to force him to defend himself.

Lysithea watched as the three moved around the training grounds, the two unlikely allies from different houses fought together but Byleth was unconcerned by their combined strength and simply defended himself. The spectacle didn't last long as Caspar found himself on one knee after being hit on his arm after a swift counter, Felix followed suit when he locked his sword against the professor's only for Byleth to slide his blade to the base of the hilt of Felix' sword and threw it with a swing, disarming the Fraldarius heir.

"KYAAH!" All eyes turned to the direction of the scream, Lysithea fell on her hip when the sword that Felix was disarmed off headed to her direction and narrowly missed her by an inch, it impaled itself on the wall beside where Lysithea observed the fight.

"Are you alright?" Byleth asked as he approached the source of the scream to see Lysithea sprawled rather awkwardly at the floor, her skirt was lifted up and exposed the blue stockings she wore underneath, her innermost thighs were nearly visible in Byleth's view.

When Caspar and Felix arrived to checked, Felix immediately looked away from the sight while Caspar was actually concerned for the Ordelia heiress. Lysithea noticed her precarious situation and immediately sat up to cover her stockings-covered thighs, blushing furiously.

"Take my hand." Byleth reached out for her, extending his right hand for the young noblewoman to take for her to stand up but Lysithea swatted his hand away and immediately stood up to run away from the training grounds.

Byleth blinked as he watched Lysithea run through the slightly open gates, wondering what he did wrong while touching his right hand that Lysithea swatted away when she spurned his help.

"What's wrong with her? The professor was just trying to help her up but she just had to do that!" Caspar huffed, thinking Lysithea as ungrateful whilst being completely unaware of the situation.

Byleth cupped his chin with his right hand, thinking of the most probable reason.

"Perhaps she was mad we nearly injured her."

Felix deeply sighed behind them before murmuring something he could only hear.

"Oblivious fools."

He then went on his way to pull out the impaled practice sword which still surprised him on the way it was pinned there, Felix was even more intrigued at the new professor for what he has shown him today.

"By the way… what is it you wanted to show us by challenging to fight us alone?" Caspar asked, remembering the prior things Byleth told them before they engaged in sparring.

Byleth snapped away from his own thoughts pertaining to Lysithea and glanced at Caspar and Felix.

"Sheer numbers alone means nothing in a battle against skilled and trained individuals." Byleth responded plainly.

Felix scoffed before placing back the practice swords in the weapon rack from whence they came.

"I'll wait and see more of what you can do as a professor but let me tell you this…" Felix approached Byleth and eyed him with respect.

"I will strive to beat you someday, even if I must join your house to find a way to defeat you."

Byleth's impassive stare was unfazed at Felix' declaration of his resolve before the latter left the training grounds with a smirk upon his scowl laden face.

* * *

Lysithea was flushed deep red with a variety of emotions, embarrassment being the most prevalent as such emotion fueled her rapid pace towards her room. She didn't get bothered by the near hit on her by the disarmed sword but she got more bothered at how the professor and two boys saw her.

Those deep blue eyes of his kept looking at her, devoid of any emotion… she doesn't know if she should feel violated at his stare (when in reality Byleth was just concerned) nor would she feel stupid for rejecting his help even though he technically didn't do anything wrong.

'It's so embarrassing! Embarrassing!' Lysithea mentally repeated at the near peek she unintentionally provided to the professor.

Lysithea kept on running towards her room, her mind lingering on what just happened that she didn't notice someone in front of her.

The shriek of two girls permeated the air around the dormitory as Lysithea found herself on her hip again and her head in pain for crashing on someone while blinded by her current emotions.

"Ouch…"

Lysithea blinked before looking ahead of her to see the ashen white haired girl, the Imperial Princess of Adrestia and its heir to the throne of Emperor: Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Purple eyes reminiscent of that of lavender's blinked upon her pinkish red eyes, Lysithea's eyes widened at the thought of bumping into the Imperial Princess of all people, the heiress of the nation that has brought so much misfortune to her family.

Lysithea immediately felt the need to scurry off of Edelgard's presence.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lysithea apologized at her latest blunder as she stood up and continued her rush to her room, leaving Edelgard to herself as she stood up, touching the lower part of chest where Lysithea crashed into.

Edelgard dusted her clothes off of dirt with her gloved hand before she glanced at the running Ordelia heiress with an unreadable expression.

"What could possibly be the reason for her haste?" Edelgard murmured to herself but something else caught her attention when she laid eyes on Lysithea.

"That hair of hers…" Edelgard mused, a gloved hand on her chin as if in deep thought.

"Interesting." She said as she took the right side of her hair framing her face, ashen white hair laid on her right hand as she thought of Lysithea's own snow white hair.

Unknown to Lysithea, who is probably near tears in her room from the embarrassing situations she was involved today, Edelgard's lips curled downwards and mumbled something about hoping she was wrong in her immediate assumption.

* * *

Thankfully for Lysithea, the day after came fast, hoping she could at least put what happened yesterday behind her by burying herself in her studies.

Yet, fate wasn't kind to her the moment she arrived at the classroom, only to see the Golden Deer's house professor, Hanneman, holding what seemed to be a small device in his hand.

"Before we start class today." Hanneman cleared his throat as all eyes of his students went to him.

"I wish to use this personal device of mine that I invented." Hanneman waved the handheld device around for his students to see. "I wish to use this to scan all of you for any signs of Crests be it dormant or awakened. Such properties of your Crests might aid me in assessing what each of you can excel in the future."

While most students were confident in what lied or not lied within their blood, there was one such individual who despised it.

"Next, Lysithea von Ordelia." Hanneman called out the name of the next student he would use his portable Crest analyzer with.

There was no response to his call.

Claude and his other classmates who were acquainted with her, looked around before settling their gazes at the unoccupied table and bench that the Ordelia heiress frequently sat on since the days of the academy started not too long ago.

While her classmates and Hanneman looked around for her mysterious and sudden absence despite being in the classroom earlier, Lysithea hid within the reception hall of Garreg Mach, breathing heavily from running so suddenly.

"No one must know… no one must know…" Lysithea frantically breathed out in between breaths not just from exhaustion but from distress as well.

For no one must know of the curse that has plagued her body since that day, the curse that inhabited her body in the form of two Crests.

* * *

**Yeah... that SCENE was a Lysithea fanservice shot if this ever was an anime hahaha *Sirens blaring in the background***

**Credits first!**

**Thanks once again to my friend Lazy Raichu for being a good listener and suggester of various things related to this story. To my readers as well, thank you for the kudos and whatnot! Also keep note of her hilarious tally on Bernadetta, Sylvain and Lorenz XD**

**Now, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter compared to the previous one. Maybe its because I am done with most of the boring introductions and I can finally write something concrete, not to mention, Byleth and Lysithea finally interacting and the latter's thoughts of the former!**

**I plan on submitting a new chapter every week or bi-weekly in order to keep propelling this story forward so please bear that in mind! Also, I cannot set an estimate amount of words per chapter, one chapter can be short while one can be lengthy depending on the flow of the story and in accordance to the outlines I write for each chapter.**

**With that being said, thank you for reading and for the time spent! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Especially comments! Stay cool!**


	4. White Clouds: Mutual Faith

**White Clouds**

**Mutual Faith**

* * *

**HUGE APOLOGIES FOR TAKING NEARLY A MONTH!**

**I have posted this on my twitter and in some discord servers but we just recently moved into our new house, it has been a tiring and time-consuming process, the fact that we slowly move our belongings to the new house after day of work certainly didn't help to give me time and energy to write.**

**Hopefully, I can quickly whip up a new update during the holidays along with The Bubbly and the Surly.**

**This story has a LOT of flashback sequences in italics! Also there's a deleted/bonus scene in the end.**

* * *

**30th day of the Great Tree Moon...**

Despite being adept in the art of magic, Lysithea hasn't used her magic to harm anyone with _serious intent except for that one time._

_Lysithea's view suddenly got dark figuratively as she remembered how she tried to protect her younger brother from the men in black robes and eerie masks, how she burned one of them to reveal ghostly pale white skin and inhuman black and yellow eyes._

_It was the first time Lysithea felt the desire to harm someone after her original tutor taught her that her magic should only be used to defend and protect those that mattered to her, not to actively seek someone's demise. If only the tutor was still alive, Lysithea would have scoffed at his pacifistic teaching now that Lysithea has bore witness to what real life outside the storybook fantasy she once pictured really is._

_She discarded such bitter memories to focus on the task at hand._

_It was the beginning of the mock battle, how time flew so fast ever since the events concerning the three house leaders and the new professor. The mock battle they are to take part of is a test intended to gauge out what the students of this school year are capable of and is quite an opportunity for the professor to see what their students need to improve on to better or increase their own set of skills._

_While Lysithea has no doubt shown such strong affinity to certain schools of magic, she is also curious on what could still be improved into her in her endless pursuit to better herself. Where else can she excel?_

"_Eyes up." Claude said as he stood beside Lysithea, awaiting the signalling trumpets to be blared into the air of the mock battlefield. Lysithea looked at the cliffs overlooking the battlefield to see Captain Jeralt scanning the field with a calculating gaze, though his eyes were focused on where the Black Eagles are awaiting, obviously watching out for his son who is leading his class._

"_I'm sure you already understand," Jeralt spoke up, his voice echoing across the field as the students listened in to what seems to be his instructions "but the house that defeats the other two is declared the winner."_

_Jeralt continued "As such, only training weapons are allowed. For magic users with access to deadlier spells, such spells are forbidden to be used in this battle, failure to comply will result in immediate expulsion. Remember… this is a mock battle, the intent is to make the opposing houses yield."_

_The students nodded, fully accepting the risk and the consequences of going over the line of harming anyone beyond rendering them unable to fight or continue on._

"_Incidentally, I along with the Knights of Seiros will be overseeing this mock battle. There will be pegasus and wyvern riders flying above the field to referee the battle and carry away anyone who is unable to continue fighting, our word is law if one is bested in this mock battle."_

"_Time to get to your positions everyone!" Hanneman shouted out his order to the entirety of the Golden Deer who were chosen to represent their house in the mock battle._

_Claude smirked, his green eyes at the direction downhill on where the Black Eagles are._

"_I get to see what Teach is capable of again."_

_Lysithea raised an eyebrow. "Teach?" She asked, Claude only realized then that he spoke his thoughts out loud._

"_It's what I call Professor Byleth, I tried calling him that to his face but he didn't even react." Claude chuckled at how Byleth simply greeted him a good morning before going to the classroom to teach the Black Eagles the other day._

_Lysithea frowned at him and his evident admiration to a professor from another class, while she does understand Claude's gratitude towards the man for saving his life, she doesn't understand what continually makes her house leader curious on the said man._

_Before Lysithea could berate him for his near obsession, Claude shrugged and began to leave but not before telling her:_

"_Get into position Lysithea, things are about to get hairy soon." He told her before giving her a wink. "Good luck out there."_

_Lysithea nodded at her departing house leader before steeling herself for a fight, her hands trembled at the thought of harming someone with her magic especially since they aren't enemies but her peers in Garreg Mach. She was nervous at the possibility of going overboard with her magic especially considering what lies within her could trigger at any moment._

_Soon enough, the sound of trumpets filled the air for a brief moment, signifying the start of the mock battle as Knights of Seiros mounted on their pegasus and wyverns took to the skies to referee the battle and whisked away anyone who has been bested._

_Lysithea knew she wasn't alone in feeling nervous right now, she was sure most of her classmates are nervous at their first time in the battlefield, that despite their training, there would still be a moment of hesitation that could cost them their chance of victory._

"_Remember the plan, let the other houses go to us or just observe their movements. If the Blue Lions and Black Eagles clash, we'll split our forces and take them from behind." Claude reminded the entirety of the Golden Deer before eyeing Leonie who gave him a thumbs up for setting some tripwire in the forest surrounding them that would alert them of incoming enemies._

_It didn't take long for Claude's plan to go to waste when Lorenz found it beneath himself to adhere to the Riegan heir's plan and instead chose to seek glory, towards the direction of the Blue Lions much to Claude's consternation that Lorenz was willing to put his personal feelings towards him first rather than the benefit of their whole house. The rest of the Golden Deer looked onto Claude for leadership._

_Sighing, Claude had no choice but to delegate some of their members to assist and take Lorenz back to formation, assigning Lysithea, Leonie and Raphael to do so while the others remained with him._

"_That fool!" Lysithea snarled as they went on their way to assist Lorenz._

"_I can't believe Lorenz would do that! How can this happen now? Captain Jeralt's watching!" Leonie lamented at her possible poor show of performance towards her idol and mentor who was probably overseeing the entire battle on the cliff._

"_I don't know about you guys but this is making me hungry-"_

"_Get your brain out of your stomach then!" Lysithea snapped at Raphael, getting more and more irritated as the sounds of metal and cries of various people began to reverberate around them, she knew from the direction it was coming from, the Blue Lions had engaged in combat._

* * *

"Lysithea?"

The snow-white haired girl snapped out of her stupor, she had her mind on what just happened a few days ago.

The Ordelia heiress glanced at the one who called her to see Leonie placing a pile of books on the table in their classroom, class ended a while ago and she decided to stay to write on her notes about economics, finding the classroom motivating to do such things than her room where she gets distracted by her treats and Ordelian, her beloved pet cat that her parents sent over to her a while back.

"What are you still doing here?" Leonie asked her classmate, sitting beside her.

"Lost in thoughts all alone when I should be finishing writing these notes that Ignatz helped me with." Lysithea responded, sighing as she saw her half-finished notes and her quill with dried up ink at the tip already.

Leonie leaned closer to look at the notes, but not too close to avoid giving the noblewoman discomfort.

"Economics?"

Lysithea nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I have to study this in my free time so I can help my parents govern House Ordelia before-"

She stopped herself, she almost blurted out something sensitive for her that others shouldn't know, Leonie raised an eyebrow on the sudden pause.

"Before…?"

Lysithea shook her head, "It's nothing, what about you?" she glanced at Leonie before writing down her notes on her notebook. "Shouldn't you be training around this time?"

Leonie chuckled. "As much as I want to, I can't. Sprained wrist I'm afraid... " She lifted her right hand up, showing the bandaged wrist.

"Captain Jeralt's son did a number on me." Leonie said half-jokingly but beneath her, she felt frustrated that she couldn't even land a single blow on the new professor all while Jeralt watched over them. It made her furious that she had nothing to show to her mentor all these years, it sparked something in her… a self-proclaimed rivalry against Byleth.

The noblewoman sighed at the memory of the mock battle.

"That was disastrous. The mock battle that is." Lysithea spoke, finding no will to continue writing on her notes as she remembered the frustration of feeling incapable.

"No kidding." Leonie shrugged before standing up from the bench she was sitting on with Lysithea in their classroom. "I wanted to tell you that the servants are going to clean the classroom now, they didn't want to disturb you earlier so they asked me as a favor."

Lysithea blinked her pinkish red eyes before looking behind her to see a pair, a man and woman holding their cleaning tools and a bucket to do their daily routine of cleaning the classrooms after all classes concluded.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot." Lysithea apologized as Leonie left to conduct her own affairs elsewhere, the servants simply nodded and went in the classroom to do their work as Lysithea started packing her things up to go back to her room and continue her notes there, distractions and whatnot.

* * *

On her way to her dormitory room, Lysithea found the orange haired girl with the pretzel-shaped pigtails behind her sitting on one of the benches outside the dormitories. She was reading a tome that Lysithea had previously finished a month ago but seemed troubled as if having difficulty understanding something within the tome's contents.

She knew this girl by the name of Annette Fantine Dominic, the heiress to House Dominic and the very first student she had encountered during the mock battle.

* * *

_Lysithea stood before Annette as the battle between the three houses raged on, she doesn't know what has occured to the Black Eagles and her housemates at their base but she knew that with half of them separated, they would stand little to no chance should the Black Eagles focus their attack on them._

_The same cannot be said towards the Blue Lions who also had half of their class engaging them on their way to save Lorenz from his own blunder._

"_I'm sorry if I would hurt you." Annette apologized as she unleashed a gust of wind from her hands._

_Lysithea created a dark purple sphere of magic and hurled it towards Annette's, their magic spells clashed and generated a short explosion that sent shockwaves towards them, both steadied their stance as smoke shrouded their view._

_Lysithea didn't take any chances and fired multiple spheres of the same magic to hit Annette, earning a yelp from her adversary, completely catching her off guard at her onslaught. Annette found herself overwhelmed by Lysithea's magic and made way to the trees for cover with the smoke covering her retreat._

_The smoke cleared soon enough, Lysithea scanned the forested area before her for any signs of Annette. The sign she was looking for came sooner than expected when Annette came out of her hiding place behind one of the trees and unleashed another wind spell only for Lysithea to offset them again with her Miasma magic spheres that she charged in one of her hands._

_Annette by now is having trouble keeping up, despite Lysithea's appearance, she was beginning to show how she's league above her in terms of their magic. There was just something within Lysithea that made her stronger than any magic user she knows in their class and that would be proven true when Lysithea fired one last Miasma magic but not before a Crest manifested above her._

_The Dominic heiress didn't have much time to react as her own wind spell was overwhelmed by the Crest-empowered magic. Annette screamed as she got hit by the spell, sending her to the ground dazed and unable to stand up due to the dark magic's nature of debilitating its receiver._

_Lysithea breathed heavily, her hands shaking either from elation of finally winning her first ever battle or the fact that her Crest activated when she didn't even want it to manifest, she tried her best to hold it back but the heat of the battle made her lose control of her restraint._

_She didn't want to rely on it yet…_

"_Are you alright?" Lysithea shook her head and approached her defeated opponent, Annette could only moan from pain but nonetheless showed any sign of serious injury before a Knight of Seiros riding a wyvern landed near them and wordlessly took Annette away to be treated._

_Just then, the sound of a horn blared, Lysithea recognized the sound and she knew she had to get back to where Claude and the others are, she looked for Raphael, Leonie and Lorenz… only to see the latter has fallen before Sylvain of the Blue Lions..._

* * *

"Oh hello Lysithea!" Annette greeted rather cheerily when she saw Lysithea watching her reading the tome. "Did you need something?"

Lysithea approached the Dominic heiress, her book and notebook being hugged to her chest.

"Nothing in particular, I just want to check up on you if you're alright."

Annette wondered what Lysithea meant, part of her mind was still trying to process what she had been reading before she finally got what Lysithea was talking about.

"Oh that? I'm fine, thanks for asking though." Annette nodded but grimaced at the memory of feeling sick when she took the Miasma spell from the Ordelia heiress.

Lysithea nodded and looked down on the book Annette was reading.

"I can't make sense of some of it." Annette commented, noticing Lysithea's gaze at the tome resting on her lap.

'_Well, I did.' _Lysithea thought but didn't want to say it, she didn't want Annette to think she was boasting about her prowess when she too have a lot to learn in the field of magic.

"By the way… why did you just get up and leave?" Annette asked which puzzled Lysithea on what she was talking about.

"Pardon?"

Annette frowned a little. "You know? In the bathhouse?"

Lysithea's mood darkened at the mention of that event, she had her own reasons why she left and she now has a reason to leave Annette and go on her way back to her room.

"None of your business. Goodbye." Lysithea curtly said her farewell, leaving Annette dumbfounded on what could she possibly have done to upset her.

As for Lysithea… she remembered it quite well… despite wanting to forget it.

* * *

_The mock battle was almost finished, Lysithea arrived back at their home base along with Leonie and Raphael only to bear witness to the Black Eagles overwhelming the Golden Deer. Byleth was leading the charge as he fought his way through towards Claude who kept shooting arrows at him from a distance, only to miss or have his arrows parried away by the professor._

"_You were such a reliable ally back then Teach… but you're scary as an opponent." Claude half-joked, a sweat dripping down his brow as Byleth approached him calmly with his sword ready to strike him down._

_Byleth's expression was unmoved, unnerving Claude even more, he knew a lot of stoic people in his life but none could compare on how Byleth gives nonexistent reactions in most situations, the fact that he could keep a blank face while in the heat of battle scared and interested him at the same time or maybe it's because he's up against a bunch of noble brats (as Jeralt would put it) that are mostly inexperienced gave him confidence._

"_Still no reaction huh?" Claude tried to nocked another arrow but his fingers merely touched the air around his quiver._

_He had no more arrows left, all of them were either broken or littered the ground behind Byleth._

"_Shit…" Claude cursed with a nervous chuckle, he drew the sword from his waist. Claude knew the ways of the sword but he wasn't as good in using it compared to the other house leaders, he was after all an archer and strategist at heart yet both failed to aid him against the stoic professor._

"_Claude!" Byleth and Claude looked at the direction of the voice to see Leonie coming towards Byleth with her lance ready to hit him. Byleth frowned at the arrival of what seems to be reinforcements, he was sure the Blue Lions had kept half of them occupied ever since Petra reported to him about Lorenz' foolish move of charging ahead, he ordered the princess of Brigid to do so after discovering she had the lightest feet among all of the Black Eagles, hiding in the forest and observing the other houses._

_They heard a scream of defeat as Marianne was struck by a bolt of lightning from Dorothea's hands but not before Ignatz hit her with the blunt-shaped tipped arrow on her stomach, eliciting a cry of pain from the former songstress._

_Ignatz in return was hit by a wind spell from Linhardt, knocking him out and cracking one of the lenses of his glasses. The green haired nobleman yawned after his victory against Ignatz and went on to heal Dorothea until both of them were taken out of the battle when Lysithea hit them with her own Miasma spheres._

_Lysithea breathed heavily out of exhaustion from the strenuous activity, she hasn't run as much as she used to and the toll of using so much magic spells in such a short interval was beginning to weigh her down, her stamina is definitely one of her biggest issues if she would assess herself and she could thank the circumstances of aiding her in defeating two members of the Black Eagles._

_She looked at the direction where the remaining Black Eagles fought what remained of her classmates. Raphael has engaged against Ferdinand, using a combination of his axe and big fist to try to hit Ferdinand._

"_I must admit, I thought of you as simply a brute but I apologize for such an assumption!" Ferdinand praised, blocking another blow from Raphael's axe._

_Raphael chuckled "You're not quite bad yourself errr… what's your name?" the burly man asked, he could have sworn he heard the man repeat his name several times earlier._

"_Well then, I am Ferdinand von Aegir-" Ferdinand proudly declared, letting his guard down which Raphael took advantage of, nearly punching Ferdinand's head off if it wasn't for the hasty block the nobleman did in the last minute._

_Ferdinand's proud smile faltered "That wasn't so noble! Attacking a man when introducing himself!" He protested._

"_Well… I'm not a noble so I don't think that counts." Raphael simply said, merely earning a glare from Ferdinand as they kept fighting, neither getting an advantage over each other. Lysithea was surprised that Raphael could show such cunningness, thinking that she may have misjudged him as simply a buffoon._

_But more pressing matters awaited her, she knew Raphael can handle Ferdinand based on how much the latter is getting pressured and frustrated at his inability to overwhelm his opponent. Lysithea knew the real threat was none other than Byleth, fighting Claude and Leonie alone._

_Having seen Byleth's skill with a blade in an earlier time, a memory Lysithea isn't really fond of revisiting following what happened to her. She knew Byleth could defeat her house leader and classmate due to his lifetime experience fighting as a mercenary, fighting was basically his life and no manner of noble upbringing, Crest and training could top the experience he possessed._

_Lysithea struggled to rush to aid them but found herself slowing down midway, her exhaustion getting the best of her. Fortunately for her, Byleth was in range to get hit by her spell, she channeled the arcane energy from within her to her hands to form another sphere of Miasma, poise to launch it towards Byleth but instead, her vision blurred as her eyes began to close, her body felt limped as she collapsed from the strain in her body, landing face first on the ground._

_She barely had enough energy to lift her head up to see Byleth hitting Leonie's wrist after performing a counterattack, disarming Leonie of her lance and beating her with another swing to her back before Byleth fought against Claude. Her vision darkening, she didn't know if she saw a glimpse of Hanneman watching from behind a tree, eyes with peaked interest as he observed Byleth, his eyes widened when a strange pattern manifested above Byleth as he swung his sword against Claude._

_That was the last thing Lysithea saw before she lost consciousness, drifting away into the abyss._

* * *

_Lysithea found herself with her Golden Deer classmates once again in the infirmary camp that was set up near the field where the mock battle took place, Manuela gave her the all clear signal that she merely exhausted herself in battle and thus, no longer requires any medical attention besides rest for the remainder of the week._

_Class was set to resume after the weekend which Lysithea understood despite her own reservations of missing a few days of learning. She had to be considerate to those who suffered worse than her in the mock battle such as Lorenz who suffered a broken nose from Sylvain._

"_He really did a number on me… owww…" Claude winced in pain as Hilda helped Marianne treat the bruises on his body with Hilda applying some ointment to ease the pain on Claude's face after he took a beating from Byleth's sword._

_Standing up from the bedroll she lied down on, Lysithea felt slightly dizzy for a moment before finding her ground and approaching where the majority of her classmates were, at least those who took part in the battle._

_None of them came out scot-free, having bruises and wounds to show for it, only Lysithea was the only one who didn't show any physical signs of damage, having knocked herself out of overexertion._

"_He didn't hold back on that one." Hilda listlessly said, witnessing the battle after she was the first to fall victim by the professor's hand, she might as well consider herself lucky that she only sustained a punch to the gut by the professor, the pain was too much for her to handle at that point to continue fighting._

_The Blue Lions fared slightly better, they weren't wiped out entirely unlike the Golden Deer but after Manuela was defeated and Dimitri was surrounded after being locked into a duel by Edelgard as a distraction after she cunningly played into Dimitri's sense of honor, a rather shrewd underhanded scheme but it was necessary if applied in real life. Dimitri knew too well that he had to surrender as there was no chance of him winning a battle with his classmates either defeated or scattered._

_The Black Eagles ended up being declared the victor of the mock battle, boosting their morale and confidence to their new professor's guidance._

_Lysithea watched as the Black Eagles surrounded Byleth, giving their own praises to the professor for his contribution to their victory, Edelgard herself was beaming with pride but Byleth didn't share any of such sentiment, Lysithea could feel that he wasn't impressed basing on the frown he has, even Edelgard noticed it as her own smile faded._

"_While we did gain victory, there is a lot to work on concerning your capabilities, basing on what I saw and what Edelgard has reported to me in conjunction to the observations of the Knights of Seiros overlooking the battle, I have words to say to you all." Byleth began, his tone devoid of any joy that his students had._

_The jovial tone the Black Eagles had ceased._

"_Ferdinand."_

"_Yes? What is it, professor? Did I do an exemplary job?" Ferdinand presumed with a confident smirk. "Perhaps even better than Edelgard?"_

_Edelgard sighed while Hubert snorted from behind her._

"_Cease that unnecessary introduction to your opponents in every chance you get. You stand to risk yourself getting attacked while you do so."_

_Ferdinand was taken aback "B-But its customary-"_

"_It's only customary for a noble to introduce themselves outside of a battle. You will be no better than that boy, Lorenz in terms of your bravado concerning your noble heritage." Byleth interrupted him, Ferdinand couldn't respond back and found himself retreating from Byleth's gaze._

_Lorenz was thankful he didn't hear of Byleth's statement as he was still unconscious on one of the infirmary tents right after Sylvain bested him in battle. Claude however found himself chuckling as he listened in from a distance._

"_Dorothea."_

_The former songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera Company lifted her head up to stare at the emotionless blue sea that is Byleth's eyes._

"_Your hesitance earlier was noted, if you only used that spell of yours immediately to defeat Mary… Marianne was it?" Byleth tried to recall Marianne's name, apparently introducing himself to the many students of Garreg Mach has jumbled up some names in his mind._

_Dorothea nodded to confirm Byleth's guess._

"_If you only used it without hesitation, you might have had the time needed to avoid getting hit by Ignatz." Byleth continued. "A moment's hesitation in battle can spell doom to your life."_

_Dorothea's green eyes widened as she realized that despite his own situation battling two opponents, he was still able to observe her._

_Despite normally exuding an air of confidence, Dorothea didn't show any of it, there was only apprehension in her beautiful face._

"_I… understand that, professor… it's just that... I didn't know the feeling of hurting someone feels so… heavy…"_

_Byleth nodded in understanding regarding Dorothea's feelings on the matter._

"_Be that as it may, you need to dispel such thoughts in battle."_

"_Yes… professor…" Dorothea nodded._

_Edelgard softly placed a hand on Dorothea's shoulder in an effort to comfort her._

"_Linhardt." Byleth called out for the green haired slothful noble._

_The said noble was dozing off as he stood between Caspar and Ferdinand, prompting both to nudge him to the rib with their respective elbows._

"_H-Huh? Is it my turn to get scolded?" Linhardt asked sheepishly, earning the sighs from his classmates._

"_Your idleness in the earlier stages of the battle was not acceptable, you did make up for such a flaw later on by your performance in battle but I expect more proactiveness from you next time."_

_Linhardt merely yawned in response, earning yet another series of sighs from his classmates._

"_Petra." Byleth called out for the only foreign student in his class._

"_Yes? Am I needing in improvement?" Petra asked quite eagerly compared to her previous classmates._

_Byleth shook his head. "You have done well but next time, try to not utter such… taunts on your opponents."_

_Petra raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could have meant._

"_I do not have understanding…" Petra sighed, folding her arms below her chest as she thought of what Byleth was talking about._

"_Just don't threaten them to show their guts or what their insides are…" Byleth sighed and Petra immediately knew what he was referring to._

"_I have understanding now! I am merely speaking of a demonstration of their courage!"_

_Byleth let the issue pass, taking into consideration the Brigid princess' situation of still trying to grasp the Fodlan language. He then put his stern gaze over at the shortest man in his class._

"_Caspar."_

_The Bergliez noble looked up to him with one of his easy going smiles_

"_You shout too much."_

_Caspar grinned non-apologetically. "It keeps my blood boiling, professor!" He said while clenching his fists tightly._

_Byleth wasn't convinced. "It makes you more predictable. I already told you of such a flaw when we sparred days before, you leave yourself to be anticipated by your enemy easily."_

_The reckless nobleman was about to explain his pointless actions but Linhardt merely placed his hand over Caspar's mouth to cease his equally pointless reasoning._

_Byleth then laid his eyes on both Edelgard and Hubert, both solemnly awaited what criticism their professor would throw at them._

"_Edelgard and Hubert, both of you have shown cunningness and are quick thinking on the ever changing circumstances in battle. I have nothing to speak of to you besides general improvement in your training."_

_Edelgard flashed a smile of pride while Hubert gave the professor a curt nod, acting as if such a praise was to be expected. Meanwhile, Ferdinand was feeling offended that Edelgard was given praise yet he received none._

"_Geez, even in victory… Teach doesn't even relish it..." Claude commented as he and most of his classmates bore witness to Byleth's assessment to his students._

"_That's a hardened mercenary for you… I guess…" Hilda remarked after finishing the application of her ointment on Claude's bruises._

_Lysithea didn't share their opinions, she actually found it refreshing that a professor like Byleth would quickly go to the point to tell his students on what they were lacking, it brings so much opportunity and time to think of improvements before any celebration can be done._

"_Lastly…" Byleth then tried to look for the only student that he has not addressed yet, Caspar tilted to his side to reveal Bernadetta hiding behind him with a frightened stare towards Byleth before she hid behind Caspar once again._

"_You…"_

_Bernadetta braced for the worst, burying her face on Caspar's back and tightly holding on to the back of his vest, she kept murmuring something incoherent that only she was capable of understanding._

"_... are surprisingly good." Byleth finished and it seemed like time stopped for Bernadetta._

"_Eh?"_

"_From what I heard, you managed to sneak behind Sylvain after he defeated Lorenz… knocking him out before distracting the other members of the Blue Lions by screaming, that effectively broke their formation as some began to chase you and Caspar away leading to Edelgard's confrontation towards Dimitri and Manuela's defeat by Hubert and Petra's hand." Byleth praised, giving what is perhaps his biggest compliment towards his student._

_Bernadetta's eyes widened. "W-What? I-I did…?" The Varley heiress was unsure of what warranted such praise, she just did what she had to do to get away and survive…_

_Caspar glanced behind him to grin at Bernadetta._

"_Way to go Bernadetta!"_

_Soon, her classmates chimed in their own praises to their reclusive classmate before initially expressing surprise at what Bernadetta managed to achieve despite her claim that she didn't know exactly what she did._

"_I knew you had it in you, Bern!"_

_"You are not prey at all Bernie! You are becoming a hunter!"_

_"Unorthodox but it did the job right."_

_Bernadetta wasn't paying any attention to who said what praise, she was more concerned on how her classmates were getting closer to her, shadowing her and overwhelming her with so much praise focused on her that she began to have one of her hysterical episodes._

"_STOP PRAISIIIIINGGG MEEEEEEEE!" Bernadetta screamed out in total panic, running away from her classmates and towards the direction of Garreg Mach._

_Edelgard sighed, placing a hand over her head as if momentarily covering her face in shame at the eccentricities of the members of the house she was leading._

"_You are all as ridiculous as always." She said as Byleth looked at each and every one of his proteges in the full year._

_From a distance, Claude remarked on the entirety of the Black Eagles._

"_Teach sure has his hands full… The Black Eagles are a weird bunch huh?" The house leader of the Golden Deer chuckled._

_Lysithea gave him a look. "And we're not?" She questioned and looked at each and every one of her classmates, all having their own set of quirks._

_Claude led out a small laugh. "Okay, maybe not as weird as us." He conceded and then looked around the infirmary camp, looking for someone._

"_Speaking of which… has everyone seen Professor Hanneman?"_

_The same question resonated within the other members of the Golden Deer, their own professor has disappeared ever since the battle._

_Before any of them can actually talk about the matter, Jeralt arrived while being escorted by the Knights of Seiros and Alois._

"_We'll be breaking out camp in a short moment, I ask that all of you get ready to move back to Garreg Mach." Jeralt announced to the students of the three houses who have gathered before him._

"_The professors of each house must report to the archbishop upon arrival, the rest of the students will be free to do as they please for the meantime but are required to be in the dining hall for a celebratory feast to commemorate this event." Jeralt then gave them all a nod before finishing. "Good work everyone."_

_Jeralt briefly gave Byleth a glance before taking his leave._

_After the knights left, Hilda stretched her arms up and hummed._

"_I need a bath… badly! I'm so sweaty!" Hilda complained, checking out her dirtied arms and uniform while smelling the stench of her and everyone's sweaty bodies, defiling her delicate sense of smell that was used to the fragrant scent of perfume and aromatics._

"_I kind of agree." Lysithea nodded, she could feel her skin sticking into her uniform after she sweated immensely due to the running and fighting she did._

_Seeing as how the other girls were also beginning to get conscious of their current hygiene, Hilda proposed an idea._

"_See you girls at the bathhouse when we get back then!" Hilda announced enthusiastically at the thought of washing down the grime of battle from her body, a sentiment that all of them agreed with._

_Meanwhile, Lysithea gasped at the thought of bathing together with the girls, she tugged on the hem of her skirt, trying to think of something to conceal what she doesn't want others to see._

_Unknown to her, Edelgard was discreetly staring at her out of the corner of her eyes._

* * *

_Lysithea has never felt so… small compared to her female peers in Garreg Mach when she entered the bathhouse. Wearing only a towel, she was surprised that most of the girls were bathing while baring everything without shame._

_Only a few wore towels like her such as Marianne who was trying to slinked into obscurity but Hilda wouldn't allow it as she offered to wash her hair, apparently trying to make the reserved girl come out of her shell. There was Bernadetta, who had almost dipped her entire body to the large hot pool of water the majority of them are in, it was obvious she was hiding from everyone else. Then there was Edelgard, who was sitting on a wooden stool and was lathering her ashen hair with shampoo, she kept a solemn expression as her other peers were too busy marveling at each other playfully._

_Lysithea discreetly dipped herself to the warm bathwater, releasing a sigh of relief after feeling the wave of relaxation rejuvenating any tired muscles in her small frame. She wanted to go and wash her hair first but she couldn't due to Edelgard's presence at the stools where the soaps and other objects used for hygiene where, she still couldn't bring herself up to talk to the Imperial Princess especially after she crashed into her and left after a rushed apology._

"_Nothing beats a warm relaxing bath with nice people after an exhausting day…"_

_Lysithea looked at her side to see Annette, also wearing a towel around her body, dipped down at the warm water, she released a sigh of relief when she felt the warm water soak her entire body._

"_Annette."_

_Annette smiled at the Ordelia heiress, acting as if she didn't feel bad for getting beaten by her._

"_Hello, Lysithea." She greeted back at Lysithea before splashing the warm water on her own face._

_Lysithea nodded in response. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked with a hint of concern, she knew the effects of the Miasma spell she uses and even in weaker magnitude of power, it can still make a person sick for quite a time._

"_Professor Manuela gave me something to drink to get rid of most of the effects so I'm alright." Annette assured her before continuing on._

"_You were so strong back there at the mock battle, I couldn't even get a clean hit on you." _

"_You were good too but I noticed… is this your first battle?" Lysithea asked as the girls around them got louder with what they're doing._

_Annette nodded in confirmation. "Yup, I must admit… I was hesitant… I thought with what I've learned from the Royal School of Sorcery was enough but you proved me wrong. It made me realize that despite what I've learned, it's still isn't enough when you hesitate in actual use of magic especially when you're fighting another strong magic user."_

_Lysithea could sympathize with the feeling of hesitation, she felt it briefly when she first fought Annette but eventually learned to purge it out of her conscience to perform the matter at hand. She knew there is no time to hesitate when fighting for your life._

"_Say Lysithea… I hope I won't come across as rude but…"_

_The Ordelia heiress raised an eyebrow at the short pause, "What is it?" she asked._

"_I was hoping you could… you know-"_

_Lysithea couldn't hear what Annette said afterwards as Dorothea squealed out when she saw Ingrid take off her towel as she entered the warm bath._

"_Oh my, Ingrid… I didn't know you were packing such… things within that uniform of yours!"_

_Ingrid felt the need to cover her chest with her arms when Dorothea and Hilda both looked at her with interest._

"_C-Cut it out Dorothea!" Ingrid exclaimed out in embarrassment._

"_No wonder you could actually make the boys fall." Hilda marveled while scanning her entire body with astute interest._

_Dorothea giggled. "Oh come now, there's no need to hide it Ingrid! We're all girls here." She smirked as she and Hilda approached Ingrid with intent as the blonde female from the Blue Lions retreated through the water until she hit the edge of the bath._

_Soon, Hilda and Dorothea grabbed a hold of one arm each and pulled Ingrid up despite her resistance, the two proved to be enough to overwhelm her strength._

_Hilda and Dorothea found themselves making a sound of awe upon seeing Ingrid's bare body._

"_I-I told you! T-They're nothing compared to what you two have!" Ingrid reasoned out._

_Dorothea giggled. "Ingrid, dear. Your muscles in your arms and stomach look so well-defined!" She commented while feeling the firm muscles on Ingrid's arm._

_Ingrid looked confused. "My… arms?" She asked, dumbfounded._

"_Of course! You look like the most well-built woman among all of us here!" Dorothea remarked, letting go of Ingrid's arm and marveling at her body in general._

_Hilda however was inclined to disagree._

"_Impressive as Ingrid's muscles are… I don't think she can hold a candle to what Leonie has." Hilda said, Leonie jerked at the mention of her as she was merely minding her own business on relaxing her own sore muscles, the ones that were specifically hit by Byleth during the mock battle._

"_Don't involve me with that!" Leonie said from her spot in the bath, having her own reservations of being looked and assessed at in such a way._

_Ingrid sighed. "Thank goodness." She said while pulling out her arm from Hilda's hold._

"_I thought you were referring to something else…" Ingrid continued._

_Dorothea and Hilda looked at each other before grinning mischievously._

"_Oh my, Ingrid… I didn't know you were so sensitive to THAT." Dorothea feigned surprise._

"_While it doesn't compare to mine, yours are amazing as well…" Hilda grinned._

_Ingrid felt like she dug herself a deeper hole than before._

_By now, Lysithea and Annette found themselves uncomfortable not because of what Dorothea and Hilda were talking about but because of their own… inadequacy on such a thing, Lysithea normally doesn't care but she did admit that if she developed in some areas… people might actually stop treating her like a child if she appeared to look more like a young woman than a little girl._

"_Not to mention, our own dear house leader is looking ravishing in all accounts as well!" Dorothea boasted while glancing at Edelgard who has just entered the warm bath after washing her ashen hair clean off any suds._

_Edelgard merely smiled, keeping collected even as all eyes went on her, acting as if she was expecting such things._

"_Thank you Dorothea but I must admit that you and Hilda do look better in such regards." Edelgard said with decorum, maintaining her class even in such a topic that would normally be seen as obscene by others._

_Dorothea and Hilda both looked disappointed at being unable to get a rise from the Imperial Princess though they looked at their next target._

_Lysithea growled at the dominant topic that was being discussed within the bathhouse, she wanted to relax but found the opposite effect of being irritated. Annette saw her change of mood and decided to do something about it._

"_Don't worry Lysithea…" Annette began as Lysithea shifted her glare at her. "We're still young, we still have years to grow in those areas-"_

'_Maybe you have that luxury, not me.' Lysithea grimly thought, almost deciding to retort such a thing on Annette but managed to keep her mouth shut on it. She mentally sighed, she shouldn't bother herself on such meaningless trifles, she went to the academy to better herself, not to feel inferior on physical appearance-_

"_My goodness, Petra! You're one of the youngest among us yet you have developed so much better than almost everyone above your age!" Dorothea exclaimed as she keenly observed Petra's body._

"_Thank you Dorothea, I am still doing some growing but I am glad to be developing to your liking." Petra smiled at the compliment, unaware of the context of the topic or how easily her statement can be misunderstood._

_Lysithea could have sworn she heard something snapped within her, she knew of Petra's age after doing some research on her as part of her analysis before the mock battle, she was only slightly older than her in a manner of months and being so developed at such an age…_

_It triggered something in her._

_Abruptly standing up from the bathwater much to Annette's surprise, Lyisthea rushed off of the bath to leave the bathhouse, unable to bear any of such talk anymore. In her rush, she bumped into Mercedes' chest just as she entered the bathhouse with a towel on her hand, barely concealing her body._

_Bumping into Mercedes led her firm grip on her towel loosen, enough to expose more than half of her back, Lysithea was aware of this and quickly tightened her grip back for the towel to conceal her back as she left without uttering an apology towards Mercedes._

_Mercedes looked on in concern as the Ordelia heiress left the bath area._

"_Oh my, it's so dangerous to rush out like that on a wet floor." She murmured to herself, watching Lysithea enter the dressing room._

_While everyone didn't notice Lysithea's back on whatever she was concealing, there was one individual who kept her eyes glued on the Ordelia heiress as she took her leave._

_Edelgard, unlike the rest, didn't fail to notice the hideous scar on Lysithea's back. Her eyes widened in shock as if her worst fears were true after days of hoping that she was wrong in something._

* * *

Lysithea sighed as she opened the door to her dorm room with her keys, upon opening the door and being greeted by the familiar sweet smell of her quarters as well as the meowing of her pet cat with pure white coat resembling her snow-white hair color, Ordelian.

Not really what anyone would call making an effort in naming a pet but it was unique all the same.

"Hello there Ordelian…" Lysithea smiled upon her pet cat rubbing its head on her white boots affectionately. Lysithea put her book and notebook down at her table before picking up Ordelian and cuddling her head on Ordelian's head gently, the cat purred happily at the gesture of affection from his beloved owner.

If there was someone besides her parents that Lysithea truly cares about, it has to be Ordelian. This sweet loving cat that only shows such affection towards her and her only, otherwise Ordelian would hiss aggressively on anyone who dared to touch him besides his owner.

Lysithea gently put down Ordelian as she took a couple of sweet baked treats from the basket that was covered with a clean white cloth above it, she sat down on the edge of her bed, resting her tired body from today's lessons while eating the treats that she had baked for herself.

Ordelian jumped onto the bed and purred at her but it wasn't a purr of joy of being with his owner, it was followed by a needy meow that Lysithea is familiar with.

"Are you hungry Ordelian?" Lysithea asked before she mentally slapped herself silly at the question.

'_Of course he's hungry, he hasn't eaten dinner yet.'_

With dinner time at the dining hall ready in a few minutes, Lysithea thought it was a good time to request a fish or two from the staff so she may feed it to Ordelian.

Standing up from her bed, Lysithea gave Ordelian one last pat to the head as she decided to leave.

"I'll be right back soon. Wait for me okay?" She sweetly told her pet cat who meowed in response before she left her room once again, leaving Ordelian all by his lonesome once more.

Upon closing the door behind her and beholding the orange sky above Garreg Mach, Lysithea was met by the sight of Cyril carrying small logs on his shoulders. Weeks after Cyril had helped Lysithea with her books, Lysithea didn't get any opportunity to properly show her gratitude to the Almyran boy, he was often performing any laborious task given to him or was being trained by Shamir in the art of combat all in the service of Lady Rhea.

Lysithea has lost track on how much baked treats she made on account of giving some to Cyril as thanks. Perhaps today would be a good time to show her gratitude.

"Hmm, this one oughta do." Cyril murmured to himself as he began his trek to wherever he was bringing the small but chunky logs on his shoulders.

Lysithea approached him, wondering why such a heavy task would be given to a boy who if she remembers is a year younger than her.

"Uh, what are you doing, Cyril?" Lysithea asked as Cyril walked past her, not noticing the Ordelia heiress.

Cyril tilted his body at the side to see Lysithea. "I'm picking out logs to carry back and chop into firewood." He said straightforwardly without greeting her as if in a rush to carry out his task.

Lysithea frowned at the state Cyril was in, his shirt was sullied by the dirt on the logs and was drenched in his own sweat, she still couldn't believe such a task would be given to a young boy like him.

"You can't expect to carry all these by yourself. Let me help." Lysithea motioned, trying to reach out for one of the logs on Cyril's shoulders.

The Almyran boy shook his head. "Nah, I got it. I don't want ya getting hurt. Logs are heavy sometimes."

Lysithea sighed at Cyril pointing out the obvious. "I'm well aware. You should accept the help being offered." She said before proudly pointing at herself. " I'm older and wiser- I know best."

She felt moronic for using such a logic when even she herself hates it when someone uses that against her despite the said older person being wrong, could this be perhaps she wanted to at least act like the older one after being constantly teased by Claude and treated like a child by her other peers?

Relenting with a sigh, Cyril allowed Lysithea to carry one of the legs on his shoulders. Lysithea smiled at this and brought her delicate hands to take one until she found the sudden weight of the log on her arms to be almost too much for her as she nearly keeled over.

Still, she was stubborn and didn't allow such a thing to hamper her, she managed to lift up the log up to the level of her stomach but despite doing so, her arms were shaking due to the weight.

This worried Cyril. "Um, Lysithea, ya seem a bit shaky…" He said as he observed the struggling girl. "You okay?"

Lysithea flashed a strained smile in an effort to reassure the Almyran boy.

"Yep, totally fine. I'm just kinda losing my grip on this log… Agh!" Lysithea tried to put in more effort but her arms finally gave in and in turn, dropped the log she was carrying.

Lysithea growled in frustration. "Well, that wasn't much help. as it turned out. I didn't realize they'd be that heavy." Lysithea said with disappointed frown.

"Couldn't even walk in a straight line…" She lamented, she looked at her palms, red with sores from the struggle she experienced.

"I told ya, logs are heavy sometimes. It's hard work if you're not used to it." Cyril pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

The Ordelia heiress sighed. "I feel foolish." she admitted, one of the rare moments she does.

"Well, if you've learned your lesson, I'm gonna go carry the other logs." Cyril said before taking the log that Lysithea tried to carry back to his shoulder.

Lysithea's eyes slightly widened. "Hang on- shouldn't you rest for a bit?" She asked out in concern, considering that Cyril has been performing such a task since the morning.

Cyril shrugged. "Wood still needs chopping. I got a buncha other stuff needs doing before sundown too." Cyril then looked up at the increasingly darkening skies.

The Ordelia heiress still wanted to at least be of some help to repay the favor, she didn't like owning things to people, she at least wanted to keep it even no matter as her pride demands her to do so.

"In that case, let me help you carry the chopped wood!" She stubbornly pushed on.

Cyril frowned at her unrelenting nature. "You know how rough firewood is? You'll get splinters if ya carry it with your soft hands." He said in an effort to discourage her, not wanting for someone else to get hurt on his account.

"You can't be serious!"

"You're just not cut out for this kinda work. Look at your hands, they're like a princess's." Cyril pointed out at the unbesmirched skin on her hand save for the dirt on the legs and the redness of it.

He continued. "No point in you learning to chop wood, is there?" He asked rhetorically, "You don't need to know how to do that stuff. You and me live in different worlds. There's no point lowering yourself down into mine." Cyril said without reservations, wanting to make it clear to Lysithea on their status.

This didn't really sit well for Lysithea as she didn't care too much on status, she would rather even get rid of the concept of nobility if she was given the chance to do so. "Our worlds aren't so different. We're together right now, aren't we?" She asked.

"Sure, we live in the same places now, but that's not gonna last forever. Don't see how it could." Cyril bluntly said, sounding like he was resigned towards his low status not that it bothered him that much, he was simply satisfied working and being useful to Rhea while in her service after all.

Lysithea sighed, relenting in defeat that she couldn't do anything to help Cyril and repay the favor. At least she managed to think of something to at least repay it.

"Wait here for a second, I'll give you something." Lysithea said before rushing back to her room, Cyril did so despite wanting to finish the task at hand.

Upon returning, Lysithea was bringing with her a small bag made of white cloth that Lysithea firmly tied together.

"Here, I want to at least give it to you as thanks for helping me the other day." Lysithea smiled and handed over the small bag.

"What is this?" Cyril asked, letting go off the logs on his left shoulder and taking the small bag.

"Its some baked treats I made for myself as a snack, it's the least I can do."

Cyril took the bag of treats and smelled the sweet aroma coming out of it, for the first time within the day, Cyril smiled.

"Thank you, Lysithea. I'll try these out once I'm done." Cyril said, nodding his head in gratitude before pocketing the bag of treats, he then lifted the logs back with his shoulders before continuing on his task as Lysithea watched him leave.

Satisfied that she managed to at least repay the favor in her own way, Lysithea set off to the dining hall to check what's for dinner and to get a fish or two for Ordelian.

* * *

**The following day…**

Lysithea was irritated at the fact that her class was being obligated to go to the cathedral and pay reverence to the Goddess to start the first Sunday of the month of the Harpstring Moon, they didn't do such a thing during the Great Tree Moon but that was probably because the Church of Seiros wanted the students to familiarize themselves at their new learning environment and home for the whole school year.

All students were required to go to the cathedral to attend the mass and just as Lysithea emerged out of her room with an irritated scowl, wanting to spend her entire day reading into her books as well as the library's while gorging herself over sweets and Ordelian's company, she was greeted by Lorenz who just descended down from the second floor of the dormitory.

"Why hello there Lysithea." Lorenz greeted her. "What a fine morning we have."

Lysithea's scowl grew even deeper at the sight of Lorenz.

"Lorenz." She greeted him back dryly.

"You seem to be in a sour mood." Lorenz pointed out before a smile graced his lips. "Perhaps after the mass, I can invite you to tea? Nothing does defeat the evils of stress more than a cup of tea on a fine day after all."

"You're wasting your breath on me, I'm not interested." Lysithea flatly said, having little patience on dealing with members of the nobility like Lorenz, in her opinion, Lorenz represents mostly what she hated in the nobility in general. Pompous, acting all high and all knowing and hiding behind honeyed words.

Lorenz chuckled, Lysithea raised an eyebrow up as she maintained her frown. What could Lorenz find amusing in what she just said?

"Oh come now, I insist. There is something I would like to discuss with you concerning the Alliance and future of Fodlan as a whole-"

The moment Lorenz mentioned the word future, any semblance of what remained of Lysithea's patience on Lorenz disappeared. She didn't want to deal with him today out of all days especially since her day started with the thought of being obligated to do something she has no interest in.

"Look, Lorenz. Let me make this clear to you. I am not interested." Lysithea pointed out, her tone going higher as more sharp words escaped her lips. "I couldn't care less what you want to discuss. If there is something to discuss, it's that stupidity you pulled back in the mock battle!"

Lorenz was taken aback at the mention of the mock battle that he was intensely admonished by from his classmates, his desire to display to one-up Claude got the better of him and went off to seek glory that may have ended in his death if it weren't a mock battle.

To hear Lysithea, the genius and star pupil of the Golden Deer personally berating him meant something.

Seeing Lorenz stunned, Lysithea left him with a huff.

* * *

_Lorenz rushed to the direction of the Blue Lions, wanting to show to everyone that an heir of House Gloucester does not require the schemes of someone from House Riegan to gain victory in battle. He didn't realize how important tactic are for now… and also teamwork and coordination regardless of personal feelings are what wins battles._

_He emerged out of the forest only to be met by a certain redhead, Sylvain Jose Gautier of the Blue Lions._

"_Woah, I knew you were a self-important ass but I didn't think you would actually go as far to charge alone in enemy territory." Sylvain mockingly whistled, picking up his impaled lance on the side._

"_Ah Sylvain, the nobleman who brings shame to the nobility in general. I shall relish this chance to deliver justice to the hearts of the fair maidens that you saw fit to break!" Lorenz then charged at Sylvain with no regards on the possibility of Sylvain being backed up by his allies._

_Sylvain scoffed amusingly. "I don't want to hear that from someone who fails to even ask a girl out for tea."_

_The two noblemen and heirs of their respective houses clashed, matching each other blow for blow with their skill in the lance, something that surprised both due to their varying opinion against one another._

_For Lorenz, he thought that Sylvain slacked off of any form of training in his endless pursuit of flirtation. For Sylvain, he thought lowly of Lorenz for his arrogance and pampered life as a noble._

"_Has anyone ever told you that the first time a girl sees a man with a face like you, regardless of status, would want to run away as far away as possible?" Sylvain mocked with a smirk, drawing the ire of Lorenz._

"_How dare you! The audacity!" Lorenz exclaimed as both pressed the pole of their lances to each other, hoping to acquire dominance over the other in their fight._

_Sylvain chuckled at his reaction. Using his insults as a means to provoke Lorenz into making another foolish move seems to be working and despite Sylvain's reputation, he was actually adept in the art of fighting owing to the training he experienced with Dimitri, Felix and Ingrid in their youth._

_Sylvain glanced behind him to see some of his classmates rushing towards him, apparently on their way to lend aid._

"_You are nothing but a disgrace to the nobility for your flamboyant ways-"_

_Lorenz was forced to shut up when Sylvain countered his lance thrust and hit his head with the pole of his lance, strong enough to knock the Gloucester heir out cold just as Lysithea, Leonie and Raphael emerged out of the forest only to be met by the sight of Lorenz falling in battle._

_Sylvain grinned over the fallen nobleman, feeling the desire to impart more words of insult to his adversary before moving on to fight the newly arrived Golden Deer as Annette, Dedue and Ingrid went ahead of him to fight the three._

"_"Maybe lessen the lecturing and bravado for a bit there? Also, big talk from someone who keeps getting rejected by girls when you invite them to tea-"_

"_Sylvain, watch out you fool!" Felix shouted from a distance, his eyes widening at the sudden arrival of an unexpected participant._

_Sylvain didn't even finish or react to Felix' warning as he found himself losing consciousness and falling down to the ground face first much to the surprise of everyone including the new arrivals from the Golden Deer._

_The person responsible for Sylvain's state?_

"_I-I did that correctly… R-Right?" Bernadetta nervously asked as she tightly held on to her bow, the same bow she used to whack Sylvain's head._

_Everyone present and not wrapped up in their own battle looked at her with dumbfounded expressions, they were many questions ringing in their minds on what has just happened such as how in the world did Bernadetta sneak up behind Sylvain?_

"_Bernadetta… I don't think that was what the professor said when he told you to hit anyone with your bow…" Caspar emerged out of the forest while scratching the back of his head._

"_B-B-But he said…"_

_Caspar looked around him, despite his general obliviousness and hotheadedness, he wasn't dumb enough to stay in their current predicament, once he saw Felix and Ingrid rushing towards the Varley noblewoman, he knew they had to get away as Bernadetta risked harm as the archer of their class._

_Carrying Bernadetta on his arms much to her panic, Caspar made a beeline back to the forest as Felix chased them, Ingrid tried to join in only for Leonie to block her way._

"_I'm your opponent!"_

_Meanwhile, Bernadetta's scream caught the attention of the other Blue Lions, distracting them just as Edelgard led her own party to attack them while their professor had his own on the other side to attack the Golden Deer._

"_PUT ME DOOOOOOOWWWNNNN!"_

* * *

Lysithea found herself stopping at the bridge leading to the cathedral of Garreg Mach, she contemplated moving forward to do what is obligated but a large part of her urged her to just turn her back and go to the library, not caring what the consequences would be if she did so.

She had no reason to show reverence to the Goddess despite her parents being pious and believing in the teaching of the Church of Seiros not out of obligation as members of the nobility but because they held out faith.

With a scoff, Lysithea turned her back on the path leading to the cathedral and instead made her way towards the library, hoping to hide herself there as the mass progressed, at least she knew she'll be undisturbed for a few moments as the sole occupant of the library barring Tomas the librarian if he didn't attend the mass.

On her way back into the main building, she encountered Seteth's younger sister, the young Flayn who seems to be nearly the same age as Lysithea or older by a slight margin.

"Oh! Lysithea." Flayn gasped as she nearly bumped into the Ordelia heiress just as she emerged out of the gate leading to the bridge linking the cathedral.

"Flayn." Lysithea acknowledged her with a short nod.

The green haired girl noticed Lysithea's direction was the opposite of where she was meant to go.

"I must ask, why are you going towards the opposite direction of the cathedral?" Flayn politely asked. "Could it be that you have not been informed of the mass today?"

Lysithea frowned. "I'm going to the library to spend my time there instead." She responded, despite appreciating the politeness of Flayn, Lysithea honestly didn't want to bother with her, she knew that Flayn is one of the most pious among the inhabitants of Garreg Mach as expected of the sister of the archbishop's principal advisor. Lysithea knew she would try to convince her to go the other way.

No manner of politeness and soft words would deter her however, she wasn't like her parents and despite her love for them, they find their continued faith to the Goddess and the teaching of Seiros as a whole to be such a meaningless engagement.

"But Lady Rhea deems it important for every student to attend the mass every first Sunday of the new moon. Why, I am on my way there as well… Might you want to accompany me? Mass is only going to take a short moment of your time." Flayn said, offering her hand towards Lysithea with a warm smile.

Lysithea was beginning to lose her patience at Flayn's insistence, polite or not, she didn't want to be obligated to attend something she has no interest in.

"Flayn, how many times must I tell you that I intend to go to the library? I don't want to waste time in the cathedral when I can use the time to learn something else." Lysithea grumbled, her short fuse that is her patience was beginning to thin out the more Flayn insisted. Her day has been soured far too much as it is.

The green haired girl however didn't get the hint and tried to convince her once more.

"But we must show reverence to the Goddess-"

That was the last straw for Lysithea.

"Why must I show reverence to a deity who abandoned her most faithful during their time of need?!" Lysithea snarled angrily as her own reservation against the religion of the Goddess and her resentment for the deity she used to fully believed in was unleashed like a floodgate opening.

Her belief in gods and religions was severely broken when the tragedy in her life happened, despite praying to the Goddess to come and save her and her siblings, no aid came, their prayers grew more desperate until there was only silence as Lysithea remained the only one alive.

If surviving what she went through was the Goddess' way of saving her, she wants nothing to do with her despite the reverence her parents continued to display even after such a tragedy.

"Report me, don't report me to your brother. I don't care! Just leave me alone and stop wasting my time!" Lysithea harshly shouted at Flayn, leaving the latter shocked as Lysithea stormed past her in a fit of rage.

Just as Lysithea reached the corner that she would turn to in order to reach the stairs, she bumped into the person she least expected to see… again for the second time. Lysithea bounced off after bumping into Edelgard once more, almost falling off on her back until Edelgard managed to save her by grabbing her arms and pulling her towards her.

"Are you alright?" Edelgard asked out in concern, letting go of Lysithea's arms as Lysithea looked up to her with an unreadable expression. Lavender eyes to pinkish red eyes locked in a gaze.

Lysithea didn't have the energy to even show any form of gratitude following the stressful situations she had to deal with the moment she set foot outside of her room, she simply gave her a short nod before wordlessly leaving the Imperial Princess behind. Edelgard watched as Lysithea climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the main building.

A look of concern etched on her face.

* * *

Lysithea finally reached the destination she had been intending to spend her entire day on as planned, though she lost a lot of her drive to learn something due to the stress she's felt, she knew she was still capable of properly absorbing any form of knowledge with the solitary feeling of the library.

Only to see that there was another occupant in the library and one that actually surprised her upon seeing him.

It was Professor Byleth, poring over a book he just took out from one of the shelves, looking at its written contents with interest. It wasn't what he was doing that surprised Lysithea but the fact that he, the homeroom professor and advisor of the Black Eagles was in the library and not in attendance to the mass when he should be was in the library as well, seemingly neglecting his duties as a role model for the students to follow in his example.

Growing ever curious on the mysterious but effective professor of the Black Eagles, Lysithea approached the man clad in black armor and coat, he was too absorbed in his own reading that he hasn't noticed Lysithea was beside him, watching him read a book with stoic interest.

"Professor?" She called out for him.

Byleth blinked upon realizing he wasn't the only one in the library anymore, he looked to his side to see Lysithea staring at him. Azure blue eyes met with her pinkish red eyes once more.

"Lysithea." He spoke her name, apparently not forgetting it despite not talking to each other for weeks now, he then returned to reading the book.

"Why are you not at the cathedral?" Byleth plainly asked, not looking at her as he flipped the page to the next one and traced the page word by word with his finger as if trying to specifically look for something.

Lysithea raised an eyebrow at the rather hypocritical question that was hurled at her.

"I should ask you the same thing, professor. As the professor of the Black Eagles, shouldn't you be there to attend as part of your job?" Lysithea questioned him with a matching look, folding her arms over her chest as she did so.

"And as a student, isn't it your obligation to attend the mass as well?" Byleth countered back, making Lysithea flinch at how he turned the question against her.

She didn't expect the professor to be quick-witted in his response yet he delivered it with no trace of emotion whatsoever and it bothered her on why he fails to show any hint of emotion in anything he says or do, she didn't think a person like him could exist to be so numb.

"I…" Lysithea didn't know how to respond after being taken aback by Byleth's reply. Still, she didn't know how to respond to the professor's question, would it be blasphemy in his ears if she would say that she doesn't want to actively worship the Goddess?

Byleth noticed her hesitance, glancing at her and seeing her downcast eyes, he lightly frowned at the sight of the girl before he sighed.

"I came here to avoid attending the mass." Byleth said, returning the gaze of his azure blue eyes onto the content of the book he was holding again.

Just when she thought nothing could surprise her about the professor, she finds out another surprising fact about the newest professor of Garreg Mach.

"Why?" She asked with curiosity.

Byleth responded immediately. "My father didn't teach me nor showed me any text pertaining to the teachings of the Church of Seiros."

'_Could Captain Jeralt possibly be someone who didn't care for the religion?' _Lysithea thought, she found it weird that an esteemed and legendary figure among the Knights of Seiros wouldn't impart the teachings of the religious institution he fights for towards his child.

She was guessing that could Jeralt have experienced something that would shake his faith?

"I have no reason to attend a mass of something I don't have an understanding on." Byleth continued.

"I guess we are both the same in that regard, professor." Lysithea said.

Byleth knotted his eyebrows, taking his eyes off the book again to glance at the Ordelia heiress.

"How so?" He asked, Lysithea could have sworn he was interested judging by the short lapse of emotion she saw through him.

"While our reason for not attending isn't the same… I just find it similar that we'd rather spend our time doing something else rather than attend something just because we were obligated to." Lysithea replied, something that Byleth understood as well.

"I must apologize in advance." Byleth started, earning another questioning gaze from Lysithea.

"I am simply surprised that a daughter of a prominently pious noble wouldn't share the same amount of faith he has." Byleth said while wondering out loud.

'_You don't look surprised.'_

Lysithea just stared at him, not because of getting offended by his assumption but shocked that the professor even knows of her parent's faith regarding the religion of Fodlan, she didn't think that the professor would actually go out his way to research about her and probably the other students of Garreg Mach which she could guess that he now knows about the history of his own students.

"Don't worry, I won't report you for being here." Byleth suddenly said, reassuring the girl he won't tattle on anyone.

"Just as you don't do the same to me. I merely sneaked out." Byleth admitted.

Lysithea was finally realizing how the man was full of surprises despite his impassive exterior, it seems like it was all just a front and he holds something within all that stoicness after all. At least that's what Lysithea wanted to believe.

"Thank you professor…" Lysithea didn't notice that she was finally smiling for the first time in the entire day after feeling stressful ever since departing her room.

Byleth nodded and resumed at his book. Something that still made Lysithea curious about what the professor is so absorbed by, she already her own guesses that it was a book to better her teaching or for making a lesson plan for his students to follow on.

Still, she peered closer at the cover of the book, the spine and some parts of the book were partly concealed by Byleth's fingers and palm that was holding the book.

She could only make out the words "Spirits" and "Rituals.".

"Professor, what is that you're reading?" Lysithea couldn't handle the growing curiosity welling up in her, she won't be able to get it out of her head if she just let him be.

Byleth didn't look at her as he kept reading.

"I'm reading about spirits… lost souls and any methods of expunging them from a person they have latched to-" Byleth suddenly jerked his head back, perplexing Lysithea as her eyes blinked at the sudden action of the professor as if something or someone loudly yelled in his ears judging by how the way Byleth was checking his ear.

"Are you alright?" Lysithea asked out in concern, thinking that the professor might have suffered an internal injury in his ear, thinking of a possibility that someone must have hit at the ear in the mock battle.

Byleth nodded. "I'm alright. It is nothing of note." He assured her despite having no emotion attached to his assurance.

Not wanting to ask why Byleth would even read a book about spirits and exorcism because of her fear of the supernatural, Lysithea decided to part ways with the professor to pursue her own goal into going to the library in the first place.

"I… see… well then, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to read my own books." Lysithea said as she distanced herself to conduct her own business in the library.

Byleth watched her leave to go a shelf of books but not before saying something.

"Lysithea."

The Ordelia heiress glanced at him.

"Yes, professor?"

"You did well at the mock battle." He praised her, surprising Lysithea once more at the sudden compliment. She didn't know if he was flattering her or not but basing on the nonexistent emotion in his words, he meant what he told her.

Lysithea found herself smiling again, normally compliments wouldn't have any effect on her considering how everything was attributed to her natural Goddess-given talent but coming from perhaps the most stoic professor of Garreg Mach seems to hold some weight for her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lysithea to feel stress once more despite having a decent moment with Byleth at the library as after a while that she spent blissful silence with Byleth in the library, Cyril arrived and informed Lysithea that Hanneman was looking for her in his office, Cyril also informed Byleth that Rhea was looking for him.

She knew of the repercussions of what her absence in the mass would entail, she readied herself to be reprimanded, she entered Hanneman's office with her will steeled but it soon came crashing down as it wasn't what she expected on about.

"W-What?" Lysithea stuttered out in shock, she wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I have been observing you since the mock battle, Lysithea." Hanneman began as he stood before her, a hand on his chin while looking at the young girl with interest.

Shock was soon replaced with anger but she kept her mouth shut out of fear of saying something out of line towards her house' professor. She finally knew what she saw wasn't just her exhaustion playing tricks on her when she saw Hanneman hiding and observing them back at the mock battle.

But more importantly, she was angered at Hanneman prying into her family history without any permission from either her or her parents.

"When you fought Annette, your Crest finally manifested for me to see it." Hanneman began, ignoring the growing indignation in his student's eyes. "I was certain when I saw it, you possessed the Crest of House Gloucester, a major one to be exact!"

Despite the growing anger in her eyes, fear began to also mixed in, she feared that such a day would come that her Crest would be discovered but she didn't know that it would come so soon in her academy life.

"Yet, when I looked into your family history. None within your family married any member of House Gloucester or were descendants which begs to ask how did you acquire their Crest when by all accounts, have no drop of Gloucester blood running within House Ordelia's members?" Hanneman asked but Lysithea kept her mouth shut, not wanting to reveal to him anything that might endanger her and the secret she intends to keep with her in her grave.

Expecting Lysithea's silence, Hanneman took out the Crest analyzing device he invented and took out a vial with a few drops of blood from his pocket, prompting Lysithea to knit her eyebrows together in question and frustration.

"This is the blood sample I got from you while you lay unconscious at the infirmary tent after the mock battle-"

Lysithea felt violated instantly at the thought of the elderly professor extracting her blood without permission as she laid unconscious, she knew Hanneman was quite driven on his research on Crestology but to even go as far as to take her blood and investigate her family line sent shivers down her spine.

"While I only managed to extract a few until Manuela arrived in an inopportune time, it was enough sample for this device." Hanneman then inserted the vial of blood into the device as it made sounds of operation.

"It was enough to determine what Crest you possessed." The device then projected an image above it as Lysithea's eyes widened in horror at the Crest symbol that manifested.

The Crest of Charon.

"I see now on why you kept on avoiding me all these weeks, Lystihea." Hanneman said as he pieced together every fragments of the puzzle that was Lysithea.

"You are the first known individual to possess two Crests simultaneously. The Crest of Gloucester and the Crest of Charon flows within your veins… are they not?"

Lysithea started breathing heavily as what she feared all this time has finally occurred. She knew there was no point in keeping silent in light of the damning evidences laid out against her.

"What do you want from me?" Lysithea nervously asked but inwardly cursed the 'blessing' bestowed upon her, a blessing she considered to be her curse.

Hanneman stroke his mustache. "I wish for you to aid me in my research, I want to discover the mystery on how such a phenomena happened, doing so would benefit the science of Crestology!" He said excitedly, something Lysithea didn't share.

Lysithea knew she had no choice but to comply. She clenched her hands into fists at the turn of events in her life in Garreg Mach. If she intends to keep her condition a secret to prevent others from using her, then she must buy Hanneman's silence with her agreement.

With a heavy heart, Lysithea could only respond with a nod.

* * *

**Deleted/bonus scene:**

Still, she peered closer at the cover of the book, the spine and some parts of the book were partly concealed by Byleth's fingers and palm that was holding the book.

She could only make out the words "Spirits" and "Rituals.".

"Professor, what is that you're reading?" Lysithea couldn't handle the growing curiosity welling up in her, she won't be able to get it out of her head if she just let him be.

Byleth didn't look at her as he kept reading.

"I'm reading about spirits… lost souls and any methods of expunging them from a person they have latched to-" Byleth suddenly jerked his head back.

"**How dare you think of me as a lost soul?!" **Sothis screamed within his mind, angry at the audacity of the mortal she is inhabiting.

'_Then what are you doing within me?' _Byleth mentally asked, Sothis huffed at him, crossing her arms as she sat on her throne.

"**How should I know?! Still, your insolence irks me! Is that how you show gratitude? The lost soul you are trying to expel out of your miserable husk of a body just happened to save your life!"**

"Are you alright?" Lysithea asked out in concern, thinking that the professor might have suffered an internal injury in his ear, thinking of a possibility that someone must have hit at the ear in the mock battle.

Byleth nodded. "I'm alright. It is nothing of note." He assured her despite having no emotion attached to his assurance.

"**If that is how you keep on regarding me then maybe I will allow you to meet your demise next time you make such a foolish move! Honestly! The impudence of mortals! Treating you like a parasite after aiding them!" **Sothis ranted on as Byleth's conversation with Lysithea carried on.

* * *

**And that ends what is currently the meatiest chapter in this story!**

**There were actually rewrites involved in this chapter as I finally realized that detailing the mock battle would be fruitless, I am ashamed to admit that I do suck at writing large-scale battles in full detail compared to smaller scale fight scenes. That's why I figured out telling specific parts of the events of the mock battle in flashback sequences.**

**I felt like Edelgard has this stalker-ish feel in this chapter, judging by how she keeps a discreet eye on Lysithea every chance she could get XD**

**Also gotta admit, a certain part of this chapter totally drained me because I absolutely detested writing the scene and the character involved specifically.**

**Things are going to start picking up the pace soon next chapter!**

**Anyway, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for the time and have a Merry Christmas to y'all!**


	5. White Clouds: Strands of Ash and Snow

**White Clouds: Strands of Ash and Snow**

* * *

**It's time for another update! This one is considerably short than the previous one since Lysithea doesn't have that much involvement regarding the events being covered in this chapter.**

**Nonetheless, we're gonna pick up the pace soon enough. I won't be covering everything in detail just so you all know.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Garland Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"You need to concentrate." Lysithea told herself as she sat in class being taught by Seteth. It was the class concerning the History of Fodlan and its neighboring countries, one that many seemed to be versed with especially their families' history of being involved in such a way.

It wasn't like she didn't want to learn Fodlan's history unlike the majority of her classmates partaking the class. Lysithea was more bothered at the thought of what she and the other houses did in the end of the Harpstring Moon.

It was most of the students' first taste of a real battle that dealt with life and death. Sure, the Knights of Seiros were there in case things go awry for the students but…

Despite fighting merely untrained and undisciplined bandits, Lysithea and other like-minded students still couldn't shrug off the hesitance and the heavy feeling of bearing responsibility for ending the life of another human being just to survive.

It wasn't pretty but it was necessary is what she tried to tell herself and if she would assume what the others were thinking… the students tried to convince that to themselves as well. Claude himself wasn't even as easygoing like he used to when he shot a bandit to the head.

She heard that the other houses also had their own qualms in killing. The majority of the Blue Lions are battle hardened as they were considering that Dimitri and his other classmates led troops to quell rebellions and the like during his time in Faerghus prior to enrolling in Garreg Mach. Select members like Annette, Mercedes and Ashe were shaken by what they had to do.

Then, there was the Black Eagles who took the brunt of the bandits' forces in Zanado, the Red Canyon situated in the Oghma Mountains just near Garreg Mach. The place was meant to be sacred and as such people with ill intent would sully the sanctity of the canyon and as per Archbishop Rhea's absolute order: the bandits inhabiting Zanado were to fall by the name of the Goddess.

And as the Archbishop expected, Professor Byleth led the Black Eagles to victory while they sustained only slight injuries in ridding the world of filthy cutthroats.

Lysithea didn't know why the Church was so protective of Zanado, she heard that the canyon has what seems to be the ruins of a civilization long gone and forgotten. Not that she cared much, having expressed her disdain on the tenets of the Church of Seiros towards Flayn. The two never talked again after Lysithea shouted at her, not that they saw each other around Garreg Mach anyway.

"Lysithea."

Besides the uneasiness she is feeling on her first kill, Lysithea had something more to worry about than anything else now.

It's been a month since Hanneman told her of his discovery of her twin Crests, a phenomena that piques every fibre of his being. Lysithea could remember how Hanneman basically began speaking many nonsense on Crestology and that he was the first in Fodlan to discover a person possessing two Crests despite what the fundamentals of Crest research throughout the years has established that no one is capable of possessing two yet there's Lysithea.

The jubilance that Hanneman felt and expressed disgusted Lysithea yet she could only keep quiet on the dark nature that lies within the truth of her twin Crests. She didn't want anyone to know nor worry and make a fuss about her circumstances, she didn't want that kind of attention and inconvenience to her and to others.

"Lysithea!"

The Ordelia heiress snapped out of her thoughts, having lost herself again. It was only from Seteth's firm stern voice and Annette, who was sitting beside her, tapping her shoulder did Lysithea realize she was being called by Seteth.

Blushing in embarrassment, Lysithea abruptly stood up.

"Y-Yes?"

Seteth sighed while holding on to his text book, a pointing stick on his left hand that he uses to point out what he wrote at the blackboard.

"During the Crescent Moon War, what year in the Imperial calendar did the Leicester Alliance finally earn their independence from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus?"

Lysithea and the members of the Golden Deer knew this very well, no one in the Alliance would dare call themselves its citizens if they didn't know the year that they gained independence from either nations.

"Imperial Year of 901." Lysithea responded despite not paying attention to Seteth's class.

Seteth nodded. "That is correct despite looking like you were off on your own thoughts. You may sit down." He told her before pointing on another subject on the blackboard.

"Now, we move on to the first invasion of Almyra… turn your books to page…"

Lysithea sighed, she knew all of this already. Everything pertaining to the history of the Alliance, Kingdom and Empire she knew already except for the more in-depth and meticulous details.

* * *

Seteth's history and theology class for the day offered nothing new to Lysithea as it focused more on the Leicester Alliance's general history that she is already familiar with.

Upon exiting the class, she sighed at the fruitless day of learning nothing new. She was aware of how unreasonable her pursuit of knowledge could be as the professors are taking into consideration those who haven't put as much effort as she did in their studies but she had hoped that each passing day in the academy would actually be fruitful to her endeavors.

It is now the third month of her enrollment to Garreg Mach and it seemed like she learned more from self studying than anything she learned from class except for her classes in military tactics.

Military tactics, the only time that she has the chance to have Professor Byleth as her teacher. It seemed fitting that someone with actual experience in battle than most professors in the academy would teach the students of battle tactics.

Being the son of Captain Jeralt and learning under him throughout his life further added credence to his credibility in such a subject as well as his experience fighting as a mercenary for a living.

Unlike most professors, Byleth was more strict than any other professor even surpassing Seteth on how he grades and teaches his students. He was blunt in pointing out mistakes and didn't seem to care for his students' social status when he addresses them. Everyone seemed equal in his eyes and Lysithea appreciated all those points she pointed out.

Sadly, his class wouldn't be taught until the day after tomorrow. It seemed like the only class where she could learn something new that she didn't know already from other professors.

Deciding to head off to her room to check on Ordelian, Lysithea found herself about to pass through the Black Eagles classroom when Edelgard came out of the doorway just as Lysithea was passing through.

Unlike the previous times, Edelgard quickly reacted and placed her hands on Lysithea's shoulders to spare her the small pain of bumping into her.

"We should really stop meeting like this." Edelgard giggled upon seeing Lysithea once more, finding humor in the same circumstances they meet every chance they get.

Lysithea looked up to see the Imperial Princess towering above her, her lavender eyes seemed more full of life than the previous times she's seen it.

"I apologize for the constant inconvenience Princess Edelgard-"

Edelgard raised her hand up, a gesture for her to stop.

"Lysithea, please call me by my name." Edelgard told her. "I maybe the Imperial Princess but during our stay here in Garreg Mach, I am simply Edelgard, a student much like everyone else."

The Ordelia heiress simply nodded, unsure of how to proceed with her conversation with the ashen haired girl.

"Besides, from what I have seen, you haven't given Claude the same honor of calling him of… whatever title he possesses." Edelgard briefly paused for a moment there, thinking of a title for Claude besides the heir to House Riegan. It wasn't as flashy as her title as the Imperial Princess or like Dimitri's title as Crown Prince.

Lysithea frowned at the mention of Claude, remembering the moments he would actively try to annoy her by treating her like a child or pranking her.

"Claude's insufferable." Lysithea grumbled, not having the thought of concealing her dislike towards her house leader. She may dislike him but a part of her respects his cunningness and ingenuity. Given the chance and if it weren't for Lorenz' foolish blunder, he might have pulled off something during the mock battle that could have given them a chance.

Edelgard raised her eyebrows at Lysithea's choice of words on her house leader, it seems clear to her that Lysithea was irritated on something that Claude does to her yet there's a hint of restrain in her voice as if housing some grudging respect. An assumption that was true if she only knew what Lysithea was thinking.

Lysithea sighed "We're getting off the topic." She continued before giving Edelgard an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry for what happened last time, Princ- Edelgard." Lysithea apologized.

Edelgard lightly chuckled. "Lysithea, that wasn't something to be solely responsible about. Don't worry about it." She assured her with a gentle smile.

"I apologize as well for any pain that I may have caused." Edelgard finished.

Despite the assurance, Lysithea was still anxious around Edelgard for reasons that she's affliated to the Empire. She wasn't sure how to think of the ashen haired girl but there is something inside that tells her that it wasn't fair to judge and regard Edelgard on the same vein as those responsible for her and her family's misfortunes.

She still wasn't sure what to feel around Edelgard and this didn't go unnoticed by the latter after seeing her hesitation.

Edelgard knew better than to confront her about it at such an inopportune time, she had a hunch that no matter how gently she approaches the Ordelia heiress on what's gotten her anxious around her, Lysithea wouldn't like it.

"I think we both started on the wrong foot since we first met." Edelgard changed the topic for the better to at least find a way to ease whatever Lysithea feels about her.

Lysithea looked up at her.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to invite you to talk over a cup of tea soon." Edelgard invited, placing her gloved hand on her chin.

Lysithea stared at her for a brief moment, her grip on her books tightened, she could recall that someone else tried to invite her over tea and she ended up shouting at the person because of how ignorant he was, she then recalled that person to be Lorenz.

"Why?" Was only what came out of her lips in response to Edelgard's invitation.

It seemed Edelgard anticipated her question.

"I have a feeling that we have something in common that we can discuss…"

Lysithea wasn't convinced yet on why she would dedicate some time to spend with someone she is unsure to be around with.

"... over a plate of sweets of course."

Lysithea froze for a brief moment at the mention of sweets.

"Sweets?" She asked.

"Yes." Edelgard nodded, a sweat dripping down from her brow. She didn't know if she approached that one correctly considering how Lysithea asked the single worded question with an unreadable expression.

"Are you perhaps not fond of them? If so, I can…"

"I never say no to sweets!" Lysithea piped out all of a sudden at the realization that the opportunity of tasting whatever sweets a princess has access to would falter away.

Edelgard was taken by surprise at her sudden enthusiasm that she has been trying to dig out ever since they spoke.

"So you are fond of them…"

Lysithea frowned slightly. "Only a fool would dare say sweets aren't to their liking!" She said with zeal.

Somewhere in the training grounds, a certain man with dark blue hair suddenly sneezed after swinging his sword.

Edelgard giggled at the kind of unusual zeal Lysithea has suddenly shown the moment sweets has become the topic of their conversation.

"You know what they say… sweet eases the tension one feels." Edelgard quoted.

"Who said that?" Lysithea asked, unaware of the existence of the said quote.

"Me." Edelgard firmly said.

There was a brief moment of silence between the snow-white haired girl and the ashen haired girl until the former giggled for the first time in the latter's eyes. Lysithea didn't expect such a jest from Edelgard of all people, having apparently had the impression that she exudes the qualities expected of a princess such as strong self-confidence and being prim and proper.

Edelgard on the other hand was glad that Lysithea managed to at least ease up in her presence, she wasn't sure how Lysithea would take her banter.

"It is something I quite agree with though!" Lysithea continued giggling, momentarily forgetting any form of anxiety she felt around Edelgard.

"Edelgard, there's something I wish to ask you." A voice outside of their conversation suddenly spoke, both girls of ash and snow white turned to see Byleth at the doorway of the Black Eagles classroom.

Byleth was unaware that he interrupted what seemed to be a blooming conversation between the two girls until he noticed Lysithea upon leaving the doorway.

"Lysithea."

The Ordelia heiress nodded in acknowledgement before giving him a small smile.

"Professor."

Byleth realized that he had just interrupted a conversation upon noticing the position and direction of their bodies to each other.

With one of his infamous impassive expressions, "I'm sorry for the interruption." Byleth apologized.

Lysithea shook her head. "Don't worry professor. We were almost done." She then turned to Edelgard.

"Thank you Edelgard. I'll be going now." She said and gave the two a bow before leaving with her books as Byleth and Edelgard watched her leave.

"Interesting girl." Edelgard murmured to herself but Byleth still heard her but didn't pry his eyes from Lysithea.

"She is." Byleth agreed out of nowhere, having his own impression of the Ordelia heiress ever since the mock battle and how she's always at the top of his class whenever he gets the opportunity to teach her.

Edelgard smiled to herself before facing her house' professor.

"What is it you wanted to ask, my teacher?"

Byleth didn't respond at first and watched as Lysithea steadily went out of his sight until she was gone, something Edelgard noticed but never commented on.

"I want to ask about the subject of our mission this month, who is this Lord Lonato and what do you know of him…" Byleth asked.

As for Lysithea, she still has her own reservations towards being around Edelgard but at least… she feels lighter this time.

* * *

While at the end of the month of the Garland Moon, the Golden Deer were sent to protect a trade caravan from bandits, a mission that went without incident despite some of them having their own reservations of killing. Lysithea managed to harden herself in terms of missions like this.

She heard during their trek back to Garreg Mach of Lorenz arguing with some of his classmates, mainly Claude on Lonato's ill-advised rebellion to the Church.

Lonato's rebellion… the Blue Lions actually protested that such a task must be undertaken by them upon hearing of the Black Eagles being the ones to assist the Church as it is their duty as nobles and members of Faerghus to preserve whatever kind of peace remained in their nation. Ashe himself was adamant that he could talk Lonato out but was still rejected by Seteth who reasoned that their emotional investment on such a matter is exactly why they weren't chosen to assist in putting it down.

Claude argued that the Church shouldn't have had the right to execute Lonato's son as the crime that he was implicated with was within the bounds of Faerghus. Claude argued that such meddling from the Church of Seiros would actually give them more power and authority, going as far as making an implication that jurisdiction won't matter to them.

Lorenz argued that the Church is trying to bring order to a nation in need of it such as Faerghus considering that the Tragedy of Duscur left a power vacuum that is still felt until today.

Claude was still convinced that the Church shouldn't be given such power in the first place and should remain what it should be, a religious institution and nothing more. Not a magistrate that would serve its justice to anyone or anywhere as they please.

Despite Lorenz' defense of the Church, he and Claude did agree on one thing: Lonato's rebellion would serve to harm the people under him regardless if they are willing to die for him. Using a militia comprised of commoners who were swayed by speeches to lay their lives to Lonato's personal vendetta against the Church was unbecoming of a noble.

The nobility must strive to protect the common folk beneath their banner, not subject them to war as Lorenz put it.

Lysithea however, didn't care about what the two discussed, she just wanted to get back to Garreg Mach not listen to a political debate over one foolish lord who endangered his subjects due to his personal hatred against the Church.

That's something Lysithea has no plans on following when she finally grows of age to help her parents govern Ordelia territory. She wanted to at least give the people who still believed in her family some sense of relief and comfort when they renounce their titles. Lysithea wanted to make sure such a thing would be possible.

Upon arrival to Garreg Mach, they arrived only moments after the Black Eagles returned in dealing with Lonato's ill-fated rebellion. Despite coming out nearly unscathed, the members of the Black Eagles were mostly disturbed on what they had to do.

Caspar was verbally angry on what they had been forced to do, he had to kill militia from Lonato's army and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had to kill people who believed they were serving a just cause. The same could be said for Dorothea, Ferdinand and Bernadetta but less verbal in their outrage.

There seems to be no victory fanfare for the Black Eagles, Byleth himself was more silent than he used to be, there were still splatters of dried blood on his clothes and armor when he arrived. Lysithea heard it was ultimately Byleth, not Catherine who killed Lonato. Maybe taking down people who used to be peasants rather than actual fighters could have affected the professor?

Edelgard herself looked the most calm among all of her peers but this could be attributed to her as masking her emotions better than the others, Lysithea wasn't sure.

Soon enough, Byleth was asked to report to Rhea regarding what happened and what they discovered. Byleth and Catherine left together to submit their report, leaving the Black Eagles to clean themselves up and rest for the entire day.

Upon exchanging courtesies with Claude, Lysithea received a nod of acknowledgement from Edelgard before the latter left, most likely to rest up. Lysithea opted to do the same and also because she needed to care for Ordelian.

* * *

**Blue Sea Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

Lysithea found herself grumbling on the first day of class in this month when Hanneman announced of what is to occur.

Besides her disinterest on the Rite of Rebirth that the Church plans on holding to pray for the return of the Goddess who obviously hasn't returned yet. They, the students also were ordered to assist in guarding the monastery to protect its sanctity and the believers from all over Fodlan to attend the holy ritual.

This meant that their time to study and train were drastically reduced, something she complained to Byleth when Byleth sat at the same table with her during dinner. Byleth instead suggested to her to study on her own free time if she finds lessons to be unhelpful.

Lysithea was touched by the professor's willingness to actually give her challenging assignments on his tactics class despite being busy in investigating and juggling his duties as a professor. She didn't have time to be modest and agreed to his proposal.

In one such occasion of her free time, Lysithea went on to study advanced theories of magic with the library in order to improve her handling of her arcane power. One such book within the library proved helpful for her despite its contents having something to do with the power of Crests.

She wasn't even aware that it was already dark outside as she read more into the book and writing notes of interest in her notebook.

"Ah, so I see... If one were to combine this incantation method with the power of a Crest, then in theory, it should─"

She heard footsteps from behind her but didn't give it any mind, wanting to keep her own thoughts intact just when she's near to reaching a conclusion in the page of the book.

"Hey there. Still studying, are we? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Claude greeted and asked her casually with his usual easygoing tone.

The sound of Claude's voice and what he said immediately soured Lysithea's expression. Closing the book, she turned around to glare at the Riegan heir.

"Claude, I really don't appreciate you interrupting me right now." She huffed, putting down the book on one of the shelves and crossing her arms below her chest. She didn't bother to hide her indignation towards him.

Claude faked a concerned look. "Ah, but if you don't get your sleep, you'll never going to grow big and strong!"

Lysithea has somehow gotten used to his antics these past few months, she didn't want him to rile her up as easily as he did. Not wanting to give Claude the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her ever again.

"Uh-huh. The last thing I need is you fretting over me as though I'm some child." She responded calmly but with a venomous hint. "I'm only a few years younger than you, you know. Hardly worth nothing."

She wanted to point out that despite being younger, she's far more mature than Claude thinks, wanting to prove that she is better than Claude in almost every way just so he would actually shut up.

"Furthermore, my grades in magic─and basically every other subject─are far higher than yours." She finished to prove her point, beaming in pride at her accomplishments in class. Something Claude didn't argue with considering how everyone brands the Ordelia heiress as the star pupil of the Golden Deer house.

Claude shrugged at the hostility of his classmate.

"Whoa, there! I'm not trying to treat you like a child, I promise." He tried to assure her but Lysithea wasn't foolish enough to actually believe him, she knew there was more for him to say.

"This is me treating you like... like a princess! Now, come along, princess. Brush your teeth and get yourself ready for bed. I could read you a story, if that helps?" He continued while faking a typical gentleman's tone and offering his hand towards her.

Lysithea swatted his hand away like a fly and rather painfully considering how Claude winced at the contact.

"Ugh, the audacity! Whatever it is you think you're treating me like, it's unendingly annoying." Lysithea didn't notice she was losing her cool once again, she just couldn't bear to hear more of Claude's verbal bullying towards her, especially since she had so little time to study in recent and upcoming days due to their task as glorified security guards of the monastery.

"If a child and a princess are out, what's left? Should I treat you as a noble hero?" Claude asked before adopting a tone that befits a noble knight. "Draw your sword, Lysithea! If you wish to continue studying, you must first defeat me in battle!"

Lysithea merely crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot on the library's floor, letting Claude finish.

"Come now! Face me like the hero of legend that you are!" Claude mockingly challenged.

The snow-white haired girl sighed in exasperation, she just wanted to get Claude to leave her alone to her own self-studying.

"I find myself speechless in the wake of your staggering ignorance. Now, please, leave me be." Lysithea said in a snarky way, wanting those to be the final words she shares with Claude within the scope of the day before she turned around and opened the book once more to read, her notebook and quill on one of the spare lecterns on the corner near the shelf she was near.

Claude chuckled in amusement. "Okay, okay. I can take a hint." He said but Lysithea didn't pay him any of her attention anymore. "But in all seriousness, you shouldn't neglect your sleep. You'll fall ill if you push yourself too hard."

Lysithea's expression softened, perhaps Claude merely came to the library and saw her. Then in his own stupid way, wanted to tell Lysithea to relax and take care of herself more… something she couldn't afford to do at the moment, considering the limited time she has recently.

"Oh, and just so you know... I heard a rumor that this library is haunted." Claude added much to Lysithea's shock.

She gasped quietly upon Claude's mention of the rumored hauntings of the library. If there was one thing that Lysithea was truly afraid of, its of the supernatural nature of ghosts and the stories that comes with it.

Abruptly closing the book and hastily returning it to the bookshelf, she turned to Claude with horrified wide eyes.

"It's probably not true. Right? Right." Claude rhetorically asked. "Anyhow, I'm off to bed. Good night!"

Lysithea blinked before responding what is her last words to Claude within the day. "You know... I am suddenly rather sleepy! Excuse me while I see myself out!"

* * *

On the same night, she bumped into a patrolling knight who asked her if she needed help. Lysithea instantly surmised the knight saw her as a little girl and promptly rejected his offer. Not too long after, she was mistaken for a lost girl by another knight only for Lysithea to correct the female knight in annoyance.

Upon leaving the main building, Lysithea was on her way to her dorm room when she realized something.

In her haste to leave the library earlier, no thanks to Claude's mention of it being haunted, she forgot her notebook on the lectern as well as her personal quill that her mother had gifted to her.

She wanted to turn back to get them back but found herself getting intimidated by the dark halls of the building.

She sighed, resigning to just wake up early to come and get her belongings rather than them getting thrown into the lost and found section of the monastery. But then again, her notes in that notebook was needed for her class first thing in the morning tomorrow and so she decided to at least try to go back to the library… the darkness and the knights treating her like a child notwithstanding.

"Honestly, what do they all take me for?" Lysithea asked herself while being annoyed when she remembered the subsequent events of her being regarded as nothing more than a child.

"Perfectly and completely fine. It's hardly different from daytime. I'm not scared." She declared to herself, she was about to take her steps back to the main building until she heard what seems to be footsteps from the darkness in front of her.

Her heart started beating rapidly within the ribcage of her chest as the sounds became more and more closer until a dark figure stepped from the shadows to reveal himself to her.

She couldn't handle the fear welling up within her and she ended up screaming.

"Ahhhhh! Guh-guh-GHOST!" Lysithea screamed out but immediately felt like a fool when the moon's dim light cast on the figure who approached her to reveal none other than Byleth.

"Uh... Hang on... Professor? Is that you?" She asked rather dumbly, her nerves were still frazzled from the scare she received. Lysithea then realized how embarrassing she must have sounded to the professor and decided to salvage whatever remained of self-esteem.

"Oh, well... Good evening! Hahaha!" She faked out laughter to maintain her nonexistent image of bravery.

Byleth frowned at her not because of her false bravery but more out of concern.

"What are you doing here so late in the night?" He asked her. "It's way past the curfew."

Lysithea didn't respond at first and noticed that the professor wasn't wearing any pieces of his improvised armor except for the gauntlets and armor around his waist, his billowing coat that always sways as he moves was nowhere around him as well.

"Well?" Byleth said, expecting a reasonable answer from Lysithea.

"Oh, I left something in the library, so I'm on my way to fetch it." Lysithea responded. "But you don't need to come with me or anything like that. I'm fine on my own–really!" She added rather foolishly to maintain her false facade.

Byleth raised an eyebrow in question.

"I wasn't planning on it." He said rather plainly.

Lysithea mentally slapped herself for making a fool out of herself.

"You weren't? Oh. Apologies for making an assumption." Lysithea apologized, knowing she couldn't maintain such a front to the professor of all people, his blue eyes seemed to see through her without fault, the same could be said to anyone.

Byleth placed a hand on his chin. "What's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you." Byleth asked out in concern yet his expression wasn't consistent with his words.

Lysithea sighed, she couldn't lie to him right now and decided to come clean with him.

"The truth is, everyone I come across ever since I left the library asks if I'd like some company." She admitted, remembering the knights who either judged or mistook her as a little girl.

"They all seem to think I'll be scared wandering alone at night." She continued before frowning. "So rude and presumptuous, you know? I'm perfectly capable of being on my own!" She insisted despite her earlier outburst.

Byleth raised his eyebrows before nodding.

"If that's the case. Good evening, then." Byleth said while in the process of turning his back on Lysithea to head to his room. "I advise you to get some sleep. Students are not allowed in the building at this time."

Seeing an opportunity going to waste, Lysithea hastily called out for him, maybe he could help her… she wished. But will the professor actually afford more time to waste on helping her mend her own carelessness of leaving her notebook behind?

"Hey! Professor, wait! I...um, well…" Lysithea mumbled, blushing at her request that she was about to relay to the professor.

"I thought it might be nice to walk and talk together to the library. Shall we?" Lysithea asked.

Byleth raised his eyebrows once more, he didn't have any particular business to the library so why would he have a reason to go there? But then again, the building is forbidden to students at night and it seemed important for Lysithea to get her things at the library.

"To be abundantly clear, this has nothing to do with my nonexistent fear of ghosts." Lysithea further added unnecessarily.

"Fine. I'd be happy to." He said, his words not matching his expression once more but it didn't bother Lysithea.

Lysithea blushed upon hearing of his willingness to help her and so the two began their journey to the library in the darkness of the night.

Walking past the halls, climbing up the stairs and talking to patrolling knights who ordered them to halt and reveal themselves. Byleth and Lysithea were nearing the library as they passed by Manuela's infirmary along the dark hallway.

Lysithea didn't notice but Byleth did as the former wrapped her arms around his left arm since they stepped foot within the darkness of the building. Byleth could feel her arms shaking not from the cold but from fear.

"Lysithea…"

Lysithea gasped out at his sudden voice following the long series of eerie silence they experienced throughout their journey to the library.

She nearly screamed if it weren't for Byleth placing a hand on her mouth to avoid causing a misunderstanding.

Byleth quickly let go of her mouth upon Lysithea realizing what Byleth prevented her from doing when she nodded at him.

"Maybe we never should have come here." Byleth remarked, seeing how Lysithea was such a terrified mess, a far cry of the model student that he has seen her show so far.

They were now by the library's door, Byleth opened the doors while Lysithea still clung on to his arm. They went inside only to be met by total darkness.

"Lysithea."

"Y-Yes?"

"You're holding my arm too tightly." Byleth winced in slight pain, feeling the intense hold on his arm.

Lysithea realized what she had been doing the entire time and promptly loosened her hold on the professor's arm.

"Oay, I confess. I AM scared of ghosts! The monastery is unnerving to me at night. So can we talk about something, please? The silence is so unsettling!" Lysithea admitted all at once, baring her very fears to the professor.

Byleth looked at her for a while and despite the darkness, he could see pinkish red eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall.

She looked… so vulnerable…

"Hang on, let me find a lamp. Stay here." Byleth ordered her, Lysithea reluctantly let go of his arm.

Byleth left her side for a brief moment, hearing his footsteps around the library until he stopped and picked up an oil lamp on one of the tables and turned it on, showing his location to Lysithea as light dimly illuminated his surroundings.

Lysithea followed his light to come to his side once more.

Deciding to fill the void with some talk, Byleth decided to humor Lysithea's request earlier.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He asked her as they went from shelf to shelf to slowly find what Lysithea had lost.

Lysithea looked up at him, not clinging to his arm as the light of the lamp has at least granted her some courage to walk all by herself. Lysithea thought of something to talk about until she remembered her earlier observations on how Byleth treats his students regardless of status.

"I've noticed for quite sometime now… you treat all your students equally, don't you?" She rhetorically asked.

"You think so?" Byleth asked. "I have always been taught by my father to regard everyone as such."

Lysithea nodded. "You've never treated me differently simply because I'm younger than the others." She admitted as much as she didn't want to, she then smiled at the professor.

"And I've always appreciated that." She finished, feeling warm.

Byleth wanted to smile after seeing her but something else stopped him from doing so.

"You're younger?" He asked, dumbfounded at the revelation. He always thought of the Ordelia heiress as simply a girl of short stature. The way she presents herself, her intelligence passing beyond that of those older than her… he had always thought of her as simply a remarkable student… he didn't think she was any younger than the rest.

Lysithea's smile faltered and was replaced with a surprised look.

"Isn't it rather obvious? I'm roughly two to three years younger than the rest of the class." Lysithea replied.

Byleth wanted to tell her that he initially thought she was just short but stopped himself from doing so, who knows how Lysithea would react if she heard such a thing from him.

"I see… I never knew that." Byleth admitted, dumbfounded.

Lysithea frowned, traces of her warm smile had all but disappeared. She had initially thought the professor treated her with respect and of equal standing as a student but to find out he was merely ignorant of her age… she's beginning to think that such treatment would change now that he knew. She felt betrayed of her expectations.

"Have you not been paying close enough attention to those you teach?" She asked, her frown gracing every feature of her face. "That's poor form for a professor…" She remarked.

Byleth merely stared at her as she berated him.

Lysithea wanted to say more until she found the lectern that held her precious notebook and beloved writing quill.

"Oh! There, I've found what I was looking for!" She piped out all of a sudden, finally achieving what she had hoped to accomplish. She went to the lectern and took her notebook and quill.

She momentarily forgot about her disappointment of the professor's lack of knowledge on who he teaches.

"Well, I'd better be on my way now." Lysithea said, giving Byleth a bow of thanks for his assistance.

"Good night professor!" Lysithea bid her farewell, leaving Byleth alone in the dimly lit library.

Forgetting something else entirely… She realized it too late as she descended down the stairs that she was alone in the darkness.

Lysithea screamed once more that night when a patrolling knight happened to pass by, alerting everyone else in the vicinity.

It was all only thanks to Byleth that she managed to escape punishment for the curfew, making an excuse that didn't seem so convincing to the knights but nonetheless let it drop.

* * *

Lysithea found herself standing in the middle of an ash and dust-filled smoke clouding the environment around her. She could hear the terrifying cries of pain, begging for life and prayers to a lost Goddess in a desperate attempt to keep on living.

The sound of blade tearing through flesh… blood splattering the ground.

Lysithea closed her eyes and covered her ears as the noise around her became more intense until there was nothing.

Nothing but the sounds of ocean waves crashing on the rocks and the sounds of seagulls flying above the sea.

The smell of ash and blood was replaced with the briny scent of the ocean's breeze.

She was familiar with this place… she expected what she would see when she opens her eyes.

Lysithea opened her eyes, expecting the mysterious girl that keeps on appearing in her dreams… her back facing her yet she wasn't there.

In her place were three slabs of stones, weathered by time and covered by growth of weeds and moss over it.

They seemed like graves yet she didn't know who they belonged to. Before she can peer closer to see what is the epitaph written on each grave, she heard a twig snap from behind her. When she looked back to see the identity of the person behind her-

She woke up, staring at the ceiling and greeted by the sleepy meows of Ordelian.

* * *

**That was longer than I intended, this was merely a respite from what is to come on later chapters which you all know what will happen.**

**Yes, I altered Byleth and Lysithea's C-support here to happen right after Lysithea's funny C-support with Claude XD**

**I would be delegating my time on chapter 5 rather than writing Bubbly and Surly's next chapter because seriously, I really really want to progress on certain points of this story already! XD**

**Anyway, for those not aware... I mostly hang out on the Church of Lysithea discord server with Hazeel and SuperbOwl, both are amazing fellow writers and men of culture supporting Bysithea! Be sure to read their stories as well if you haven't!**

**Thank you and as always... kudos and comments are very much appreciated!**


	6. White Clouds: The Golden Eagle Part 1

**White Clouds**

**The Golden Eagle**

**Part 1**

* * *

**I decided to split this chapter into two parts due to the pacing and theme. The second part is still being written but I hope to finish it this week if not next week!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blue Sea Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

Lysithea exhaled out a deep sigh from her chest as she walked out of the dining hall, it was the morning of the first Sunday of the month. She hasn't been having a pleasant morning despite receiving news that there was no obligatory mass for the month as the Church was more concerned on the security of the monastery for the upcoming Rite of Rebirth in honor of the Goddess.

She hasn't had a good start due to the dream she awakened from earlier. She barely ate anything for breakfast as her mind wondered more in her thoughts of the dream.

Lysithea has been receiving such dreams ever since she reached her current age of fifteen. It always starts with nightmares: nightmares of the past of what she and the Ordelia children went through. Then, sometimes there was fighting instead, she couldn't see who was fighting but she knew she was always in the middle of the battlefield with people dying around her.

Then finally… at the end of her nightmares is her dreams of the cliff overlooking the sea. Often, she would find a girl standing on the slopes, she couldn't see what she exactly looks like because when she tries to take a glimpse of her head, the wind blows so hard that it obscures her vision.

Earlier was different… completely different… Instead of the girl, the dream involved three graves on the same cliff. The first time that she had such a dream and it ended so abruptly when someone from behind stepped on a twig and snapped it.

At first, Lysithea discarded such dreams as merely meaningless ones as all dreams are yet the frequency of them occurring and how consistent they mostly are has been disturbing her greatly.

"What do they mean? Just why does it end in that same place?" Lysithea asked herself, frowning at her inability to decipher her own dreams. Giving up on figuring out the dreams, she wanted to make use of her time on something fruitful.

'_Maybe the assignments Professor Byleth gave me would jumpstart my day.' _She thought and agreed at the same time to go to her room and finish her extra credit homework.

The homework that serves as extra credit, it was quite a challenge even for Lysithea to solve. Byleth gave her a very complex situation in battle involving being flanked by enemy reinforcements while receiving news that their own reinforcements has been delayed by an ambush meant to slow them down. Lysithea didn't know how to solve this one… yet. The goal for a high grade that Byleth set was also intimidating as she has to make sure half of her current forces wouldn't fall as casualties while buying time.

Despite the difficulty, she appreciated how thought provoking the assignments given to her are. The professor, despite being busy in his duties as a professor and to Rhea was still thoughtful enough to keep Lysithea challenged after she requested to learn more. She found herself smiling but it soon faded as she remembered the previous night that she berated the professor for not knowing she was the youngest student.

She felt stupid for even telling him of her age which could mean the professor might actually begin to treat her different than he used to or she felt like she was ungrateful for the professor's equal treatment on her by scolding him of his 'poor form' despite his willingness to aid her in mending her own mistake of leaving her things behind.

Nonetheless, she felt terrible… not to mention how he saved her from possible punishment when she was accosted by the patrolling knights of being in the building during curfew.

Lysithea shook her head, she made up her mind. She will bake him some of her signature crumbly treats as an apology and as thanks for what he has done for her so far. But first, she had homework to finish and promptly made her way to her room.

On her way, she caught sight of the greenhouse that was situated near her room. A common sight for her everyday but that wasn't what particularly caught her attention.

It was Professor Byleth, kneeling down on one knee, his left hand on a basket but what was most curious is that he seems to be petting something.

Lysithea was aware that a lot of students have had their pets brought in upon learning it was allowed by Seteth, she surmised that Byleth was interacting with one of them until she heard a familiar meow.

"Ordelian?!" Lysithea gasped out, recognizing the sound her beloved and picky cat makes. Her gasp caught Byleth's attention and he tilted to his side to reveal his gloved hand tenderly petting Ordelian's head who seemed to be enjoying the display of affection.

"Lysithea." Byleth spoke her name before greeting her. "Good morning."

The Ordelia heiress didn't return the courtesy as she was too surprised to see Ordelian allowing someone else other than her to touch him. Not even her parents can get close to Ordelian without him running off or worse for some people, gets hissed at aggressively.

Ordelian is one such cat who is picky to the company of the people around him.

"How did you manage to pet him, professor?!" Lysithea asked out in shock.

Byleth raised a questioning eyebrow while Ordelian snuggled his head on to Byleth's gloved hand.

"What do you mean? I simply approached him. He was cautious at first and studied me then…"

"He let you touch him." Lysithea finished for him to which Byleth nodded.

"So he is your pet cat." Byleth let out a small dry chuckle, guessing right. "Fitting, he does remind me of your white hair."

Lysithea nodded and watched as Byleth returned his attention to her pet cat.

"You take care of him well… his coat is soft and smooth to touch unlike the other animals I see here. Although… there's always that black cat that has the same feel in her coat." Byleth murmured, still unable to know who owned the said cat he kept seeing around the dorms.

"Professor… I didn't know you were fond of cats." Lysithea remarked, seeing as how Byleth tenderly touches Ordelian as if the cat was his own.

Byleth sighed. "I always wanted to have a pet but due to the nature of my lifestyle with my father, we cannot afford to do so." Byleth lamented, remembering his old life as a wandering mercenary with nothing to truly consider home.

"Being in the monastery has introduced me to caring for the other pets as well." Byleth continued before fully standing up and carrying his basket. Ordelian needingly meowed at him as if wanting more of the stoic professor's touch.

Lysithea glanced at the basket he was holding and noticed various greeneries within it as well as some fruits. All of which have begun to exude a sweet aroma that tickled her nose.

"I didn't know you could tend to plants as well, professor." Lysithea remarked, noticing some traces of dirt on his sleeves as well as his pants. Not letting the fragrant aroma distract her for too long to no avail.

Byleth checked his basket as well as his dirtied sleeves.

"Dedue from the Blue Lions taught me during the first few months here." Byleth responded before something hit his head, figuratively.

"Lysithea." He called her out after noticing her sniffing the fragrance.

Lysithea blinked. "Yes?"

"This may be abrupt but would you like to have some tea? There's something I need your opinion of." Byleth asked with his usual straight face.

The snow-white haired girl first wondered why but then again, she felt the sudden desire to ask him on some pointers on the assignment he gave her. She does have some questions regarding the extra credit but more importantly, she was curious that Byleth needs her opinion of over a cup of tea.

There is also the matter of her wanting to make up for what the professor has done for her despite not being his student in the Black Eagles.

This was perhaps the first time the professor has asked her a favor and she would be ungrateful for not accepting it, she was indebted to his efforts and aid to after all. She just lamented that she didn't have the baked treats ready to give to him.

"Now?" She asked.

Byleth nodded. "Yes, I'll just clean up and get everything ready… I'll meet you in the courtyard."

Lysithea nodded and watched as the professor went back to his own quarters. Ordelian approached her and meowed at her, prompting her to pick him up before going to her room.

* * *

Tea time with the professor… she never had once accepted an invitation from anyone ever since she enrolled. Lorenz tried but was sharply rejected by Lysithea after she berated him for his stupidity at the mock battle.

There was Edelgard who suggested they have a proper conversation over a cup of tea yet no such invitation from her has escaped her lips so far. Lysithea surmised that it could probably be of recent events as well as her duties as house leader that prevented her from having some time for herself.

'_I really wanted to taste those sweets she mentioned.' _Lysithea thought of the sweets that Edelgard has in store for her, she immediately shook her head at the thought. She still wasn't sure what to truly think of the Imperial Princess.

'_I still don't know what to think of Edelgard despite how well she has treated me recently.'_

Lysithea wondered if she was being unreasonable in thinking that Edelgard is culpable of what she went through years ago. Edelgard was the Imperial Princess after all, she might have known yet-

"No… it's not right. She was no more than just a child like me when it happened." Lysithea shook her head in refusal to the growing negative thoughts to someone who is otherwise, blameless to what she went through. It's almost as if she was making everyone within the Empire responsible for what House Ordelia went through with such a logic.

"I can't continue thinking of her that way. It's not fair." She told her own reflection in the mirror in her room. She gussied up by brushing any loose strands of her silky hair and applying her lip balm.

It's not as if she was trying to attract the professor, that would be foolish for her considering her disdain for any kind of 'frivolous romance' during her time in the academy and with a teacher nonetheless would prove scandalous! What would her parents think of her? The other noble houses would think that her parents spawned an immoral child like her.

She was simply trying to look presentable for what is most likely just a formal social call on a weekend. Professor Byleth just wanted to ask her a favor, nothing else.

"Yes. Nothing else." Lysithea repeated. "I just accepted because I owe him so much. It's the least I can do." She told herself in the mirror once again, seeking validation for no reason at all.

Ordelian curiously watched his master as he sat on the bed near the small vanity table that Lysithea is standing in front of.

Lysithea gave her own reflection a nod before taking her leave, she took her notebook as well as her writing set and the paper that contained the extra credit work with her.

Her destination was the courtyard of Garreg Mach, it's time for her to hear what the professor has to say.

Unknown to her, Ordelian followed her out. Uttering not a single sound.

* * *

Lysithea took some time to find the right courtyard where the professor is, Garreg Mach has so much ground to cover that it was nearly exhausting to go on one side to another.

Her eyes lit up immediately upon seeing the professor setting up one of the tables in the gazebo, laying a small basket containing round biscuits of different variety such as having fruit jams on the middle, cream in between or just infused with chocolate.

Then there was the teapot made of ceramic white material along with tea cups and saucers underneath made of the same material. It was a fairly simple organization yet the sight of the sweets and the enticing aroma of the tea was wetting her appetite that she lacked earlier.

"Professor." She called out after Byleth had not noticed her presence, being engrossed in properly setting the utensils on the table. A wholly unnecessary thing to do in Lysithea's opinion but appreciated nonetheless.

Byleth raised his head while he finished placing a fork and teaspoon on a clean white napkin.

"You're just in time." Byleth said. "I apologize if the setting is too simple."

Lysithea shook her head. "Professor, it's quite alright. I-I appreciate the gesture." She gave him a reassuring smile, a smile that wasn't returned but Lysithea didn't care. She was used to his stone cold expression by now.

The professor of the Black Eagles gestured his right hand towards one of the chairs.

"Please, have a seat." While it was worded as a request, his tone devoid of any emotion made it sound like a command.

Lysithea obliged and pulled back one of the chairs made out of varnished oak and sat herself down, an act that Byleth mirrored.

"Tea?" He asked her. Lysithea cocked an eyebrow up, why is the professor being so formal today?

"Of course." Lysthea stated the obvious, why would she accept an invitation to tea in the first place if she wouldn't drink a cup?

"Thank you." She expressed, watching the professor hold the smoking ceramic teapot by its handle and tilting it down with the support of his other free hand on the lid above the pot.

When the piping hot fluid flowed from spout, the wonderfully sweet aroma attacked Lysithea's nostrils, gripping her instantly with the desire to just drink the tea cup while it was being filled.

Lysithea stared at the yellowish liquid on her teacup as the hot aroma invaded her nose, the smell reminded her of sweet honey mixed with a variety of fruits, a swirling variety of peach, orange and berries.

She couldn't resist anymore and took a sip, liking the taste but finding that it lacks something else.

"Do you have… umm…" Lysithea began, glancing at Byleth who was also taking a sip of the tea he preferred.

"Sugar? Lots please…" Lysithea finished, blushing a little when Byleth eyed her before wordlessly pushing the ceramic containing sugar cubes.

Lysithea's eyes lit up at the preparedness of the professor and promptly took unreasonable spoonfuls of the sugar cubes into her tea before stirring it with her teaspoon.

If only the Ordelia heiress could see Byleth's baffled look at her after witnessing the ungodly amount of sugar she put, she would be embarrassed at her display.

"Mmmm… this tea is deliciously sweet, professor." Lysithea remarked, placing her palm on the side of her face as she enjoyed the sweetness.

A sweat dripped from Byleth's brow, it seemed obvious he wanted to say something but was restraining himself from doing so.

'_That's because you filled it with sugar.' _Byleth thought, he couldn't fathom the idea of drinking the tea Lysithea was currently enjoying, he might probably feel lightheaded and shiver uncontrollably in drinking it.

Instead, Byleth placed his cup on the saucer and gestured Lysithea to the basket of biscuits with a variety of cream and jam.

"I didn't know you could bake, professor." Lysithea said, taking one of the biscuits and bit the crumbly delight with some of the blueberry jam in the middle.

"Mmmm!" Lysithea hummed at the sweet sensation of the baked delight.

Byleth shook his head. "I don't. Edelgard gave me those days before. I just had them warmed up to the oven while heating up the tea in the kitchen."

The Ordelia heiress froze and looked at the half-eaten biscuit she was enjoying. This came from Edelgard? They looked so simple yet they were tasty, could this be the kind of sweets that she plans on bringing along when she invites Lysithea to tea?

"You seemed surprised." Byleth observed, noticing the abrupt pause of Lysithea in her feast.

Lysithea opened her mouth until she realized what she was about to utter out that the professor doesn't need to know, instead she thought of something convenient.

"I… just thought you knew how to bake…" Lysithea lied, she tugged at the hem of her skirt using the free hand that rested on her lap. She felt bad lying to the professor but she had no choice, the professor probably wouldn't want to hear her suspicions on the leader of the house he is teaching.

"I know nothing in that field of cooking." Byleth bluntly told her. "But I know how to brew tea. Ferdinand taught me a couple of months ago."

Lysithea cocked an eyebrow.

'_He can teach, he can fight, he can fish, he definitely knows his way around plants and now he can brew tea?'_

"Is there anything else you can't do professor? Besides baking that is." Lysithea asked jokingly, trying to get a reaction from him to lighten up the mood.

Byleth paused for a while and placed a hand on his chin while his other held the teacup. Lysithea felt regret when she saw how deep in thought the professor was to her question.

"Uh wait, that was a joke professor-" Lysithea tried to call off the question until the professor shocked her with an answer she didn't expect.

"I can't smile."

And with that, an uncomfortable silence dawned on them. Byleth stayed quiet while staring at the appalled look on the star pupil of the Golden Deer. Lysithea didn't know how to react to his answer but she knew she had to get rid of this silence between them. She didn't want to make the professor feel like he made her uncomfortable with his answer.

"S-Surely… that was a joke right? You're unexpectedly funny, professor… Hahaha..." She tried her hardest to laugh yet it made her all the more unconvincing.

The look on Byleth's face when she opened her eyes after her fake laughter said it all.

He was serious. But there was within that seriousness that masked something, she just didn't know what it was.

"Professor?"

Byleth looked down on his half-filled teacup.

"I dampened things didn't I?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer but Lysithea didn't give him the satisfaction that he was right.

Because Ordelian suddenly jumped on the table, surprising both his master and Byleth at his sudden appearance.

"Ordelian?!" Lysithea exclaimed, completely unaware that her beloved cat followed her out. The pure white cat meowed in response before nuzzling his head on Byleth's hand when the latter reached out for him.

Byleth wordlessly patted the cat with his hand, an act that Ordelian appreciated before he shifted his attention to his master and nuzzled his head to hers.

"Ordelian… you sly little cat, you sneaked out didn't you?"

Ordelian purred.

'_Thank you though…' _Lysithea mentally thanked the cat for his timely arrival in dispelling the silence that befell them, relaying the message by affectionately combing her fingers on his soft fur.

Byleth then realized something as if he had forgotten something, he reached down below his chair for the basket he used to gather his produce from the greenhouse while Lysithea interacted with her pet cat.

"I was meaning to give this to you earlier but our conversation about Ordelian took precedence." Byleth stretched out his right hand towards Lysithea, revealing a flower that was still in pristine condition.

Lysithea's eyes widened at the sight of the white lily, its color contrasting the black sleeves of its holder. Even while the aroma of the tea was in close proximity to her, she could smell the floral fragrance from the flower.

"Professor… its a-"

"A lily." Byleth said as Lysithea slowly took the flower off of his hand and held it with both hands.

"How did you know I like this flower?" She blurted out without thinking, revealing her fondness of the flower as she brushed the petals of the lily gently with her fingers.

Byleth stared at her surprised expression.

"I didn't. Looking at it reminded me of you all of a sudden while I was growing it." The way Byleth said those words to her made Lysithea's heart skip a beat.

She blushed heavily at the indication of what the professor said, was she so significant in his mind that the first thing that popped out of his head when looking at the lily was her? The fact that he grew it on his own didn't help.

"P-Professor, y-you should be c-careful saying such t-things…" Lysithea mumbled to herself though only Ordelian heard her, curiously peering into his master's face.

This was bad, she was feeling lightheaded due to the heat on her cheeks or more likely her head. She didn't know if the professor meant anything else when he gave her the flower or it was simply just a gift. It doesn't matter, what matters for her is this strange sudden feeling she just felt… it was scaring her!

"Are you alright?"

Lysithea snapped out of her own thoughts, her hand on the lily and another on her chest.

"Y-YES!" She shouted out all of a sudden.

"I see." Byleth said, surprised at her sudden outburst. Lysithea realized what she just did and drank her tea straight, finishing it all in seconds to calm herself down. Collecting her thoughts before she remembered something.

She hung her head low, still blushing red.

"I'm sorry professor."

"Why?"

Lysithea looked at him, Byleth saw shame in her eyes as well as guilt. He knew this look, she wanted to apologize to him on something but what for? Byleth couldn't remember how the girl wronged him in any way yet he allowed her to continue.

"I-" Lysithea couldn't continue when an unexpected visitor arrived to interrupt their tea time.

"There ya are, professor."

Lysithea and Byleth turned to their side to see Cyril holding a white envelope sealed with a wax seal. Both could tell that the letter within the envelope was important.

"Lady Rhea was looking for ya and Edelgard. Seteth wanted me to give this to ya."

Byleth nodded and took the sealed envelope from Cyril's hands, breaking the wax seal and taking out the letter from within.

For a short moment, Cyril and Lysithea watched as Byleth's eyes skimmed the contents of the letter.

"Have you found Edelgard?" Byleth asked the Almyran boy, folding the letter once again and placing it back in the envelope before hiding it within his belt.

Cyril nodded. "I have, she's awaiting ya in the reception hall."

Byleth nodded and stood up but not before looking at Lysithea.

"I apologize for ending this abruptly." Byleth gave the snow-white haired girl an apologetic bow, Lysithea shook her head.

"No, its alright professor-" Lysithea then remembered something crucial, the entire reason why Byleth invited her to tea in the first place.

Byleth was about to leave to heed Rhea's call until Lysithea asked him on the nature of his invitation to her.

"Umm… before you go…" Lysithea started and stood up from her seat, prompting Byleth to delay his departure briefly.

"What was the favor you wanted to ask, professor?" Lysithea asked curiously.

Byleth immediately answered.

"I wanted to ask you if you can help assist my house for this month's mission." Byleth answered, Lysithea's eyes widened for a bit.

She has heard of the concept of a student from a different house assisting another in their missions, its aim was to foster good relations between the assisting student and the members of the different house as well as generally aiding them with whatever set of skills the student possesses.

None has ever been asked for the past three months, most probably because each house was capable of fulfilling their respective tasks or probably out of pride not to show any vulnerabilities to the other houses. Lysithea was surprised that the Black Eagles required help despite showing how capable they have been since the most challenging tasks has been delegated to them recently.

"I already asked Professor Hanneman about it and he told me it is your decision." Byleth told her. "You don't have to give me a reply today, just come and talk to me if you have time."

"And don't worry about leaving the tea set and utensils there. I'll ask the staff to clean it up for me."

Lysithea wanted to immediately answer to no avail as Byleth swiftly left to join with Edelgard in meeting Rhea in whatever he was required for.

The Ordelia heiress sighed, sitting back down and taking another piece of the biscuit, biting on it as Ordelian meowed towards the direction to where the professor left.

"So that's your pet cat?" Cyril suddenly asked, Lysithea looked at him, wondering why he hasn't left yet.

"Uh yes… he decided to tag along with me when the professor invited me for tea." Lysithea replied, brushing her delicate fingers into Ordelian's fur.

Cyril frowned a little. "The professor invited you to tea?"

"Quite obvious don't you think?" Lysithea asked with a hint of sarcasm until she realized what Cyril could have meant, "Is it… wrong…?" she asked, a professor having tea alone with a student of the opposite sex might be… suspicious to look at, she thought.

The Almyran boy shook his head. "It's just that… it's weird to see the professor inviting anyone else to tea except Edelgard and Ferdinand from what I've seen."

Lysithea felt something different within her the moment she learned of the professor frequent time together with the Imperial Princess. She couldn't put her finger in what it was but she felt something and it disturbed her.

She sighed once more, taking the cup of tea to take a sip until a bunch of papers caught her attention on the table.

"Oh darn… I forgot to ask the professor about the assignment." Lysithea grumbled on how scrambled her priorities were today, she meant to ask him soon about the assignment Byleth gave her but she was too mesmerized by the lily he gave her.

The lily… Lysithea found herself taking the flower once more into her hands after she took a sip, Cyril watched her curiously as she brushed the petals gently.

"Say, that flower reminds me of ya, your white hair in particular." Cyril commented but Lysithea wasn't listening as she had her thoughts on what the professor told her after giving the flower.

"_Looking at it reminded me of you all of a sudden while I was growing it."_

Lysithea felt a blush creep on her cheeks, something that caught Cyril's attention besides it was the smile that graced the girl's lips.

"Professor…" She murmured.

Ordelian curiously looked up at his master, meowing at her.

"Oh, sorry Ordelian… I didn't mean to ignore you." Lysithea apologized to her pet but Ordelian merely snuggled his head on hers.

Cyril smiled at the pure white cat showing affections to Lysithea.

"He seems nice." Cyril said and stretched out his arm to touch the cat's fur behind his head.

Cyril's hand was inches away from the cat's head, Ordelian felt the presence of a foreign hand approaching him, his feline instincts compelled him to cease his display of affections towards Lysithea and promptly turned around to see Cyril trying to touch him.

"ORDELIAN!" Lysithea exclaimed in surprise when Ordelian viciously hissed at Cyril's hand.

The cat wasn't satisfied with just hissing and growling angrily at the audacity of the Almyran boy's attempt to touch him, before Cyril can pull his hand away out of instinct to avoid getting hurt, Ordelian managed to swat his hand further away, claws retracting from whence they were hidden with the paws, scratching Cyril's hand.

Lysithea stood up from her seat to check on Cyril's hand, Cyril held his right hand to see slight scratches on it. Despite the minor damage, Ordelian's scratch still managed to draw blood.

"I'm sorry for what Ordelian did to you! Are you okay?" Lysithea asked out in concern after seeing blood ooze from the scratch Ordelian inflicted upon him, the said cat was still hissing and growling angrily at Cyril, completely unapologetic to what he did.

Cyril nodded. "It's alright, it doesn't sting." He said before wiping the small amount of blood on his hand onto his shorts.

"Your cat is sure fierce."

Lysithea frowned, glancing at Ordelian with a disapproving frown.

"It's strange, I thought he would be more receptive to other people by now. He just allowed the professor to touch… even pet him to the point that Ordelian craved for it…" Lysithea murmured, thinking of Ordelian's prior positive reception to Byleth earlier.

Cyril looked at the cat who was still glaring at him.

"Maybe the cat just doesn't like me." Cyril simply said. "Anyhow, I still have some errands to do." Cyril then took out a paper, reading it, Lysithea noticed him knitting his eyebrows together as if having difficulty.

"Can't make sense of this." Cyril murmured to himself, Lysithea heard him as Ordelian calmed down and sat on the table but still maintained a wary glare towards Cyril.

Lysithea wordlessly took the paper from Cyril and read it.

It was a shopping list…

She would later find out that day that Cyril couldn't even read, as compensation for what Ordelian did to him, she helped him figure out what he was tasked with to buy as well as agree to keep his illiteracy a secret… something Cyril appreciated, warmly looking at Lysithea as she helped him.

Ordelian however kept glaring at Cyril as if he meant trouble to his master. Lysithea never truly understood why her cat was so uneasy around the Almyran, treating him like a bad omen.

* * *

After finishing tea and bidding Cyril farewell, who went on to buy the things she translated for him in the shopping list. Lysithea left the courtyard with Ordelian in tow, hugging her notebook and the lily she received from Byleth to her chest.

Lysithea found herself encountering the professor once again, she saw him descending down the stairs from the second floor while accompanied with Edelgard. Both of which seemed to be talking about something important as they both stopped at the base of the stairs, discussing something.

"Here, take a hold of this and gather your classmates in the classroom. I'll meet all of you there." Byleth instructed Edelgard, giving her the letter that he received from Seteth.

Edelgard nodded in affirmation. "Very well, my teacher. Please don't be late." With that, Edelgard left the professor to gather the Black Eagles for a meeting within their classroom despite it being a Sunday.

Byleth briefly watched Edelgard depart before heading down the reception hall, only to lock eyes with Lysithea when he shifted his gaze to the horizon.

"Professor…" Lysithea softly called out.

Ordelian meowed past her and jumped straight into the professor's arms. Byleth barely had time to react and position his arms in order to receive Ordelian properly to avoid letting go of him.

'_Ordelian's so fond of him…'_

Lysithea noted as Ordelian climbed down and reunited with her.

"Lysithea." Byleth called out. "Forgive me for leaving earlier."

"It's quite alright professor, I know you're a busy man… and yet you still give time for someone who isn't really a member of your house…"

"Regardless if you are in my house or not, you are still a student of mine." Byleth corrected her. "But I have to go. There is something I must discuss with the Black Eagles…" With that, Byleth moved past her and Ordelian to go to his current agenda, the sleeves of his coat billowing as he passed by her.

Lysithea couldn't afford to watch the professor leave again, she wanted to talk to him about his request earlier hence her reason in going to the direction of Rhea's audience chamber. She wanted to tell him now and not a day sooner.

"Professor!"

Byleth paused and turned to look at her, he didn't say anything and instead gave her a look to speak her mind.

Lysithea collected herself first, she knew what will entail when she finally tells him her answer.

"Professor, about what you asked me earlier… I-"

* * *

The Black Eagles all awaited the arrival of their professor, having all recently arrived at their classroom after Edelgard had them summoned for a meeting. Prompting even Caspar and Petra to kick Bernadetta's door open and drag her out despite her protests.

Ferdinand and Linhardt asked what is the nature of such a meeting only to be denied by Edelgard, telling them to be patient and await the professor's arrival.

Only Hubert and Dorothea stayed quiet as time went by.

Surely enough, the twin doors to the classroom opened to reveal their beloved professor, wearing his usual stoic look that doesn't seem to intimidate them as much as it used to, they collectively knew that despite his appearances… The professor was a good and genuine man.

Well… except for Bernadetta who was still afraid to look at how sharp and serious the professor is as he went into the classroom.

"Ah professor, we have been awaiting your return." Ferdinand began.

Edelgard looked at each and every one of her classmates with Hubert and Dorothea standing behind her.

"Everyone's here and accounted for, professor. We may start now." The ashen-haired girl gave Byleth a nod to proceed.

Linhardt yawned. "While I may want to proceed and get this over with to get back to napping… I feel like we should address something else."

His classmates looked at him with Petra asking him more or less what was in their mind.

"Why? What is to be addressing soon?"

Byleth looked down on the floor, making Edelgard raise an eyebrow in question that he has something else in mind before they talk about their purpose here.

"Like… Why is there someone in this room that isn't a part of us?" Linhardt pointed out his finger to the professor's direction.

Linhardt's action prompted everyone of his classmates towards Byleth, most of them were either confused or were eyeing him with questioning looks.

"I was meaning to tell everyone, Linhardt." Byleth sighed at the green-haired noble for going over his head, the professor then tilted to his side to reveal the person behind him all the time when he entered the classroom.

Everyone besides Linhardt was surprised, especially Edelgard to see the star pupil of the Golden Deer, Lysithea of all people within the Black Eagles classroom.

"Professor, what is the meaning of this? Are we perhaps allowing students from other houses to meddle into our affairs?" Hubert coldly but calmly asked Byleth.

Edelgard glanced back at Hubert and gave him a glare, making Hubert bow in apology for his words and tone to the professor.

"I have invited Lysithea to assist us in this month's mission after careful consideration." Byleth announced to his students.

"The professor and I had discussed the plan for Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, we were lacking in manpower to conduct our own plan should our suspicion come true that the assassination plot to the archbishop is just a ruse to distract the Knights on delegating their forces in protecting Lady Rhea." Edelgard explained, coming to the professor and Lysithea's side.

Lysithea was still a little confused on what plan they were talking about, Byleth has just briefly explained it to her on their way to the classroom. She only knows that the Black Eagles would break away from the guard duty that all students were assigned to during the Rite of Rebirth and instead conduct their own investigation on potential targets from hostile forces.

"And that is why I asked for Lysithea's assistance for this matter. She has shown herself to be capable due to her magic, she has progressed beyond any other students here has achieved in their studies in magic." Byleth said, vouching for Lysithea and praising her progression as a student. "She will be assisting us until the new moon sets in."

Caspar shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know much about magic mumbo jumbo but if you say she's capable then I won't doubt your words!" He casually said, completely at ease in his faith towards the professor's judgment.

"U-Umm… I heard she snaps at p-people… I-I just h-hope s-she won't d-do it here…" Bernadetta squirmed from behind Petra. Lysithea frowned at how Bernadetta described her, earning a yelp from the Varley noblewoman when she noticed Lysithea frowning at her.

"This… will be… interesting." Linhardt sheepishly said, scanning Lysithea from head to toe. Lysithea was visibly irked as if Linhardt's gaze was violating her.

"I do hope we get along with her, brief as our time will be." Dorothea expressed her hope to form a bond, something Hubert scoffed at.

"I will be taking great pleasure working with her." Petra affirmed with optimism, Ferdinand also nodded in approval.

Edelgard then turned to Lysithea with a smile gracing her lips.

"Lysithea, I do hope you'll feel at ease around us during your time assisting the Black Eagles. Thank you." Edelgard gave her a bow of thanks, Lysithea merely nodded before Edelgard looked at Byleth.

"Professor, if you may-"

"Oh my gosh, is that your cat?" Dorothea chimed in when she spotted Ordelian hanging around Lysithea's boots, hiding below the shade provided by Lysithea's skirt. Even the other Black Eagles particularly Bernadetta peered closer out of curiosity.

Edelgard sighed at how easily distracted her classmates are until her eyes softened when she saw Ordelian regarding her warily. It was a sight Lysithea didn't expect to see from the future emperor.

* * *

After Byleth explained the plan in full detail as well as the map and security detail he received from Seteth on the Rite of Rebirth. Byleth had their meeting adjourned and was the first to leave the classroom.

Lysithea, having sat with Petra and Dorothea, tried to follow the professor to ask about her assignment until…

"Lysithea."

The Ordelia heiress turned around to meet Edelgard's warm lavender eyes upon her.

"I really appreciate you accepting the professor's request for aid." Edelgard said with a small smile.

Lysithea glanced at the departing professor and back at Edelgard.

"I… owe so much to the professor. This is the least I can do for all that he's done for me." Lysithea replied, gripping her books tightly.

Edelgard nodded. "Regardless, I thank you. With you at our side, I don't think we should worry that much. You are after all, the best magic user among the students here."

Lysithea cocked an eyebrow up. "Says who?"

"The professor." Edelgard responded rather quickly. "You seem to have made quite an impression on him, he rarely says such things."

The snow-white haired girl found herself smiling after hearing of such a thing that Byleth holds her in such high regards, while flattery doesn't really affect her… it does when it came from people who do not throw such compliments away so frequently.

The professor was one such person who spoke little but his words meant a lot to others when uttered.

"I hate to be rude but I have to go, Edelgard." Lysithea said after sneaking another glance at the professor and saw he was about to get out of her sight.

Edelgard noticed her sneak glances at the professor as well as the notebook and papers she had been bringing along. She correctly deduced Lysithea had questions of an academic nature to the professor.

"Very well then, farewell." Edelgard bid her goodbye, a courtesy Lysithea returned before she swiftly left.

Edelgard watched Lysithea follow the professor's trail with a smile before it faltered as she looked at her side, Hubert arrived.

"Is there something the matter, Lady Edelgard?"

Edelgard nodded, her gaze returning towards Lysithea who was steadily leaving her sight.

"I want you to look into the Hrym Rebellion and House Ordelia's involvement. Get every amount of details you can get and find out anything pertaining to Lysithea. There's something I need to know… badly."

Hubert bowed in obedience to Edelgard's orders, leaving her side to begin his investigation.

Edelgard simply stood there at the doorway of the Black Eagles classroom, lifting her head up to look at the afternoon skies of Fodlan.

"She might prove to be a potential ally on what is to come." Edelgard mused ominuously, unknown to her, Ordelian sat beside her legs apparently at ease with her.

* * *

**I think I have overused Ordelian in this chapter, he's mostly involved in every scene. Ironic that he was included in this story as a last-minute addition because by the time I was writing the first few chapters, the DLC that allows you to feed pets in the game wasn't released yet and as such the cats and dogs are unnamed XD**

**Part 2 will be arriving soon but before that, I'll make some announcements...**

**I am planning on writing a one-shot fic about Byleth and Lysithea set on a post-Verdant Wind setting for Lysithea's birthday at 28th of Pegasus Moon aka February 28. It's going to be titled "Broken Hourglass".**

**Also, I hang out a lot in the Church of Lysithea discord channel with fellow Bysithea writers Hazeel and SuperbOwl! Come find us there if you guys would like to!**

**Kudos, reviews and comments are appreciated! Thank you!**


	7. White Clouds: The Golden Eagle Part 2

**White Clouds**

**The Golden Eagle**

**Part 2**

* * *

**As promised, this is part two of the Golden Eagle.**

**If you haven't caught on yet... its called Golden Eagle because Lysithea is a member of the Golden Deer that temporarily becomes a member of the Black Eagles while assisting them for their month's mission. If that made... sense XD**

* * *

Lysithea has no particular love for the Church of Seiros nor their Knights. But she didn't think that disobeying their orders to aid in the security of the Rite of Rebirth would ironically be more beneficial in aiding them.

But, let's backtrack a bit weeks before…

* * *

_ "I see, so you agreed to assist the Black Eagles for their own mission this month." Claude nodded, arms crossed over his chest as he and Lysithea spoke in the hallways of the main building. _

_ Claude had heard of the news from Edelgard after she passed by him earlier but the Riegan heir wanted to know it from Lysithea herself, she hasn't explained to anyone in the Golden Deer of such an arrangement. _

_ Lysithea nodded in confirmation. "I owe it to the professor. I wanted to inform everyone during the next class..." She responded, not meeting Claude's gaze. _

_ 'No… that's just not it… there's something more at play here.' Claude thought, his thoughts drifting to Edelgard. He knows nothing gets by her, he had learned in his time with Edelgard that her every move is calculated and planned ahead. That's Edelgard's nature, he wouldn't be wrong in his thoughts if… _

_ No, this can't be Edelgard's doing. She and Lysithea barely interacted as far as he knows… its… _

_ "There's something more than just owing Teach, isn't there?" Claude asked, this made Lysithea tilt her head up, a blush on her cheeks at Claude's indication. _

_ Lysithea was about to protest but Claude blocked any opportunity in doing so. _

_ "If I didn't know any better, it seems Teach took a liking to you… I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you to join his house." _

_ Lysithea's eyes widened. "J-Join? The B-Black Eagles?" She stuttered. _

_ Claude shrugged. "You do know that is allowed right? As long as the house has space, they can take in as many students possible if the student would like to of course. So far, during these past months no one ever did do so." _

_ Lysithea pondered on it a bit, she highly thought that maybe it's loyalty and contentment that prevented them from doing so. Loyalty to the house aligned to their nation. Contentment with the company of peers and how things are generally going. _

_ It would take a person of great influence in their lives and admiration of the same scale to change houses. _

_ "Considering how Teach has been very considerate of you during class with him… he must be thinking so highly of you. If he only knows how to smile, he'll probably be smiling a lot around you." Claude chuckled. _

_ Lysithea remained silent, not because of what Claude later said but the moment when he mentioned if the professor could only smile… it triggered something. _

** _"Is there anything else you can't do professor?"_ **

** _"I can't smile."_ **

_ It has been a day since Byleth invited her to tea. She could still vividly remember the tea he brewed, the simple but delicious sweets she tasted that came from Edelgard and finally… that conversation. _

_ She initially thought of his answer as a joke, a sorry excuse of a joke but still a joke. She thought briefly that she cracked open the professor's stoic visage but the look he gave her proved otherwise. _

_ She asked herself, could there be a reason why he can't smile? Why his expression is always set in stone? Has he ever lived his life without joy? How about Captain Jeralt? What could he have felt raising him? _

_ Lysithea even thought that the professor's disposition is fitting for a man of his previous profession, he shows no emotion in fighting and killing. He doesn't let emotion overcome him, maintaining calm composure as he fights yet outside of a life of constant fighting... it all seemed like such a sad existence to live by. _

_ Not like she could talk of course, her own existence is a tragic one yet despite all that, she could still find joy in some manner of form. _

_ She couldn't stop thinking of him, the professor was really an enigma she couldn't understand. He was stoic, strict in teaching but despite that, he was fair, considerate and compassionate. His small gestures can be noticed if someone cared enough to do so. _

_ From what she heard of the opinions from Dorothea of the Black Eagles, he really does look out for them. She heard he was patient with Bernadetta, the infamous recluse of the Black Eagles during the first month. He was also considerate of Petra's difficulty in understanding certain wordings in textbooks. Though, he was strict on Caspar's recklessness, Ferdinand's overcompetitiveness with Edelgard and Linhardt's laziness in general. _

_ His bond with Edelgard is what still keeps on bugging her constantly. It's not a secret that as the house professor and the house leader, both are bound to always communicate and interact with each other for the sake of the betterment of their house. When she learned from Cyril that Byleth would frequently have tea with Edelgard, she didn't know what to feel about it. _

_ Both persons are an enigma to her but at least with the professor, she could surely feel comfortable around him. _

_ "Or perhaps, he's so considerate of you because he views you as a little princess besides the actual princess in his house." Claude teased, placing a hand on his chin. _

_ Lysithea looked up at him. "Sorry, did you say something, Claude?" she asked Claude. _

_ For a moment, Claude didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not but the questioning frown that formed on Lysithea's face indicated the former. _

_ "Nothing…" Claude didn't dare repeat what he just said, he knew that this time if Lysithea knew what he just said, he'll be in the infirmary for days. _

_ "I was just saying you should tell our classmates soon." _

* * *

"The Goddess' Rite of Rebirth is about to begin." Hubert said as the Black Eagles house plus Lysithea gathered behind their professor, opposite them was Edelgard and Hubert.

They were ordered to guard the upper sanctums near the cathedral where the ritual was to take place, an order that played well into their plan.

"Are we going to move forward with the plan?" Hubert asked, looking at Byleth but his question seems to be more directed at Edelgard.

The ashen-haired princess nodded in affirmation.

"I believe so. How confident are you in our theory, professor?" Edelgard asked Byleth, while she herself was confident with it, she wanted to seek validation from Byleth.

All eyes went on Byleth. Even Lysithea wanted to hear words of confidence from the professor.

"It can still go either way." Byleth responded, while his words may instill doubt, his delivery was firm. Lysithea knew he was confident on the plan but still considered the realistic scenario that there's a chance of them being wrong.

Lysithea could see that Edelgard anticipated his answer by how she didn't react to it and maintained her composure unlike some members of the Black Eagles.

"Oh, I don't like those odds at all…" Lysithea could hear Bernadetta moan out in extreme worry at what the professor said.

"Do not be worrying Bernie, be trusting to our professor." Petra assured her with confidence.

Trust… can blind trust to someone really wash a person's worries away? Lysithea thought to herself before looking at Byleth's back facing her.

"All that matters is how the enemy makes their move, not how our teacher feels about the plan." Hubert shook his head and dismissed Bernadetta's concern as a minor nuisance.

The Black Eagles stood around, awaiting their chance for their plan to be enacted. Their signal was for the ceremony to begin.

While they were pretending to 'guard' the sanctum, a familiar face arrived that Lysithea hasn't seen for a while now.

"You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. The Goddess' Rite of Rebirth is about to begin." Seteth said his slight disapproval on the apparent laxness of the Black Eagles.

All eyes went on to Seteth, Lysithea's eyes widened when she saw Flayn was with him, flashing that ever so serene smile and her hands clasped together in a semblance of praying.

"Seteth." Byleth dryly responded with a nod.

"While we are on the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations I provided to you that are lacking in defense." Seteth told the professor with his usual sternness in his voice, a match to Byleth's stoic nature.

Flayn suddenly spoke after shaking her head with a smile directed at the professor.

"May I let you in on something, professor? My brother can be a bit… callous." Flayn said as Seteth glanced at her, his eyes widening with the next set of words his sister was about to say.

"He told me he was concerned about you and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin!" Flayn giggled at the memory.

Seteth looked surprised for once in the eyes of the students of the Black Eagles and Lysithea, they have never seen the stern advisor looked completely off-guard. It was quite a sight to see that Dorothea tried to discreetly hide her giggle.

"That was… said in jest, Flayn…" Seteth trailed off. "And in confidence." He added, putting emphasis on the latter as the atmosphere around them became lighter.

"Please just remain by my side and do not cause anymore trouble." He further added before composing himself once again and looking back at Byleth, who seemed to be the only one who didn't react to Flayn's statement.

Seteth further lectured Byleth on his obvious role as a teacher, beseeching him to continue protecting and guiding them to a path of righteousness before Flayn bid them farewell to attend the ritual.

Lysithea couldn't help but flinch when Flayn caught a glimpse of her within the Black Eagles and gave her a smile, acting like Lysithea didn't do anything wrong when she snapped at her a long time ago. She just smiled, masking no ill-will behind it before she left them with her brother.

* * *

Lysithea almost couldn't believe it when Edelgard and Byleth's prediction was true. Upon hiding rather than guarding the places that Seteth intended them to protect, a group of people. Clerics, mages, warriors and the like arrived in numbers.

Descending down to the Holy Mausoleum, unaware of the group of students that managed to conceal their presence from them.

The Ordelia heiress couldn't help but feel intimidated at the appearance of the Holy Mausoleum. The word "holy" in it isn't really living up to its name as the place looked like the stuff of horrors for her considering the many presence of different coffins around the area with a decorated and sole coffin at the foremost front of the Mausoleum.

The stone floor beneath them was laden with cracks, the torches illuminated the tombs but that did little to calm Lysithea when she first stepped into its hallowed halls.

She even considered the possibility of sighting ghosts but such thoughts were banished when she saw the gravity of the situation.

The members of the Western Church that were sent to purportedly assassinate Rhea were instead desecrating the sarcophagus within, trying to pry open the stone lids of the various stone coffins.

They took them by surprise with their ambush but nonetheless were still a threat despite cutting down their numbers. They are merely students after all and their enemies were experienced soldiers and mercenaries.

While they held their ground, it didn't take long for the scales to turn against them at the arrival of a dark and intimidating man.

He was mounted above a heavily dark armored horse, he wore blackened steel armor with a torn red cape and his helmet sent fear across all of them, especially Lysithea.

He looked like the physical manifestation of death itself… The Death Knight.

Armed with a long scythe, its blade burning with purple flames fueled with dark magic enchantments as he swung it. The Death Knight proved to be the most challenging enemy and it was unwise to recklessly fight him, something Caspar tried but was effortlessly swatted away by the Death Knight's scythe.

If it weren't for Byleth's intervention, Caspar and Ferdinand would have probably met their doom after they tried to fight him together. Byleth managed to anticipate the armored warrior of death's scythe with his sword but even the seasoned mercenary had a hard time maintaining his ground.

"Professor!" Lysithea called out in concern after she witnessed Byleth being thrown off from blocking a powerful swing from the Death Knight.

Her eyes widened in horror when the Death Knight charged forward with his horse, ramming his armored steed on to the professor. Byleth fell to the ground, feeling pain on his body when the hard steel of the horse's armor made contact with his ribs.

**"I expected more from you."**

The Death Knight scoffed, his terrifying voice echoed within the deathly visage of his helmet, the red eyes within glaring down at Byleth as he used his sword to prop himself up.

Byleth breathed heavily, glaring towards the Death Knight as he raised up his sword again, ready for another round.

Lysithea couldn't just stand by and let the Death Knight run through the professor again, she felt like she could do something to aid and save his life. Despite being told to hold formation by Edelgard, Lysithea rushed to Byleth's aid, unaware that an archer hiding from one of the stone pillars, had aimed towards her.

Bernadetta quickly spotted the archer and aimed straight at him, firing the arrow but it was too late as the archer fired his first, targeting Lysithea directly to the chest.

"LYSITHEA!" Edelgard screamed out, Lysithea gasped and looked at the incoming arrow with a horrified look as if her fate was to meet its end until Edelgard pushed her out of the way. Lysithea fell hard to the ground but what was harder than her fall was the sight of Edelgard with an arrow to her shoulder after she moved her arm to shield her own chest from a fatal shot.

Edelgard took an arrow that was meant for her, Lysithea could only watch in shock as Edelgard fell to her knees, grasping her newly acquired wound as the archer who was responsible was shot to the head by Bernadetta.

"Lady Edelgard!"

"Edie!"

Hubert and Dorothea frantically came to the wounded princess' side with Hubert kneeling down on one knee beside Edelgard while Dorothea supported Edelgard from behind.

Lysithea could only stand and watch in shock on how Edelgard rescued her from death at her own expense. The ashe-haired girl's black uniform was beginning to get dyed with crimson red from her blood.

"F-Forget about me…" Edelgard breathed out as Dorothea held her still as the princess was sat down. Hubert was preparing to get rid of the arrow as Lysithea continued to look down at her in shock and guilt.

Despite her pain, Edelgard managed to smile albeit with difficulty, towards Lysithea.

"Help him." The Imperial Princess beseeched her "I'll be fine." She reassured Lysithea.

Lysithea looked back at the professor who was still unable to do anything against the Death Knight from a distance, Lysithea looked back at Edelgard before she ran towards the professor, intending on aiding Byleth after he was knocked back once again by the Death Knight's vicious attacks..

"Hold still Edie." Dorothea told her, Edelgard glanced at Hubert who gave her a look of extreme worry before the Imperial Princess gave him a nod.

Hubert wordlessly grasped the arrow that was lodged deeply on Edelgard' shoulder, pulling the embedded steel arrowhead out of her flesh earning muffled screams of pain.

* * *

Byleth blocked another swing from the macabre knight's scythe, struggling to hold his ground as he did so. The Death Knight merely scoffed and swung again which Byleth parried away with his steel sword.

**"Interesting." **The Death Knight's voice echoed in amusement, entertained on how Byleth is keeping up with him despite his earlier performance against him.

The Death Knight swung his scythe down towards the professor's shoulder, a move that Byleth barred from connecting with his sword, the blade locking on the pole of the scythe above his left shoulder.

**"Hmph." **The Death Knight scoffed before pulling the scythe towards him, Byleth's eyes widened as the scythe's blade and the dark magic in it cut through the metallic pauldrons and into the flesh of Byleth, eliciting sharp sensations of pain in the professor as blood gushed out.

The Death Knight was motioning in for another attack while the professor was flinching from the attack until Lysithea fired spheres of dark magic towards the ghastly armored knight. The Death Knight was forced to swing his scythe to destroy the Miasma spheres that the Ordelia heiress sent on his way.

**"Like moths to a flame." **

"Professor!" Lysithea called out in concern, arriving at the side of the wounded professor of the Black Eagles, she glanced around her to see Ferdinand and Caspar unconscious on the ground. Wounded but still alive no thanks to the Death Knight.

Byleth glanced at Lysithea, having labored breathing from the injuries he had sustained fighting the scythe wielding knight.

"Why did you come?! I told all of you to stay back!" Byleth scolded her but Lysithea was having none of it.

"And let you die? Are you an idiot, professor?!" Lysithea argued back, her voice firm. Nonetheless, she helped Byleth up, taking great care not to apply pain on his shoulder wound and broken ribs.

The former mercenary didn't bother to argue anymore and instead resumed his stance with his sword, an act that Lysithea mirrored with arcane energy shrouding her hands.

**"Now, you will die together... How joyous…" **The Death Knight announced, waving his scythe in the air before him, leaving a trail of purple flames created by dark magic.

Lysithea growled but Byleth gave her a look before he rushed ahead, the Death Knight did the same and charged towards Byleth while still being mindful of Lysithea. Unlike before, Byleth managed to avoid the armored horse' charge by strafing to his side, clashing his sword with the scythe.

Lysithea fired another set of miasma spheres towards him, only for the Death Knight to counter back by unleashing a ball of fire by momentarily letting go of his scythe with one hand to offset Lysithea's spell, creating a small magical explosion between them before he focused back on Byleth.

_ 'What else can this guy do?!' _Lysithea thought angrily, it was ironic that she was curiously thinking of the same thing weeks ago on the professor's capability to do almost anything whenever he tries but this time, she was mad at how she and Byleth couldn't find any holes to exploit in the Death Knight's movements.

**"Nuisance." **The Death Knight called Lysthea before blocking another sword blow from Byleth's sword, each contact it makes with the macabre knight's scythe was beginning to damage the steel sword.

Lysithea tried to hit him again with her magic only for the knight to dodge it. Even within his helmet, the Death Knight was beginning to get annoyed at the Ordelia heiress disturbing his duel with the former mercenary.

The Death Knight made his way towards Lysithea, ignoring Byleth for the time being. Intent on quickly killing the young mage, Lysithea's legs trembled but she kept her ground as the Death Knight approached her only for Byleth to leap towards him with his sword ready to slash his neck from behind.

The macabre knight was forced to defend himself from the attack with his scythe before he grabbed Byleth's non-sword arm and threw him on the ground with such inhuman strength, slamming the professor down face first on the cracked stone floor.

**"Die." **The Death Knight declared, raising his scythe to impale Byleth with its crescent blade.

At that moment, Lysithea recalled a spell that she has been practicing since the month started. A form of dark magic that is normally too advanced for a student like her to learn but given how she has progressed so fast by her diligent learning and training, she managed to pull it off successfully… once and that was yesterday.

Lysithea knew the properties of such a spell, she knew she had to pull it off for a second time without fail.

She had to do it. Their lives were at stake. Edelgard. Her. The professor… And so she did, mustering everything within her and drawing out the arcane energy within her veins, dark energy began to manifest around her and quickly formed into the shape of spikes that floated around her.

Her pinkish-red eyes glowed as the Crest of Gloucester manifested above her.

With one final scream, Lysithea thrusts her hands hands forward towards the Death Knight's direction.

"DARK SPIKES!" She screamed out in both desperation and anger as the Crest-empowered dark magic spell lunged towards the macabre knight.

The Death Knight barely got to glance at the incoming attack before the Dark Spikes hit him and his armored steed which caused a small magical explosion of dark magic that sent Byleth's body rolling away from the shockwaves that was generated.

Within the explosion of dark magic, Lysithea heard the Death Knight scream in agony before the energy dissipated to and revealed the Death Knight on one knee, using his scythe as a crutch, the spikes on his armor shattered and his helmet was cracked, threatening to break at any moment.

Byleth managed to stand up on one knee to see the Death Knight defeated… by Lysithea. The professor and the student from the Golden Deer looked on in shock as the Death Knight was struggling to even stand up as more of the spikes of his armor and helmet began to fall apart.

Breathing heavily within the helmet, the Death Knight could only give Lysithea look before speaking one last time.

**"I didn't expect to encounter someone like you... How fortunate."**

He spoke like he got his wish, a wish of a worthy opponent, an opponent that could best him in a battle. He CRAVED it.

Lysithea could only watch as the Death Knight teleported away, leaving a trail of dark magic energy that disappeared with the wind. The struggle being over, Lysithea fell to her knees in exhaustion for unleashing such an advanced spell while triggering one of her Crests.

She still couldn't believe she defeated the Death Knight so quickly with her new spell. She didn't expect it to be THAT effective though despite treating it as a curse, she had one of her Crests to thank for in saving Byleth's life. It was a gift at that singular moment.

Not giving in to exhaustion, Lysithea made her way towards Byleth, nearly collapsing as she did so and helped him stand despite her own struggle in staying on her feet.

"Professor…" Lysithea worriedly said, Byleth managed to stand up despite being injured with his face smeared with the dirt and dust from the floor and blood from a cut on on his forehead.

For the first time, Lysithea saw a small faint smile curling up on the professor's lips.

"You… did well." Byleth said, groaning in pain at his injuries as he did so. He gave the Ordelia heiress a pat to her head as he regained his balance.

"Thank you." He said with a faint but proud smile.

Lysithea found herself smiling at him. She couldn't help but reciprocate the rare smile from the stoic professor. She also felt proud of herself for being the reason why she and Byleth are still alive at this moment, she just couldn't believe it at first that she defeated the mighty knight of death.

"Damn it!" Lysithea and Byleth looked at the direction of the curse to see the sole remaining member of the Western Church (who was still conscious anyway) desperately opening the decorated stone coffin of Saint Seiros just beyond by removing the magical enchantments on it.

Byleth despite his injuries, managed to find the strength to pick up his damaged sword and made a run towards the one who dared defile the holy saint's resting place. Lysithea couldn't find the energy to assist the professor, collapsing on her knees and forcing her to only bear witness on what is to happen...

What happened afterwards shocked Lysithea even more, putting more questions in her mind on what can't the professor do? The question of, who he truly is? Just what is he?

* * *

Despite the number of setbacks and injuries they sustained, the Black Eagles have indeed managed to win the day.

Before accolades were given though, they were all promptly scolded by Seteth not for disobeying orders but failing to relay word to him on the confirmation of their suspicion that the assassination attempt was just a ruse to steal the remains of Saint Seiros in her underground tomb below Garreg Mach.

But Seteth set aside any possible punishment and further scoldings when he saw how seriously wounded Byleth and his students were namely Edelgard, Ferdinand and Caspar, the four were immediately given major medical attention while the rest were checked on and only got away with diagnoses of minor injuries.

Any survivors of the Western Church members were locked up in the dungeons by Alois and Catherine, their judgment awaiting them.

Rhea had ordered that the injured Black Eagles along with their professor is to receive the utmost medical care, she left shortly to reassure the people attending the Rite of Rebirth that no harm will fall to them and that the people who dared to commit heresy by disrupting the holy ritual have now been apprehended.

* * *

A day passed…

Edelgard sat on her bed in Manuela's infirmary, her back being cushioned by the pillow against the bed's wooden headboard. Some time has passed after Manuela has last checked on her, Ferdinand and Caspar, both of which are sound asleep on their own beds while Edelgard kept herself occupied with study books that she requested from Hubert to bring to at least make use of her time idling in the infirmary.

While her injuries aren't as severe, Manuela advised her against any form of strenuous physical activity due to the bone on her right shoulder being fractured when the arrow penetrated it through her flesh.

The Imperial Princess closed the book she was reading, placing it down on her lap and wondered how everyone was doing and how everyone reacted to the news of-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door leading out of the infirmary opened, she was expecting to see Hubert or any of the students of the Black Eagle house to visit her but was surprised when she saw…

"Lysithea…?" She asked with a surprised and questioning look, her lavender eyes widening as Lysithea allowed herself in the infirmary carrying a wooden tray consisting of two teacups and a plate of simple looking baked treats, all of which exuded an aroma that Edelgard quickly caught on.

Lysithea wordlessly placed the tray on top of the small counter beside Edelgard's bed before adding cubes of sugar on both of their tea, a tea that has the aroma of what seemed to be… bergamot?

Lysithea sat on the chair beside her bed and took the sole teaspoon on the tray.

_ 'My preferred tea…?' _Edelgard thought as she watched Lysithea stirring the teaspoon in both of their cups, dissolving the cubes of sugar into the hot beverage with each stir.

"Here." Lysithea spoke for the first time as she handed the teacup on top of a small porcelain saucer.

"T-Thank you." Edelgard stuttered, still baffled on the sudden gesture of Lysithea towards her.

The ashen-haired girl watched the snow-haired girl take a sip in silence, noticing the subtle change of expression in her face when she tasted the tea.

"Needs more sugar." Lysithea murmured with a frown, displeased at the taste.

Edelgard raised an eyebrow before taking her first sip, her nose being invaded by the familiar calming smell of bergamot and appreciating the taste of the beverage within the confines of her mouth.

"Did you go out of your way to select my favorite tea?" Edelgard asked the Ordelia heiress who was still adding unreasonable amounts of sugar cubes in her tea.

After stirring her tea once more, Lysithea responded to her.

"I… yes…"

"How did you know?" Edelgard curiously asked.

Lysithea looked down on her tea that was resting on the saucer on top of her lap.

"I didn't want to ask that… guy…"

Edelgard raised an eyebrow and immediately guessed who Lysithea meant.

"You mean Hubert?" She asked Lysithea who nodded in affirmation. Edelgard wasn't surprised on the possibility of Lysithea being uncomfortable around Hubert, the latter seemed to always intimidate anyone else who doesn't really know him.

"You and Dorothea seemed closer to each other than anyone in the Black Eagles so I thought it was best to ask her…" Lysithea replied before taking another sip, this time appreciating the sweetened taste.

Edelgard chuckled, it was true that besides the professor and Hubert, she was closest to Dorothea than anyone else within her house. Edelgard wouldn't be surprised if Lysithea noticed such things in the past whenever they see each other.

"Thank you for the thought." She expressed her gratitude followed by a warm smile to Lysithea who looked taken aback by Edelgard's smile. The ashen-haired girl knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

There was silence from Lysithea's end, her eyes looking down at her faint reflection on her tea.

"I should be thanking you." Lysithea weakly said, briefly closing her eyes before looking up at Edelgard's eyes with her own, it was filled with guilt.

"And…." Lysithea trailed off, biting her lip for a bit.

"I'm sorry, Edelgard!" She bowed her head apologetically. Edelgard regarded her with a surprised look at her sudden apology.

The Imperial Princess immediately assumed Lysithea was apologizing to why she was injured, that she thought she was responsible for the arrow she took and if only she was more mindful of her surroundings.

"Lysithea… you shouldn't apologize for that. You are my comrade and I consider you a friend, I couldn't let anything happen to you…" Edelgard tried to reassure her that she didn't hold Lysithea responsible but Lysithea shook her head, still unable to face her.

"I don't mean just that! I'm also sorry for being so doubtful of you when you gave me no reason to be!" Lysithea exclaimed, silencing Edelgard as she continued.

"I thought so badly of you even on things that you probably had no idea of in the past... It's just…It's just…"

Edelgard's eyes softened even more as the girl before her was beginning to tremble from pouring out her emotions and regret, she didn't expect to see such display of emotions from Lysithea considering she is one of the students in Garreg Mach that has such a strong personality.

"Lysithea, I don't know what you're talking about but rest assured. I mean you no harm-"

Lysithea cut her off. "I know that! It's just that... I feel bad and-"

Edelgard was having none of it anymore.

"Lysithea." She called out to her, addressing her name with a strong and firm tone like that of an emperor's. It had the intended effect as Lysithea stopped her ramblings and looked at her.

She was frowning at her, not out of annoyance but of concern, concern that Lysithea is beating herself too much on something that she shouldn't be.

"Hush now. I'm willing to put this all behind me if you'll allow me to just have a good conversation with you while drinking this tea and eating those sweets you brought me." Edelgard's expression softened once more.

Lysithea looked down on her tea once more.

"I'm just… sorry…" Lysithea trailed off.

"And you're forgiven. That's the end of that." Edelgard responded. "You have nothing to apologize for, Lysithea. Please, don't beat yourself too much about it."

The moment that Lysithea looked up at her, her eyes lighting up… Edelgard was thankful that this wasn't becoming a repeat of a similar scenario she had with Bernadetta weeks ago when the recluse tried to apologize to her about her entire being even though she didn't do anything wrong.

"Edelgard… I… Thank you…" Lysithea said, her lips beginning to curl up in gratitude. "I never did thank you for saving my life."

The Imperial Princess nodded, giving Lysithea a faint smile.

"Think nothing of it. I owe you too as well for saving the professor and the others. He, Caspar and Ferdinand probably wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you." Edelgard said, her eyes glancing at the sleeping forms of Caspar and Ferdinand from the distant beds, even Lysithea looked behind her to see them.

There was silence between the two white haired girls until Lysithea broke it before it turned awkward by grabbing pieces of the baked treats she brought with her.

"I made these… as an apology gift as well." Lysithea said, handing the small pieces of treats towards Edelgard who graciously took them and immediately ate one.

Edelgard's eyes lit up for a moment.

"These are actually good. Simple but tasty." Edelgard complimented while looking at the other pieces in her hand.

Lysithea blushed at the compliment.

"It's my own recipe… They help me concentrate when I study in my room." Lysithea said before taking a piece and eating it with one bite.

The two girls then took a sip of their tea almost at the same time.

"Speaking of which… where's the professor?" Lysithea asked, she wanted to know where Byleth was when she noticed he wasn't in the infirmary upon entering the room.

Edelgard's warm smile faded at the question, being replaced by a frown of annoyance.

"He stubbornly left the infirmary despite Professor Manuela's advice for him to stay." The Imperial Princess sighed. "He was the most injured one among us but he insisted he still had work to do."

"That's so reckless of him! What if his wounds might reopen or worsen if he didn't rest his body?" Lysithea exclaimed, sharing the same frown that Edelgard has.

Edelgard sighed again.

"Judging by the look on his face… he was feeling angry."

Lysithea gave her a questioning look. The professor? Angry? That was the question written on her face that translated in Edelgard's mind.

"I think he was feeling inadequate after that encounter with that… Death Knight. I know that look on his face better than anyone, he was feeling regret that he wasn't strong enough. Guilty that we were injured under his watch."

"He feels like he failed his students?" Lysithea asked to which Edelgard nodded.

"The professor is being unreasonably guilty. He won't say it but he's beating himself up for what happened. He knew the risks we are facing in every mission yet he still feels that way."

Lysithea's thoughts trailed towards the enigmatic professor, despite his cold and emotionless exterior… he…

"You know sometimes it's good…"

Edelgard gave her a questioning look.

"Good?"

"It's good to know that despite what his appearance conveys… It's good that he cares." Lysithea smiled. "He really is a kind man despite looking like he doesn't care a thing about the world" She said, thinking fondly of Byleth, she didn't realize her cheeks heating up that Edelgard noticed.

Edelgard giggled, both at the bright smile present in Lysithea's face and the reminder that her dear teacher is a good man despite his indifference on most things.

"Yes… he is." Edelgard said fondly of the Byleth.

There was a brief moment of silence but unlike earlier, it felt warm and comforting. Both girls thinking of Byleth until Lysithea realized she had something more to discuss with Edelgard.

"Edelgard, what do you think of what happened after the Death Knight retreated?"

The Imperial Princess blinked for a bit.

"Are you talking about the fact that Saint Seiros' bones wasn't in her supposed resting place or-"

"The fact that Professor Byleth wielded the Sword of the Creator and resonated with it." Lysithea said, her face looks like she was still making sense of the events that transpired. "I never put much stock on legends and all but…"

Edelgard simply stared at her, a silent gesture to continue.

"I thought of the existence of that sword as merely a myth but to see it first hand and being properly wielded by the professor… it changes a lot on what I believe… The professor… he couldn't be in possession of..."

"You're talking about his mysterious Crest… aren't you?" Edelgard correctly deduced when Lysithea nodded. "The writings of the Church of Seiros says that the Sword of the Creator can only be properly wielded by the one chosen specifically by the Goddess herself. A specific Crest was said to be given to such an individual. The Crest of Flames."

"And nobody possessed that Crest throughout time after the mythical King of Liberation, Nemesis." Lysithea continued. "Edelgard, could it be that the professor was chosen by the Goddess?"

Lysithea didn't want to fully bet her chips on her theory, after all those years, she stubbornly refuses the teachings of the Church of Seiros.

But to see such a thing happen in front of her. It changes a lot of her perspective.

"Or perhaps, the professor has a lineage dating back to Nemesis?" Edelgard proposed her own theory, Lysithea looked up at her, surprised that she didn't think of that earlier.

"Think about it, it would make sense if Nemesis fathered a child. A child that wasn't recorded in history, survived the war against Seiros and the child's descendants eventually led to the existence of the professor."

Lysithea's eyes widened at Edelgard's theory, it did make much more sense than what she initially believed.

"Are you saying the professor and Captain Jeralt are descendants of Nemesis?"

Edelgard nodded. "If the fundamentals of Crestology is to be used as a basis then yes, it might have passed on to them."

"Ah."

Edelgard and Lysithea looked at the doorway to see Cyril.

"There ya are, Lysithea… Professor Hanneman was looking for you."

Lysithea frowned, sighing as she did so.

"What does he want?"

"He just said to come to his office, he needs some assistance that you are only capable of." Cyril responded. "Anyway, I have to look for the professor too. Professor Hanneman was looking for him too." With that, the Almyran boy left the two white-haired girls.

Edelgard noticed how deeply Lysithea sighed in exasperation the summons of Hanneman.

"You seem displeased at Professor Hanneman…" Edelgard commented.

Lysithea sighed once again.

"He's making me his assistant in his study of Crestology."

"Did he force you to?" Edelgard frowned.

Lysithea realized how close she was on revealing something to Edelgard that she didn't want to readily share with anyone else.

"N-No." She lied despite the contrary that Hanneman basically blackmailed her to aiding him in his research, buying his silence at the existence of her two Crests by agreeing to assist him in reaching a breakthrough in the field of Crestology.

"I wanted the extra credit… I just didn't expect it to be just filled with the same old drivel regarding Crestology." Lysithea said with such disdain.

Edelgard briefly looked at her with an unreadable expression, one that Lysithea failed to notice as she was too busy looking down at her cup, frowning.

She quickly changed her expression into a joking smile.

"If that's how you feel, then why not change house and join the Black Eagles?" Edelgard jokingly asked all of a sudden.

Lysithea snapped out of her frown and gave Edelgard a look.

"Well, perhaps I will." Lysithea giggled, riding on with Edelgard's small quip. She then finished her tea with one gulp before placing it back on the tray she brought with her.

"I have to go now." She said before looking at the tray she brought.

"Just leave it there, I want to enjoy the treats you made." Edelgard smiled at her. "I'll have it cleaned up by Hubert when he comes back."

Lysithea bowed in thanks and farewell to Edelgard one last time for the day.

"Thank you Edelgard."

Edelgard gave her a nod. "Next time, let's have tea in a better setting." She suggested. "I'd like to talk to you more in the future."

Lysithea smiled at her. "Maybe next time, bring those sweets you said you'll bring when you proposed having tea."

It took Edelgard a moment to register what Lysithea was talking about before saying "Oh!".

With a small laugh, Lysithea left the infirmary, despite the abrupt end of their talk, she felt great at what they achieved in breaking down the wall that prevented Lysithea from ever being comfortable around Edelgard.

It was a perfect tea time despite the setting it took place…

Edelgard kept smiling even after Lysithea left, she glanced at the plate of baked treats on the tray that Lysithea left on her bed side's counter.

Taking another piece and eating it, Edelgard looked up at the ceiling with a sigh after swallowing the tasty treat.

"I wasn't kidding when I asked you to join us in the Black Eagles." She murmured to herself before remembering the smile Lysithea had when she was thinking of the professor and her comment on his kindness.

Edelgard found herself smiling at how cute Lysithea was during that time.

"Interesting." She said, covering her lips with her right pointing finger to mask the giddy grin that formed on her mouth.

* * *

**Deleted 'Scene':**

"It seems the professor is gaining affection points to recruiting Lysithea to our house." Edelgard said as she and Hubert spied on Byleth and Lysithea having tea while hiding within the bushes near the pair.

"I don't want to admit it but the professor is smooth in how he compared her to a lily. I suspect that she might join the Black Eagles soon if this keeps up."

Edelgard nodded. "Good, I must also do my part of appearing to protect her while being injured to garner more points for her to jo- what is he doing there?!"

Cyril arrives to disturb the moment that Lysithea and Byleth were sharing.

Hubert pulled out his magical device called a walkie talkie.

"Ordelian, we have a code red. Proceed with contingency plan B."

Edelgard and Hubert awaited a response only to receive several meows on the other end.

Ordelian proceeds to spurn, hiss and scratch Cyril to show his displeasure to him in breaking the plan after Byleth left.

Hubert then took out his black shades from his pocket and wore it.

"Still according to keikaku."

**PS: Don't take this scene seriously XD**

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This chapter is supposed to be more lengthy but I cut some parts out including supports and other events after because it didn't fit the tone of the chapter, they'll be incorporated next chapter instead.**

**Anyway, I have announcements to make:**

**There won't be any progress on any of my stories within this week as I will be having a vacation in Japan from February 10-14. The release of the Cindered Shadows DLC might also prevent me from writing anything solid upon its release.**

**Also, Last Scion won't be updated... probably for the rest of the month of February because I want to write on the next chapter of The Bubbly and the Surly and also on my one-shot birthday fic for Lysithea's birthday on February 28 which is titled "Broken Hourglass" that is set in the Verdant Wind route.**

**Lastly reviews are appreciated as always! Thank you!**


	8. White Clouds: Contemplation

**White Clouds**

**Contemplation**

* * *

**Apologies for the delay of this chapter! So much has happened after the last update such as my trip to Japan, me working on Broken Hourglass for Lysithea's birthday and then on the update for The Bubbly and the Surly which sorely needed one.**

**Also... we have a cover for The Last Scion and it is drawn by mocheekanon, the one who drew the modern AU chibi characters of The Bubbly and the Surly! Do check her pixiv to see the full version! It looks AMAZING!**

* * *

**Horsebow Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"Lysithea, can you try casting another spell for me?"

Lysithea led out an exasperated sigh as she casted another Miasma spell to the training dummy, unleashing the dark purple sphere of dark magic towards it, hitting it and causing the dummy to bend backwards from the force.

"Still no manifestation." Hanneman said, noting something on his notebook as he observed Lysithea's training in the training grounds. Having been caught by Lysithea half-heartedly staring at her as she tried to keep up with her training.

This has since become a regular occurrence for Lysithea whenever she trains alone, she rarely possesses the luxury of training in solitude in order to further better herself and use her capabilities with no restraint.

But Hanneman's insistent observation has truly been an inconvenience for her, while he doesn't directly interfere with her training in a way, the feeling of being watched was a disturbance in her concentration, concentration that she needs to perform her spells at its absolute peak.

"Hmm…" Hanneman pondered as if in deep thought on whatever was in his aged and experienced mind. "Maybe the magnitude of the spells you're casting doesn't allow your Crests to manifest?"

"Professor Hanneman." Lysithea sighed tiredly. "I have casted Miasma for almost fifteen times now and each growing stronger as I cast it. Surely we can end this today?"

Lysithea simply wanted to just leave the training grounds and Hanneman with it just so she can spend her time elsewhere. She is yet to feed Ordelian today and hasn't touched any of her homework that she needed to do before it's due for submission tomorrow.

"Not yet. I am yet to confirm a fraction of what you have reported to me almost two months ago."

Nearly two months ago… The Blue Sea Moon… Lysithea could still remember the events of those days vividly as if it was yesterday. It was her first time aiding the Black Eagle House on their mission and it was perhaps their most dangerous one yet to the point that a lot of them very nearly met their premature end on that day.

Lysithea herself nearly met her own demise on that day if it weren't for Edelgard taking the arrow that was meant for her. In return, Lysithea saved the life of the Black Eagles' beloved professor when in an act of desperation, she used a spell she hadn't properly tested against the enigmatic Death Knight and it was in that moment that she briefly considered her Crests as a blessing rather than a curse.

"Professor Hanneman, it is foolish to think that I can willfully manifest my Crests in any way… it just happens! Surely there are many cases that manifestation of Crests only occurs quite randomly?" Lysithea asked, getting more and more vexed at Hanneman's insistence but the aged professor wasn't relenting.

"While you are correct in that regard, you must understand that those cases you speak of are mainly holders of minor Crests and your minor Crest that you bear, the Crest of Charon is widely known to activate upon usage of combat arts." Hanneman corrected Lysithea much to the latter's dismay at the prospect of being lectured with Crestology once more as Hanneman tends to do.

The aged professor continued. "Furthermore, the major Crest you bear that is of Gloucester is known to activate from the use of magic which you are adept in."

"What's your point then?" Lysithea asked, her tone getting more and more irritated, feeling uncomfortable with the topic of Crests especially hers while looking around the training grounds to see if there is anyone else other than them.

"My point is: Major Crests are more likely to be activated willfully or at least with a stimulus involved. A psychological one to be precise." Hanneman conjectured. "According to my past research. Heroes of old, possessors of major Crests were also known to willfully activate theirs throughout the historical battles they have been involved in with Loog being most famous for such feats, that is how he defeated the Adrestian Emperor in single combat in Tailtean Plains."

Though largely irritated and uninterested on the subject of Crests, this specific explanation from Hanneman caught Lysithea's attention not because of the story involved but on the matter of major Crests activating due to a stimulus… Lysithea remembered what she felt when she triggered the Crest of Gloucester on activating on two separate occasions.

She felt frustrated and pressed for time when she fought Annette in the mock battle, her Crest activated upon the intense stress she felt which allowed her to completely overwhelm the Dominic noblewoman.

The second and most recent one stemmed from her desire to save Professor Byleth from being killed by the Death Knight, the desperation she felt in that moment could have played a role in triggering the Crest of Gloucester as she casted the Dark Spikes spell. No… there seems to be more than just desperation she felt, there was also the desire to protect the professor and everyone else in the Black Eagles during that moment, she was sure of such feeling.

"Lysithea."

The snow-haired girl looked at Hanneman who seemed like he had finished a series of lecturing while Lysithea was deep in her own thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Were you listening?"

"No." Lysithea bluntly said, prompting Hanneman to sigh.

"I had wished that during our time together you would at least show interest in the field of Crestology. My, the many wonders we could create together considering your intelligence is a cut above the rest of your peers." Hanneman mused, stroking his beard.

Lysithea scoffed, having had enough of talks of Crests and the like. Her already short fused of a temper, getting more and more short as Hanneman spoke.

"Is it my brain you're interested in or rather my Crests?" Lysithea questioned, not bothering to hide her contempt for what Hanneman stands for. Ever since he blackmailed her into aiding him into his research following many stalker-like actions finding out about her Crests, Lysithea had thought little of Hanneman.

Even while Hanneman taught magic, she barely learned anything under his tutelage as he taught the entire class collectively which didn't include any form of coaching especially to students who have studied and learned different types of magic in advance compared to the rest. Lysithea felt like she spent more of her time reading up on other forms of magic she doesn't know rather than learn anything from someone in the academy in the field of magic.

Lysithea felt like even in classes, Hanneman would observe her and it bothered her greatly that she loses concentration in whatever she's doing, Hanneman wasn't even being subtle sometimes as she catches him spying on her during her own training. One such event led to Lysithea snapping at Hanneman and calling him as someone completely lacking in empathy after Hanneman tried to urge her to reveal whatever happened to her in the past no matter how tragic it is. Such a moment sealed Lysithea's opinion against Hanneman, thinking him as only a mad scientist who would most likely experiment on his sister (if he had one) if it meant furthering his research. To her, Hanneman was no better than the scum who experimented on her.

And such thoughts of those people of pale white skin, dark robes and frightening masks angered Lysithea, she was unknowingly radiating dark magic around her hands at the thought of what they did not only to her but to her siblings… her cousins…

"Lysithea, try again." Hanneman said, aware of the anger Lysithea was feeling. Without a word, Lysithea turned around and casted Dark Spikes on the training dummy she had been subjecting her spells on.

Spikes made out of pure dark energy formed around her and impaled the dummy before detonating to create an explosion of dark magic, magical energy could be felt around the training grounds.

Lysithea breathed heavily after casting her strongest spell, not used to how taxing the spell is to her body, Hanneman marveled at the power of the spell not because of the spell itself but when he saw how the Crest of Gloucester manifested above Lysithea when she casted Dark Spikes. The power of the spell was so strong that the stone wall behind the training cracked from the power of Lysithea's Crest-amplified magic.

"Excellent! It seems when you feel emotional using your magic, your Crest of Gloucester manifests more frequently just like how you saved Professor Byleth from this... Death Knight." Hanneman said with nothing but elation in contrast to the anger and resentment Lysithea was feeling at the moment.

Unknown to Hanneman, Lysithea had half a mind to use her latest spell towards Hanneman while feeling 'emotional'. Emotionally angry at him anyway...

Lysithea mentally calmed herself as she bore witness to what she had just done and just before Hanneman could speak as he scribbled down on his notes, Lysithea was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Lysithea was sullen as she sat alone trying to eat her meal, picking at the leg of chicken with her fork that was served to her with potatoes and carrots. It's not like she didn't like the meal (except for the carrot sticks), she had simply lost her appetite after her emotional outburst with Hanneman, while she did not speak of it, she was clearly angry not just at the aged professor but to the memories of what happened to her and to the perpetrators who have caused it.

Add up to the current problem the Monastery was feeling and the general fear among its students and inhabitants of a rumor of a so-called reaper who was behind the mysterious disappearances of a number of students from different houses as well as Flayn, Seteth's younger sister.

Lysithea deeply sighed. "One problem after another. It never changes." She murmured, her wish for a normal and smooth academic life has been all but shattered ever since she set foot in Garreg Mach. She even morbidly joked to herself that she was the cause of such things. Maybe her Crests causes some sort of weird phenomena of bringing misfortune...

She looked down on her plate, the long strands of her white hair on the side of her head touching the table. She then felt someone's presence sitting in front of her. Lysithea sighed irritably, thinking it was Claude or any of her Golden Deer classmates that she had rejected from their company, wanting to be alone to think and not be bothered. She growled in irritation at the person sitting on the opposite side of the table, mostly thinking it was Claude trying to tease her.

"Look, how many times must I tell you, I want to be left alone!" Lysithea exclaimed, glaring at the person in front of her only to be taken aback by the pair of eyes that looked back at her.

"That's the first time you told me." Byleth said as his blue eyes looked back at the increasingly widening pinkish red eyes of Lysithea. He then wordlessly chewed on the piece of chicken that he cut with his knife, masticating it before taking a bite of the carrot stick he was served with.

"P-Professor!" Lysithea stuttered at the sudden appearance of the stoic man, her surprise and subsequent mortified feeling removing any of the initial thoughts that plagued her mind, if only temporarily.

Byleth nodded at her before swallowing his food. "It seems you wish to be left alone, my apologies." Byleth gave her an apologetic look before preparing to take his plate and glass of water elsewhere.

"Umm wait!" Lysithea called out to stop Byleth from leaving, nearly standing up from her seat as she does so while garnering the attention of the nearby students who were also eating.

Byleth gave her a questioning look. "I thought you wanted to be left alone?" He asked.

"I-I thought you were Claude or any of the people who bothered me earlier!" Lysithea reasoned, feeling like a fool for accidentally lashing out at the esteemed professor of the Black Eagles.

"And what exempts me from Claude or the rest from bothering you?" Byleth further asked, thinking he was also bothering the Ordelia girl when she clearly stated she wanted to be alone.

Lysithea froze for a bit, unable to answer Byleth's question when she was questioning her earlier resolve of being left alone by everyone until the professor came to sit with her for dinner.

"I… uhh…"

Byleth then sat back down, not waiting for Lysithea to answer the question seeing as she didn't truly want him to leave her alone as he continued to eat.

Lysithea sat back down and continued looking at her untouched food, this time embarrassed. The professor kept on eating silently as Lysithea watched him, after what seemed like a long time, Byleth sighed and put his knife and fork down.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, resting his elbows on the table and clenched his hands together in front of his face while looking at Lysithea.

Lysithea regarded Byleth for a bit, still unable to decipher any subtle change in his face to see any trace of concern but his tone sounded sincere in wanting to know what plagues her mind, that is something she could at least decipher.

"Professor… have you ever thought of doing something… thinking it will go smoothly as you wish it would only to be given the opposite?" Lysithea asked.

Byleth remained inscrutable with his expression but looked like he was thinking of an answer, Lysithea patiently waited as Byleth stared at her. After a brief moment of silence, Byleth finally had an answer.

"Many times." Byleth replied, averting his eyes away from Lysithea and looking up at the ceiling of the dining hall. "In my life as a mercenary, not every part of our strategy works as we hoped. My father and his men would have to make contingency and such things can result in casualties in our group."

Lysithea regretted asking Byleth the question, thinking she might have dug up some bad memories for the professor regarding his former career and the lives of the men that served under him and Jeralt.

"I see… I'm sorry for asking such a question…"

Byleth shook his head. "It is nothing to apologize for, I answered your question of my volition." He said, reassuring the young girl.

"Is your life here in Garreg Mach not living up to what you hoped for?" Byleth asked after seeing the apprehension in Lysithea's eyes, a look that he is all too familiar seeing by now towards his students.

Lysithea looked up at him again. "You can always tell huh, professor?"

Byleth merely nodded and gestured to her to continue.

"I came here in Garreg Mach with the intention to just further my studies… when I first heard of it from my parents, I was ecstatic to come but now…" Lysithea looked around her before focusing back on Byleth. "It seems like when things are going fine… it just gets worse. The situation doesn't calm down, it keeps on escalating."

Byleth stayed silent as Lysithea spoke, understanding the frustration of the Ordelia heiress on the recent events, it seems like they fix a problem plaguing the monastery only for two more to take its place, each getting worse as it is.

"First the Death Knight, then the incident regarding Miklan and now this…" Lysithea vented out. "Nothing ever seems to remain fine in this place."

Byleth couldn't help but agree with Lysithea's assessment of the recent events, even he felt unpleasant about what has been going on and the extra attention and expectation projected towards him ever since the Rite of Rebirth had been bothersome for him as well.

"Professor?"

Byleth blinked and looked at Lysithea who looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts." Byleth apologized but Lysithea frowned.

"It's not that… you just looked… troubled." Lysithea pointed out and true to what she said, Byleth noticed how scrunched his face was, he was frowning and he didn't even know it.

Byleth then touched his chest, feeling nothing from the nonexistent beating of his heart. "I guess we both feel the same way regarding recent events." Byleth said as Lysithea worriedly looked on.

Lysithea had an idea what the professor was experiencing. The professor had been the subject of discussion and much fanfare ever since word spread out from the Church of Seiros that Byleth possesses the Crest of Flames following the retrieval of the mythical Sword of the Creator that was discovered in the Tomb of Saint Seiros.

The revelation of the newest professor being chosen by the Goddess to bear her divine Crest as well the heavy proof of such claim being his ability to wield her equally divine sword, Byleth became the topic of the Church and the students for the days that followed.

Some, most especially the Black Eagles were ecstatic that they were being taught by a professor that was the Goddess' chosen, adding more prestige to their already great house but some others: be it student, cleric or historians had expressed doubts on the professor.

Doubts stemming from the fact that in history, The King of Liberation Nemesis was also chosen by the Goddess to bear her Crest and her sword to defeat the wicked gods that seeked to bring ruin to the world only to be corrupted by the power he possessed. The people who expressed such doubts towards Byleth thought that with his limited knowledge of the Church and its teachings as well as his previous occupation and reputation as the mercenary they called the Ashen Demon, the power he possessed would corrupt him to become as bloodthirsty as Nemesis has fallen captive to.

Lysithea felt that if her twin Crests were to be exposed, she too would suffer a similar if not lesser kind of exposure which is a distraction she can't afford and also would probably catch the attention of less savory individuals much like how she worried about the professor's safety due to his circumstance.

As for Byleth, he cared not a single thing about the talks around him or any implications. He simply shrugged off any form of questioning from clerics and visiting historians keen to learn more about him, saying he had a job to do as a professor first and foremost, he must tend to his students.

But what annoyed Byleth was how even his own students were questioning him of his nature, possible lineage and even asked him to show off the Sword of the Creator that he kept with him at all times, something Seteth asked him to do lest it gets the chance of being stolen by anyone blasphemous enough to commit such theft to a divine artifact.

It came to the point that Byleth expressed his annoyance at a student for always quizzing him about his Crest and the sword that Byleth put him into detention for disrupting classes, something Lysithea approved of as she was angry at the Tactics class being disturbed repeatedly by foolish questions.

Then, there was another source of annoyance that Lysithea and Byleth now shared: Professor Hanneman.

Byleth and Hanneman had both shared a mutual respect for each other as colleagues, Byleth was thankful for the aged professor's guidance in teaching students but even Lysithea could tell how annoyed the junior professor was to Professor Hanneman when word reached him of his ability to wield the Sword of the Creator and got even worse at the confirmation that Byleth does indeed possessed the Crest of Flames.

Hanneman was keen on observing Byleth about his Crest and his ability to use the Sword of the Creator, something Lysithea had witnessed while she was 'assisting' Hanneman in his research when Byleth was summoned to his office. Hanneman was unaware of it but Lysithea could tell by the subtle change in his face that Byleth was annoyed, she could only be silent sympathetic to what he was feeling.

"Lysithea, how are you feeling after the incident in Conand Tower?" Byleth asked out of concern.

The Ordelian heiress lightly gasped at the mention of such an event that happened merely a week ago, she knew what the professor meant about her well-being.

* * *

Conand Tower… again after her critical role in saving the Black Eagles from defeat, Lysithea was once again requested by Byleth if she could assist them for their mission during the Verdant Rain Moon, acknowledged as a reliable ally. This was such a request that Lysithea granted without hesitation, she felt that she still owes the professor and also Edelgard for saving her life in the previous incident.

When they first heard of the mission details, Lysithea and the Black Eagles all thought they could take a break from any strenuous mission following the encounter in the Holy Mausoleum, a thought that was immediately shattered when Byleth told them that the ringleader of the mere bandits that they have to face stole a Heroes' Relic from House Gautier, the Lance of Ruin.

It even became more of a shock that the supposed ringleader of the bandits was Sylvain's older brother that was disinherited and disowned by his own family after he failed to bear a Crest and tried to murder Sylvain for it during their youth.

Lysithea could remember Dimitri arriving with Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix in tow, requesting the Archbishop that the assignment should be given to him and the Blue Lions as it was a former Kingdom noble's actions, Dimitri argued that it's his responsibility as the crown prince of Faerghus that he must deal with Miklan as well it is also Sylvain's desire to confront his wayward brother for his actions.

Again, this request mirrored Dimitri's first attempt to wrest responsibility away from other houses which was the incident regarding Lord Lonato and his ill-fated rebellion as he felt such incidents should be handled by him as it concerned Faerghus. A request that Seteth denied because of how emotionally invested Dimitri and Sylvain are regarding the matter, citing that cooler and impartial heads should prevail in handling Miklan, a statement that Rhea backed up by stating that the Black Eagles has the means to combat a bandit possessing a Heroes' Relic, Byleth himself and the Sword of the Creator that he possessed. Dimitri had no choice but to accept the decision of the Archbishop and left soon.

The mission was simple, they were to defeat Miklan and his group of bandits, besides Lysithea, there was also another person outside of the Black Eagles that would assist the esteemed house on their mission.

It was Gilbert, a high ranking Knight of Seiros who bore a familiar shade of orange hair that Lysithea had a feeling she recognized. Nonetheless, she stayed focused as they went within the tower to confront Miklan. But not before they acquired new allies that they weren't expecting…

Just as they were about to enter the tower, they were alerted by the sudden arrival of Sylvain who had followed them with Felix and Ingrid in tow who were sent by Dimitri to retrieve the Gautier heir after he ran off to join the professor and the Black Eagles.

Despite being pulled away by Ingrid and Felix who were both angry at Sylvain, Sylvain asked the professor to let him join him and the Black Eagles, Sylvain cited he had to see Miklan and confront him to finally end the long standing enmity they both have for each other as well as clean up the mess Miklan made for House Gautier. Sylvain would willingly shoulder any form of punishment after the mission for his defiance of Rhea's orders.

Edelgard sighed at the complication while Gilbert was outraged that Sylvain would willingly defy the Archbishop's orders not to interfere just so Sylvain could gain the satisfaction of ending Miklan's rampage on his own terms. Yet despite this, Edelgard told Byleth that it was his decision.

In the end and much to Gilbert and Ingrid's chagrin, Byleth permitted Sylvain to join them in confronting Miklan, an act that Sylvain vowed he would repay to the professor. Seeing as Byleth permitted Sylvain… Ingrid and Felix also decided to join if only to watch out for Sylvain if he would dare make any reckless move in his confrontation with Miklan.

Not wanting anymore time to waste on rules and technicalities, Byleth and Gilbert then ordered everyone to get in the tower to finally commence their mission.

The fight went off well for them, defeating and capturing the bandits linked to Miklan and as Miklan entered the battle, Byleth stepped in to confront him as he wanted to make sure none of his students are harmed in fighting someone who possesses a Heroes' Relic.

Lysithea watched in nervous anticipation as Byleth and Miklan fought one another, the clash of their respective weapons of legendary power resonating. As the fight progressed, Byleth gained the upper hand as Miklan let his rage over Sylvain who was behind Byleth (after being ordered by Byleth not to interfere) began to cloud his judgment and as such led to an opening for Byleth that he was quick to exploit.

Wounded but still fueled by his resentment and the thirst for battle, Miklan wasn't willing to surrender when Byleth ordered him to as well as Sylvain calling him out. Even Edelgard told him it was foolish to continue fighting as most of his men had been defeated.

Miklan merely called them children and just as he was about to resume the fight, the unthinkable happened. It was a sight that Lysithea and the others wouldn't be forgetting for a long period of time.

The grotesque transformation that Miklan went through as the Lance of Ruin steadily consumed him via a black mass of tendrils originating from the Crest Stone horrified everyone within the tower, even Byleth froze on his spot upon witnessing Miklan screaming in terror from what was happening to him until he ceased to be nothing but a towering black monster with red eyes that looked like it came straight out of a horror story meant to scare children.

Byleth only had a short moment to defend himself when Miklan attacked him viciously, sending the professor crashing on a pile of rubble prompting the Black Eagles as well as Gilbert and the other students to attack Miklan.

While they all did their part to try to overwhelm and wound the monster before them, they were mostly swatted away and knocked unconscious by the transformed Miklan until it was only Sylvain, Lysithea and Edelgard who stood before him.

With Byleth still knocked within the rubble, Sylvain and Edelgard tried to attack Miklan to some success, distracting the hulking beast long enough for Lysithea to bombard him with every spell she knew, especially her Dark Spikes spell that proved effective in defeating the Death Knight.

While Miklan was wounded by their attacks, it didn't take long for him to overwhelm Sylvain and Edelgard, hitting both of them down to the ground until he managed to come to Lysithea and grabbed her with one of his enormous hands, his strength threatening to crush her as Lysithea looked on in fear as the red eyes of Miklan glared towards her, enraged over the various wounds she had caused him.

Miklan opened his maw to reveal a pitch black abyss within it as well as razor sharp teeth threatening to tear her flesh and crunch her bones, Lysithea was nearly in tears as her apparent doom approached until a whip with sharp fragments wrapped around the wrist of the arm that was gripping Lysithea.

** _"Let her go." _ **Were the only words that escaped Byleth's lips that time but Lysithea could see and hear the anger in his eyes and voice, enraged at seeing his students harmed as well as being angered that he allowed a monster ample time to nearly devour Lysithea.

Without another word, Byleth pulled the whip form of the Sword of the Creator to slice through the wrapped wrist of Miklan's arm, cutting it into multiple pieces as blood sprayed out from the monster's wrist, coating Lysithea's white hair, face and clothes with it as she managed to break free from Miklan's now severed arm.

Miklan wailed in pain at his severed hand, this led an opening for Sylvain to throw his lance over Miklan's red eye, piercing it as more blood sprayed out. Lastly, Edelgard managed to climb up on top of Miklan's head and raised her axe, with a loud cry she cleaved Miklan's skull open, her axe caving into his brain which proved to be the fatal blow to the rampaging beast.

As Miklan's enormous body became lifeless, Lysithea watched in abject horror at the realization that she was about to be crushed by his weight until she was swept away by Byleth who had grabbed her and both narrowly avoided being crushed by the dead monster.

* * *

"Professor… if it weren't for you… I would have died that day." Lysithea said, recalling her second near death experience that continued to haunt her.

Byleth didn't appear to look graced at Lysithea's credit to him, instead he looked on his half-eaten meal with regret.

"Professor?"

"I still allowed that monster to do harm to all of you that badly." Byleth said, tightly clenching his hands.

Lysithea's surprised look turned to sadness, she was surprised at the show of emotion from the usually stone-faced professor and she was saddened because she felt that Byleth felt responsible for the injuries they incurred that day.

"Professor… I feel like you are being too hard on yourself." Lysithea tried to console him.

"I know. I simply don't want to see any of you be seriously harmed while under my tutelage… it would be poor form for someone like me if one of you perishes in battle."

Lysithea remained quiet but nonetheless extended her right arm to touch Byleth's clenched hands in an effort to comfort him.

"Professor, in the end you still saved us… you still saved me and that is something you should take comfort in. As a mercenary, surely you know that being hurt in battle is inevitable? So why are you so… protective of us?"

Byleth looked at her straight in the eye. "It's because all of you are yet to experience what your lives could be, what your chosen path is and all of you haven't reached the future that you want."

The moment Byleth said those words, Lysithea's entire body froze.

What your lives could be… what your chosen path is… and the future that you want…

Those words… phrases… sentences stung Lysithea greatly, her heart hurt at the thought of what Byleth wanted for them. He didn't want them to die until they realized what they wanted with the path they chose to walk and he wanted them to be able to live out their futures and not die in a battlefield.

Yet… how can that apply to her? How can such a thing apply to her when she herself believed she had no future? That her days are numbered? That wishful thinking of such a thing would only hurt her?

"Lysithea?"

Lysithea buried the feelings that were welling up in her, she doesn't need to involve the professor with such things, he doesn't need to see this side of her, she must hold it in… Nobody must know what it is that plagues her to spare them the pain when the appointed time comes for her.

"I'm sorry professor… I was just…" Lysithea tried to think of something to change the course of their conversation until she recalled another important moment after Miklan's defeat. "Are you alright?"

Byleth gave her a confused look. "Yes, Lysithea. You asked that earlier after class."

Lysithea wanted to hit herself on how bad she was hiding something.

"More like, how are you? You told me you were still uneasy on what happened that day." Byleth reversed the question towards her.

Lysithea looked down, while she physically seemed fine. The experience left her shaken, coming so close to a stuff of nightmares face to face and nearly being devoured by such would wake her up in the middle of the night nearly screaming to the point that Leonie and Mercedes would come knocking at her door, awoken by her screams, to check if she was okay.

"I'm…. getting to terms with it." Lysithea replied hesitantly, she didn't want the professor to fuss over her well-being all too much, he had already done so much for her by this point that adding more to his burdens would be shameless of her.

Unknown to her, Byleth shot her a look of doubt but decided not to push the topic, deeming that she wasn't comfortable relating such a thing for now.

"Professor… I am curious, what happened to Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix when you reported?" Lysithea asked, wanting to divert the current topic away on something else not centering on her though she was curious on what became of Sylvain for defying strict orders from Rhea.

Byleth sighed, remembering the fuming anger Seteth had when Byleth along with Gilbert and Edelgard reported what happened to Miklan. Seteth chastised both Byleth and Gilbert for their leniency on allowing the three students from the Blue Lions on joining them on a mission that they were ordered not to take part in.

Having summoned Sylvain, Seteth unleashed a verbal tirade towards Sylvain, reprimanding him for his actions and telling him that such behavior isn't to be tolerated, all while Rhea watched, not speaking a word.

Just as Sylvain was to explain himself and bear responsibility, Byleth stepped forward and took the blame by claiming he had given Sylvain word that he could join them, a lie to spare Sylvain of any punishment and Byleth claimed that in the end, he did allow the Gautier heir to come to him.

Seteth wasn't in any way amused by the professor's protectiveness towards Sylvain but Rhea calmed him down, telling him that in the end and if the report is to be believed, Sylvain played an integral role in saving Lysithea's life. Byleth remained silent as Rhea gave praise to him and the Black Eagles for defeating Miklan before asking him to hand over the Lance of Ruin that they retrieved from Miklan's monstrous corpse.

After passing such a relic, Rhea went on to lecture that what turned Miklan into a monster was the Goddess' punishment to him for using a sacred relic without the appropriate Crest to bear. That it was blasphemy.

"Then right after that, no punishments were given and Sylvain thanked me for covering for him."

Lysithea sighed at the professor's willingness to be blamed for the action of others that he had no hand in.

"Professor, that wasn't appropriate to do. You were willing to be punished for something you have no control in." Lysithea reprimanded him though she knew inside that she owed Sylvain a debt of gratitude as well, she almost felt guilty that she berated the Gautier heir once when he tried to compliment her.

Byleth simply sighed at her before asking her what would seem to be his final question for her.

"Lysithea, have you given yourself time to think on what I asked you?"

The snow-haired Ordelia girl gasped at the mention of what the professor had asked her days after the incident involving Miklan. It came all too much of a surprise for her when the professor had asked her of such.

"I… professor…"

"Lysithea, you don't have to force yourself to give me an answer right now. You can even refuse me if you wish it so."

There was another moment of silence between the two until Lysithea noticed that her right hand was still holding the professor's clenched hands. Before she could have a mind to take her hand off of him…

"My oh my!" A delighted voice spoke up, prompting Byleth and Lysithea to look at Hilda who had her eyes on their hands while she was carrying her plate, apparently finished eating.

"I see why you didn't want anyone to share a table with you, Lysithea!" Hilda teasingly smirked, getting more and more amused as Lysithea's face turned more red.

"You were waiting for the professor~"

Lysithea didn't say anything, she quickly withdrew her hand from Byleth and left the dining hall in a hurry before Byleth could even react, leaving behind her untouched meal.

"Ooops… I think I teased her too much." Hilda giggled as she watched Lysithea leave the dining hall before turning her attention to Byleth with a smirk. Having the urge to tease the enigmatic professor of the Black Eagles.

"Honestly professor! If I know any better, it seems like you're trying to poach away our star pupil!" She quipped only to be met by the stoic expression ever present in Byleth. Hilda then tried to get a rise out of the professor by teasing him more but Byleth didn't comprehend anything else she said, he simply stared at where Lysithea used to sit and the untouched food.

With a sigh, Byleth resolved to send her food to her room later on, he was concerned on Lysithea's well-being considering what she went through and how badly she lied about such thing. Though, one thing keeps on bugging his mind that even Sothis began to wonder it herself.

_ "Why are you so drawn to that girl, I wonder?" _

Byleth wished he could provide the entity in his mind an answer but even he couldn't answer, there were only questions. Why does it seem he cares for Lysithea despite not being his student?

* * *

**Following days later...**

Lysithea found herself reading more to herself than listening to anything Hanneman was discussing in front of the class that he teaches magic with. Finding his lessons again to be something below her as she had thoroughly read and studied such things in advance. Not even the demonstration Hanneman provided showed any significant interests to her as she simply just read a book regarding the nature of dark magic, a branch of reasoning magic she specializes in.

"And that is how Sagittae should be casted, now as usual, this spell would have to be cast with the necessary incantations be it verbally or mentally but given in time like all spells, it can be done with minimal or no incantation as well-"

Lysithea shook her head. "Another day in Hanneman's class, another hour wasted…" She murmured, jotting down notes in her notebook regarding information she found interesting from the book she was reading.

"Psst.."

Lysithea ignored the noise, it was probably one of her classmates trying to call another to gossip or pass notes, she shook her head at the behavior and continued writing.

"Psst… Lysithea."

Sucking in her teeth, Lysithea turned to her side to see Annette.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Why aren't you taking notes?" Annette asked out of genuine concern after she noticed that Lysithea was doing something else rather than follow Hanneman's lessons.

"I know this spell already." Lysithea dismissively said as she continued taking notes, Annette regarded her for a brief moment before she continued listening to Hanneman.

As she wrote down notes, Lysithea's thoughts strayed to her previous encounter with the professor back in the dining hall days ago. They have met afterwards but that is simply because of classes where they only talked about the subject in tactics and also when she was tasked by him and Edelgard to conduct an investigation to find out what had happened to Flayn which is still fruitless.

Lysithea thought of the past few days during the time she and the Golden Deer were waiting for homeroom to begin. Claude approached her, seemingly to test her patience again, an irritant Lysithea immediately rebuffed him before he could even speak until Claude had asked how the search for Flayn was going. Lysithea couldn't give him an answer as her own search was in vain although she mentioned that Professor Byleth had noted Jeritza's absence and Professor Manuela's frequent absences as if she had her own agenda.

Claude praised the professor for his observation as if he was there before making a remark that Lysithea seemed to be more and more involved with the Black Eagles considering how she has been requested by Professor Byleth to aid his house. Claude then teased if Lysithea is truly considering wanting to change houses which prompted Lysithea to tell him to knock it off just as Hanneman arrived.

Lysithea shook her head, wanting to focus back on writing her notes to study on later as Hanneman lectured the class.

* * *

As class ended and as such was the final class for the day, Lysithea fixed her things, closing her books and notes as her classmates left the classroom with talk of what they should be doing after dinner.

_ 'Study then.' _Lysithea mentally thought before checking her notes one last time to see if everything was in order.

"Hi hi, Lysithea!" An upbeat voice spoke from behind her, Lysithea didn't need to turn around to see who spoke to her, she could immediately tell who it was.

"What is it?" Lysithea asked before turning around to meet Annette's blue eyes.

"When are you going to teach me magic? Is now good?" Annette asked with one of her usual cheery smiles.

Lysithea brows rose and looked like she had no idea what the girl from the Blue Lions was talking about.

"Why do I have to?" Lysithea asked. "And first of all, what gave you the idea I'm willing to teach you anyway?"

Annette looked at her, perplexed. "Why? Because you're way better at it then me, silly!" She giggled before continuing on. "Remember when I was having a super hard time with a magic lesson and you helped me? You told me if I need anymore help, I can ask you..."

Lysithea tried to recall, thinking of her previous interactions with Annette. So many things have happened that her memory of specific people and events have been mixed up in her head, she could barely recall any minor interactions she has had.

"I mean I do try not to bother you too much especially with lessons that I can handle but this particular lesson regarding today got me in a bit of bind…" Annette continued as Lysithea finally recalled what the former has been talking about.

She also recalled some of Annette's background that she had heard of when Annette introduced herself in class during the first few days.

"Is that so. I thought you were something of an honors student at the school of sorcery? Fhirdiad right?" Lysithea asked, pondering if she got her information right, she knew Fhirdiad had a school of sorcery since Lorenz boasted studying there but she is unaware if there were other schools in Faerghus that Annette might have attended to.

Annette looked down on the floor, her hands together. "Well, sure... But I wouldn't say I've got any kind of natural talent for it." She said modestly before looking up at Lysithea with a glint of admiration towards her. "I'm going to have to try very hard to become as good of a mage as you are!"

Despite the sincerity of Annette's admiration for Lysithea's prowess, such words didn't sit well within Lysithea's mind especially with the implication that her 'natural talent' has something to do with her success in magic.

Annette's hopeful look fell down when she saw a frown form on Lysithea's face with the latter folding her arms below her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I don't work hard too?" Lysithea asked, clearly expressing her disapproval of Annette's praise towards her. "If you think my skills are inherent, you are sorely mistaken."

Many people had indeed praised Lysithea for her magical prowess but such praise often fell to the credit of her 'natural talent' as they said rather than the effort she pumped in her pursuit. Hanneman had once expressed his praise to the credit of her Crests which infuriated her, Lorenz had praised her due to the perceived inherent natural talent of the Ordelia family and even Ferdinand praised her prowess to the same degree as Lorenz placed her.

Suffice to say, she grew tired of such praises. She wanted to be validated for her own efforts, not her Crests and not this natural talent they keep on pushing to her credit.

"No! I wasn't saying that at all! Everyone knows how hard you work." Annette reasoned, not wanting to risk the temper of the Ordelia heiress. "I just meant that if I want to be as good as you, I'll have to work really, incredibly hard!" Annette reasoned, hoping to assuage the tinge of annoyance Lysithea felt towards her.

Lysithea decided to drop it and go straight to the subject.

"Hm. And what is it you want to learn about?" Lysithea asked before adding. "I can only afford to give you some time, I have to meet up with someone later."

Annette looked delighted at Lysithea acquiescing to her request. "Oh! So you'll teach me?! Thank you so much! Um, actually…"

As Annette asked her for advice concerning spells and incantations, especially the Sagittae spell that Hanneman thought, Lysithea felt something she hasn't experienced… she felt the thrill of teaching others with what she knows… fulfilling in a way. A break from the constant praises she gets for her accomplishments and especially a break from people treating her like a child, she felt like she was someone to be relied on for knowledge and during the course of her teaching Annette, she smiled as she enjoyed it.

After a brief moment together, Lysithea looked on as Annette easily grasped what she taught, she felt pride as Annette excitedly tested what she was tutored by Lysithea.

"Oh, I get it now! I never thought about it that way before!" Annette expressed her surprise while smiling brightly.

"Look at how quickly you're picking this up. You're clearly very skilled already." Lysithea remarked, impressed at the pace of how Annette learns, she even thought that with such attentiveness, she wouldn't have needed her help.

Annette shook her head, still trying to be modest despite the praises of Lysithea.

"Don't be silly. You're just that good of a teacher! Kind of reminds me of how Professor Byleth teaches… always considering other situations for his students to adapt…" Annette reminisced, thinking fondly of the tactics class that the enigmatic professor teaches before looking back to Lysithea. "Your way of looking at the world is so fundamentally different from mine."

Any trace of Lysithea's impression faded once more at the implication of Annette's words.

"Do you insist on taking the conversation in that direction?" She asked her, irritated while folding her arms again.

The Dominic heiress noticed her error, mentally cursing herself for her blunder.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I wasn't doing that!" Annette reasoned before sighing. "There I go saying the wrong thing again."

Lysithea inwardly sighed. "It's fine. Let's just drop it." She said in finality before addressing Annette's issue that she picked up.

"A bit more self-confidence would go a long way for you, Annette." Lysithea remarked.

Annette looked puzzled at what Lysithea meant.

Lysithea then shook her head, she had done what Annette had requested of her in such a short time as she had to meet up with someone in a while.

"That's all I've got for you today. I need to get going now. Lots to do." Lysithea said as she prepared to leave, taking her books and notebook into her arms.

Lysithea didn't wait for Annette to say her farewells as she began to take her first steps into leaving the classroom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to take up your time! Thanks again for teaching me!" Annette spoke out as she looked at the departing Lysithea with a grateful smile.

"And if you ever need help on something, please don't hesitate to come to me!"

Unknown to her, Lysithea smiled at how she was compared to Professor Byleth for how he's been considerate to his students' various situations when he teaches them. She couldn't help but feel happy…

* * *

After doing some tweaks of her appearance such as brushing her silky white hair and washing her face, Lysithea went towards the gazebo in the specific courtyard of Garreg Mach where she and the professor had tea.

Lysithea also had tea with Edelgard days before the incident with Miklan, having finally tasted the delectable treats that Edelgard had promised as well as some sweet honeyed-fruit tea for her taste. While little of note was discussed besides topics from different sweets, tactics and their studies… Lysithea learned that Edelgard was almost the same as her in terms of their fondness for sweets. She also learned that Edelgard also has some fondness for cats to the point that the Imperial Princess seems to boast about her own pet cat.

Such time was the first such event that Lysithea could recall; that was their first time of being… normal. There was no room for doubts towards Edelgard, she just enjoyed the stories from Edelgard more specifically regarding the professor's first weeks as their house professor. But, all smiles and laughter changed when Lysithea became curious on what Edelgard wants to do when she becomes the Emperor, what would set her apart from her predecessors?

It was simply just a curious question but the look on Edelgard's face meant something, she became solemn and her eyes were on fire by how intensely she looked at Lysithea. For a brief moment, Lysithea thought she might have offended Edelgard for poking in too much with her political plans.

The matter wasn't addressed when Edelgard had to excuse herself to go off somewhere, apologizing to Lysithea for having to leave and promising her that next time would end on a better and concluding note.

Lysithea arrived at the courtyard where the gazebo is as the sky began to acquire the color of orange due to the setting sun giving way for the moon to take its place.

The smell of tea tickled her nose, it was a sweet and enticing fruity scent but different from what the professor usually prepares when they have tea.

_ 'He must have taken to heart what I said last time about testing something different…' _Lysithea thought as she saw the professor arrange the tableware on the table as well as a three-layer dessert stand that consisted of various sweets, such a sight made Lysithea's eyes sparkle and her mouth watering.

It wasn't long when the professor spotted the Ordelia heiress, giving her a nod and gesturing for her to come as he finished laying down spoons and forks that they would use.

Lysithea smiled and gave him a gracious vow. "Thank you for inviting me, professor."

"And I thank you for accepting as well." Byleth responded with his usual expression but unlike the previous times, Lysithea could actually feel some warmth from him.

"Take a seat."

Lysithea did so and just like previous times, Byleth held the teapot containing the piping hot tea and carefully filled Lysithea's cup with it, as the liquid flowed from the nozzle, Lysithea caught in the full brunt of the tea's aroma.

Despite the sweet aroma, Lysithea knew she would need one such component to make the experience of drinking it more pleasant.

"Do you-"

As if expecting what Lysithea would ask for, Byleth gently pushed the small jar containing the sugar cubes that Lysithea wanted towards her. Lysithea found herself giggling at how the professor knew her ritual in teatime is.

"You know me so well, professor."

Without a mind on what the professor would think, Lysithea started taking spoons of sugar cubes in her tea before stirring it with her teaspoon as Byleth watched with some mild amusement hidden within his solemn look.

Finally, she raised her cup up to relish the smell of the tea one last time before taking a sip of it, being careful of the hot temperature of the liquid as to not sear her the insides of her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Lysithea hummed at the sweet taste of the tea as more small sips began to unravel the small mystery of the fruity scent.

Upon taking one more sip, Lysithea laid down her cup on the saucer just as Byleth finished taking his own sip from his cup.

"How did you like it?" Byleth asked her.

Lysithea smiled. "I quite like it, professor… it's different from the honeyed-fruit blend you usually serve… it is much simpler but…" She looked up towards the professor with widened eyes, realizing what she could mean if she chose the wrong set of words just like Annette had earlier with her.

"But that doesn't mean it's bad! I quite appreciate the much simpler taste of the..." Lysithea reasoned, not wanting to commit a mistake in her choice of words especially considering how Edelgard reacted back then who she still thinks may have offended.

"Apple." Byleth finished, looking at the teapot. "It is a blend they call sweet-apple, I have Ferdinand to thank for recommending it."

Lysithea briefly thought of the said student from the Black Eagles, in her interactions with him, Ferdinand had been nothing but courteous to her yet she was still annoyed by his overbearing words of preaching how the nobility should act for the common good and how they behave themselves, something that Lysithea detested from Lorenz who was more pompous in his demeanor.

"Help yourself with these." Byleth invited her, gesturing at the dessert stand in the middle of the table.

Lysithea's eyes sparkled at the permission of taking whatever she desired on the dessert stand, she reached out her right hand but was unable to quickly decide what to take until she decided on taking an oblong shaped pastry they call the eclair.

Taking a bite of the delicacy, Lysithea nearly squealed at the explosion of sweet flavors in her mouth from the taste of the chocolate icing on top of the pastry, the eggy flavor of the dough used and finally the sweet vanilla cream within. Lysithea couldn't help but touch her cheek with her free hand to express her love for what she's eating.

Unknown to her as she enjoyed the eclair, the edges of Byleth's lips slightly curled upwards due to the infectious rare smile the Ordelia heiress was showing. For him, Lysithea's smile was quite a rare sight to everyone due to how she's so short tempered and impatient that she easily gets annoyed, mostly showing it with her frowns or at worst, her sharp tongue.

Without a word, Byleth took a macaron from the dessert stand and ate it, enjoying the crumbly colored shell as well as the flavored cream within it.

After both enjoyed the confections they respectively ate, both turned to look at each other.

"Thank you so much for that delectable sweet, professor! It's been so long since I ate an eclair!" Lysithea said with all smiles.

Byleth tilted his head down in acknowledgement of her thanks.

"I am glad you like it."

"I love it!" Lysithea immediately corrected him before licking the tips of her fingers to taste whatever remained of the chocolate icing or the vanilla cream, a behavior she quickly stopped when she realized what she was doing in front of the professor.

"I'm sorry… that was improper." Lysithea apologized as she wiped her finger clean with the white folded napkin provided to her.

Byleth shook his head. "I know little nor care for what proper decorum is on the table. If you enjoy what it is you eat, then feel free to appreciate and relish it."

Lysithea shook her head. "But it's still bad manners… no matter how you look at it and no matter the status." She said, feeling embarrassed that she may have acted a bit out of her age to what she did.

The professor of the Black Eagles shrugged. "Fair enough, I suppose."

Silence dawned between the two of them as Lysithea watched Byleth take a sip of his tea, noticing some changes in how he holds the cup and his body language indicating he may have picked up on some mannerisms from either Edelgard, Ferdinand and perhaps… even her…

The professor seemed so much more formal now…

But that was enough observation right now, she knew why the professor had invited her for today or perhaps this was just one of his social calls that he does from time to time just so he could relax from any stress he might be concealing beneath his stoic exterior, the professor is still human after all despite how he looked.

If it was the former… then…

"Professor…"

"Lysithea." Byleth spoke up nearly at the same time as her, there was silence for a bit between them, both waiting for the other to speak up until Byleth gestured to her to go first.

"Very well then…" Lysithea began. "Professor, if I may ask… What reason did you invite me here for today?" She asked. "Not to be rude, mind you…"

Byleth shook his head at her latter words. "It's alright." He reassured her before taking in a deep breath to ready himself for his next words.

"Lysithea… have you decided on what I asked you days ago?"

She knew it, of course the professor would ask her about his surprising question days after the incident with Miklan, it was more of a proposal than a simple question and it took her by surprise that day that she was unable to formulate an answer.

The proposal to transfer from the Golden Deer house to the Black Eagle house.

She had heard of the concept many times but to change houses was unheard of in her batch, everyone seemed comfortable with what their house had to offer yet…

Can the same thing be said for Lysithea?

While she does admit that she has nothing against her known classmates in the Golden Deer besides Claude's incessant teasing and Lorenz' pompous attitude… She enjoyed their company and even found herself smiling at their interactions and antics.

Enjoy their company as she does… The more important thing is… Is she learning something under the house professor, Hanneman's guidance?

What she's learning is more paramount than anything and she felt her growth is stunted with Hanneman's guidance as the man is more vested in his research to invest more time for his students. While Hanneman isn't neglectful per se, his teaching method and his inclination in his research especially concerning her hasn't done her any favor in terms of her growth.

Often, she would think that all she had learned throughout the months since her enrollment were mostly self-taught due to her own efforts. The one and only time that Lysithea had truly felt challenged that suited her preferences were Professor Byleth's class.

From what she had heard from the Black Eagles, he truly does take into account what the strength and weakness of his students are in order to assess what to do to make them better. She herself had experienced such work ethic when the professor took into account that her line of thinking is far too advanced compared to the others in class and as such, gave her different sets of assignments to work on.

Yet… she was hesitant before probably due to the lingering feeling of loyalty and camaraderie she shared with the Golden Deer. But if such sentiments are her only reason…

She thought of the Black Eagles and how they seem to be no different than the ragtag bunch that is the Golden Deer. Their house members also have their own quirks like that of the Golden Deer but what sets them apart was the professor's guidance… There was a reason why Archbishop Rhea favored using them for the more challenging and dangerous assignments and while faith didn't amount much to Lysithea, she herself saw how capable the professor and Edelgard are in performing their assignments.

She couldn't help but admire them both for their character and their work ethic.

She was hesitant…

But could she still think the same right now?

As she pondered, Byleth patiently waited for her answer but what she didn't know is that the professor was nervously anticipating Lysithea's answer. At first, he wasn't sure how Lysithea would react to his proposal when he asked for the first time.

But if the signs she showed were any indication, she seemed to enjoy the company he and Edelgard provides. Byleth also did take it into consideration any feeling of attachment to her current house but there was only one way for him to be sure… he had to ask her.

He realized how he had come to rely on Lysithea ever since she saved him from the Death Knight, he initially thought that he only needed her because they needed the extra manpower to conduct their own plan and he thought of her because of how advanced she is compared to the other students.

He had truly come to respect what Lysithea was capable of after and his perception of her had changed. Yet there was also another factor and that was how he felt drawn to her… her determination to improve… her hard work… and… that smile… that infectious smile…

"Professor…"

Byleth looked up to meet Lysithea's solemn gaze.

"Professor, please be truthful to me on my next question." She almost sounded like she was begging him, Byleth merely gave a nod to continue.

"Are the stories you heard about my talent a factor why you want to recruit me in your house?" Lysithea asked, her heart beating faster than it should. She wanted to hear from the professor himself and she wanted to seek validation on what she had achieved.

If the professor merely wanted her for this… natural talent she possesses that people keep crediting her to then…

"I do not fully believe in the notion that just because a person was born with a talent for something, he or she would most likely excel on it." Byleth responded, his tone firm and resolute.

"What I do believe is that even a frail girl can develop into one of the strongest warriors Fodlan has ever witnessed given time and dedication to such an aspiration. This is why I am drawn to you and as such, you're not who you are right now just because you were lucky to be born with talent. Even 'talented' individuals can be the worst if they didn't temper it with effort."

Byleth was met with an unsettling silence, Lysithea neither moved nor spoke as she looked on to him owl-eyed.

She didn't know if the person before her noticed but she was flushed red after hearing Byleth's answer to her question, she could even swear her heart skip a beat before beating even more rapidly than it used to.

"Lysithea? Are you alright?" Byleth asked her out of worry after almost a minute of silence.

The Ordelia heir snapped out of her silence.

"I-I'm sorry professor." She apologized quickly. "It's just that… I never thought I would hear those words from someone while I am enrolled in the Officer's Academy."

Just before Byleth could speak more, Lysithea continued.

"Everyone I had known in here who would praise me for my performance in class would often attribute my 'natural talent' as an Ordelia as the reason why, they won't even bother looking beyond to see how much I've been working and studying hard to reach that point!"

"Lysithea…"

"I-It just makes me happy to know that you've noticed how I've gotten to this point." Lysithea said while smiling brightly, a blush creeping on her cheeks while being unable to keep looking at the professor in the eyes.

"And I feel like I am so indebted to you for all that you've done for me… You've been kind to me… considerate to my situation and you saved me…"

Byleth's mouth opened, no words initially came out as he was stunned by the endorsement Lysithea had given him, never had she heard her speak with such passion and joy and he appreciated it. In truth, he also felt the same way as her… often his fighting skills and ability to lead was often attributed to him being Jeralt's child, a renowned Captain of the Knights of Seiros.

Normally, he would ignore such comments but when he heard from Lysithea, her frustrations of not being recognized for her efforts… he felt some sort of connection with her sentiment.

Byleth then swallowed, preparing himself for the final question he would ask her.

"Then would you?"

Lysithea finally raised her head up and nodded enthusiastically, her face brimming with joy and excitement at the prospect of learning under his direct guidance.

"As long as you keep pushing me to the most challenging assignments you could give me then yes! I would love to join your class professor!"

For the first time in Lysithea's eyes… Byleth's face softened and gave her a smile of joy.

Unknown to both, behind a stone fence near the courtyard where the gazebo is, Edelgard was smiling at what she had just witnessed.

She looked up at the darkening sky as Ordelian sat beside her, curiously looking up at her, having snuck out of Lysithea's room again.

"Excellent job, professor." Edelgard mused to herself as she left, followed by Ordelian, letting Lysithea and Byleth have their moment.

* * *

**Deleted 'scene'**

As the conversation between Lysithea and Byleth intensified (in a good way), Edelgard and Hubert along with Ordelian hid within the bushes. Watching the development between the two.

"Interesting… it seems the professor is finally going to recruit Lysithea into our house."

"I still do not see why she is essential, Lady Edelgard." Hubert murmured in disapproval.

"Shush now, Hubert. You know we need her. Especially because she's needed to join in order to progress the plot forward."

Hubert scoffed. "Move the plot forward? Isn't this supposed to be a story about the Black Eagles? About your journey? She has no importance there."

Ordelian hissed at Hubert for the implication that his master was irrelevant, hissing at the raven haired man while brandishing his claws.

"Meow meow meow! Hissssss (Say that again and I'll make sure you have a legit excuse to hide your other eye with your hair)!"

Edelgard sighed and left the two.

"I have my role to attend to by mysteriously leaning my back on the stone fence and show the readers I've been coolly and shadily eavesdropping. Come Ordelian, I need you by my side."

* * *

**Everyone, I would just like to say be careful of the global pandemic that is occurring in every corner of the world. Stay in your homes unless needed to go out and always practice proper precautions when outside. **

**As for me, we are currently practicing self quarantine and I have been imprisoning myself in my room these past few days chilling or writing.**

**I'll probably take a few days of break from writing this chapter before writing the next chapter! Gotta make use of the free time I have during the quarantine! Stay safe everyone!**

**As usual, reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	9. White Clouds: The New Nest

**White Clouds**

**The New Nest**

* * *

_"Wait… Are you for real?"_

_"Gee, I didn't know someone would actually move…"_

_"You're really moving?"_

_Lysithea nodded as she stood before her now former classmates from the Golden Deer, such news wasn't easy for her to break after she finally accepted Professor Byleth's offer yesterday, an offer that was given to her a week ago._

_The memory of the professor smiling warmly at her with joy was still vivid in Lysithea's mind, it was perhaps the most emotion Lysithea has seen from the professor who was infamous for his emotionless cold look, the smile he had yesterday contrasted such reputation._

_Hilda, Raphael and Leonie were the first to react on the news after Lysithea requested her classmates to come early to the classroom before breakfast was served at the dining hall._

_Claude had been listening intently as Lysithea broke the news a while ago, unknown to most, his carefree smirk wasn't present as if he wasn't in anyway amused at the turn of events despite his teasing of Lysithea on many occasions on being a "Golden Eagle", a student of the Golden Deer that is temporarily a member of the Black Eagles in their missions._

_"I figured it would be proper to tell all of you my decision." Lysithea said with a bittersweet smile, despite feeling the excitement of transferring to what is in her opinion, a better learning environment. She cannot help but feel bad that she would have to be distanced away from the people who she had grown accustomed to in her daily life since the beginning of the academy._

_Lorenz also looks bemused at the situation, looking at Lysithea with disapproval._

_"How tactless, I expected better from a scion of House Ordelia." Lorenz huffed. "Rather than raise the prestige of our house, you would instead choose to join another house with seemingly higher prestige than ours. Have you forgotten the history between your house and the-"_

_Claude extended his right arm in front of Lorenz, gesturing him to stop and gave the Gloucester heir a glare that the members of the Golden Deer saw for the first time, Claude's green eyes pierced right through Lorenz' indigo eyes as if Claude's eyes were telling him to shut up._

_Even Lysithea froze at Claude's display, she was ready to express her personal brand of retort against Lorenz for even having the gall to nearly mentioned her family's past, a subject she does not like to talk about with anyone but Claude's silent glare to Lorenz seemed to have more impact than any words from her towards Lorenz._

_While facing Lysithea, Claude's glare shifted into his usual carefree smile. Placing his right hand on his waist, acting as if nothing happened._

_"Well well… it looks like my assumption was right… he was indeed trying to poach you away from us." Claude said with a chuckle as the other members of the Golden Deer looked on, still trying to decipher Claude's glare earlier._

_Lysithea managed to compose herself, glaring at Claude for his remark._

_"Claude, I wouldn't put it that way but he managed to convince not just with words but also his actions. I'm fairly confident I will learn more under him."_

_The Riegan heir faked a hurt reaction. "Ouch, so our class is basically inadequate for you? You hurt my feelings, Lysithea! I thought I was doing a great job leading our house to glory!"_

_Lysithea crossed her arms under her chest. "It's not like that- oh forget it." Lysithea huffed in annoyance, giving up on dealing with Claude and his antics, if transferring to the Black Eagles would lessen one of her causes of irritation in the form of Claude then she'll have no regrets._

_"M-Maybe it was the Goddess' will... f-for her to t-transfer..." Marianne meekly said, speaking something for the first time in the morning, her hands clasped together on her chest in the semblance of a prayer._

_Lysithea sighed at the blue haired girl. "Marianne, please stop attributing everything to a deity." she said in exasperation, there goes another case of blind faith and devotion to a deity that Lysithea thinks abandons her most faithful in their time of need._

_Ignatz fixed his glass, pushing the frame up to the bridge of his nose. "W-Well... regardless Lysithea, I wish you the best on your endeavors in the Black Eagles..." He said with a smile._

_Lysithea's expression softened, despite her opinion on Ignatz being too soft for his own good, she still felt gratitude for her former classmate in his assistance of her studies in economics._

_"Would it still be alright if I... still ask you for help in economics, Ignatz?" She asked, unsure if Ignatz would extend the same courtesy now that they won't be in the same class anymore._

_"Of course. I'm always happy to help." Ignatz nodded. "We're still all friends… right?" He asked while looking at each member of the Golden Deer, most of them nodded with the exception of Lorenz, Lysithea smiled as a result of such affirmation from her former classmates._

_With a last bow of gratitude to her now former classmates, Lysithea said her farewells to them before leaving the classroom that has been part of her daily routine for months now, as soon as she got out, she went straight to the classroom on the opposite side of the Golden Deer's, not wanting to be late on her official first day with her new classmates and professor.**  
**_

* * *

_Lysithea wondered why the door to the classroom of the Black Eagles was closed when she reached it compared to the classrooms of the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions, they were always opened by the staff of Garreg Mach first thing in the morning before the students and professors stepped foot outside of their rooms._

_She wondered but nonetheless had one of her hands on one of the doorknobs to turn and open it, much to her surprise it wasn't locked as she expected it, hearing a click from within the door's inner mechanism._

_Shaking her head, thinking the staff must have forgotten to open it or was dragged off to another kind of duty, Lysithea fully opened the classroom doors in order to familiarize herself with her new classroom only to be surprised to see all prominent members of the Black Eagles inside, most of them wearing a welcoming smile (except for Linhardt and Hubert) upon their faces._

_"W-What's this…?" Lysithea stuttered out, surprised at how the Black Eagles were formally standing in front of the professor's table in an orderly fashion with Edelgard at the middle._

_"Everyone, we are here to formally induct Lysithea von Ordelia as a member of our esteemed house, the Black Eagles." Edelgard began in a formal tone before smiling towards Lysithea. "Welcome." she said._

_Lysithea was taken aback by the gracious welcome by her new classmates, she hadn't expected such a thing in her first day. She only planned to go to her new classroom in order to select what seat she would be occupying and familiarize herself but to be met with a scene such as this… she felt… special._

_"R-Really Edelgard, I've been with you all in the past missions... Surely I've been acquainted enough?" Lysithea said, overwhelmed at the gesture from them._

_Edelgard shook her head in response._

_"Hush now Lysithea, we want to make you feel truly welcome as one of us on this day but…" She then moved to her side, an act that was mirrored by the other members to reveal food on the professor's table. "A welcoming party isn't complete without food though... right?"_

_Lysithea caught a glimpse of what was on the table but she couldn't quite point out which is which due to the distance and how Edelgard's red cape was obscuring the view._

_"I am pretty confident that Lysithea would be a splendid addition to our ranks in the Black Eagles!" Ferdinand said, pumping his fist up._

_"Hey, she saved my life, Ferdinand and the professor so she doesn't need to show proof to me." Caspar shrugged with a toothy grin._

_Lysithea looked at each of the members of the Black Eagles, all of which will be her classmates on this day. Dorothea gave her playful wink, Petra looked at her with an eager smile, Bernadetta meekly nodded, Linhardt simply stared at her with discerning eyes while Hubert only closed his eyes._

_Edelgard then stepped forward, extending her right hand out for Lysithea._

_"Reach for my hand and it will mark your the first time you shall soar away like a true Black Eagle."_

_Lysithea giggled at the silliness of Edelgard's metaphor before extending her own right hand to hold Edelgard's gloved one. As Lysithea moved forward, Edelgard gently pulled her before placing her left hand over Lysithea's right hand._

_"Welcome, Lysithea von Ordelia, to the Black Eagles."_

_"Thank you." Lysithea gave Edelgard a gracious smile before slightly bowing her head in thanks. She suddenly giggled until it turned into a small bout of laughter. Edelgard raised an eyebrow in response._

_It took a few seconds for Lysithea to compose herself. "Really Edelgard… this welcome is too much already but I'm sorry I just couldn't help but feel amused on how you said that."_

_"Said what?"_

_"The 'reach for my hand and I'll soar away' part?" Lysithea said as Edelgard's face flushed red._

_"W-Was it really that bad…?" Edelgard reluctantly asked, feeling embarrassed at the fact that one of the more serious people she knows in Garreg Mach would even laugh at what she said. It spoke volumes on how bad she delivered such a self-made metaphor._

_With the exception of Hubert, most members of the Black Eagles had varying reactions from chuckle to full blown laughter (in Caspar's part) much to the bemusement of their house leader._

_Dorothea covered her mouth and giggled. "Well Edie… It does sound like a good line for a song... " She then put a finger on her chin to ponder a little. "You know what? Let me write that down in my notepad for potential songs besides Hail Edelgard."_

_"Wait what?"_

_Dorothea merely giggled as she wrote it down her notebook, pocketing it back again and placing back the quill on the table she got it from._

_"Now that she's finally inducted! Let's eat!" Caspar loudly said while touching his stomach. "I'm famished!"_

_Edelgard nodded before letting go of Lysithea's hands, beckoning the Ordelia heiress to follow her to the professor's table where the food they had prepared were lain out for them to feast on with plates and utensils at the surface of the table on the side as well as cups and a pitcher of water._

_Lysithea's eyes widened at the amount of delectable sweets readily available for her but nonetheless restrained herself as she was not foolish enough to subsist on sweets for breakfast. Instead, she took a haunch of the roasted pheasant with reduced berry sauce on the side as well as some rabbit skewers. It was as if Edelgard knew the non-dessert food she like._

_As the Black Eagles ate and converse, specifically Lysithea and Edelgard, the two doors to their classroom opened, halting the minor festivity in the classroom and all inhabitants to look at the figure behind the door._

_Byleth regarded everyone in the classroom and their activity with his emotionless blue eyes before speaking. "What is this?" he questioned his students._

_"Ah Professor! You have finally arrived!" Ferdinand exclaimed in excitement at the arrival of their house professor, Byleth approached his students closer while holding on to his books and documents that the students easily surmised were the attendance sheet as well as records, lesson plans and textbooks._

_Edelgard stood up from her table and shared a seat with Lysithea._

_"We were expecting your arrival, professor."_

_Byleth's expression remained and his eyes glued on Edelgard's lavender eyes._

_"I can see that but none of you has answered my question." Byleth adamantly pressed on with his inquiry, Lysithea nervously looked at Edelgard and her other classmates, expecting them to be on edge on the professor's stern voice but much to her surprise, they were all smiles._

_"We were just commemorating the induction and first day of our first transferee, professor." Edelgard gestured towards Lysithea who briefly locked eyes with Byleth before the latter looked back at Edelgard._

_Byleth was silent for before closing his eyes and nodding._

_"I was supposed to announce something but I suppose it can wait." Byleth said before placing his books and documents on an unused table before heading to his table where the food is served._

_"Eh, you can always say it while eating, professor." Caspar casually said while chewing on his meal, sitting on the table surface while Linhardt was sitting on one of its chairs._

_Ferdinand heaved a sigh to his classmate. "Caspar, it is unbecoming of a noble to eat in such an improper manner. Perhaps I can assist you in that endeavor?"_

_"And risk getting my food cold while you blabber on? No thanks." Caspar refused, earning an indignant look from Ferdinand._

_After Byleth took his own share of the food, he ate it while standing up just like Hubert and Petra did. As the minor festivity occured in the classroom, Byleth quickly finished his meal faster than Caspar did._

_Lysithea, Edelgard and Dorothea were already eating their dessert as they conversed until Byleth approached Lysithea with a few pieces of paper in one of his hands._

_"Lysithea." Byleth called out the Ordelia heiress who promptly stood up after she was called._

_Before she could speak, Byleth handed her one of the pieces of paper he was holding. "I have sorted out your new schedule to be conducted effective immediately starting today. While it only possesses some changes in your old schedule during your time in the Golden Deer, it is advisable you follow that schedule starting today in order to coincide with much of your new peers' schedules."_

_Lysithea skimmed through her new schedule and true to what the professor said, there were only a handful of changes some of which involved attending more classes with the professor in charge as well as some fields that weren't available for her back in her previous class when Hanneman was in charge._

_"If you have questions and suggestions, I will be available to talk to later. For now, there's something I must say." Byleth said with a stoic and professional tone before turning his back on Lysithea._

_As Lysithea looked down on her new schedule, she felt some degree of disappointment. Not towards her schedule but to how the professor was acting, while she understood that he was all business and focused more on what his job demands of him, she felt disappointed that despite the celebration her new classmates have prepared for her, he didn't even acknowledge it. It also made her feel petty for expecting such a thing._

_"And Lysithea." Byleth paused in his tracks, his back still facing her._

_She looked up to him with raised eyebrows but also having traces of disappointment._

_"Yes?" She asked, almost devoid of any enthusiasm that she felt earlier when Edelgard and the Black Eagles warmly welcomed her._

_Byleth slightly tilted his head on the side, exposing a side of his face._

_"Welcome to the Black Eagles." He said but it wasn't his words that made Lysithea's heart skip a beat, it was the small but genuinely warm smile that graced the corner of his lips._

_Lysithea briefly blushed and nodded in gratitude towards him. "I… thank you." She said as the majority of the Black Eagles smiled._

_Byleth then went behind his table to proceed with his announcement as the Black Eagles ceased eating or conversing to listen to their professor._

_"I have found a new lead pertaining to Flayn's disappearance."_

* * *

Class resumed like normal afterwards and while Lysithea and her new classmates were advised by their professor to always keep a constant vigil on who they talk to or what they see, he urged them to never forget their academic obligations and continue on improving for their own sake.

Considering the gravity of the situation of the disappearances of various people in the monastery, classes in this month were more lengthy than usual in order to keep the majority of the students confined in their classrooms and avoid any possible abduction.

Shifts of the knights were also doubled to increase security of the monastery at nighttime and visitors were often checked including merchants. Suffice to say, paranoia has begun to take its hold among the inhabitants of Garreg Mach.

Just a day later, Lysithea came to Cyril's defense when he was harassed by several students as well as knights. What pained Lysithea was that some of those who harassed the Almyran boy were her lesser known classmates in the Golden Deer. What they said afterwards pained her more as they called her a turncoat for transferring to a house that was favored by the archbishop, accusing and assuming that she will probably turn her back on her home if war ever came to be.

Much to her surprise, Claude came to their defense, subtly threatening them of various fates and making sure 'they won't be missed' if he had his way with them which proved enough for them to cower but not before telling Claude to keep watch of any foreign scum such as Cyril and Shamir.

It was at that time that Lysithea became concerned for one of her classmates in the Black Eagles, Petra. It was no secret that she is from Brigid and the princess of a nation that tried to invade the Adrestian Empire at some point, people began thinking she and her 'hidden agents' were behind the kidnappings and that Petra was merely biding her time to exact revenge for her slain father by plotting against Edelgard.

A claim that Edelgard has vehemently objected to, considering Petra a valuable ally and comrade who has proven her worth and Edelgard's trust, none dared to harass the Brigid Princess as the Black Eagles made sure that those who would dare will suffer the consequences such as when Caspar knocked the teeth out of someone who had the audacity to call Petra something derogative, only for the Bergliez noble to punch him across the face to the point that Linhardt and Dorothea held him back.

Caspar earned a week's worth of detention as a disciplinary action for what he did but the one he beat up would probably be limited on what he could eat for quite a time.

Lysithea though, was still reeling from being labeled as a turncoat from some of her less than pleasant classmates. While Claude and the others were understanding of her decision, the others weren't.

The consequences of Lysithea's move wasn't just limited to the minor fools that were in the Golden Deer, some students of the Blue Lions also started whispering behind her back for her reasons of transferring. One time, Annette told her classmates to silence themselves when they started whispering in Lysithea's presence in the reception hall, calling them rude for what they are doing.

Lysithea briefly thanked Annette before leaving, wanting to be left alone to think of various persons of interest that could be related to the disappearances. While she wants to focus more on her studies and improve, which was one of her reasons to transfer in the first place for a better learning environment. She couldn't help but feel obligated to aid the professor for the disappearance of Flayn and the others.

Also, the earlier they fixed this problem, the earlier the academy can revert back to its usual tempo so she and the students can focus back on their studies.

"Reflecting on it now, Flayn has always seemed a rather odd person." Lysithea said, pondering with her own thoughts along the hallways of the second floor of the main building near the library.

"I can see why you think so."

Lysithea tilted her head up to see Byleth in front of her, no doubt doing his own investigation on the mission.

"Oh professor, just thinking out loud." Lysithea said to which Byleth nodded.

"Regarding Flayn… What are your impressions of her so far if you have interacted with her?" Byleth asked her with a degree of curiosity.

Lysithea briefly went to her thoughts, constructing her image of Flayn in order to relay it out as concisely as she could for the professor.

"She appears young, yet there's something about her that seems much older than her years suggest." Lysithea began and briefly recalled their last major interaction which was when she yelled at her for trying to have Lysithea attend mass many months ago.

"And she's quite wise, but also surprisingly naive…" Lysithea finished.

"She does speak so…" Byleth trailed off, trying to think of the proper word to describe Flayn's manner of speech.

"Archaic?" Lysithea guessed the word her professor was looking for.

Byleth simply nodded at Lysithea's suggestion.

"Judging from what I've observed, she seems to have lived a very sheltered life." Byleth suggested, recalling the many bouts of overprotectiveness Seteth has displayed towards his sister.

Lysithea nodded in affirmation to the professor's suggestion.

"Hmm, you may be right. Whatever the case, Seteth seems to care for her more than anything."

Byleth nodded before changing the topic. "Heading into the library?"

Lysithea shook her head to his assumption. "No, I just returned some books and got some new ones along the process." Lysithea said, looking down on the various books she had pressed on her chest.

The professor gave her a nod of approval. "You seem keen on doing some self-studying." He said with a slightly impressed look.

"Oh you should know that about me by now, professor." Lysithea confidently said with a smirk before she began to take her leave. "Anyhow, there's something I have to look up to, lots of studying to do!"

She then left Byleth as the latter stood at the entrance to the library. Byleth couldn't help but chuckle on how thoroughly dedicated Lysithea is when she sets her mind on something, her determination is one of the reasons why he felt drawn to her in the first place.

Going inside the library to look up on possible information related on mysterious disappearances in the past few years, Byleth resolved to fix such an issue plaguing the monastery yet again. His suspicion regarding Manuela and Jeritza… he hoped that he could be mistaken for such a hunch. Especially with the latter, Byleth could sense something… off about him yet when he couldn't make a concrete claim against him besides relaying his suspicion towards Catherine earlier, telling Rhea's most loyal knight about Jeritza's purported activities at night.

He had taken to questioning Shamir and her whereabouts in the days before her time with the Knights of Seiros but despite Shamir's nonexistent belief in the church and its teachings, Byleth could tell she had no part in the disappearances.

The suspicions towards certain individuals like those of foreign descent had come to his attention as well. He had heard from Claude that Lysithea protected Cyril from a series of harassment he received due to being an Almyran and that Lysithea too was accused and insulted of many things due to her transfer, something that he felt a degree of anger but mostly guilt. Guilt because he felt responsible for inviting her to the Black Eagles in the first place.

Then, he was obligated to punish Caspar with a series of detention after he was embroiled in a serious fight that led to the injuring of one student. While Byleth was aware that his very excitable and reckless student was prone to getting into fights, he had come to find that Caspar merely gets embroiled in such situations due to wanting to stop ongoing arguments only for him to end up participating in one.

But this time was different, he attacked first after students from the other houses began to hurl accusations towards Petra while she was conducting her own business with her classmates, namely Caspar, Dorothea and Linhardt. It came to Byleth's attention that they resorted to calling the Brigid Princess slurs and insulted her father's memory prompting Caspar to severely beat the offending party with a series of beating that led to a broken jaw and missing teeth.

Byleth, despite thinking that Caspar was in the right to protect his classmate, was obligated by Seteth to mete out punishment for him which resulted in a week long detention. A punishment that Caspar proudly accepted as he was glad to pay the price for protecting a friend, as he said.

Shaking his head at the turn of events lately, Byleth could only find some silver lining for this month in the form of Lysithea's transfer to his house.

_"My my… you always do seem to have that young girl in your mind lately like a light source in your more stressful times."_ Sothis spoke within his mind, her body floating behind him, unable to be seen by anyone beside him.

Byleth remained silent as he went inside the library to see only a few inhabitants namely Linhardt, Annette, Ashe and Tomas. The latter despite his demeanor, Byleth found suspicious as if he was hiding something that he couldn't pinpoint.

_"You feel that sense of unease around him as well? Huh, I thought I was the only one."_ Sothis said as she followed Byleth looked on the spines of different books on the shelves, trying to look for a record of kidnappings and the like over the past few years.

As he looked for the appropriate book, his mind wandered onto Lysithea again.

_"Thinking about that girl again? If I had known any better, you're actually playing favorites by now."_

Byleth shook his head, what was on his mind regarding Lysithea was something she offhandedly mentioned regarding Flayn.

"She appears young, yet there's something about her that seems much older than her years suggest…" Byleth repeated what Lysithea told him, his thoughts drifted on Seteth as well. The amount of concern and love he has for his sister seems… a bit more than what a sibling should have but he could be mistaken nor misunderstood such a thing because of his lack of experience with having a sibling to interact with.

_"You must be thinking of the fact that Seteth treats her more like his own flesh and blood rather than his sister."_

Byleth nodded, that sense of feeling, that feeling of protectiveness… the feeling of being protected... he had felt such a thing before during his earlier days before he became known as the Ashen Demon, during his days when he has yet to pick up a sword. He knew Jeralt was like that yet why can he only remember little of such events in his life?

Since when did he become so forgetful?

_"Even peering into your memories, I could only see glimpses of your past… it was as if your memories are fragmented by something that even I couldn't explain."_

Byleth sighed, refraining from thinking of a thought that would end up insulting the mysterious spirit living inside him.

_"You just thought that with all the power I have to control time to some degree, I couldn't do anything as miniscule as rebuilding some fragmented memories… is that right?"_

Byleth remained silent and just looked for the book he was looking for and when he did locate it, he abruptly dropped it after hitting his head on the shelf due to Sothis' sudden yelling at his mind, no doubt offending the little girl in his head for thinking of such things.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright professor?" Annette called out of concern towards Byleth after he caught everyone's attention when he hit his head on the shelf and the ensuing books fell on him as a result.

* * *

As Lysithea went on her way back to her room along the corridors of the main building, her mind raced towards the recent happenings in the monastery ever since she and her batchmates had enrolled.

The bandits' attack on the three house leaders, Lonato's rebellion, the incident on the Holy Mausoleum with the Death Knight, the revelation of Professor Byleth's Crest and his subsequent possession of the Sword of the Creator, the incident in Conand Tower and now this…

She felt that most of these events seemed to be related, while some can be dispensed off any suspicion, she had a lingering and growing hunch on the possibility of such a thing being correlated. The rumors of this... Deathly Reaper prowling at night in Garreg Mach could just be mere rumors or a sick joke started by someone to gain some kind of equally sick amusement from the reactions it would garner.

But what if it wasn't? If this reaper they spoke of isn't a ghostly apparition haunting the monastery, which Lysithea highly hopes wasn't the case, then there's only such an individual that may or may not fit the description of such a being.

Lysithea shuddered at the thought of the Death Knight again, up until now the investigations of the knights regarding the enigmatic figure have all been inconclusive. Even the professor was curious to know if he had been sighted, no doubt holding some form of grudge against the figure that almost killed him.

The snow haired girl sighed, pausing on her steps after she turned to the next corner on her way out of the main building. The professor and Edelgard have been informed by the others regarding the rumors but with little evidence so far, they couldn't trust it as viable information to conduct some investigation of their own at night without risk of getting caught breaking curfew especially with much stricter security.

Lysithea's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when someone from behind bumped onto her after they turned to the same corner as her.

"Kyaah!" Lysithea screeched when she nearly fell face first on stone ground, it was only thanks to her letting go of the books she was hugging on her chest and using her hands did she prevent getting injured on her face.

Whoever bumped into her felt like someone of high and heavy stature considering how she was effortlessly thrown on the ground or perhaps… she was just too small?

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lysithea growled, infuriated at the person behind her, standing up and looking behind her to get a better look at the person responsible for her earlier predicament.

Lysithea's pinkish red eyes widened at the sight of a grizzled light brown hair with a full beard around his chin but what was most notable were the few scars on his face, indicating that the man had experienced and survived many battles.

"Oh sorry about that young miss." The man apologized.

"Captain Jeralt?"

Jeralt raised an eyebrow not from Lysithea knowing his name but when he finally caught sight of her pinkish red eyes as well as her white hair that reminded him of winter snow.

"White hair and those eyes… Aren't you that brat who transferred? The one he keeps talking about…?" Jeralt asked without a care for his choice of words.

Lysithea's surprised reaction immediately shifted to an indignant glare to the legendary Blade Breaker.

"Excuse me?!" Lysithea yelled at how Jeralt addressed her, triggering her to one of the very things that she hates most.

Jeralt seemed unperturbed by her rise of temper and instead had a look of curiosity upon him.

"How old are you?" Jeralt asked.

Lysithea's glare hardened towards Jeralt, her red eyes glaring at Jeralt's brown eyes yet he remained unfazed most likely owing to his many years as an experienced mercenary

"Fifteen! But that doesn't mean you can treat me or call me like a child! I don't care if you are the professor's father or a captain of the knights!" Lysithea shouted, her voice rising higher.

Instead of getting annoyed by the young girl shouting at him without restraint, Jeralt looked…. Amused in which Lysithea was in no way glad to see when he saw the small smile forming at the edges of Jeralt's lips.

"Heh... it seems he was right about your strong personality... still... you were the same age as her when I met her."

Jeralt's cryptic responses and mentions of people in the third person did nothing alleviate the annoyance Lysithea felt for Jeralt.

"I don't even have any idea what you're talking about!"

Jeralt had the audacity to let out a small laugh at Lysithea's expense.

"Sorry, I was just thinking when I first met my wife."

"H-Huh?" Lysithea was taken aback by the sudden mention of Jeralt's spouse, the professor's mother and Jeralt's tone suddenly changed upon mentioning her.

"I'm not sure I follow—"

"Don't mind an old man's rambling, young miss." Jeralt said with a small smile. "My son had also been talking about you ever since that incident in the Holy Mausoleum. Seems like you left quite the impression."

With that, Jeralt walked past her, leaving the Ordelia heiress puzzled by her rare encounter with the professor's father. Her eyes never left the back of the old man, seeing him interact with Alois on his way. His mention of his wife… that melancholic face and voice… It sounded like a person who was longing for something he can never again get in his lifetime.

It felt like… her who could never get her many years back that were stolen from her. She couldn't help but feel saddened.

* * *

It seems the rumors of the so-called Deathly Reaper weren't all unfounded. The Black Eagles had mostly concluded that Jeritza had some considering the disappearances as he too had suddenly disappeared without an explanation except for his mask.

This led to them attempting to investigate Jeritza's room only to be shocked by the sight of Manuela bleeding out on the floor of Jeritza's room with a hidden passageway behind the bookcase.

Lysithea remembered how her old house professor, Hanneman went to investigate the commotion right after they had found Manuela leading to Edelgard to volunteer assisting the elderly professor in bringing Manuela to the infirmary.

While contacting and awaiting the knights was a more prudent decision back then, Hubert insisted that they go on ahead to investigate the hidden passageway. Much to Lysithea's chagrin, Byleth agreed and told everyone to immediately arm up to check what Manuela was on regarding Jeritza.

It didn't take long for them to discover that the hidden passageway had led them to the missing person the monastery had been looking for almost a month. Flayn laid unconscious from a distance and just when they could mount a rescue…

A daunting figure that had nearly cost the lives of the professor and some students arrived to confront them.

The Death Knight stood before the professor again, showing interest at the prospect of facing the professor not because of the past encounter but due to his desire to fight the wielder of the Sword of the Creator.

While Lysithea quickly went to Byleth's side to assist him in fighting the Death Knight once again, the ghastly knight acknowledged her as the person who had bested him in the previous encounter and with a simple command, people under his command appeared behind him. Soldiers wearing garbs of red and black, each looking experienced and battle hardened but what bothered Lysithea the most were the mysterious number of mages accompanying the small army the Death Knight commands.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the eerie black masks that resembled those of a crow's head, her heart stopped for a brief moment that after all these years… these mysterious mages in black had reappeared in her life.

She felt rage. An unprecedented level of it as she remembered the various horrors she had witnessed them do unto her siblings… her cousins and even the young servants. Her anger peaked at the memory of how she begged them to stop only to be met by cold indifference beneath their masks and sometimes, a beating for her to shut up.

Yet despite all the anger and hatred she felt in every fibre of her being, she knew charging blindly would be folly.

Perhaps her display of anger was quite evident to the point that Byleth placed his left hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Unknown to her but seen by her classmates and professor, she had been radiating an aura of dark magic around her. Leaking the volatile magic's energy around her as if resonating with her emotions.

Lysithea had a mind to use her Dark Spikes towards the Death Knight but the presence of the mages supplementing his small army would no doubt counteract it with their own.

Caspar was raring to go and fight the Death Knight out of thirst for revenge for swiftly defeating him but Ferdinand and Linhardt prevented him doing so, Byleth ordered them to listen carefully to his plans while reminding them on how the stakes were higher this time than the previous encounter.

Drawing the Sword of the Creator from the left side of his waist, Byleth pointed it towards the Death Knight who wielded his scythe radiating with foul magic, beckoning the professor to come to him.

Chaos ensued that moment as the Black Eagles clashed against the Death Knight's army. Though they held their own, the class struggled due to their experienced opponents but with the professor's strategy, they managed to overcome some of them but not without sustaining injuries of their own.

Lysithea herself struggled with Dorothea, Hubert and Linhardt against the mysterious mages. The masked individuals never spoke but their own brand of dark magic was a match against her, she couldn't land a single one of her spells without them being offset by them.

Her frustrations building up as well as a glimpse of the Death Knight and the professor locked in a deadly one-on-one duel within a chamber made her desperate. While the professor had dispatched everyone who was on his way towards the Death Knight, the remaining ones who were spared the bitter fate of death from the divine blade the professor held were still enough to prevent the Black Eagles from properly assisting him.

Lysithea's emotions raged at who she was fighting and their current situation, the memories of the masked mages performing the various atrocities they had committed to House Ordelia, how they defiled the flesh of the children including hers, the screams of horror and the sight of their corpses hollowly staring at her as she was experimented… The constant nightmares she had began to experience remembering such events and now, the fact that they were allied to this Death Knight to kidnap people most probably to perform their sick experiments were more than enough.

More than enough for her Crest to manifest and empower the arcane energy flowing within her veins, in no time her spells became far more deadlier than before since the start of the battle, her magic steadily overwhelming the masked mages' spells until they were driven to the corner when Dorothea, Linhardt and Hubert joined in with a unified assault.

Concurrently, the professor was having his rematch against the macabre knight who had almost killed him in the past as well as severely injured two of his students. While Byleth wasn't the man to bear a deep grudge, the memories of failing to prevent his students from being seriously harmed as well as his inadequacy to protect them fueled his resentment towards the Death Knight.

Byleth never realized it until recently that he had grown to genuinely care for the wellbeing of his students. At first, he had only taken his job seriously because he was obligated to but the more he had spent time with the Black Eagles as well as others outside of the house he directly teaches, the more he had grown attached to them. He made the silent vow to himself that he will do what his duty and personal feelings demand of him to protect them and safeguard their respective paths to the future.

Parrying each other's blows once more after exchanging a flurry of attacks, Byleth and the Death Knight circled each other, both with their respective stances with their weapons.

**"I see. That sword has truly given you the power to stand evenly against me."**

Byleth scoffed at the Death Knight's notion that the Sword of the Creator was the main contributing factor on why he is standing on even ground against him. For Byleth, his previous and harrowing experience against him was the motivation he needed to train more extensively. Often training privately late at night in the training grounds. The guilt and anger Byleth rarely felt motivated him to train better so that such an incident like the Holy Mausoleum and Conand Tower will not happen again.

While the divine sword he held gives him much power, it is merely just an instrument as the skill of the user was still paramount.

Without a word, Byleth charged towards the Death Knight who reciprocated by commanding his armored steed to charge as well. As they drew closer, Byleth leaped and slashed his sword down for the Death Knight. The macabre knight anticipated the attack and blocked with his scythe, using his raw inhuman strength to deflect the professor away towards the air.

Though, this was the professor's plan all along and while he was launched to the air and the Death Knight awaited his descent to reap his head off, Byleth's sword changed into its alternate form that made it unique, the blade disassembled into its whip form that took the Death Knight by surprise when he was forcibly dismounted upon receiving a mighty lash across his armor.

Grunting from the bleeding wound on his chest after the whip cut through the dark armor, the Death Knight was again lashed by another blow from Byleth's sword whip upon landing down.

Using the Sword of the Creator's full extent, the professor did not stop with not one but three more lashes against the Death Knight. With a loud cry, the professor spun around to deliver one final lash towards the Death Knight that sent the imposing figure rolling on the ground with so much blood flowing from the dented and cut metal of his armor.

**"Ughh… uhhh…."** The Death Knight growled in pain as he struggled to stand up, feebly doing so as he used his scythe like a stick to keep him from falling on the ground.

Byleth retracted his weapon back to its sword form and slowly approached the defeated and bloodied knight with his sword pointed at him.

**"I have… been… bested."** The Death Knight admitted, the red eyes beneath his eerie helmet glowing brightly and menacingly towards the professor.

"Surrender." Byleth coldly ordered him as his students had managed to rally behind him after the Death Knight's army were either defeated or retreated after seeing him fall.

The Death Knight managed to stifle a small terrifying chuckle despite the fact that the professor could instantly end his life at any moment.

**"I do not… surrender."** The Death Knight answered before finally albeit groggily standing up. "I… will… fight."

Byleth's glare hardened. "So be it." He assumed a stance which was followed by the Black Eagles' and was in the process of charging in to end the macabre knight's life only to be briefly blinded by a purple light.

When Byleth and his students blinked, they saw another imposing figure wearing an unusual set of armor standing beside the Death Knight, armed with an axe and heavy shield.

**"Halt. You're having a bit too much fun."** The newly arrived figure's voice echoed within his mask as Byleth and the Black Eagles paused and warily eyed the mysterious newcomer.

**"You are… getting… in the way… of my… game…"** The Death Knight grunted with labored breathing as more blood flowed from his wounds.

The other masked individual scoffed at him after seeing the Death Knight's rather shaky motions.

**"You'll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is done."**

**"Understood… I will go."** And with those words, the Death Knight disappeared in the same flash of light that the other masked man arrived in.

Byleth's grip on his sword tightened when he witnessed the Death Knight escaping, he then glared at the one responsible for letting him escape.

The masked man's eerie yellow eyes beneath his mask flashed towards Byleth.

**"We will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor… It is I who will reforge the world."**

Byleth changed the Sword of the Creator into its whip form once more and plunged it forward to stab the Flame Emperor with it only for the latter to disappear in the same he had arrived from.

Impaling the stone wall instead, Byleth retracted the sword back into its normal form and sheathed it back to his waist yet his eyes never left the spot where the Death Knight and this Flame Emperor once stood.

"Flame Emperor?" Linhardt repeated the mysterious being's name with a rare worried look. "Rather worrisome that he sounds intent on showing up again."

Caspar and Petra arrived, bringing with them the unconscious bodies of Flayn and another student with red hair that they couldn't recognize.

"Are they both okay?" Ferdinand asked his two classmates, letting go of his damaged lance in order to carry the red haired girl that Petra was carrying.

"They seem fine… I guess?" Caspar said with uncertainty as Flayn slept on his back.

Ferdinand nodded. "We should get them out of here."

For once, Hubert agreed with Ferdinand's suggestion. "The enemy has withdrawn, let's carry them up."

"Hold up, let me see if they have any injuries." Linhardt said as Dorothea helped Bernadetta to walk after she sprained her foot from narrowly dodging an attack.

As the Black Eagles departed to return to the surface, Byleth didn't move and stood still. His azure eyes glued to where his adversary was earlier.

"Professor?" Lysithea called out of concern, tugging on the empty sleeves of his coat.

Byleth remained silent as if in deep thought on what had just happened.

_"I guessed your assumption of the Death Knight being the ringleader of all of this is untrue."_

Byleth agreed to Sothis' statement, for so long after their initial counter, he along with Sothis speculated on who the Death Knight is, what was his goal and if he was the one leading these incidents ever since the school year began.

To think they were wrong that the Death Knight was the one behind all of it and another apparently more imposing figure that the Death Knight answers to has appeared. In light of this new information, Byleth knew it could only mean one thing: Garreg Mach and its students will probably not experience a normal school life.

Their lives, his students' lives would be in constant danger if the Church would send them on these missions. The likeliness of encountering them again has further increased thanks to the proclamation of this Flame Emperor.

"Professor?"

Byleth returned to reality and looked at Lysithea, seeing a concerned pair of pinkish red eyes looking at him, her hands holding the empty sleeve of the coat on his back.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Byleth assured her and started walking ahead of her.

Only for him to pause when he heard Lysithea fall flat on the stone floor, his eyes widened in horror as a result.

* * *

"They're pale, and their pulses are slow…" Linhardt remarked as he watched Flayn and the unknown girl being carried away by Ferdinand and Caspar. "Still, I don't believe their lives are in danger."

Just then, the door to Manuela's room opened to reveal Shamir and Edelgard being accompanied by Cyril and a group of knights.

"You found Flayn? Where?!" Edelgard asked as she saw her classmates dirtied by the grime of battle and drenched with sweat.

Their eyes widened upon seeing the unconscious Flayn and the girl she was with.

"You two, carry those two to the infirmary." Shamir ordered two of the knights she was with before looking at the Black Eagles, trying to spot a certain person. The knights then gently took the unconscious girls that Caspar and Ferdinand were carrying before heading towards the infirmary to be treated by one of the school nurses in Manuela's absence.

"Where's Professor Byleth?" Shamir asked, Edelgard also had the same question on her face. The Black Eagles looked at each other, all of them could have sworn their professor was only behind them when they left the hidden passage.

Dorothea looked worried not just for the professor but also the absence of one other member.

"I can't see Lysie too."

"Lysie?" Shamir asked with a raised eyebrow. Even the other members of the Black Eagles gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, it's just a nickname I thought for Lysithea." Dorothea replied.

Before any of them could speak, Byleth emerged from the entrance to the hidden passage, carrying an unconscious Lysithea in her arms. A sight that sent waves of concern from the others.

Edelgard was the first to approach the professor, checking on Lysithea and looked relieved when she checked that she was still breathing.

"Thank goodness, she's fine."

"What happened to her, professor?" Shamir asked as Cyril looked on with worry from her side, his eyes fixated on the Ordelia heiress.

"Over exhaustion." Byleth said and looked down at Lysithea, her head snuggled on to his chest as he carried her.

Linhardt sighed. "Considering she manifested her Crest and went crazy against those mages earlier… I'm not surprised she's exhausted." He pointed out, remembering the battle earlier.

Edelgard blinked. "Lysithea… has a Crest?" She asked, surprised at the revelation as well as those who did not witness her display of the Crest she successfully manifested.

"Discuss that later, I'm bringing her to the infirmary." Byleth said, moving past his students, Shamir, Cyril and the knights as he made his way towards his query while carrying Lysithea in his arms.

* * *

**Wyvern Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

At the gazebo in one of the courtyards, Edelgard took a sip of her bergamot tea as she read the contents of the book she was reading, it was a book regarding the politics of the various rulers of Fodlan ranging from the likes of Adrestian Emperors, Faerghus Kings and the Leicester Grand Duke.

It's been weeks since Flayn has been rescued from her predicament, while no harm was done to her and she seemed fine, there were evidences of punctures in her wrist which led credence to the theory that her blood has been taken by her captors.

Edelgard shook her head, not wanting to remember the headache that is that particular incident. She wordlessly took a sweet crumbly biscuit from the dessert stand and ate it in one bite as she read her book.

She wanted to eat another piece of the biscuit but ended up being in contact with the hand of someone else who took the piece she was intending to get.

"Oh sorry." Edelgard apologized as she looked at Lysithea who also ate the biscuit in one bite as she wrote on her notebook on various theories of magic, looking intensely focused on her activity.

Such a sight has become increasingly common regarding the house leader and the transferee, often due to their shared love for sweets and tea to go along with it, they would randomly have tea with each other while studying and going on about their business. This is one such event where both are embroiled in their own studies.

Yet, as soon as Edelgard's lavender eyes looked at Lysithea, she couldn't help but feel curious over something. She had wanted to ask the Ordelia heiress for something yet didn't have much opportunities to do so, that and she sometimes forgets.

"What is it Edelgard?" Lysithea asked, feeling Edelgard's eyes on her as her own eyes looked back and forth at the book she was copying from and the notebook she was writing in with her quill.

"Lysithea, we're friends right?"

"We wouldn't be sitting here and having tea if we weren't." Lysithea answered bluntly.

"Mind if you answer something? I wanted to ask about this for quite some time and you seem like the closest one who could give me a well rounded answer." Edelgard said, closing the book she was reading and watched Lysithea sighed, return her quill to the inkwell and set aside her book and notebook.

"What is it?" Lysithea asked, looking like she wanted to get this over with so she can return to her notes, things have been quite normal lately for her except for the new training routine that the professor had subjected her to.

Stamina and endurance training, he had ordered her to take on these assignments in order to fix one of her more obvious flaws which is her weak stamina, noting that everytime she exerts herself, she would often lose consciousness with the second encounter against the Death Knight being the recent example.

Lysithea found herself flushed red when she woke up in the infirmary and found out from Edelgard that the professor carried her to the infirmary after she passed out.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is the main difference of black magic and dark magic?" Edelgard asked, Lysithea was surprised at the unexpected question. She had been expecting a question of personal nature or even that of politics but for Edelgard to take an interest in magic?

"What brought this on?" Lysithea asked out of curiosity.

"Curiosity. While I can ask Hubert about it, you seem more suited for such explanations considering your deeper understanding of it. I had observed from Dorothea and Linhardt during their training that they use magic of elemental nature yet when it's your turn during our training periods, you and Hubert's magic have a different vibe to it…"

Lysithea nodded, briefly remembering the extra training sessions she and her classmates were obligated to take part of by the professor in order to ready and condition them for one of the biggest events in their time in the academy: The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. An annual battle between all three houses that acts as a proving ground on what the students have learned under the guidance of their professor as well as their own efforts.

That and coupled with the extra training regimen that Byleth had subjected her to had led to Lysithea being incredibly busy and while she enjoyed the prospect of being challenged by her professor's demands, she would be lying if she said it wasn't beginning to tax her.

"Hmm… where to begin…" Lysithea pondered. "You are aware of the two subcategories of Reason magic right?"

"Black and dark."

"Correct." Lysithea said. "The difference is that black magic draws power from the arcane energy flowing in your veins to cast offensive spells mostly in the form of elemental magic."

"And dark magic?"

Lysithea took a sip of her honeyed fruit tea first before continuing. "Black magic works similarly but… with something else."

"Like what?"

"Dark magic is often used for offensive purposes but most of the time, the spells from dark magic are often more potent than black magic but more risky." Lysithea added grimly. "Hence, why not a lot of aspiring mages wants to practice it."

"What are the risks then?"

Lysithea took a breath before answering. "The risk is that dark magic harnesses the negative emotions its user has."

Edelgard's eyes widened. "When you mean negative emotions-"

"Anger, resentment and sometimes a desire to hurt someone." Lysithea confirmed. "To use dark magic is to draw in the darkness into yourself… channel it… and make it into a weapon. The greater your hate, the greater the darkness and the greater your spell is." Lysithea explained.

"The reason why it's not a type of magic to be just taken lightly is if you allowed your negative emotions… the darkness to take over you, it would end up hurting you mentally more than physically." Lysithea said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't know the penalty for using such magic is… steep." Edelgard commented before realizing something. "Lysithea, does that mean you-"

"I'm a very bitter person. I guess Hubert is as well." Lysithea half-jokingly said to dispel the gloomy atmosphere but Edelgard wasn't convinced. The sullen look on Lysithea's eyes looked like she remembered something she didn't want to.

"Lysithea… Is something bothering you?" Edelgard asked out of concern for her friend. "If so, you can share it with me if it would make you feel better…"

The snow haired girl shook her head. "Apologies, I don't want to burden you with my personal history. It's something I'd rather forget." Lysithea said, as she remembered the moment when she fought those masked mages when rescuing Flayn, while she remained in control most of the time, the emotions she felt that moment and the desire to hurt the group of people responsible for her suffering had nearly overwhelmed her. Maybe the mental strain combined with the physical strain took its toll on her which led to her fainting. She could never forget the emotions she felt that day, the hatred and anger she felt reaching levels beyond what she could imagine.

The ashen haired girl's concern further increased yet she knew the risk of pushing such an inquiry would no doubt stoke Lysithea's short temper ablaze, she didn't want to stress her out considering they have a scheduled tactics meeting with their classmates and Professor Byleth soon.

Lysithea decided to take another sip from her tea and eat a chocolate chip cookie from the dessert stand to at least serve as a stress relief.

"Oh! There you are!"

The two girls looked at the source of the voice to see their newest transferee to the Black Eagles, one of the two new classmates they have to be specific.

"What is it, Flayn?" Edelgard asked after Flayn approached their table.

"The professor had requested that I come fetch both of you for the meeting." Flayn said with a smile but then noticed something odd. "Am I trespassing on something delicate?" She asked, looking at both Lysithea and Edelgard.

Lysithea shook her head. "Nothing, we were just discussing something regarding magic." Lysithea said before fixing her belongings, compiling her book and notebook together and closing her inkwell and cleaning her quill with a white cloth.

"Where's the meeting going to be held?" Lysithea asked.

"The classroom as usual."

Lysithea gave Flayn and Edelgard a nod of thanks before she took her leave, not aware that the two watched her leave with a worried look.

"Did I do something to offend her?" Flayn asked out of concern.

Edelgard shook her head. "I think I just reopened some old wounds." She answered which only served to confuse Flayn even more at what she interrupted.

* * *

By the time she was on her way to her classroom, Lysithea felt guilty for ruining the otherwise okay atmosphere between her and Edelgard.

She just didn't expect that she would feel emotionally charged by Edelgard's question regarding dark magic and its fundamentals. She couldn't help but remember those bitter memories that continued to haunt her day and night when she is reminded of it mostly unintentionally.

Edelgard's innocent question regarding dark magic and Lysithea answering that it's magic that is also fueled by negative emotions, Lysithea knew this when she was choosing on what to specialize before her enrollment in Garreg Mach. Yet she chose it all the same because she believed that the trauma she felt and bitterness that came with it would serve her better if she learned to master it.

She wasn't prepared on the gravity of the consequences of using such magic because it would mean to constantly tap into the memories of the darkest part of her life in order to make her spells more potent.

Lysithea shook her head, she needed to clear her mind in order to listen in to what Professor Byleth would say as well as think of suggestions that may work to their advantage.

It is then that she noticed a certain boy raking in the browned autumn leaves and piling them together before promptly starting a fire to burn them.

"Careful now, you might burn an entire city if you aren't careful." Lysithea said with mirth in an attempt to make herself at least smile in the company of another friend.

Cyril lightly jerked up at the sudden voice behind him, looking behind him to see Lysithea approaching him.

"Oh Lysithea, nah don't worry. I'm being extra careful burning 'em. With all these leaves falling out from the trees and being carried away by the wind, I was ordered to pile them up and burn them so they won't litter the monastery." Cyril said while looking at the growing fire in the pile of leaves.

A chilly breeze then swept past them leading to the growing fire to be put out much to Cyril's irritation.

"Agh, now I need to start it again." Cyril grumbled and started to use the rocks he used to start the fire.

Lysithea smiled. "Stand back Cyril, I'll start it."

Cyril gave her a look. "No offense Lysithea but since when did ya know-"

"Trust me." Lysithea assured him, Cyril gave her a doubtful look before standing back up and distancing himself from the pile of leaves.

With a single thrust from her right hand, a small ember caused the pile of leaves to start burning brightly.

"Wow, I should have figured a mage like yerself could do it so easily." Cyril said, impressed.

"Of course, making fire is the most basic spell a mage should learn." Lysithea said, beaming with pride.

Cyril smiled at her before raking in more leaves he had gathered to add to the fire.

"Well, it seems you have more leaves to burn… I need to meet up with the professor now so if you don't mind-"

"H-Hey, wait." Cyril called out, grabbing Lysithea by the arm just as she was about to leave. He then let go of it when he realized what he did. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, what is it?"

Cyril looked down at first, as if thinking of what to say then his face flushed red for a bit before looking up to face Lysithea.

"You've been helping me out for quite a while especially on the shopping lists and I am thankful for your assistance…" Cyril began, Lysithea nodded and gestured to him to continue.

"I was meaning if… ya could teach me to read? So I won't hassle ya for anymore shopping list stuff to read." Cyril said with clear embarrassment as his cheeks blushed red. "I-It would mean a lot to me if ya could teach me… as a present."

Lysithea's eyes slightly widened. "When is your birthday?"

"The 25th of the Wyvern Moon." Cyril replied. "I would understand if ya didn't want to considering the Battle of the Eagle and Lion-"

"I would be glad to." Lysithea interrupted him, Cyril looked up to see Lysithea smiling at him.

"You will?"

Lysithea nodded. "Well, you have been helpful with me on other matters… it's the least I could do. Besides, I think it would also help you in the long run if you were to become literate."

Cyril couldn't help but feel overjoyed at Lysithea's answer. "Thank you Lysithea! When do you think we can start?"

"I'll get back on you for that but probably after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion." Lysithea smiled before taking her leave. "I have to go now, Cyril. Bye!"

Cyril nodded and waved her goodbye before returning to his duty of burning the autumn leaves.

"She looked real happy when she was helping me." Cyril said as his thoughts drifted into Lysithea's smiles that he had found to be refreshing to see, it felt so genuine but rare for the Ordelia heiress to flash her smiles to anyone and he felt lucky to see such things.

"And I think I'd like to see that smile again sometime." He wished as he smiled.

* * *

**"Deleted" Scene:**

"You could teach me a thing or two on being paranoid, you know." Hubert said as he and Ordelian hid behind the bushes (again) as they watched Lysithea interact with Cyril on her way to the classroom.

"Meow meow meow (I told you, that Almyran boy is bad news to my master)!"

Hubert sighed at the cat that he had been assigned to work with by Edelgard, unable to believe that the feline would actually surpass him in being an overbearing loyal servant to his master.

Just as Hubert was thinking this was a waste of time and that he too must go to attend the meeting with his classmates, Ordelian suddenly screamed making Hubert jump up in surprise.

"REEEEEOOOWWW (THAT BASTARD)!" Ordelian screamed and was about to charge in when Hubert held Ordelian back in order to make sure he didn't do anything foolish, until he saw the object of Ordelian's anger.

Cyril had just held Lysithea's arm and the act caused Ordelian to lose all his temper at the audacity of the Almyran boy in touching his master.

"REEEOOOWW MEEEOWWW REEEOWWWW (Let me go Hubert! I'll eviscerate him to pieces and feed him to the fishes to fatten them up! Nobody touches my master like that! Especially him)!"

* * *

**And there it goes, I will be writing the next chapter of Last Scion concurrently with the next chapter of The Bubbly and the Surly after a few days depending on my mood but I hope you like this chapter!**

**It feels fille-ish but I figured I should set up some interactions and plot points for future chapters. I won't be detailing the Battle of the Eagle and Lion next chapter nor will I write a long recap regarding it, next chapter will be focus more on character interactions!**

**As usual, faves and reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	10. White Clouds: The Specter

**White Clouds**

**The Specter**

* * *

**Wyvern Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion had ended and as the Black Eagle House celebrated their victory, they weren't alone in such regard as the other houses, despite experiencing another crushing defeat from the dominant house, took it with grace, especially their respective leaders.

It came to the point that Claude proposed a feast to be held between all the houses to celebrate the end of the event and promote camaraderie between each other. An idea that Dimitri and Edelgard were receptive to, it even came to their surprise that Professor Byleth himself was excited for such an event, something that was rare to be seen from the professor infamous for his stoic and emotionless look. For those outside the Black Eagles, at least.

The feast was as the house leaders had intended, instead of the other houses feeling any sense of animosity towards the Black Eagles, the winning house, they bonded over the battle and even joked on the various mistakes or accomplishments they have done during the course of the battle.

Seteth was on the fence on how to feel at the sudden feast in the dining hall without the students asking for permission but he was told by Rhea to let the feast continue as it should as it does promote unity and friendship between all the houses. Even some members of the Knights of Seiros such as Alois and Shamir chimed in with the two interacting more with Byleth who watched his students interact with the others.

All the while wearing a strange proud smile.

As for Lysithea, she had her fill of sweets as she interacted mostly in the company of Annette, Edelgard and her former classmates in the Golden Deer.

Claude joked that if it weren't for Lysithea offering the extra firepower she possesses, the Black Eagles couldn't have defeated the Golden Deer because of how Claude planned his schemes to defeat them, a claim that Lorenz tried to discredit but was sharply reminded by his classmates, specifically Leonie and Hilda that he jeopardized everything by trying to one-up Claude for his own vanity by trying to seize the hill with the ballista.

While Lysithea praised Claude for his strategy, Claude responded that his strategy is only a strategy and that he needed capable people to act on them which he lamented that he and the Golden Deer lacked while eyeing Lysithea and the professor.

"Still thinking of the professor if he chose your house instead?"

Claude shrugged at Lysithea's question. "Isn't that why you were attracted to the Black Eagles in the first place? You were fascinated by Teach's capabilities and his effect on the people under him."

Just before Lysithea could respond to Claude's insinuation, Dimitri interrupted every ongoing interaction by proposing a toast as Edelgard stood beside him.

"For the continual peace between all of us, our houses and beyond that, our nations! May times like this continue on!"

"And to our health and success in the paths we choose!" Edelgard added, raising her cup.

The students cheered as the feast continued on, Lysithea didn't fail to notice Edelgard departing the dining hall and going to the staircase leading to the fishing pond and greenhouse, she was followed by Dimitri as both talked with each other while looking at the night sky above them.

"What's this? The prince and princess having a moment together? Ohohoho…" Claude voiced out with a silly grin plastered across his face as he watched the two house leaders through the open doors.

Lysithea frowned at Claude's antics, she had already begun thinking on how her former house leader was beginning to scheme of teasing the Crown Prince of Faerghus and Imperial Princess of Adrestia in the following days.

"Grow up Claude." Lysithea said as she made her way back to her classmates.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" Claude smugly asked which made Lysithea pause.

"Excuse me?" Lysithea asked, trying hard to hide her annoyance at Claude for implying that she should be the one growing up.

"I mean… shouldn't you be celebrating with Teach right now? I mean look at him… he looks uncomfortable with Alois-"

Lysithea looked at the professor's direction to indeed see him having a resigned look at Alois who was laughing at his own jokes, Shamir was nowhere to be seen, probably fed up with Alois' brand of humor that seemed to have sucked out the once proud smile that was present on Byleth's face, he looked like he was begging for anyone to get him out of Alois' company.

The Ordelia heiress sighed and proceeded to come to the professor's silent call for aid by inviting him back to the table of the Black Eagles.

* * *

"It's finally over… There were way too many strangers at that feast." Bernadetta heaved a huge sigh of relief after she along with her classmates and professor had to rendezvous back to their classroom to have their own small celebration with each other after the festivities in the dining hall ended.

As for Byleth, he intends to give out his own assessments of his students' performance in the battlefield.

"Put your chin high, Bernie. It was a chance for you to have growth." Petra assured the recluse with an encouraging smile.

Bernadetta looked uncertain and clasped her hands together while looking down.

"But… but everyone was acting friendly! It was overwhelming…"

Lysithea sighed at her classmate's rather pathetically low self-esteem. She remembered scolding Annette about her own level of self-esteem but Annette's was nothing compared to Bernadetta or even Marianne's. The Ordelia heiress sighed again as she remembered Marianne and her last known personal interaction with her.

She remembered admonishing the Edmund noblewoman about her extremely low self-esteem to the point that Marianne was insulting and treating herself like she was the cause of the misfortune happening around her. It took some sharp tongue lashing towards Marianne to finally make her decent to talk to. Lysithea remembered how she encouraged Marianne to find a positive in something to go forward with yet she felt hypocritical relaying such a message back then, she had her own grim outlook in life and her giving such advice felt hollow in her heart.

"Is something the matter, Lysie?"

Lysithea turned towards Dorothea who looked concerned on how Lysithea was spacing out, staring at nothing with a forlorn look upon her pinkish red eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" Lysithea asked, unsure if Dorothea was addressing her as she looked around only to see Edelgard beside her who bore a look of mirth she was trying to hold back for some reason.

"Of course it's you I'm referring to, Lysie. Who else has that nickname?" Dorothea giggled, briefly covering her mouth.

Lysithea frowned. "I don't recall having that nickname nor do I want it." She spoke her objection, thinking such a nickname was childish for her.

"Oh don't be like that Lysie-"

"Stop calling me that, please." Lysithea requested, trying desperately to be polite to Dorothea to no avail.

"Ah, Dorothea has finally addressed you directly with her naming scheme. It's about time." Hubert commented from behind Edelgard.

"Naming scheme?"

Edelgard giggled. "I would have thought you have noticed but… Dorothea has this habit of calling us with our own peculiar nicknames."

Dorothea smiled and pointed at Edelgard. "I call her Edie." She then pointed at Hubert.

"And I call him Hubie."

Hubert sighed but didn't say anything, if anything he looked resigned to the fact that Dorothea won't ever stop from calling him by such a nickname anytime soon. Lysithea was amazed and at the same time, horrified by how Dorothea managed to make Hubert of all people, accept such a nickname.

"It took me a few days to get used to it too." Edelgard assured Lysithea with a small smile. "I just gave up one day when I realized how she addresses mostly everyone in the Black Eagles as such."

"The only notable exception to be spared from such fate is Petra." Hubert remarked, closing his only visible eye.

"Would be inappropriate if I started calling Petra: Pet or Petie, especially her status and not to mention… people would get the wrong idea that either of us are into some… questionable things." Dorothea giggled.

Lysithea raised her eyebrows in question, she glanced at Edelgard for answers only for the latter to shake her head to discourage her from finding out what Dorothea meant.

As for Edelgard, she could remember the first few weeks they had together when the school year began.

* * *

_ "I am not understanding. Do Fodlan keep humans as pets?" Petra asked Dorothea when the latter attempted to call her by the intended nickname. _

_ Dorothea and Edelgard looked at each other with the Imperial Princess shaking her head and her eyes were telling Dorothea not to push through with it. _

_ "T-That's technically slavery…" Edelgard pointed out with a sigh. _

_ A small sweat slid down Dorothea's rosy cheeks. _

_ "You know what? Petra is fine." Dorothea said to Petra, much to the Brigid Princess' confusion. Dorothea then glanced at Edelgard who gave her a nod. _

_ "Agreed." _

* * *

As the rest of the Black Eagles talked, Byleth was having his own troubles on thinking what to specifically point out on his students.

In his eyes, all of them have managed to achieve what he intended them to attain, be it improvements in their fighting form or using their heads to think for themselves in the heat of middle rather than just await for orders like sitting ducks.

Caspar has fixed his issue of being an open book in a battle, he had come a long way from that time when Byleth instantly disarmed him in their first spar. Byleth also noted that he still let's out his battle cries at times but as he has seen and heard, such action has the effect of intimidating and demoralizing his foes.

Ferdinand had learned to focus on his own capabilities and charge ahead to lead his comrades in battle, fully knowing that his comrades are behind him instead of his past attempts to show off in an attempt to compete with Edelgard. His ridiculous tendency to unnecessarily declare his name to every opponent he encounters has lessened as well.

While he had initially thought little of Dorothea in her capabilities in the battlefield due to her hesitance in hurting someone, Byleth had noticed the former songstress has been rather resolute with willingness to fight for her friends and house especially if it concerns fighting bandits or more recently, the soldiers fighting for the Death Knight. It seems Dorothea only needed a just and probable cause to have a firm resolve to fight.

Linhardt was once one of his main problems when he first started teaching the Black Eagles, he was lazy, slept during class and cut classes often to either nap or be in the library. Byleth lost count of how many of the professors had sent complaints to him about Linhardt's slothful behaviour. While he still continues to exhibit such behavior, Linhardt had more or less made up for his idleness during battle. He has become much more attentive when the situation calls for it and he always makes sure his allies in battle are in better shape and condition.

Petra had become more focused on her task and his issues with the Brigid Princess were minor, the increased concentration had also increased her lethality in battle. It seems her training and unorthodox style of battle has shaped her into a fine warrior. Byleth had just hoped she could at least tone down her strange and misleading taunts a bit more.

There was Bernadetta, the ever so anxious and fearful student of his with an extreme case of low self-esteem. She was particularly the most challenging student he had and dragging her out of her room everyday was a chore until Petra, Edelgard and Dorothea told him they would be the ones to get her in the classroom. In battle, Bernadetta's inclination to keep out of the general battlefield and keep everyone distant had led to her sharpening her marksmanship to accurately hit shots. Her meek experience has also led to people underestimating her which proves to be a huge mistake once they discover the arrows on their back.

Byleth glanced at Flayn, the latest member of their house. While the young girl is indeed talented and knowledgeable in the field of Faith magic… there was something in her that he couldn't figure out… she seemed so experienced in battle despite her fragile appearance... As if she had lived a lifetime fighting. For someone who has been sheltered and protected by Seteth, it was certainly an enigma that she could actually fight and support her comrades so proficiently.

He's had no issue with Hubert except when the latter tries to provoke him with cold and sarcastic remarks, threats that if he ever endangered Edelgard and the ever present doubts Hubert has towards Byleth. Byleth paid no heed to such things and merely carried on to his duties. His tactical mind and schemes were what Byleth valued most.

The same could be said for Edelgard who needs no addressing of her capabilities, she has a natural affinity for leadership and for holding her own in the battlefield. She's not meant to be a leader who would stand behind her army and let them charge… she was meant to lead them even in the heat of battle. A perfect combination of charisma and power.

Lastly, the only transferee of his class from another house and most probably, the best in the field of magic among her peers, Lysithea. Capable since the beginning and with a constant hunger for improvement. Byleth has never seen so much determination in one person until he laid eyes on Lysithea and what she could do. While her raw talent for magic is evident, Byleth was not a fool to believe that talent means everything. He had bore witness to how Lysithea tempered such talent with her own efforts to further better herself. Studying relentlessly to hone herself for what it seems to be a purpose, what purpose she intends to do is still unknown to him.

If there was anything he could point out as a flaw towards Lysithea it was her weak physical abilities, she tires easily and there's also one more, despite her fiery determination being one of the things he admires about her, he could also see it as an obsession of some sorts from her. He discovered many days ago that she would rather skip out on social events and rejected multiple invitations to tea unless it involves important business or its merely having tea and sweets while studying (which she often does with Edelgard).

"Until today, I thought it would fall to me to command and guide our ranks all by myself."

Byleth looked to his side to see Edelgard standing beside him, regarding her classmates with a look of pride to her classmates as well as one of triumph over their achievements.

"But with you leading us, I've gotten to experience what's it like to fight alongside everyone…" The future Emperor of Adrestia then tilted her head to look at her professor.

"And I've realized… how happy it makes me, fighting under your command." Edelgard smiled warmly at Byleth, Edelgard then returned her focus to the Black Eagles, her smile faltering on what she is about to say next.

"The emperor doesn't take orders from anyone. It's their duty to stand alone and lead the entire Empire."

"Edelgard." Byleth muttered as his student faced him once more.

"But maybe it's better to have someone to rely on… so that you can support and guide each other through the darkness…"

Byleth blinked. "And you think I am that someone?" he rhetorically asked, fully knowing it by how Edelgard looked at him.

The professor shook his head. "I don't think I am fit to guide an emperor. I know how to teach and train others to survive in battle…"

Edelgard was the one who shook her head this time to disagree with Byleth's statement.

"I may be heir to the Imperial throne, but first and foremost, I'm your grateful student. That will never change, even when I fulfill my destiny and become the emperor." Edelgard replied, her lavender eyes looking more resolved. "I told you long ago that I wished to enlist you in the service of the Empire. Well, I take it back. Now I wish only for your continued guidance during my eventual reign."

Byleth briefly remembered their first meeting after he and Jeralt assisted the house leaders against the bandits that threatened to kill them. It seemed clear that in their first meeting, Byleth had made an impact on Edelgard as well as Dimitri and Claude which prompted the three to try to recruit him on their side.

In the end, while it wasn't as Edelgard initially proposed, he did choose her and her house when Rhea recruited him as a professor.

Before Byleth could give her an answer, the whole Black Eagles gathered in front of the two, having noticed their professor's absence in their small celebration.

"Don't just hide away in the corner, professor. You're the reason we're celebrating." Linhardt spoke out.

"It's because of you that I've had the courage to leave my room for a bit each day…" Bernadetta initially said with a smile until she was overwhelmed with emotion and began sobbing. "I'm...I'm so grateful, professor!" She cried out as Dorothea wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"We were all just discussing how well you led us. Remarkable!" Ferdinand complimented.

Petra gave Byleth a bow. "Your guidance is without parallel, professor." She said with a proper and rigid tone until she chuckled. "I have had practicing of that phrase." She admitted.

Caspar pumped his fist up, showing some of the muscles that he had developed from training.

"Your training's been top notch. Really!"

Dorothea giggled at her classmates' praises and also towards the professor who was steadily getting overwhelmed by the praises of his students.

"Whatever would we do without you?" She playfully asked.

Flayn nodded in agreement to everyone's endorsement of Byleth's teachings.

"I have had the opportunity to experience much. Please allow me to offer you my gratitude once more, professor."

Then there was Lysithea, face full of smiles and pride… pride at her choice so far in transferring to be under the professor's wing.

"I'm so pleased to be in your class, professor. You truly bring out the best in us." Lysithea said with a nod, her right hand gripping on her chest.

After hearing her classmates' separate sincere commendation towards the professor, Edelgard turned towards Byleth with a warm smile.

"I feel the same... You are something special, my teacher." Edelgard said as Byleth regarded each and every of his students. While he was proud of what they have accomplished over the months, he felt special upon hearing their words of approval towards him. He didn't like to get the praises towards him affect him to a personal degree but at this very moment, seeing the proud and happy faces his students have and their sincere words of gratitude… he couldn't help but flashed a smile of his own.

Without warning, Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth's right arm and led him to be encircled by his students who showered him with their words and gestures of fondness.

One particular student didn't join in though… that student did intend to join in but stopped short of doing so when they noticed how Edelgard's arms were around the professor and how sweet the smile is that she wore around her face.

It wasn't Hubert… It was Lysithea who felt something in her heart when she bore witness to Edelgard's actions towards the professor.

* * *

**Red Wolf Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"I'm done with the exercise ya gave me." Cyril said as he finished writing on the piece of paper, passing the paper towards Lysithea who was seated across one of the tables in the reception hall.

Lysithea looked up from the stacks of paper she was working before taking the paper that Cyril passed towards her. But before she could lay eyes on the paper, she gave Cyril a look.

"Cyril, I told you to say 'you' properly. If you wish to aspire to be more of service to Lady Rhea in the future, you must also speak and act the part." She sternly told him, Cyril felt intimidated by the disciplining look and tone that Lysithea has shown towards him and only nodded.

"R-Right. I'm sorry." Cyril said as he nervously watched Lysithea read through the paper he used as a writing exercise.

It's been a while since Lysithea had begun to teach Cyril how to read and write after she agreed to do so for Cyril's birthday which she missed due to her and the students traveling towards Gronder Field for the hotly anticipated Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion... at first when she informed of it and then asked the professor questions regarding it, she was one of the first to complain on how tedious and tiring it is for them to travel along towards Gronder Field just to conduct a three-way battle between the three houses. Similar to the mock battle but on a much grander scale.

"Hmm..."

"Did I do alright?" Cyril asked, hopeful on his progress as Lysithea read through his work.

"Some mistakes there..." Lysithea pointed at something on the paper before sighing. "Cyril, I told you not to mistake writing the small letter of b with h. While they may structurally look nearly the same, the difference is the gap at the bottom."

Cyril looked genuinely confused at what Lysithea was pertaining, prompting Lysithea to explain more.

"You see... the word 'hold', if you made the mistake of writing a missive and used the letter b instead, it will become 'bold' and depending on what the message contains, it may cause a lot of confusion and misunderstanding to the reader. That or it would end as some random gibberish."

The Almyran boy's eyes widened, nodding earnestly as Lysithea's teachings were beginning to finally make sense.

It was fairly difficult for Lysithea to teach him at first but it does seem Cyril has the aptitude to quickly pick up the pace when he puts his mind on something, while his sentence constructions can still need some work... there was no doubt that he got most of his alphabets sorted out, such progress was more than enough for Lysithea to think that the lessons were bearing fruit.

"Like the word 'happy'?" Cyril asked.

"Rightly so. It would just end up as gibberish if you made a mistake on its spelling." Lysithea nodded, checking and encircling multiple parts of Cyril's written exercise and applying corrections on them to act as a guide for her pupil.

"The ones I wrote on would serve as a guide to correct the mistakes you put in here." Lysithea said as she passed the paper to Cyril.

Cyril received it and nervously looked at the Ordelia heiress on her final assessment to his work. While he appreciated Lysithea's effort and patience (despite being infamous for her short fuse of patience), he was terrified by how she strictly teaches him. Criticism from her were sharp and precise yet despite all that, she was someone to encourage him to do better.

"You're doing great. You learn fast for someone who started doing this weeks ago." Lysithea said and finally showed what Cyril hoped to see: a smile, a proud smile from the snow haired girl.

Cyril returned the smile with a grateful one.

"I have a great teacher." He responded which earned a small giggle from Lysithea. "Hey, Lysithea?"

"Yes?" Lysithea asked just as she was beginning to fix her things to go about her own business after teaching Cyril for the day.

"If you don't mind… maybe when we have time we could go-"

Just as Cyril was about to finish saying something, Byleth passed by them which quickly earned Lysithea's attention, prompting the Ordelia girl to turn away from Cyril, breaking contact with her.

"Sorry Cyril, I've been looking for him since class ended, I needed to ask something regarding training and these papers." Lysithea apologized, taking the stacks of paper she was working on earlier before calling Byleth. "Professor!"

Cyril's mouth was agape as he watched Lysithea approached the stoic professor who tilted to his side to entertain Lysithea, while he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he saw Lysithea smile as she reported something towards Byleth who in turn gave her a brief smile.

While Cyril was aware of how highly Lysithea thought of the enigmatic new professor of Garreg Mach, he couldn't help but feel like there was more than just admiration that Lysithea had for him as a professor and capable man. He did quickly dismiss the thought that the only reason why she transferred from the Golden Deer to the Black Eagles was because of Professor Byleth ever since he witnessed her receiving her own share of flak when she defended him from the harassments he received during Flayn's disappearance. He remembered the pained expression she had for being called a turncoat, a traitor and someone who would only pledge loyalty to the winning side by her former classmates.

It was something he didn't want to see from her.

As Cyril watched Lysithea and Byleth talked, Cyril was unknowingly crumpling the edge of the paper that contained his writing exercises when he saw the professor placed a hand on Lysithea's shoulder with a proud smile but that wasn't what prompted him, it was Lysithea's smile afterwards…

Her cheeks were flushed red yet her eyes… her face… the grin across her lips… it was the happiest he had seen her and he felt a twinge of jealousy from how Lysithea reacted towards the professor's actions.

"Sorry for bothering you, professor."

Byleth shook his head. "No need. I did tell all of you to come to me with questions or if you need help in anything." He warmly replied before glancing at the papers. "Thank you for helping me out with these. I'm afraid I don't have much time to finish compiling these reports for the archbishop."

Lysithea giggled. "Professor, you've done so much for me so it's the least I could do to help."

"You always say that." Byleth responded which earned an annoyed pout from Lysithea.

"Hey! It's true!" Lysithea pouted.

Byleth merely chuckled before waving her goodbye to take the report that Lysithea had aided him with while Cyril worked on his writing exercise. Lysithea's pout faded as she watched the professor depart the reception hall before she turned around to find that Cyril was nowhere to be seen.

"Cyril?"

* * *

**Next morning...**

"Sorry I couldn't witness that grand victory you won back in Gronder." Jeralt apologized as he and his son stood before a grave in the cemetery of Garreg Mach, flowers of varying kind were offered on the stone tile before the gravestone.

Byleth shook his head as his eyes were glued on to the grave of his mother...

**Sitri Eisner**

**1139-1159**

**Resting in the warm embrace of cherished memories.**

He didn't know what to exactly feel when he first found out about his mother's name after his arrival in Garreg Mach. He remembered Jeralt was looking for him and it led him to nearly circle the entire monastery to find in the cemetery, looking fondly at the grave of a person he never had the opportunity to meet.

His mother… Sitri. Jeralt rarely spoke of her, only mentioning her briefly but never mentioned her name prior to their arrival in Garreg Mach. Even then, whenever Jeralt mentions her, he would always bear a forlorn look on his hardened face. Byleth never truly questioned his father about it and always assumed that his mother's death severely hurt Jeralt.

His interest regarding her flared up considerably when he found out about her name and when Jeralt fondly talked about her… how she was like… gentle… smart… Jeralt emphasized on how smart she was based on how he repeated it with fondness. The meals she cooked for Jeralt…

Then there was her love for flowers… Byleth didn't really know the impact and significance a small thing like a flower could bring to a person. He had always thought flowers were just plants that had colors and scents of varying kinds.

Finally, what Jeralt loved seeing most from Sitri. Her smile… the smile that captivated his father the most about his mother. Byleth wondered… if his mother was still alive… would the Jeralt he now knows would have been different? Would he be full of smiles as well?

In his non-beating heart, Byleth knew and Sothis as well, that he became curious about her. He wanted to know if she was as smart as Jeralt says, if she was really so into flowers and finally if she has the smile that could light up the world.

With the majority of how Jeralt described her… Byleth could feel some similarity between Sitri and a certain person he had just met months ago. She was smart from all the time she poured into reading and learning from various sources, he didn't know if she was fond of flowers but he recalled when he gave her the lily he had just grown back then and the subsequent reaction he received, despite always frowning and having a near antisocial disposition, her smiles were a sight to behold.

"Kid?"

Byleth was snapped back to reality when his father called him, he had lost track of the passage of time when he reminisced about his mother.

"I didn't do it all alone." Byleth responded to Jeralt's statement of not being able to witness the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

"My students all deserve the credit for their hard work."

Jeralt chuckled and ruffled his son's hair rather roughly. "There you go again, passing credit to others. You don't have to be modest about it. Have some pride."

Byleth lightly frowned at his father's actions, he combed his hair back to its former style with his fingers as he responded.

"I have pride on what my students have accomplished so far-"

"Under your tutelage." Jeralt pressed on, Byleth could only sigh, his father isn't going to stop until he admits the credit.

"Yes. Under my tutelage." Byleth finally admitted, earning a small smirk from his father before both men looked to the grave.

Jeralt fondly looked at the flowers he had brought with him mixed with some of the flowers Byleth had grown in the greenhouse.

"She would be proud of you if she was here." Jeralt muttered with a small smile etched upon his hardened face. "I know I am."

Byleth didn't respond and just looked at the grave. Jeralt knew his son was imagining Sitri being with them and praising him for his latest achievement.

"You know…"

Byleth glanced at his father to see him taking out an object he has never seen before.

It was a ring made out of the finest silver he has ever seen with a particular engraving etched around the exterior but what caught Byleth's attention the most were the amethyst adorning the head of the ring, it was shaped into what seems to be a star or a flower…

"This ring is the only keepsake I have of her." Jeralt fondly stared at the ring resting on the palm of his hand. "In time, it will be yours."

The Blade Breaker then smirked at his son. "One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her." Jeralt finished before glancing at Sitri's grave.

Before Byleth can peer closer to the ring that Jeralt has decreed to be his in the future, Jeralt closed his hand and pocketed the ring back before taking his leave.

"I'll be reporting to Rhea for the day before resting in my quarters, you know where to find me if you need anything."

Byleth nodded and watched as his father departed from the cemetery, he blinked and looked up at the morning sky, he glanced at Sitri's grave one last time.

"Someone I love as much as he loves you." Byleth murmured towards Sitri's grave, speaking as if his mother was present before him. Goddess, how he wanted to know how she looked like.

Remembering how he has classes to preside over for the entirety of the day, Byleth left the cemetery all while he was unaware Sothis briefly stayed behind, watching him leave. She had taken an unusual interest in what Jeralt and Byleth had talked about.

_ "You just don't know it yet, you fool." _Sothis chuckled with an amused smirk before following her host to his day to day activities.

On the pile of flowers offered to Sitri's grave, a sole white lily is placed above every other flower, the same type of flower that Byleth had kept growing ever since.

* * *

Lysithea stormed out of Hanneman's office after she verbally lashed against the aged professor for another insensitive comment from him.

Well to give him credit, Hanneman had been rather… relaxed in his research on her lately. Unlike last time, he was actually considerate enough to prepare some tea and sweets for the Ordelia heiress this time as an apology for his rather insensitive comments when Lysithea caught him spying on her in the training grounds.

Wary at first, Lysithea thought Hanneman might have put some concoction in them that would have something to do with his research but Hanneman despite being stung by her apprehension, assured her that drugging someone breaches the ethics of his research and his nature as a human being.

Yet despite the somewhat good start of their time working together for Hanneman's research, it was inevitably soured when Hanneman mentioned his hypothesis that the spike in Lysithea's growth is attributed to her twin Crests. Lysithea tiredly told him it wasn't the case as she mocked his research for being useless if he would come up with such a thought.

Hanneman was insulted by Lysithea's remark on his research being fruitless and further pressed on his theory that Lysithea's achievements and her abilities can only be attributed to the 'boon' that her twin Crests provided her. It was at that moment that Lysithea could clearly see the difference of outlook that Hanneman and Byleth has in terms of someone's growth.

Hanneman was the type to consider natural talents and Crests plays a huge factor in one's growth while Byleth believed that talent and Crests can only take a person so far without effort. Professor Byleth's opinions on such things is what led Lysithea to conclude that she was truly better off with him and his house, such mindset from him would promote more growth for her.

Of course she disputed such a thing against Hanneman, telling him that the abilities she possesses as of now were the results of her own efforts and while the Crests within her had been useful in certain times, they were certainly not a contributing factor in her development. Hanneman acknowledged her efforts but just as it began to turn into a decent conversation for Lysithea, Hanneman argued that her drive to improve… couldn't it be just another form of talent?

Lysithea vehemently denied such a statement before proclaiming that it was from sheer will alone that she was determined to make an effort to better herself. Hanneman appeared to look convinced by her assertion but just as things were cooling down between the two…

Hanneman asked her a question.

_ "I see... But what drives you to such lengths?" _

Being driven by the emotions she felt regarding her Crests and her opinions about them in general, Lysithea told Hanneman without a thought on what it was that plagued her. What drives her to be better, what would cause such a thirst for growth for someone so young like her... She told him how she was not long for this world, why she could never agree with Hanneman's assessment that her twin Crests were such a boon when in reality they weren't.

Lysithea failed to see the shock present on the aged professor's face before she excused herself out of his office, prematurely ending their research for the day.

She didn't stay long to hear Hanneman apologizing for everything.

Lysithea couldn't bear the emotions anymore once she brought up the fact that she has no future, she had to leave Hanneman's presence and get some fresh air to calm herself down.

Just as she left Hanneman's office, she led out a deep sigh.

"My intuition was correct. You do have two Crests."

Lysithea nearly yelped out from the sudden voice behind her, she snapped around to see Linhardt leaning his back on the wall near Hanneman's office door.

Just before Linhardt can begin speaking more about her Crests out in the open, Lysithea ran up towards him to cover his mouth with a frantic look.

"Shut your mouth! Just...ugh. Let's go talk somewhere other than here." Lysithea led out a sigh of defeat as she withdrew her hands from Linhardt's mouth.

Just as expected, when they arrived in a more private and secluded area of Garreg Mach, Linhardt had pressed her for questions once he got Lysithea's words of confirmation straight from her lips.

And while Linhardt didn't do any of the things that Hanneman had resorted to such as blackmailing her, he shared Hanneman's lack of empathy on his questions regarding Lysithea's circumstance.

Their short private conversation ended just as it began, Lysithea stormed out of their conversation when she refused to answer any of his questions. Denying Linhardt of an answer he seeks from her.

Could this day get any worse for her?

* * *

**Later that day… In the training grounds...**

"Okay Annette, are you ready to test out what I taught you earlier?" Lysithea asked her classmate.

The Dominic noblewoman nodded. "I'm ready!" She eagerly said, now with their shared schedule as members of the Black Eagles, they could conduct more study and practice sessions together.

"Okay so… imagine the incantation in your mind then focus the energy on your hand." Lysithea stretched out her right arm and produced a sphere of green colored magic as small gusts of wind danced around her palm.

Annette nodded and mimicked Lysithea's action, briefly closing her eyes as she focused her mind on what she must do to recreate the spell that Lysithea was tutoring her with.

"Like this?" Annette asked as she produced the same kind of magic that Lysithea had created.

Lysithea's expression lit up as Annette quickly grasped on the magic she was teaching her, unlike with Cyril, Annette's pace in learning things being taught to her was quite remarkable and it was that trait that made Lysithea enjoy helping her out.

""Yes, you're doing great right now Annette! Don't fire it! Just hold it and concentrate the energy..." Lysithea further instructed. "Casting it is easy but maintaining it before firing it is hard, there's so much power in your hand that-"

As Lysithea was speaking, Annette caught sight of Felix walking in the training grounds with his usual scowl, her blue eyes followed him as he ignored the other people in the training grounds and proceeded to hack away at the training dummy with a training sword. Annette could remember some embarrassing moment she had with her fellow classmate and former member of the Blue Lions, especially in the greenhouse just a few days ago.

While Lysithea was instructing her, Annette all of a sudden fired the wind spell she was maintaining on her palm towards the wall near the gate leading out of the training grounds. What they didn't notice was that there was another person about to come in.

"Alright… what the professor and Petra told me motivated me. You can do this Bernie! So what if there are many people in the training ground? Like Petra said, you are the hunter Bernie! Treat the others as prey!" Bernadetta murmured to herself as she went to the training grounds, all ready and instilling a huge degree of confidence within herself so she can practice on her marksmanship.

Just as she entered, a blade made out of wind hit the stone wall next to her, very narrowly missing her except for a few strands of her messy hair.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO FIRE IT!" Lysithea loudly admonished Annette after the latter absentmindedly fired her spell that she was training to get a grasp on.

Annette realized that her staring at Felix made her fire her spell in an untimely manner.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Annette quickly apologized to the fuming Lysithea before her.

"What in the world would you panic about right now?!" Lysithea exclaimed.

Just before Annette could respond, a scream took everyone's attention in the training ground.

"GYAAAAHH! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" Bernadetta screamed as her face paled, depriving it of any color while she fell down on the stone floor with both knees. "IT'S A SIGN. I'M NOT MEANT FOR THE OUTSIDE WORLD!"

Lysithea and Annette immediately realized the reason why Bernadetta began her usual hysterical episode when they saw the huge deep gash on the stone wall near Bernadetta.

"Oh my Goddess!" Annette screamed out in horror as she rushed towards Bernadetta. "Are you alright Bernadetta?!"

Lysithea sighed as she watched Annette try to help out their classmate after she was nearly harmed from Annette's magic, she could see the Dominic noblewoman try to reach out for the frightened Varley heiress to stand up.

Bernadetta's frightened eyes looked up at Annette before she stood up and backed away from her as if treating Annette as a threat to her life.

"No! Back away! I know what you're trying to do! Oooohh, you're just trying to pretend that you nearly hit me by accident just so you could catch me off guard again to kill me in a later time!"

Annette looked incredibly baffled and taken aback by Bernadetta's accusation towards her.

"W-What? I-It's not like that! It's just an accident-"

"I am not falling for that! I-I'll report you to the professor for thiiiiisss!" Bernadetta screamed out before rushing out of the training grounds, continually screaming attempted murder.

"Bernadetta, please wait!" Annette pleaded as she followed after her, further aggravating Bernadetta as Lysithea and the others could hear her panicked screams from afar, fading as it continued.

Lysithea sighed as the person she was teaching left, shrugging her shoulders, she left the training grounds to feed Ordelian. She had nothing else left to do for the day.

* * *

"Ordelian." Lysithea sighed for the nth time of the day as she swept out the hairball her snow white cat had coughed out on the floor of her room.

Her pet cat looked up at her with an apologetic look, its as if his eyes were begging her not to scold him for what he did. Lysithea successfully managed to sweep out the hairball on grassy ground outside.

"I'm not mad at you, don't worry." Lysithea assured her pet cat before setting aside the broom and was about to pick up her cat until she heard another meow, which didn't belong to her cat. This one seemed deeper…

Lysithea and Ordelian looked at the direction of the meow to see a cat with black fur and green eyes, from the looks of it, the cat was a bit overweight. The opposite of Ordelian in terms of fur color and physique.

"This is the first time I've seen that particular cat…" Lysithea murmured, her eyes widened immediately when she saw Ordelian approach the black cat with haste as if he was excited.

The two cats meowed at each other before purring and nuzzling their heads together in an affectionate way. Lysithea smiled at the display, she was glad that despite her time absent in almost the entire day of Ordelian's daily life, he managed to make some friends in the company of his fellow felines.

Lysithea slowly approached the black cat, not wanting to frighten it as Ordelian interacted with his friend. When she came near, the black cat regarded her briefly as Ordelian watched.

"Hello." Lysithea greeted the cat as she bent her knees forward to squat and slowly reached out for it until she was mere inches away from petting the cat, the Ordelia heiress feared the cat would violently attack her until it suddenly nuzzled its head on her right palm before purring.

"Do you live here?" Lysithea softly asked the purring cat while softly brushing its black fur with the silky skin of her hand. "Or are you owned by someone-"

"Whisker? Where are you Whisker?" A voice suddenly called out, Lysithea's eyes widened again as she fully recognized the owner of the voice.

The black cat meowed, withdrawing its head from Lysithea as she approached the person who called out for her, it was a female cat after Lysithea had caught sight of its behind.

"There you are, Whisker." The person knelt on one knee to take the black cat onto her arms who allowed her to.

"Edelgard?"

The Imperial Princess looked back at Lysithea who had picked up Ordelian into her arms, the two girls with hair of ash and snow regarded each other's pets that they gently carried into their arms, black and white fur respectively.

"Hello Ordelian." Edelgard greeted the snow white cat who happily meowed at her, welcoming Edelgard's presence, one of the very few humans who can actually approach and touch him without being hissed, bitten or scratched at.

"Is that yours?" Lysithea asked, looking at the fat black cat that Edelgard carried.

Edelgard smiled as she looked down on her own cat.

"She was normally just a stray here in Garreg Mach... I grew fond of her tailing me every time I went to my room so I just couldn't help but take her in." Edelgard then looked down on her cat.

"Isn't that right, Whisker?" Edelgard cooed playfully at the cat who meowed in agreement.

"Her name's Whisker?" Lysithea asked.

Edelgard giggled before letting the cat go as Lysithea mimicked her action, letting go of Ordelian to let him interact with Whisker.

"Partly, her name is Hresvelgion Whisker." Edelgard proudly declared. "She and Ordelian have been friends since they met."

Lysithea chuckled. "And I just found out about this now?" She playfully asked as Whisker and Ordelian encircled around before playing with each other's noses.

The Imperial Princess shrugged. "You have been pretty busy with your own studies to notice Ordelian sneaking out sometimes." Edelgard quipped.

The snow haired girl was taken aback, glancing at Ordelian. Even if it was a playful quip from Edelgard, she started thinking if she may have unintentionally neglected Ordelian in her pursuit to learn more in Garreg Mach.

"I heard the professor always takes care of these two when we're out doing something."

"He does?" Lysithea asked.

"I do."

Four pairs of eyes turned to see Byleth, appearing a little sweat, both white haired girls thought it was due to training.

"Professor." Lysithea greeted him with a nod.

"My teacher." Edelgard endearingly called him with a smile.

Ordelian and Hresvelgion Whisker both meowed happily to greet him.

Lysithea glanced at Edelgard, frowning slightly at how Edelgard addressed Byleth. Ever since that night when they celebrated their victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Lysithea had noticed how Edelgard has a term for Byleth besides professor… my teacher sounded so… possessive as if they were intimately close. It made her feel jealous especially when she remembers how Edelgard touched Byleth during that night.

"Sorry for the interruption but I must speak to you Lysithea." Byleth said, staring at the Ordelia girl.

"M-Me?"

"There is something I wish to discuss with you… in private." Byleth told her. "I'll expect you in my officein a short while, please don't be late."

Before Lysithea could ask for more details, her house professor left them as swiftly as he came, leaving Edelgard and Lysithea with their respective pets alone once more.

Edelgard broke the silence afterwards.

"Well then, I won't keep you that long anymore." Edelgard said as she began to take steps to excuse herself for Lysithea to get ready.

"Wait." Lysithea called out, wanting to discuss something towards Edelgard first.

"Lysithea, what is it you want to discuss now can wait. Don't let the professor wait for you too long." Edelgard said and left before Lysithea could even speak another word, Whisker shortly followed after her master leaving Lysithea and Ordelian together.

* * *

As Lysithea made her way towards Professor Byleth's office, she couldn't help but ponder what has been going on between her and Edelgard. It wasn't the fact that she was so close to the professor, that can still be explained by the fact that as house leader it was inevitable for her to be close to the house professor.

Lysithea shook her head, that isn't what she's really thinking about that now. It was Edelgard and her rather... Doting propensity. She had noticed recently ever since the end of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion that Edelgard had been frequently asking her if she was alright when there weren't even any signs that she was feeling bad.

* * *

_ At first, Lysithea thought Edelgard was just worried of the possible effects of over exhaustion due to the result of her training regimen by the professor to increase her stamina and endurance but that wasn't the case especially during the moment when she was assigned to clean up the library with Annette. She recalled Annette couldn't go and perform their joint task together because she fell ill from pulling an all nighter to finish her homeworks in time after she extensively trained to better herself after she was defeated by Lysithea again in Gronder. _

_ Ironically, Lysithea also felt sick that time but unlike Annette, the sudden weakening of her body came out of nowhere. _

_ Her body suddenly trembled as her entire body felt like jelly, she felt like the weight of the world was thrust on to her back. It hurt to move… to breath… hell, it even hurt to think! _

_ As she felt queasy afterwards, she came close to throwing up as her vision blurred. Lysithea struggled to keep herself up, relying on holding on to the edge of one of the tables in the library to stand up. _

_ The breathings became labored and Lysithea began thinking that she was about to die that time, she felt a terrible feeling of dread within her as the thought of dying so soon without achieving what she intended to began to scare her. _

_ The terrible deathly feeling suddenly rescinded just as it occurred to her earlier, the feeling of weakness in her entire body and the extreme dizziness she felt to the point that she was about to throw up disappeared. _

_ For quite a time as she breathed in the air around her, Lysithea thought that it must have been something she ate… maybe she ate something spoiled? But then again, the other students would have felt the same thing as well as she only ate the food that was served to her along with the other students in the dining hall. Lysithea even theorized that she might have been poisoned by someone to take her out, thinking that it was from another house who was jealous of her and the Black Eagles or an assassin of the Flame Emperor sent to kill her. _

_ All such thoughts ceased when Edelgard arrived and upon seeing the run down state of Lysithea, she just couldn't help but come to her and support her up. Edelgard then pulled up a chair for her to sit down as Lysithea collected herself while Edelgard waited for her to recover. _

_ "Are you alright? You don't look well." Edelgard asked with great concern. _

_ "Huh? Oh! No, no-I'm fine! Really. Just not accustomed to so much manual labor." Lysithea reasoned, not wanting Edelgard to make a fuss over her even though she must lie on what she felt. _

_ Yet for everything Lysithea excelled at, she was a terrible liar. Lysithea herself knew about this flaw in her and she also knew Edelgard had a keen perception on people. It was futile to lie to her. _

_ Edelgard purposely ignored the lie and just looked around to see dusty tomes on the table and equally dusty empty shelves at some parts of the library. _

_ "You were cleaning the entire library… by yourself?" Edelgard questioned the gravity of the task that Lysithea singlehandedly undertook. _

_ The Ordelian heiress nodded as her breathing became more and more stable and the cold sweat she felt had ceased. _

_ "The other student who was assigned to tidy up with me wasn't feeling well, so it's just me." Lysithea for once told Edelgard the truth before following it up with another lie. "I figured I could at least dust the bookshelves or something, but I...uh...I got a little carried away." _

_ Edelgard frowned at Lysithea's decision to do so considering how large the library is and its collection of books, it would take a single person until midnight to finish cleaning up all of the shelves and that includes placing the books back in order. _

_ "So many books... You probably tired yourself out just moving them from the shelves." Edelgard remarked as she glanced at the various piles of books, she could even see some books she used to read. _

_ Lysithea looked down on the library's weathered wooden floor. _

_ "As much as I love books, I can't say I love carrying stacks of them to and fro. They're so heavy." Lysithea said, remembering that time when Cyril had to help her carry some books she borrowed which sparked their interactions and eventual friendship. _

_ Edelgard sighed in exasperation at Lysithea's tendency to overwork herself, it has also been something that Byleth has brought up as a concern earlier after observing Lysithea. _

_ "Well... Maybe you should think things through a little more next time." Edelgard told her with a tone akin to scolding her… like a child. "Surely you can tell how much physical strength a job is going to require before you begin." _

_ While Lysithea would normally flare up and react strongly against such a treatment, she didn't have the energy to spare for such an action. Instead, Lysithea led out a sigh of resignation but didn't bother to hide her dislike of Edelgard's approach. _

_ "I can do without the condescension, thanks." Lysithea weakly and sarcastically replied. "After all, I'm the only one who has to deal with the fact that I've worn myself out." She reasoned, taking responsibility for her situation. _

_ Edelgard was slightly taken aback at how Lysithea mistakenly thought that she was patronizing her but nonetheless remained calm. _

_ The ashen haired princess shook her head to disagree with Lysithea's assumption. _

_ "I only said that you should take care of yourself. Especially considering—" Edelgard barely managed to stop herself from finishing her sentence. Her lavender eyes were briefly wide before returning back to its normal shape. _

_ "Considering what?" Lysithea asked, looking up at her with a frown, waiting for Edelgard to finish. _

_ Edelgard lightly bit her lip, composing herself once more. _

_ "Nothing. Never mind." She shook her head. "How about you return to your quarters? I'll finish cleaning up in here." Edelgard softly suggested. _

_ Lysithea, however, was adamant. She had pride to finish the task herself despite her condition, while such determination was something that has been admired by others, the same determination can also be detrimental to her. _

_ "But I want to finish what I've started!" She protested but Edelgard was having none of it. _

_ "I don't mind, really. Please, don't make me repeat myself." Edelgard pressed on, placing a comforting arm on Lysithea's shoulder. _

_ Seeing the futility of ever making the Imperial Princess think otherwise, Lysithea gave up and sighed. _

_ "Ugh. Fine. As long as you'll finish all this up." Lysithea replied, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stood up from her seat. _

_ Edelgard mirrored her act and gave her a reassuring nod. _

_ "I will. Get some rest, okay?" Edelgard said, her eyes softening at the exhausted form of her classmate. _

_ Lysithea sighed in resignation one last time before she took small steps to get out of the library. _

_ "Stop treating me like a child, Edelgard." Lysithea grumbled as she began to leave, making her way to the doorway out of the library as Edelgard began to pick up on her leftover task. _

_ Lysithea paused as she reached the doorway and looked at Edelgard one last time. _

_ "Thank you, Edelgard." She expressed her gratitude. _

_ Edelgard merely smiled at her as she watched her leave. _

* * *

Ever since that time, Edelgard has been overbearing on her concern for her. Lysithea felt degraded, feeling like she was being treated like a child by Edelgard for her constant worrying. Edelgard coddles her way too much for her liking and despite their growing closeness to each other, Lysithea couldn't help but feel annoyed at her.

In the past, Edelgard wasn't like this. She never treated her as such prior, she treated her as an equal and someone she could have tea and sweets with yet… Now it seems so devoid of any respect to her wish not to be coddled like a child.

Lysithea didn't want to think badly of it anymore, she was just thinking Edelgard was the type to worry about her comrades that much.

In a way despite the different approach, she was like the professor except the latter seemed more understanding and considerate of the people he interacted with. Which was surprising for her initially because she first believed the professor truly was devoid of any kind of emotion or has any capacity to detect what's wrong, a fact she was gladly proven wrong.

The professor… Edelgard… the thought came to her mind again as she approached the former's office doors.

The image of Edelgard hugging the professor's arms, the professor's smile and the warm and happy smile from Edelgard as they looked on to each other… it made her heart wrench for some reason, she might have an idea on such a reason yet she still refuses to acknowledge it. Seeing it as nothing but a fleeting feeling.

Lysithea opened the door to the professor's office, getting greeted by the modestly decorated room, a singular shelf stood behind the table and chair, in front of the table were two chairs on each side and further beyond was a small table and a couch.

Compared to the offices of Seteth, Hanneman and Manuela… Byleth's office appeared sparse which reflects the non-materialistic nature of the professor.

Standing in front of the shelf looking at some records was the professor.

"Come in." Byleth ordered, not facing Lysithea as he looked on the papers he was reading about.

"Please take a seat."

Lysithea silently acquiesced and sat on the couch, sitting properly as she patiently waited for Byleth to turn around and finally face her.

The silence between the two continued and Lysithea was getting nervous on why the professor had called for her. Normally, he would go straight to business when he calls for her or any of the students but this time the silence was unsettling for her, it felt like she did something wrong.

Then it occurred, could he have called her to address something important? Her mind wandered to Hanneman with the way their time earlier ended, she insulted him and his research and stormed out of his office without his permission… could he have talked and revealed her secret out of spite?

Then she also thought of Linhardt when she fiercely rejected his request to learn more about what he overheard, he knew she has two Crests and could have promptly reported it to the professor who was already aware of her Crest of Gloucester that left even Lorenz baffled on how she acquired it despite House Ordelia having no blood ties with House Gloucester.

And finally, her mind wandered to Bernadetta reporting her for the incident earlier but she shook her head on such a thought as Annette would also have to be called in with her.

"Umm… Professor…" Lysithea awkwardly began.

"Apologies for the abrupt call here." Byleth interrupted, finally turning around to face her with an uncertain look.

Lysithea regarded him for a brief moment, she noticed the papers he was holding on to earlier were still in his hands when he sat down on his chair, his arms resting on the table.

"No, it's alright professor… I just finished cleaning up Ordelian's hairball and I was just talking to Edelgard before you came."

Byleth nodded. "Your strategy homework?"

"Finished it shortly after you dismissed us." Lysithea smiled with pride.

The professor wasn't surprised anymore. "Excellent work as always." He complimented her with a solemn look before deciding to move the conversation forward.

"Did you know why I called you here?"

Lysithea shook her head no but she had a dreaded feeling on what this is about.

"I called you here because-"

"Did Professor Hanneman say something?" Lysithea interrupted before her eyes widened at what she just mentioned, she covered her mouth before nervously looking up at Byleth who looked puzzled.

"Professor Hanneman? Why would you mention him?" Byleth asked, his brows furrowed into a questioning frown.

"A-Ah…" Lysithea stammered, she had to come up with something fast. "I mean… I've been ignoring his lectures lately… Y-Yeah! I've been ignoring them!" Lysithea reasoned while mentally slapping herself for such a lame excuse.

Byleth's questioning frown didn't dissipate, if anything, Lysithea's fumble had him curious.

"I haven't received any form of complaint from him and knowing you, you probably know about what he's teaching because of your self-studying."

Lysithea nervously laughed. "I-I guess that's why I want to just d-do something e-else in his class."

"Regardless, it is rude to do so. Professor Hanneman is a decent professor, such behavior in class is disrespectful."

Lysithea looked down and nodded in understanding.

"And you have been assisting him after class since before your transfer, am I correct? If so, I can only surmise he will address such an issue with you in the future if he had noticed." Byleth guessed as Lysithea awkwardly nodded at his wrong guess.

"R-Right, I'm sorry if it would cause you some inconvenience later on, professor."

Byleth nodded before clearing his throat to continue with what he initially wanted to discuss.

"I called you here to discuss your focus."

"My focus?"

"Yes." Byleth confirmed. "I have told you to continue on with your physical exercise even after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, correct?"

He received a small nod of confirmation.

"And so far, have you noticed any form of change? Do you tire easily as you used to? Any feeling of nearly collapsing?"

Lysithea almost told him about the feeling she felt back in the library until Edelgard-

Her eyes widened in realization all of a sudden, did Edelgard inform him about it? What happened in the library? She didn't want the professor to also fuss about her like Edelgard did.

"N-No, no incident so far." Lysithea replied unconvincingly.

Byleth didn't seem to notice her lie as he looked more into the papers.

"Good, with your exercise… I can at least say your stamina and endurance has considerably improved. I want you to continue on your daily exercises."

Lysithea's mouth hung open for a bit, she has to endure those running exercises in the morning for a prolonged time?

"Professor, pardon my rudeness but haven't I done enough with the results from the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?" She questioned his judgment on the matter.

Byleth moved his eyes up to glance at her before looking back at what he's reading.

"I will not deny the results you have shown in that battle, you held yourself in a prolonged battle against Annette and her allies… but you still lack something."

Lysithea gave him a questioning look.

"Lacking in what?"

"Mobility." Byleth responded. "Remember that I had to defend you from Felix and other students specializing in melee combat to keep you up during the battle."

Lysithea recoiled from the mention, she couldn't deny she just stood there like a chicken waiting to be slaughtered when Felix rushed towards her in an effort to eliminate her from the battle due to the damage she had caused against the Blue Lions, if it were a real battle she would have been cut down from where she stood if it weren't for the professor defending her.

"I need to let your muscles get used to moving constantly especially in the eve of battle so you won't end up being a burden to others in battle." Byleth reasoned. "While you excel in long range combat, you fall short of expectations up close."

Lysithea flinched, despite her distaste of strenuous physical activity due to the frailness of her body, what the professor had said were all on point. She could only look down with nothing to respond with.

"A battlefield is not just a place but it's also a moment of life and death. One wrong movement or doing nothing will end up getting you killed." Byleth lectured. "I only wish you would improve your physical flaw."

She bit her lip, the professor was right. She doesn't begrudge him for the training regimen he had subjected her to. In fact, she actually liked how the professor addressed her flaw… it gave credit to his attentive nature to his students. She felt challenged much like how she wanted him to when she accepted his invitation.

"What about your magical prowess?"

"Fine, I'm at the cusp of learning this particular kind of magic." Lysithea replied, eager to report her progress on the field of magic.

"Reason?"

Lysithea confirmed with a nod. "It's the only field of magic I have thoroughly studied in."

Byleth repeatedly nodded as he finally set down the papers he was holding, clasping his hands together as his arms rested on the table.

"The real reason why I wanted you to come here is to propose something." Byleth said. "To you."

Lysithea gestured to him to continue, waiting nervously on what the professor intends for her. While she was welcoming of any challenge, she feared that he would give her another straining exercise to fix her stamina issue. While such a thing is useful in battle, she thinks that later on after graduating… she might have no use for it no matter how hard she exercises to be healthy due to her impending fate.

"Lysithea, I think it would be beneficial for you and the others if you started learning Faith magic."

The snow haired girl looked up. "Huh? Faith magic?"

She was aware of Faith magic or White magic as some call it, she had always thought of it as a healer or a priest' magic that contrasted her affinity for Dark magic. She decided to forego learning it because of how others in her class have such a thing covered, especially Flayn and Linhardt, Dorothea was also beginning to dabble in it as well.

So why would the professor want a fourth one in the class to learn it?

"Professor, wouldn't learning something so late in the school year be just detrimental to my progress on Reason magic?" Lysithea argued.

"While what you say is true, there is a particular reason why I want you to learn it."

"Such as?"

Byleth nodded and stood up from his seat, taking a book from the bookshelf before sitting down beside Lysithea at the couch.

Lysithea caught a glimpse of the book Byleth took and saw it: **The Encyclopedia of Magic.**

Wordlessly opening the book to reveal its content, Byleth traced the passages in the pages, flipping once in a while until he found what he was looking for.

"Here." Byleth tapped his finger for Lysithea to focus her eyes on.

"Warp?" Lysithea uttered the name while closing the distance between their bodies as she peered closer.

Byleth nodded. "I believe this may serve you well in and out of battle. Assuming you know what it does."

Lysithea confirmed the latter statement with a short nod. While Lysithea could think of the merits of the Warp spell… the complication of it and the rough learning process… could she actually achieve it in the remaining days of her academy life?

"Professor, don't you think this is a bit too late to learn now? Considering how advanced the spell is… I don't think I could learn it in time for you to see it." Lysithea questioned as she's focused on the spell's description and some of its incantations. Unaware of how their shoulders are rubbing at each other and how her hair is almost brushing on her teacher's face.

As for Byleth, he could smell the sweet scent of Lysithea's snow haired hair, seeing how properly and smooth it was when he laid eyes on her, this was the first time he had caught the scent of her hair.

He began to think what kind of soap she uses to make her hair so smooth and silky, does she use perfume? Wait, is there even such things for the hair? Or oils, what kind of hair oil does she use?

"Professor? Professor?"

Byleth blinked and looked at Lysithea, both their eyes widened at how close in proximity their faces are. Lysithea's cheeks flushed red before she returned to sitting up straight and looked away from Byleth.

"What is it?" Byleth asked, acting as if nothing happened.

_ 'Just what was that?' _Byleth asked himself as he felt an unusual heat in his chest when he stared directly into Lysithea's pinkish red eyes and felt her warm breath on his face. Byleth could have sworn he heard Sothis snort from inside his mind.

"Do you really think it is wise to expect this from me?" Lysithea asked as she glanced back at the passage, managing to compose herself.

Byleth raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. "Are you balking away from a challenge?"

Lysithea perked up and frowned at Byleth. Did he just…?

"I'm only trying to be realistic here, professor." Lysithea argued, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Aren't you the one who told me to keep on challenging you to improve?" Byleth asked with a calculating gaze, analyzing her bewildered reaction.

"Professor, that's not fair!" Lysithea exclaimed, her eyes glaring at him.

"I'm just living by my promise to help you improve yourself, Lysithea." Byleth reasoned as Lysithea sighed.

The Ordelia heiress bit her lip, maybe she had refused a bit too early. She knew the professor had her when he used her own words against her and the professor had never pushed a matter to her as much as this before, he seemed adamant.

Come to think of it, the professor must have thought of this very clearly prior to inviting her to the office. Does he really have such faith in her? She had noticed how he had come to depend on her as well over the time that followed when she joined… He had counted on her watching his back in battle, he had asked her for input on the lesson plans he had made prior to classes and he always took her opinion on the faults of what he was teaching into consideration and improved upon it.

"Lysithea, you are the most determined student I have ever known." Byleth reasoned while looking softly at her.

"You really think I'm that determined?" Lysithea asked, seeking validation from him further.

Byleth gave her a nod. "Yes. You are always pushing yourself to be better and rise above the challenge."

Lysithea looked down the simple carpet below her, a blush creeping upon her cheeks. She always loves it when the professor would compliment her for her efforts and determination, it gives her the feeling of vindication she has wanted to hear from her peers ever since she came into the academy.

The professor softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can learn Faith magic and excel at it, Lysithea." Byleth said with a confident voice as Lysithea looked at him. "I have faith in you."

The encouraging smile he gave to her did no favor in deterring her away from this proposition. Lysithea could only blush deeper at the amount of confidence the professor has in her capabilities and the fact that he often smiles as such towards her. She could feel her beat faster the more she looked at him.

"Professor… I..." Lysithea couldn't find the proper words until she realized something familiar… and irritating on what the professor just said.

"Professor."

"Yes?"

"Did you just make a pun?"

Byleth stared at her before realizing what she meant. His eyes slightly widened.

"I didn't realize…"

"You spent too much time with Alois that you're picking up his habit."

"I'm sorry."

Then there was silence… Awkward silence.

Except in Byleth's mind as the voice of a young girl was laughing in amusement at his expense.

* * *

**15th day of the Red Wolf Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"So… cooking duty."

"Yes."

Lysithea and Annette looked at the various utensils and kitchenware on the counters made out of bricks and stones, they could feel the heat of the stove caused by the small chopped firewood burning.

""Who thought it was a good idea to make us handle cooking for breakfast?" Lysithea complained, frowning from the hassle of being given the task of doing something she has no proper practice on. While she could make basic recipes such as those baked biscuits that Edelgard, Cyril and even the professor had come to like, her knowledge of the culinary world was only limited to the art of making sweets.

That and basic tea making… but to make her cook a full meal for their fellow students? What kind of idiot would suggest such a thing for her to do?

"The professor?" Annette stated. "Some of the cooking staff got sick from food poisoning so Seteth asked the professors to allot some of the students to cooking until the staff are okay."

"Ugh." Lysithea grimaced, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think the professor was aware of us lacking in the kitchen…" Annette guessed as she looked at each and every available ingredients for them to cook for the other students.

Waking up early didn't do Lysithea any favors, in fact she does wake up early to conduct her physical exercises but waking up early to do something like cooking anything outside of sweets just made her more crankier than usual.

Annette noticed the increasing frown on her cooking partner and friend's face.

"Hey cheer up, breakfast meals are easier to do than lunch!" Annette said with her boundless cheer, trying to psyche herself up as well as Lysithea.

Lysithea gave her a look, a mix of annoyance and doubt present on her.

"You speak as if you know your way in the kitchen."

A sweat slowly slid down from Annette's brow to her cheek, averting her eyes away from the snow haired girl.

"Weeeeell... Ummm..."

"You don't." Lysithea firmly said as if she already knew the answer based on her friend's reaction.

Annette couldn't keep up the cheer and confidence she had in the face of seeing Lysithea's judging eyes.

"Yes." She finally admitted with a sigh of defeat.

Lysithea followed with her own exasperated sigh on their current predicament.

"I only know how to make sweets." She mentioned.

Annette shook her head. "And we can't serve that. Maybe some fried or scrambled eggs?" She suggested.

"Seems simple enough." Lysithea agreed but not without her own doubts on the possible reception of their choice but in the end, she really didn't care if it was too simple, she just wanted to do what she wanted to do in her free time.

As Annette briefly taught Lysithea how to cook some scrambled eggs with a pan, things had seemed to go well for the two until Lysithea realized they were going too slow, especially her. Despite how easy the task is, making too many and having a timeframe was the challenge, she couldn't ask Annette for help as she was taking care of making a side dish to come with the eggs.

Lysithea watched the eggs cook on the various pans on the stoves until she realized something. She thought that with the rate on how the eggs cook fast, she could expedite the process with some aid from the arcane arts. The time for breakfast is fast approaching and she knew this was her only shot to make it on time.

"I have an idea how to cook them all fast!" Lysithea said with a tone as if she had found a major discovery no one has ever achieved.

Annette turned her head away from what she was doing to glance at Lysithea.

"What is it- Wait, is that a fire spell?! Lysithea don't-"

A fiery explosion boomed across the kitchen and dining hall, reverberating on the nearby areas of the monastery as the knights, staff and students all looked on in worry and fear at the smoke coming from the kitchens.

* * *

"We are so getting in trouble for this."

"The eggs are all over my hair and clothes! YUCK!"

"For someone who scolded me for firing that spell on Bernadetta the other day, you surely have some 'restraint' using a fire spell for COOKING!"

"I thought it was a good idea!"

"Since when did you hear of a mage using a fireball to cook a bunch of eggs?!"

"ENOUGH." A tired but stern voice silenced the two girls.

Byleth sighed and looked at Annette and Lysithea, both of which have eggs be it raw or cooked staining their bodies from head to toe, their uniform were further blackened as it was and their faces were smeared with black ash, Lysithea's white hair now has contrasting colors of white and black due to the explosion.

The professor thought that both his students, being the most studious and intelligent members of his house would think better on what they did, especially Lysithea. The rash action had caused the entire student body to go about their day without breakfast with some having to go out to the town outside Garreg Mach to eat, some like Petra and Leonie went out to hunt instead to save money.

"You two have caused enough damage in the kitchens that they won't be operational for a day or two."

Annette and Lysithea hung their heads low in shame, especially the latter.

"I'm sorry professor…" Annette apologized, looking at the professor with downcast eyes.

"I didn't mean to cause any problem for you or anyone for that matter. I'm sorry." Lysithea added, unable to even face the professor for her the huge offence she had caused.

Both she and Annette had come to terms with the possible punishment they would receive, to the point of suspension even.

Byleth frowned before sighing again. He had to punish them, Seteth demanded such a course of action from Byleth because they were his students… he had never seen the man so infuriated when he scolded the two who just looked down in shame.

He didn't like to use detention as a punishment and instead decided to make their sentences fair but productive for them and the others.

"For the destruction of school property and facilities, I am sentencing you to various tasks and responsibilities for thirty days. Annette, you will be sentenced to tend on the plants of the greenhouse as well as keeping the fish fed in the fish pond."

Annette looked up with a surprised look.

"G-Greenhouse?" She asked with an apprehensive look. She remembered a sudden memory that flashed in her mind the moment Byleth sentenced her to work in the greenhouse, especially one concerning a blue haired man in her class who had listened in to her 'ridiculous' singing.

Byleth and Lysithea both raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is there something the matter?" Byleth asked.

Annette shook her head. "N-Nothing! I can take it! Thirty days isn't a problem!" Annette nervously laughed as both her professor and classmate looked on with doubt.

Byleth then went on to stare at Lysithea's regretful eyes, eyes that still averted its gaze from him.

"Lysithea, you will be working as my personal assistant in the coming days, you will assist me in various duties." Byleth said as Lysithea's eyes widened and looked at him in shock.

Hearing no objection, Byleth decided to send them off on their way.

"Both of you are dismissed. Lysithea, there are things I need of your assistance later, come find me after lunch."

* * *

"When you meant tasks…"

"I meant everything."

Lysithea groaned as she carried bags of items the professor had bought at the market later in the day, she impatiently tapped her foot as the professor tried to barter for a good deal on the ores.

"Professor, if I may ask…" Lysithea started after seeing the professor finished settling for a price with one of the merchants about his purchase of ores.

"What is it?" Byleth asked without looking at her, instead taking out his coin purse from his pockets and paid the merchant for the ores he had given him.

"Why are you also handling the weapon maintenance for the students?" Lysithea questioned, frowning at the thought of how lazy some of her classmates could be if they would ask the professor such a thing.

Byleth placed his order of ores into the small cart he had borrowed from Cyril earlier as he and Lysithea were about to head out, in the cart were the worn out weapons of his students, either damaged or were in the process of doing so.

"I was the one who told them to give any of their worn out weapons to me for repair." Byleth replied, pushing the small cart that got heavier due to the bags of ores he bought. Lysithea slowly followed her teacher as they went to the blacksmith.

"I personally think broken weapons could be fixed and improved further." Byleth explained.

"But what about the cost? Wouldn't the maintenance be- wait…" Lysithea paused herself as she realized something. "It would be more economical if you had them repaired rather than buying new ones and constantly replacing them…"

Byleth gave her a smile. "Very good. We save more money improving them. Your classmates didn't really like the idea of me undertaking the extra burden but in the end-"

"You were too stubborn." Lysithea giggled which earned her a frown from Byleth. "And you sometimes call me the stubborn one when I push myself!"

"That's because you are." Byleth stated as if it was an established and incontestable fact before speaking with the blacksmith who greeted him warmly, recognizing the professor as one of her frequent patrons.

As the professor spoke with the blacksmith, giving her a list of the specifics he wanted, Lysithea looked around the market. Unlike her classmates, she barely goes to the market to buy something unless it's ingredients for the treats she makes or a tasty fish for Ordelian to eat with, she mostly gets her fish from buying it off from the kitchen or a catch of a student.

She could even remember Jeralt giving her one when he noticed Ordelian watching him intently while the latter accompanied Lysithea around the monastery.

Lysithea could recall that one time Hilda had asked her to come with her shopping at the market, she wanted to drag Lysithea in finding some of the best hair oils and perfume, and despite Lysithea's protests, she found herself in the market with Hilda.

The day ended with Lysithea buying nothing and Hilda buying many of the oils and perfumes she could get her hands on, they parted with Hilda giving her a few bottles saying it was thanks for accompanying her.

Those bottles of oil and perfume she was given were the sweet scent that she had been using the cover herself with which, unknown to her, had just caught the professor's nose days ago.

"A Wo Dao?"

"Yes, can you refine it into that?"

"I can but a Wo Dao… that's not something people usually order-"

Lysithea ignored the ongoing negotiation between the professor and the blacksmith, she just held on to the bags that she was tasked to hold on to and surveyed the entire market on the various goods every stall offers.

Most of which were of no interest to her until she spotted something that caught her eye.

It was an Armored Bear Stuffy, a popular favorite among girls due to how well made and adorable it was, only a few were made back then and the last time Lysithea saw one was… during her childhood… she remembered the mages in black ripping it away from her as they dragged her from her cell for another set of experimentations.

Remembering those days of being imprisoned under her own home, the smell of blood, the sight of the lifeless bodies of her siblings and cousins… Lysithea began to take deep breaths in rapid succession. Her grip on the bags tightening, her fingers twitched followed by her body shaking.

"Lysithea."

The Ordelia girl snapped out of her stupor when the professor placed a hand on her shoulder, standing by her side.

"Are you alright?" Byleth asked with concern.

Lysithea found herself back in the market, looking surprised as if she was someplace else before.

"I-I'm fine, professor." Lysithea replied.

"Are the bags too heavy for you?"

"I said I'm fine, professor! Stop treating me like I'm some helpless child!" Lysithea snapped which caught the professor off-guard by her sudden outburst.

Lysithea realized what she did and hung her head low.

"I-I'm sorry about that professor." She apologized while looking down in shame.

"Pay it no mind." Byleth said, shaking his head but in his mind, he was still worried for her. What could have caused her to snap like that out of nowhere? Was she so upset on the task he had her help him with right now?

"Did you need something?" Lysithea asked, pertaining to why the professor was calling for her earlier.

"I was asking you if you could place the bags on the cart, we're done." Byleth said before looking back at the blacksmith who unloaded all the worn out weapons in the cart, leaving space for the bags Lysithea were carrying.

"Double check this list and see if we forgot something." Byleth said and placed a paper in one of the bags for Lysithea to check later.

Lysithea wordlessly nodded and went towards the cart to put down the bags of supplies the professor had bought. She then took the list that Byleth put in one of the bags to check if they have missed anything.

"Everything seems to be in order."

The Ordelia girl felt a wave of relief at the fact that they were immediately done with their time in the market. She thought that maybe she could finally start with her study on Faith magic just as she originally intended.

"Lysithea."

Lysithea turned around to face the professor. "We have everything we need, profe-" Lysithea cut herself short when she saw what the professor was holding.

The professor stood before her, holding something she never expected him to hold on to. It was the Armored Bear Stuffy she had been staring at earlier until she was lost in her own dark thoughts. Her eyes sparkled at how close it was to her yet the lingering question remained.

"W-What… w-why do you-"

Byleth looked at her questioningly. "Why? You seemed like you wanted it badly judging by how you were staring into it so I bought it for you." Byleth reasoned yet it still didn't make sense for Lysithea on why he bought it.

"Professor… why? I've only caused you trouble recently and-"

"Treat it as a gift for helping me out prior to this task. Also… I've never truly given you a token of my appreciation for saving me back then with the Death Knight." Byleth responded before gently handing the Armored Bear Stuffy to Lysithea.

Lysithea could only take it as her hands shook, remembering the sensation of the Armored Bear Stuffy on the happier days of her childhood. To feel that kind of joy again on a toy... Lysithea could barely hold in the tears at bay.

"Professor, I….. thank you…" Lysithea was at loss for words yet Byleth didn't need to hear much more as the big smile upon her face was enough for him to know what she felt.

"Let's get back to my room." Byleth said as he took the cart and pushed it with Lysithea absentmindedly following him as she held on to the stuffed bear she had acquired.

Unknown to them, a boy watched from a distance, in one of his hands was a piece of paper that was meant to be a letter… he ended up crumpling it when he clenched his fists on what he saw.

* * *

"That's everything." Byleth said after putting down the last of the bags from the cart, containing seeds he would give to Annette later to plant for her task. He then went and closed the door to his room.

Byleth didn't receive an answer as Lysithea was still too engrossed in the Armored Bear Stuffy she received, looking at it so fondly as if she had bonded with it for quite a while now.

"Enjoying it?" Byleth asked.

Lysithea looked up at him and after seeing him smile at her display of fondness for her gift, she blushed and covered the lower half of her face with the stuffed bear's head.

Byleth didn't want to say it but in that moment, he saw Lysithea like a young girl excited with her new toy. He knew she would lose her temper if he ever dared utter it out yet he can't help but see her as…

"Cute…"

"H-H-Huh?!"

Byleth's eyes widened, did he just say that out loud?

_ "My my… Just what in the world have you uttered now?" _Sothis teasingly said within his mind.

Lysithea's face has basically turned to a tomato at this point based on how red her face is because of what the professor just said. Her entire body shook at how unexpected the remark was, never did she imagine the professor would even speak the word.

"I said the stuffy bear is cute." Byleth said, opting to correct the blunder.

"H-Huh…" Lysithea murmured, the redness of her face lessening and her tense hold on the stuffed bear loosening.

_ "Coward." _Sothis mocked him with a teasing giggle.

Byleth turned his back on her, taking the cart again by the handles and began to push it.

"I'll be returning this to Cyril, you can go now." Byleth told her as he pushed the cart forward.

Lysithea watched him leave, never leaving her spot as she hugged on the Armored Bear Stuffy. She still couldn't believe what the professor just said earlier and while he said it was the stuffed bear that was cute… she couldn't help but detect something off from the professor's tone… was he actually… lying?

Nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel giddy that she was barely holding it in.

"That's quite a thing you got there."

Lysithea gasped out loud when she was caught by surprise when Edelgard remarked on what she was holding.

"E-Edelgard! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lysithea exclaimed out in embarrassment.

The Imperial Princess gave her a puzzled look.

"I wasn't…?" Edelgard replied. "I heard what happened in the kitchen-"

"Ugh, please don't remind me of that." Lysithea winced at the foolish blunder that got her and Annette in trouble.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Edelgard asked out in concern.

Lysithea frowned at her, there's that concern towards her despite Edelgard seeing for herself that she was fine. Now that they are alone outside of the dorms with little to no people, Lysithea decided to confront her.

"Edelgard, about how you've been-"

"That Armored Bear Stuffy… reminds me of some fond memories I have." Edelgard said, ignoring or not noticing what Lysithea was saying, her eyes focused on the stuffed bear that Lysithea was hugging.

Lysithea frowned but Edelgard continued nonetheless.

"Last time I had held such a toy was during my childhood…" Edelgard's smile faltered for a bit as she remembered something that caused her sorrow.

"Did you lose it?" Lysithea asked, unable to resist the urge to ask her out of curiosity about Edelgard's past.

Edelgard shook her head. "No, I left it behind while I was in Faerghus with my mother…" Edelgard trailed off at the mention of her mother and this made Lysithea more curious about her as well, in all the months she knew her… never did the Imperial Princess mention something about her family.

"So you forgot about it?"

"More like left it in the care of a special person I met in Faerghus." Edelgard replied, maintaining her sad smile. "But enough of that, Ordelian's with me right now."

Just as Edelgard mentioned his name, Ordelian meowed to get Lysithea's attention, looking annoyed at how his presence was ignored by his own master. Lysithea looked down to see her pet cat standing near the side of Edelgard's boot with Hresvelgion Whisker on the other side.

"Oh, hello Ordelian." Lysithea greeted her cat. "I'm sorry if I couldn't be with you today… I messed up on something…"

Ordelian didn't bother to listen and just nuzzled his head on her leg which prompted his master to smile.

"Well, I shan't bother you anymore, I only walked Ordelian home… he's been with me since morning." Edelgard said as she and Whisker departed to go someplace else.

Lysithea wasn't done with her, she still needed to talk to her.

"W-Wait-"

Ordelian suddenly hissed aggressively at someone which prompted Lysithea to turn around to see who was the unfortunate recipient of Ordelian's picky hostility.

"Ordelian!" Lysithea scolded her cat after seeing the person he was hissing at was no other than Cyril. Ordelian continued meowing aggressively at the Almyran boy despite his master's displeasure.

"Sorry about that, Cyril." Lysithea apologized for her cat's behavior. "I just can't see why he won't like you…"

"Nah, it's alright." Cyril replied before giving Ordelian a look. "I gave up a long ago trying to get along with him."

Lysithea frowned, hugging the Armored Beat Stuffy closer. "It's so strange… he quickly got taken to Edelgard and the professor… especially the professor." Lysithea mentioned, remembering the time she saw Byleth and Ordelian interacting, it was as if Ordelian fell in love with the professor at first sight.

The Ordelia heiress didn't see Cyril flinched when she mentioned the professor.

"Anyway, do you need something?" Lysithea asked before noticing the paper that Cyril held in his right hand.

"I did some practicing writing earlier and I figured if you could review it?" Cyril asked with a small smile, passing the paper to Lysithea who freed her left hand from holding the stuffed bear to receive Cyril's paper.

The snow haired girl smiled. "I will… as soon as I set my things back to my room. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

The Almyran boy nodded in thanks. "Thanks, Lysithea. Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time and place tomorrow." Lysithea agreed and watched Cyril leave her, no doubt returning to his daily duties. The moment Cyril left, Ordelian ceased his aggressive behavior and promptly followed his master back to her room. Lysithea however, was wondering... why was the paper Cyril gave to her was crumpled on one side?

* * *

"You are just… another failure…"

"Kill her… Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating."

"I have… passed… Judgement!"

An inhuman roar, never heard before, echoed across what seemed to be a tomb, the sheer power of such a roar threatened to collapse the stone ceilings yet Lysithea couldn't even see anything as she was blinded by a green light.

Next thing she saw, she found herself at the edge of the cliff… the briny breeze from the ocean gracing her nose once more…

She was familiar with this place yet she's never been here in her entire life, the sounds of seagulls filled the air as well as the waves of the ocean crashing on the rocks below the cliff.

Then she saw her…

A lone girl standing on the edge of the cliff, Lysithea's eyes widened when she finally caught sight of her hair for the first time.

It was green, as green as the grassy meadows that graced the lands of Ordelia territory… She also wore dark blue garments of strange origin.

She hasn't met this girl yet why does she feel so… familiar?

Before Lysithea can ask her who she is, a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

The moment Lysithea turned to face the person behind her, the entire world became dark and she found herself back in the underground basement where her misery began…

But it wasn't the place that terrified her, it was the group of children before her. All of them looking at her with their eyeless eye sockets, the pitch black hollow holes on their faces glaring at her.

"Why did you survive…?"

"And not us…?"

"I only wanted to play…"

"Save us big sister…"

"Please…"

Lysithea shook her head. "No… no…" she repeated as tears rushed down her eyes at the sight of her dead siblings and cousins limping their way towards her, each of them having the insides of their chest or stomach opened, showing their gruesome insides as blood flowed from them.

Lysithea kept backing away from them with terrified eyes.

"No… please… no…" As soon as Lysithea blinked, she found herself lying face first on the table with her arms and legs shackled to every corner.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Lysithea screamed as she realized what was happening. The mages in black emerged from the darkness, each of them carrying sharp knives with the intention to cut her back open once again.

* * *

Lysithea led out a terrified scream as she woke up from the horrifying nightmare she had just experienced, she looked at her surroundings to see herself back within her room in the dormitory.

Breathing heavily and rapidly to the point of hyperventilation, Lysithea tried to calm herself down as she brought her hands on to her face, feeling the warm tears and sweat on her face.

Beside her bed, Ordelian worriedly meowed for his master. Lysithea silently looked at Ordelian before leaving her bed to hug the cat.

"I'm sorry, Ordelian… I woke you up again." She apologized but Ordelian didn't pay it any mind and just softly nuzzled his head on her cheek, drying any leftover tears and sweat from her face.

Lysithea was thankful Ordelian was with her every time she experiences her nightmares that still haunts her at her most vulnerable. She wanted such dreams to end yet no matter how she looks it up in tomes, there was no such magic that could manipulate one's dreams.

Still continuously sweating, Lysithea decided to briefly get out of her room to cool herself down with the fresh air of the night.

Going out of her room with only a pair of slippers and her nightgown, she quickly lost herself on the nightly breeze gracing her, providing the air she needed to feel better from her nightmares.

As Lysithea's eyes opened, she noticed an individual walking past the greenhouse, apparently coming from the stairs at the edge of the dormitory that leads up to the second floor.

Despite the darkness of the night, Lysithea could easily make out the person.

"Edelgard?" Lysithea murmured as Edelgard continued walking along the fishing pond.

Lysithea thought just what could Edelgard be doing in the middle of the night? She became worried for her house leader and friend due to the strict curfew that was still in effect for the students, she knew that despite Edelgard's status as the heir of the Empire, she wouldn't be granted leniency.

Deciding to follow Edelgard to wherever she was going to, Lysithea closed the door to her room after ushering Ordelian in, she then took off to follow Edelgard in the darkness.

As she followed her, Lysithea had begun to regret her choice when she became increasingly aware of the dreadful silence that accompanied the darkness of the night. She remembered the various ghost stories she heard from the others especially Claude.

Such as the ghost of Saint Cethleann being unable to find peace after her untimely death in the war a millenia ago, the phantom of the market whose spirit haunts the market at night to find justice to the corrupt merchant who had him killed…

Lysithea didn't want to recall the ghost stories anymore as she followed Edelgard through the stables, unable to call her out loud due to the possibility of patrolling guards around the monastery and for being curious where Edelgard was planning to go to in the dead of the night.

Lysithea was forced to hide in one of the walls as a patrolling guard passed by with a lamp, yawning as he went on his way inside the monastery building.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lysithea continued to tail Edelgard from where she last saw her until she realized she was in the monastery's cemetery.

The Ordelia heiress looked around the cemetery to find where Edelgard was yet there was no one to be seen… there was no other person here besides her… and the people buried underneath their graves.

Lysithea's eyes widened in horrific realization that she was standing alone in the middle of the cemetery dotted with the graves of those long deceased as the silence of the night had begun to unnerve her. It was then that she realized that the person she must have been tailing could possibly not be Edelgard all along…

Her body shook at the possibility that the individual she was following all along was none other than the Widow Who Haunts Beyond The Grave, perhaps the most bone chilling ghost story Lysithea has heard of from the students while she was studying alone in the reception hall.

Widow Who Haunts Beyond The Grave was said to be a malevolent ghost tricks her victims, mostly men, to follow her by assuming the form of someone they know towards the cemetery and there she would steal the soul of her intended victim and use their likeness for her next victim.

The fact that Lysithea followed 'Edelgard' to the cemetery and the latter disappeared without a trace made Lysithea shake in total fear, the eerie silence of the night didn't help. Slowly, Lysithea backed away from the cemetery, being careful not to stop on someone's grave before making a run for it.

Panting in terror, Lysithea decided to make her way inside the monastery building towards the reception hall while looking behind her to see if the infamous ghost had been following her to claim her soul.

Unknown to her, there was someone ahead of her who quickly grabbed her by the arm with so much force before dragging her to a corner of the wall.

Lysithea wanted to scream immediately as she feared Widow Who Haunts Beyond The Grave had finally caught up to her but she was immediately silenced by a firm gloved hand covering her mouth.

"Don't be loud or you'll get caught."

Lysithea's eyes lit up with hope as she looked up at Byleth who saved her from getting caught as a patrolling guard walked past them.

"Hmm, must be me hearing things." The guard said, scratching the back of his head as he looked around at the dark and empty reception hall, unaware that Byleth and Lysithea were hiding on a wall near him.

"See? I told you it's just your dumbass hearing things. I'm inclined to believe something's haunting you." Another unseen guard spoke from beyond the doorway leading out of the reception hall.

"Cut it out! You know how much I hate night duties because of those damnable ghost stories here!"

"Heh, you'll just have to pray Sir Alois would approve of your shift change soon if you're that much of a scaredy cat."

The conversing guards' voices steadily faded away from Byleth and Lysithea's earshot until none could be heard and they couldn't see any more hints of illumination from their lamps.

Taking a sigh of relief, Byleth removed his hand from covering Lysithea's mouth and gently released the other that tugged to her arm.

"Lysithea, are you-"

Without warning, Lysithea tightly hugged the professor, catching Byleth off-guard at the sudden action. She was silent at first but then Byleth became more and more concerned when he heard her sobs and the feeling of her warm tears soaking his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Byleth gently asked, placing his hands on her shoulder while trying to pry her off as gently as he could to face her but Lysithea latched on to him even tighter.

Lysithea shook her head while her face was buried onto Byleth's chest.

"Lysithea, we can't stay here. Let me accompany you to your room." Byleth said but Lysithea just shook her head as her entire body began to shake.

Byleth sighed, he didn't know how to deal with this. He just knows one of his most brilliant students needed him and it pained him to see her so… vulnerable and scared. It was almost the image of the proud and serious Lysithea had all but faded before him, instead she was replaced by a terrified girl who needed help from him.

"We'll get caught at this rate." Byleth said, worried about the possible punishment Lysithea would garner if she got caught. As for him, being a staff of Garreg Mach he was allowed to bypass the curfew which he did as he was busy finishing on his lesson plans for the next month in his office before he decided to call it a night, it was as if fate itself that led Lysithea to him just as he was about to go to his quarters otherwise she would have been caught.

Why she was afraid was not something of importance right now, Byleth needed to bring her somewhere where she can't be seen by the guards as she recovers from whatever she experienced.

"Come, let's go to my office." Byleth decided, Lysithea only nodded as she hung her head low, her hands holding on to one of his as Byleth discreetly led her to his office at the second floor of the building.

Closing the door behind him, Byleth accompanied his student to the couch while she still clung to him. The professor wished he had some water he could offer for his student to help her calm down but alas, he could only just sit and let Lysithea collect herself.

"What happened to you?" He asked with great concern, despite the darkness in his office, he could see Lysithea look up at him with tearful eyes… It was a contrast of what he usually sees from her serious and mostly no-nonsense eyes of pinkish red color.

Continually stuttering and hiccuping, Lysithea told him of her nightmares (which she didn't specify) that awoke her in the first place, she then told him about seeing a person resembling Edelgard and following her towards the cemetery before Lysithea realized the horrifying truth that she was following a ghost all along.

As Lysithea relayed her story, Byleth himself got to think on the possibility of Lysithea seeing a ghost or could it be truly Edelgard? Besides Lysithea, she was after all the only girl in the monastery to possess white hair… But if it was Edelgard then that wouldn't explain why she would disappear without a trace.

Byleth didn't want to think more about it, he just wanted to help Lysithea by being there for her. He is aware of her irrational fear of the supernatural ever since he helped her find her things back in the earliest months of his tenure as a professor. But this was the first time he saw her so filled with fear that she was just a tearful mess.

"Lysithea, I need to take you back to the dorms." Byleth said but he received no answers.

He looked at her more closely, felt her steady breaths and realized she was asleep, crying herself to sleep as she still clung to his arm.

Byleth sighed, he couldn't possibly carry her all the way to the dorms with all the guards scrambled about, he had to be careful which would consequently slow him down if he ever attempted to carry her while she's asleep.

Resigning to the fact that they may have to spend the night in his office, Byleth gently laid Lysithea down to the couch, careful not to wake her up before taking the folded blanket from the drawer in his table that he uses when he gets tired working late at night to even go to his room.

Quietly dusting the blanket of any dust, Byleth gently laid it on top of Lysithea to shield her from the cold of the night.

Byleth then moved one of the two chairs that was in front of his table towards the side of the couch before also deciding to get some sleep. He positioned himself near Lysithea's spot so that she wouldn't feel alone or scared when she woke up. Wanting to keep her company until the morning.

* * *

The next morning, rumors began to circulate among the entire student body in Garreg Mach.

Edelgard and the Black Eagles were the last to find out what the rumors were about as they gathered and asked among themselves until the shocking news was relayed to them by Flayn's arrival, who bore an alarmed look.

They found out about the scandal that just happened, while the Black Eagles didn't care much about rumors and scandals, it was the alleged participants of the said scandal that shocked all of them.

"So… you are not denying that Lysithea von Ordelia spent the night with you in your office, professor?" Seteth asked as he paced back and forth behind Byleth, questioning the latter in his office after he caught Lysithea in her nightgown trying to wake the professor up from his sleep early in the morning.

Byleth shook his head. "I don't. She spent the night with me in my office."

Jeralt, who leaned his back on the walls near the closed door of Seteth's office, sighed at the sudden turn of events that took the school by storm. He didn't think his son would get involved in a scandal with one of his students that he teaches of all people. To be awoken and informed of it by Alois was one way to wake him up in the morning.

"Are you even aware of the gravity of the situation and the consequences it would bring if a staff of the monastery would be involved in such a way with a student? Someone even under the age of all things!" Seteth pressed on, glaring in disapproval at the professor's deeds, he may have been Rhea's favorite in terms of how he handles his duties but such favoritism does not make him immune to the consequences of such malicious actions.

"I was more concerned about the state of my student late at night rather than myself." Byleth responded with his usual emotionless tone.

"Don't try to dress this… this… event like you did the student a favor. What possessed you to commit such a thing?!"

"I am not making it seem that way because it is the truth." Byleth responded. "I found Lysithea afraid and alone in the middle of the night just as I was about to go to my own quarters."

"And you were up because…?"

"Because I was finishing making up the lesson plans I would be doing for the Ethereal Moon." Byleth firmly responded. "This wasn't the first time I stayed up late at night."

"Ignoring the fact that Lysithea violated the student curfew, why did you decide against better judgement to bring her into your office instead of accompanying her back to her quarters?"

Byleth turned to look at Seteth's green eyes straight.

"Because she was terrified of something she experienced that night." Byleth responded, his azure blue eyes almost glaring at Seteth's.

"I will not deny that I attempted to shield her from any consequences of violating the curfew but she was too terrified to go back to her quarters that night and my initial plan was for us to go somewhere she could safely collect herself before I send her back to her quarters but before that could happen, she cried herself to sleep." Byleth admitted.

Seteth broke away from his glare towards Byleth, sighing deeply.

"While I have little reason to doubt you, professor… Rumors has started to circulate around the monastery… if word came out no matter how false it is, that a staff… a professor of Garreg Mach was involved in such an… abhorrent event with a student, a noble of all people then the integrity of the Officer's Academy would be put into question."

Seteth wanted to believe the professor but the evidence… the circumstance he found them in… it was hard to believe. As a personal favor, he wanted to repay the professor for saving Flayn but with his position as the advisor and upholder of the rules of the monastery, he couldn't do such a thing with impunity.

Byleth deeply sighed before nodding. "I understand. If anything is to happen, I take full responsibility for this incident. If I am asked to be removed from my post, I will accept it without complaints. My only request is Lysithea to be spared of any punishment."

Jeralt sighed once again. "Kid, while that is admirable… I don't think such a thing would be easy for that student of yours. Even before this, I had overheard of other students and staff talking about rumors of any kind of illicit relationship you have with that girl."

"There are such things?" Seteth questioned, unaware of such things.

"It even came to the point that the only reason why she transferred to your house is to be much closer to you… the nastiest part I heard of is that the girl was simply manipulating you to keep her grades above everyone."

Byleth tightly held on to the armrest of the chair he was sitting on, he cared little on the rumors about him, especially his allegedly alter ego as the Ashen Demon who relishes the taste of battle, a reputation he had acquired in his time as a mercenary. But for them to think so badly of one of his students that he knew was honest, hardworking and determined among all the others, it made him angry.

"I don't believe you are capable of that, being with you for years after all… I should know." Jeralt added.

There was silence between the three men in the room. Byleth was quietly seething at the rumors, Seteth was unsure of what to do while Jeralt was feeling concerned about his son's state right now.

"What will become of me then?" Byleth asked, restraining the feeling of anger in him.

Seteth glanced at the professor, despite his first impression that the man couldn't be trusted, time and time again did Byleth prove Seteth wrong. All the tasks given to him, he had performed admirably… His colleagues had great respect for him while his students loved him. Saving Flayn was the final push he needed to stop doubting him and put his trust in the professor.

But this was a difficult situation for him.

"I may have to consult this with the archbishop-"

"That won't be necessary."

All eyes turned towards Rhea who stood by the open doorway, looking as serene as ever, she gave Jeralt and Byleth a smile before allowing herself in.

"Lady Rhea! I-"

Seteth paused when he saw Lysithea and Flayn accompanying Rhea from behind, Flayn looked angry and determined while Lysithea was just looking down on the floor in shame.

"Lysithea has come to me asking for help on what just occurred." Rhea stated. "While Flayn here is ready to vouch for the professor's innocence on such vile rumors regarding him."

Lysithea swallowed within her throat before looking up to face Seteth.

"Sir Seteth, please don't punish the professor for this. He did nothing wrong nor touched me inappropriately last night!" Lysithea began. "If anyone is to be punished then it should be me! I caused the professor trouble because I violated curfew last night... "

"And may I ask why?" Seteth questioned.

"I was following someone that resembled Edelgard while I was trying to get some fresh air. I-I was worried she would get caught for violating curfew but I'm afraid my curiosity had gotten the best of me… I trailed this person and before I knew it, she had disappeared upon arriving in the cemetery."

Seteth seemed unconvinced. "Are you saying you were following a ghost?"

Lysithea looked down and nodded in shame.

"Brother, in my time in the Black Eagles, I have come to know that Lysithea has an irrational fear of the darkness and of the supernatural. Wouldn't it be convincing to say the reason that she is unable to think clearly because of such a phobia?" Flayn spoke up, wanting to say her piece to reinforce the defense of Byleth and Lysithea.

"I-I was too terrified when I was reminded of a ghost story so I panicked and ran… I would have been caught by the patrolling guards if the professor didn't see me as he was about to go to his room…"

Seteth nodded, wanting to confirm something.

"And is it true that the professor has asked if he could accompany you to your quarters?"

Lysithea meekly nodded. "He intended to escort me to my room but I was too afraid at that point… The professor didn't want us to be seen by any of the guards so he decided to bring me to his office so I can calm myself first…"

Lysithea bit her lip before speaking up again. "We spent the night together in the office because I fell asleep while he was waiting for me to calm down." Lysithea reasoned before looking up to face Seteth once more.

"If my testimony and word of honor isn't enough then I don't know what to tell you anymore!" Lysithea exclaimed, trying to keep herself together. She just wanted to go into her room and cry for the huge amount of trouble she burdened the professor with, if it weren't for her childish fear of ghosts… none of this could have happened…

Rhea had enough, she wanted to finally pass her own judgement on the matter at hand.

"I believe the professor and Lysithea is innocent on the accusation of being in an illicit relationship." Rhea said. "We have seen time and time again how the professor has proved his honor and good intentions ever since his arrival here in Garreg Mach, I believe he is not a man that such vile rumors suggest him to be."

"Lady Rhea…" Lysithea muttered.

"But with the testimonies brought to light, I do find Lysithea guilty of violating the curfew for the students. I also find the professor guilty of obstruction of justice for trying to shield Lysithea away from the consequences of her offense in violating curfew."

Jeralt shrugged. "Seems like a fair judgement to me." He said as he glanced at Byleth and Lysithea.

"But in light of the merits that the professor has done throughout his time here and for Lysithea's heroism against the Death Knight, I am inclined to show them leniency for such offenses." Rhea finished which brought light back into the despondent eyes of the accused parties.

Flayn looked relieved at Rhea's decision, even coming to hold hands with Lysithea, shaking it and telling her how relieved she is, which is a sentiment Lysithea was thankful for.

Seteth sighed. "But if rumors reached the people… the nobility… to Count Ordelia-"

"I will write a letter to my father to deny such rumors. My father isn't foolish enough to listen to such unfounded rumors alone… I don't mean to ask too much but would it be fine if I could ask for a supporting letter from you?" Lysithea asked while looking at both Seteth and Rhea.

Seteth nodded. "Very well, if it would help in dispelling such rumors and the possible fallout of such things then I will help you in that regard."

* * *

After the matter has been settled between all of them, Lysithea swiftly left Seteth's office. Despite narrowly escaping their predicament due to the leniency of the archbishop which was made possible with help by Flayn, she couldn't face the professor for the nearly catastrophic problem she had caused him.

She felt extremely guilty for nearly causing the professor to lose his job as well as staining his otherwise clean reputation in the monastery. She didn't care for her own reputation but she did care of the inconveniences the scandal would have brought towards her parents back in Ordelia territory.

"Hey look, it's that Ordelia girl…" A student from another house whispered to her other classmate as Lysithea walked past them with a despondent look, she had just come out of her room to head for the dining hall.

Prior to this, Edelgard had assured her that they don't believe such rumors and that the professor was capable of doing such a thing. Edelgard assured her that the Black Eagles will stand by her and the professor no matter what, to which Lysithea took comfort with.

"Can you believe it? She just transferred houses from the Golden Deer to the Black Eagles just so she could be closer to the professor…"

"So shameless…"

"I always thought so highly of her as a student but she disgusts me now."

Lysithea ignored anything they say against her, they didn't know the truth and she could care less what the insignificant fools would think of her. Her main concern was what the people would think of the professor now… The thought saddens her that the reputation the professor has built as a person who cared for his students, his dedication to them and all the good he has done in service to Rhea would be stained in the eyes of those who are ignorant of the truth.

"I idolized the professor before all of this but now… I just can't anymore..."

"Does anyone think the professor tried to build an image as that good and respected professor just so he could… you know… prey on a student he would engage in such an affair in?"

She may try to convince them but she knew the nature of most people, they would still continue to doubt the validity of her word or the others who would defend her and the professor from the rumors.

Lysithea tightly held on to her books as she went on her way to the dining hall, she decided in the last minute to avoid the place for now due to the many number of students and staff at this time, she couldn't afford to listen in to people talking behind her and the professor's backs, not having the strength to control herself from hurting them should she get fed up.

She wasn't even hungry in the first place, having lost her appetite on the recent events, she hasn't even washed her tear stained face either due to crying in her room after that time in Seteth's office.

As she went on her way to the classrooms, going to the path that would make her avoid more students along the way, she…

"Lysithea…"

The snow haired girl looked up to see Cyril with a worried look upon his face.

"C-Cyril, if this is about the writing practice you gave me yesterday… Can it wait along with our lessons tomorrow?" Lysithea weakly asked, not having the energy nor mood to talk with the Almyran boy or anyone for that matter. "I don't think today's a good time."

Cyril shook his head, he didn't approach her for that.

"I just want to ask if you're okay." Cyril said, trying to speak properly as Lysithea had instructed him prior.

Lysithea forced herself to nod. "Y-Yes, I'm fine… I just need some time…"

"I was worried when I saw you with the professor earlier… so I-"

Lysithea flinched, looking up at Cyril's worried expression.

"You… saw me and professor…?"

The Almyran boy nodded in affirmation. "I was just supposed to clean the professor's office as well…. I was shocked to see him sleeping beside you and touching your hand… I thought he did something to you last night like something inappropriate so I reported it to the knights and Seteth."

Lysithea's pinkish red eyes widened in shock, shock turned to realization, realization that everything about this scandal and rumor originated from the boy before her all because he…

"Y-You told various people what you saw… w-without checking first on the validity of-"

Cyril nodded again but didn't particularly catch on to what Lysithea was talking about in the latter part.

"I did… are you alright? What did Seteth do-"

Lysithea's realization soon turned to anger… pure seething anger as she gritted her teeth together and swiftly raised her right hand to viciously slap Cyril across his face with so much force that Lysithea's palm swelled red from pain while Cyril was knocked down to the ground.

Cyril was shocked by the sudden strike from Lysithea, touching his reddened cheek as he looked up at Lysithea who was glaring at him, if Cyril thought that Lysithea had the best and brightest smile among all the people he had met… she also had the worst of a smile's opposite, she looked terrifying as her eyes seethed with rage, tears spilling from her already reddened eyes and her hands shaking in anger.

The Almyran boy feared Lysithea would even cast a spell on him out of anger yet he didn't know why she was so enraged at him, if anything he thought she would be thankful of him for reporting the professor's inappropriate behavior with her.

"L-Lysithea…?" Cyril nervously called out.

"If it weren't for you… if it weren't for you…" Lysithea repeated as she started panting for air. "If it weren't for you being so assuming then the professor wouldn't have been dragged into this mess!" She shouted at him, her voice almost echoing around them. Cyril hasn't heard her shout so loudly, it even surprised Lysithea herself yet she barely cared for it and unloaded every bit of contempt she now has towards Cyril.

"The professor didn't do anything to me! He saved me from my own stupid fears last night!" She continued shouting at him. "I caused him trouble but to think you worsened all of this because you couldn't think clearly and assumed he did something bad to me… you are the worst!" She vented on.

"You mean he didn't-"

"WHY WOULD HE?!" Lysithea yelled loudly. "The professor isn't a vile man… he worked hard for his students and he was kind to everyone! He isn't a man capable of doing any of what you accused him of!"

Cyril's eyes widened, hearing all of this revelation now… shocked him, he may have acted rashly but his most pressing concern now was the consequence of his action, it made Lysithea upset… especially towards him for what he caused.

Standing up, Cyril tried to assuage her intense feeling of anger and guilt… to apologize but Lysithea rebuffed him.

"Stay away from me for now on, Cyril!" Lysithea spat at him. "Don't you ever talk to me or ask me for anything again!"

With those resentful words, Lysithea ran towards the classroom in tears, leaving Cyril alone as he realized what he had just done.

This month, if anything, is Lysithea's worst time in the academy… It was the first time she felt hopeless...

* * *

**Phew! This chapter dragged on and on as I wrote it! To be honest, I was planning to split this chapter off into two parts but I decided to stick to my current plan of writing the events of a month to one chapter.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter felt too dragged out, I couldn't help myself expanding on it more and more as I wrote it and it honestly exhausted me XD**

**Anyhow, I will focus on writing the update for The Bubbly and Surly, hopefully that doesn't drag out as much as this one did. Hopefully Last Scion's next chapter wouldn't be too far from this!**

**As usual, faves and reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	11. White Clouds: The Tower of Vows Part A

**White Clouds**

**The Tower of Vows**

**Part A**

* * *

**First off, sorry for the delay on this update... I have been working on three other fics after I last updated this story with the third story being a special collaboration I am doing with SuperbOwl.**

**Second, this chapter and the month of the Ethereal Moon itself will be split into two for pacing reasons.**

**More explanation at the end**

* * *

**Ethereal Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"Hey look, it's that girl from House Ordelia."

Lysithea didn't pay attention to the group of students who whispered in hushed tones, their eyes bearing the look of suspicion and spite towards the Ordelia girl who innocently passed by them with a despondent look.

As she walked passed more students on her way to the library, all wore the same type of look those before had.

Lysithea didn't care anymore how the other students talked behind her back, they were irrelevant in her eyes, the saying from a certain noble in history's past "A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinions of the sheep." is what she's putting in motion to her way of thinking now ever since the news of the scandal spread through the students like wildfire.

A scandal that was only half true in its nature, a scandal that had forever tarnished her reputation in the academy and more painfully, the professor's reputation and the respect he had with it… all gone.

"She has a lot of nerve showing her face here after all that's happened." She heard another student mutter, thinking that he was being quiet but was foolish not to lower his voice down unless the fool was intending for her to actually hear him as she walked passed.

"You know I can't help but think that despite House Ordelia's denial of their culpability on Tomas… they actually planned what happened in Remire Village…"

"Like conspire in getting their house's prestige back?"

"Yeah, ever heard of that rumor? That House Ordelia is planning to ingratiate itself to the people to reclaim its influence? That they engineered that tragedy in Remire Village as a form of experiment to use later on in Alliance territory in order to weaken the other houses by rendering their citizens as insane as those in Remire Village and then come forward with the claim of a 'cure'?"

Lysithea nearly turned her glare towards the girl who spoke of such falsehoods especially in regards to her house and by extension, her parents' good name. It was already bad enough that they were speaking slander about her and the professor but to also speak of such vile accusations to her family was nearly getting to her and she was inches away from blasting those people off with her sharp tongue or from her magic, either one works for her.

Not like doing those would help her situation, she knew she had to live with the fact that she would be known to the other students as such. Lashing out or attacking them in any form would only make it worse for her though she had calculated that perhaps she can instill fear in their hearts if she did give them something to be afraid of…

Lysithea arrived at her destination, the library that she always frequented on to get new books for self-studying or just books to use as reference material for any homework or theory she wants to test out, she could see Annette dusting the tomes and bookshelves as part of her assigned duty for the month to help out.

There was also Petra reading a book about what appears to be that of Fodlan language in one of the tables while Professor Manuela seems to be returning a few books she had used for her classes on the shelves. That and many other students she didn't care about were in the library.

Despite how quietly she moved, her presence was noted by some of those students as she made her way to the library, there was only disdain in their eyes despite denying herself the chance to look back at them, she could just tell from the vibe they were emitting towards her.

She wasn't welcome but she didn't care, what mattered more to her is her purpose in the library and the individuals that she knew her well. Annette turned to notice her presence and gave her a nod of acknowledgement followed by a small smile. Meanwhile, Petra closed her book to open a new one but not before she offered a small smile to Lysithea as she passed by her table.

Such few sights of her classmates and friends were her only light in the darkness at this moment, Lysithea went to one of the shelves to find the book she had been seeking in regards to Faith magic.

It has been weeks since the professor had assigned her the task of learning Faith-based magic in the remaining months of her time in Garreg Mach. The professor had decided to firmly challenge her on the prospect of learning that school of magic and a specific spell and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Lysithea's thought immediately came crashing down as she remembered her current circumstance.

"You might want to take on these, dear." Manuela said from beside her. Lysithea looked up to see the professor of the Blue Lions smiling down at her. A person that she had been indebted more so than she could count due to how she had personally treated her after missions for injuries or any illness.

"Oh hi, Professor Manuela." Lysithea greeted.

"You have been staring at the books for so long that it feels like you're boring holes at them." Manuela remarked with mirth.

Lysithea blinked as realization came to her that she must have been in her own thoughts for a bit.

"A-Apologies, I have so much in mind lately."

Manuela gave her a gesture that it was all fine and there was no need to apologize over something so trivial.

"Oh? Perhaps I have an idea on such things." Manuela smiled.

Lysithea gave her a tired look that she was in no mood for such jests.

"You don't know where to begin with your Faith magic?" Manuela asked which caught Lysithea off-guard with the latter feeling like a fool for assuming Manuela was alluding to her current situation.

"I have taken to learn Nosferatu and the Heal spell but after that, I don't know how to proceed. Faith magic has never crossed my mind to learn until recently."

Manuela crossed her arms below her well-endowed chest, something that Lysithea felt she's lacking but then again… she was still fifteen years old and had room to grow…

"May I ask what is it you're trying to attain by studying this school of magic? Is it perhaps to be of a supporting role?" Manuela inquired.

Lysithea looked up at the books pertaining to the school of magic she wanted to learn from.

"Not exactly a supporting role but I am trying to learn the Warp spell."

Manuela's eyebrows raised as if surprised at how the young girl was aiming to learn a very complex spell that only a few were capable of pulling off.

"The Warp spell? Now that is one complex spell if I may say so myself… That took me a while to learn during my…. younger… days." Manuela's face briefly contorted to that of irritation at the reminder of her age but it only confused Lysithea.

"Is there something that I could use as a stepping stone? Some spell or theory that uses the same fundamentals of Warp?" Lysithea asked, thinking that the best person to truly ask for advice regarding Faith magic was the professor who had far more experience than anyone in Garreg Mach other than the Archbishop (who is very much unreachable to ask for advice).

Manuela didn't need to answer and quickly spotted the necessary book that Lysithea could use for her Faith magic studies. Taking out a dusty old tome from one of the shelves.

The busty professor blew the dust away and used her right hand as a brush to remove what remained and passed it on to Lysithea.

The snow haired girl gave a nod of thanks and looked at the book's cover only to frown at its title.

"The Theory of Banishing Otherworldly Beings." Lysithea's face contorted into a grimace as she read the title before giving Manuela a look.

"Oh don't let the title mislead you, dear. That book is truly useful in learning a spell that you are looking for and not to mention, it's very effective against monsters such as Demonic Beasts." Manuela said before opening the book for Lysithea.

"This is where you should begin, the Seraphim spell. It contains the same fundamentals as that of Warp in its incantations and formula, learning this will guide you in your goal to use the Warp spell." Manuela gave her a wink, she turned her back on Lysithea and took her leave but not without taking the book she was intending to get.

Lysithea was stunned by the unexpected help from Manuela and despite her back turned to her, Lysithea gave her a bow of thanks for her assistance.

Eagerly awaiting to study the book to move forward with her study, Lysithea began to walk out of the library. She passed by Annette and gave her a short nod of farewell, just as she approached the doorway leading out of the library, she came upon a face she didn't want to see of all people. She hit her head on the firm chest of a man and just before she could fall on her back, she was pulled back by strong hands to keep her balance.

"Lysithea." Byleth said, startled by bumping on to the Ordelia girl on the way in the library.

The snow haired girl gasped at the sudden appearance and close proximity of the professor before her which earned the looks of everyone in the library with the majority of its inhabitants with the exception of Annette, Petra and Manuela all giving the two eyes of disgust and whispered among each other.

"How shameless to flirt in the library…"

"There they are again…"

"Did you see the way the professor touched her?"

Lysithea felt all their judging looks and words go through her and towards the professor who bore his usual deadpan look as he gave each and everyone of the gossipers a glance, silencing them before he locked eyes with Lysithea again although the girl avoided his gaze by immediately looking down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"That book, have you-" Byleth pointed out, being able to read the title through the spine of the book.

"I'm sorry professor, I have to go. Places to be in." Lysithea hastily said as she walked past him, her arms tightly hugging the book she had just borrowed from the library.

Byleth watched her leave before releasing a dispirited sigh at how Lysithea had avoided him once again despite his attempts to talk to her, Byleth could only feel sad for what had become of his relationship with Lysithea as a student and a teacher, what was once a fruitful and respectful relationship had turned into one that Lysithea seemed to be thoroughly ashamed of due to the rumors that had spread.

While the students who knew him and Lysithea knew the truth alongside some of the staff of the monastery, the others were ignorant of what had occured and despite the best attempts of his friends, the opinions of the others were already set in stone. It seems that the label towards him as a professor who takes advantage of his students would forever hang around him as well as Lysithea's label by the others as a temptress seeking to use any means necessary to get what she wants even if it would involve sacrificing her… purity.

Such gossip angered Byleth yet he knew he can do nothing let it be for now, it also made him despondent at times, jobs that he would normally ask Lysithea's assistance for especially on the reviewing of test results and helping him out in his office felt lonely without her.

"_Don't lose your focus on why we're here." _Sothis berated Byleth within his mind, appearing in front of him, floating with her arms crossed on her chest._ "We need to find out more about what Rhea said… Sothis… The Goddess… What does it even mean?"_

Byleth nodded, his eyes leaving Lysithea who had rushed out of the library upon making contact with him, he went inside and ignored the wary looks the other students were giving him, only greeted by his colleague and two of his students in the Black Eagles as he proceeded to a section regarding Theology.

The books he took piled up in the table he occupied alone, reading book after book as his eyes focused on looking for more information regarding the Goddess and her origins, some books sharing various theories of the Goddess Sothis.

"_Ugh! I'm just reading more and more into repetitive blabberings of zealots at this point!" _Sothis complained, her tone impatient and frustrated at the lack of progress.

Byleth sighed as he closed another book that led to another disappointing result and an absolute waste of time. He glanced at the remaining pile of books regarding Theology at his side and he simply led out a tired sigh.

If only Lysithea was here as his assistant, she would have made this self-appointed task much easier by helping him read through these books as part of her punishment for destroying the kitchen with Annette one month ago. Alas, such thoughts were impossible after Seteth himself requested him to cease in having Lysithea as an assistant and also to allow him to allocate her to other tasks in order to prevent inflaming the ongoing rumors about him and Lysithea's so-called illicit relationship.

Byleth could recall how everything had changed between him and Lysithea after news of the scandal spread across the student body… Lysithea would always point out any mistake in what he is teaching due to her incredible insight and advanced studying she does as well as her extensive research on the subject matters at hand. While others might be annoyed at their mistakes being constantly pointed out, Byleth appreciated Lysithea's brutal honesty regarding most matters.

At most times, people would unceasingly flatter him with praise as Rhea's favorite person to rely on, the fact that he had been called the Goddess' chosen with the proof being his Crest of Flames, long thought to be lost to history and the mythical divine blade, the Sword of the Creator in his possession.

Maybe that is the reason why he felt more connected with Lysithea, both had been showered with praises with their accomplishments only for such accomplishments to be attributed due to the 'blessing' and power of the Crests they possess instead of the effort they poured into it.

Byleth scoffed to himself, he remembered that he missed her pointing out his mistakes that he deliberately made a flaw in his teaching, hopefully awaiting Lysithea to point it out yet she remained silent. It was Annette who had pointed it out in the end much to his disappointment, he felt petty and bad for what he did, vowing to never do such an irresponsible and selfish act that would hinder his students' growth again.

"_You're thinking about her again, cease such thoughts and focus on the task at hand! This is of more importance!" _Sothis scolded him, huffing in frustration at how easily distracted her host is but deep inside her, she felt bad for what Byleth is going through. He hasn't been the same ever since such vile and false rumors propagated about him and the girl, making him research about her and the Church's foundations is her way of distracting him away from such thoughts.

This current plan of knowing more about her and the Goddess doubled as a ploy to also distract Byleth away from the issue but no matter how hard she pushes him to do so, his thoughts would always return to the girl.

The professor of the Black Eagles then ceased his thoughts regarding Lysithea as per Sothis' scolding, taking another book from the remaining pile and opened it, hoping that he would momentarily forget about Lysithea at the moment.

From a short distance, Annette could only watch with worry for the professor's wellbeing as well as that of her friend, Lysithea's before she returned to her task of cleaning up the library shelves. She had been observing them for quite a while and honestly, she couldn't help but feel powerless for being unable to assist them.

* * *

Lysithea was listless as she made her way to the dorms in order to study in peace, wanting to avoid the judgmental eyes of the other students that have been a constant thing in her daily life ever since the scandal.

She doubted she had the motivation to study about the new Faith spell that Manuela had advised her to learn before taking on Warp. What little motivation she had to study disappeared when she had an unexpected meeting with the professor outside of classes.

She couldn't meet his gaze, those azure blue eyes that always pierces through her pinkish red ones, she had come to like it when they meet eyes and yet she couldn't do so anymore, she could only look away in shame at what she had brought down to him.

Her grip on the book tightened and pressed further to her chest, her teeth nearly shattering due to how intensely she was gritting them against each other. She didn't allow herself to wallow in self-pity in the past, she wanted to prevent feeling that to herself in order to focus on what lies ahead of her…

But this time, there is no temptation of self-pity… there was only resentment. Resentment to herself, resentment for causing all of this trouble for herself and for the professor.

And despite the reassurance of her parents that sent via letter, Lysithea couldn't help but feel like she had been a huge burden to them by adding another problem in their plates of troubles. She had brought shame to the name of House Ordelia and the fact that it's diminished prestige was already low enough as it is, the events of Remire Village and the revelation of Tomas' betrayal further put one more nail in the coffin of House Ordelia's continual downfall.

Lysithea's thoughts strayed on the events of the calamity that befell Remire Village and it was a sight to behold in the worst way possible.

Upon their arrival at the supposedly plague-ridden village, it was already on fire due to its inhabitants being in a crazed murderous trance. Friends and families killing each other, their victims, mostly the sane ones begging for mercy before it were replaced by blood curdling screams.

It was a slaughter and such a sight caused the normally stoic Byleth and Jeralt to react angrily in the village that had cared for them in the past when father and son were merely wandering mercenaries. This was also the village where Byleth's involvement with Garreg Mach began where he met Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude.

The rest of the students were horrified with Bernadetta quivering in fear at the crazed maniacal glare the villagers were giving them. Even Linhardt's usual sheepish face was extremely bothered by the bodies that littered the village.

They didn't have much time to discuss among themselves the horrors they are witnessing and all began to assume their battle positions with Byleth and Jeralt hurriedly assigning squads comprising of the Black Eagles and the Knights that accompanied them, all of which were tasked to evacuate the villagers who were unaffected in whatever that plagued most of them and to also maim the crazed villagers instead of killing them, being the right thing to do as well as it was the Archbishop's orders in order to find out what was causing such manias.

The battle itself wasn't hard but it weighed heavily upon them as they were mostly fighting the villagers, it reminded the Black Eagles of when they fought the militia consisting of peasants that Lonato led months ago. To fight a force consisting of people who until this point had been tilling fields and caring for crops weigh heavily in their conscience.

Lysithea could have sworn she heard Ferdinand curse the situation for making him feel like a tyrant, a noble attacking the peasants was not something he aspires to be as a noble and doing so made him sick.

Ferdinand's concern was the least of their worry when Tomas, who had been missing for the entire month revealed himself. Cackling a wicked laugh opposite of the gentle one Tomas used to exude, Tomas was enveloped in a small burst of dark energy. In the blink of an eye, Tomas' usual docile look was replaced to that of a pale skinned man with pronounced veins all over his face but what was terrifying to see was his right eye socket that was bigger than his left one.

Lysithea gasped at the sight of Tomas… Pale white skin, black sclera surrounding the yellow iris and pupil of his eyes. Lysithea immediately surmised who or what Tomas is part of.

He declared himself as Solon and that Tomas is simply just a front, in his own twisted way, he declared himself a savior.

Things took a turn when the Death Knight suddenly appeared, demanding another rematch towards the professor. With that, all pieces fell into place… the people who caused these events in Remire Village were of the Flame Emperor's army. The Death Knight and the mages in black that were led by Solon…

Lysithea could feel anger at them once more, immediately thinking that the people who have been maddened by whatever caused them to do so were of the same vein on what happened to the rest of the children of House Ordelia.

It made her mad that they would subject innocent villagers who were just getting by in their daily lives to the torture and agony that she and the other Ordelia children went through.

Perhaps her rising temper was so evident that Edelgard placed a hand on her shoulder, advising her to keep calm despite the gravity of the situation. Edelgard's lavender eyes back then were cold yet there was some sort of conflict within them that Lysithea couldn't ascertain.

The Death Knight went on his way to challenge the professor only for Felix to challenge him on the way, and while the skilled swordsman of the former Blue Lions house held his own far better than Caspar and Ferdinand once did due to the training and guidance from Byleth but after a prolonged fight while with Sylvain, both of them were gravely injured from the fight and if it weren't for Jeralt's timely rescue, they would have met their end.

Lysithea didn't witness much of what happened after she helped Annette drag Felix out of the battlefield while being covered by Ferdinand and Petra but she knew the Flame Emperor appeared once the situation went under their control and the surviving villagers rescued and the maddened villagers in restraint.

During that time, Lysithea noticed that Edelgard wasn't anywhere present and assumed the worst only to feel relieved when the ashen haired girl showed up, apparently checking for any survivors in the midst of the village's burned remains.

Though none of her classmates were harmed, the fact that Tomas is a traitor and had been infiltrating Garreg Mach all these years while masquerading as some calm and seemingly harmless man had made an impact on her and it further dipped her reputation into deeper mud more than ever.

The fact that Tomas came from Ordelia territory and came to Garreg Mach under the recommendation of House Ordelia further inflamed the hatred of the other students towards her despite Lysithea's claims that she had never seen Tomas until she attended the Officer's Academy, she was still doubted by the other students.

"Oh hey look, it's the little traitorous minx from House Ordelia."

Lysithea paused in her thoughts and frowned at the trio of friends, two males and one female, who had recognized them all from the Golden Deer, one of the less significant ones that she didn't bother to remember their names.

Just as usual, Lysithea just sighed at the three students leaning their backs on the wall near the gates to the training grounds, it is what she usually does to people accosting her directly regarding the rumors, she didn't want to feel stress nor waste time with fools who don't know the full story behind the actual events.

Lysithea resumed her walk back to her dorm but the one who called her out blocked her, preventing her from going away.

"Hold it right there, it's rude to just turn away from someone talking to you, you know?" The man who appeared to be the leader of the trio continued to sneer at her mockingly, his height towering over her.

Lysithea shot him a glare. "Better to be rude than to talk with an immature idiot." She responded sharply but the man just laughed at her.

"Figures that the people in House Ordelia have no concept on the basics of manners."

The snow haired girl tightened her hold on her book at the mention of her house and by extension, her parents being bad mouthed by someone who has no right to do so due to his blistering ignorance and overall depravity in trying to bully her over things she didn't do.

"I have no time to waste on things like this. I have more things to do." Lysithea scoffed bitterly, using every bit of restraint she has not to attack the fool in front her right now as well as his two friends snickering at her expense.

Lysithea attempted to walk away once more but found herself surrounded by the person bullying her as well as his two friends, barring any chances of leaving them in a more amicable way.

"Move." Lysithea said, her voice seething with impatient anger.

"Are you so in a rush to meet up with the professor again so he could 'play' with you?" The man pushed her back as Lysithea tried to force her way out, staggering the Ordelia girl back.

"Or probably plot something again with Tomas and your parents to repeat what happened in Remire somewhere else?" He continued to press on the last remaining semblance of patience and restraint Lysithea has.

By this moment, Lysithea had unknowingly been leaking out an aura of dark magic. Her anger nearly reaching its peak at the mention of the professor being used for derogatory statements as well as her parents being dragged into the same mud that Solon had wallowed in, it made her sick that such comparison would be made between such a monster and her parents who she dearly loves above everything else.

One more statement from them, she wore, one more statement and she will not be held responsible for what may happen to the trio who accosted her for no real reason at all.

But before any of them can speak, a loud and angered voice boomed.

"Hey! What are you jerks doing to her?!"

Lysithea gasped at the sudden angered voice of Caspar, stomping his way towards Lysithea to confront the man who he had witnessed pushing her. Caspar readied his fists to beat him up senseless much like those who dared to harass Petra during Flayn's disappearance, Lysithea could very much see Caspar's burning desire to hurt them but such attempts were dampened when Dorothea strongly pulled Caspar away.

"Don't be an idiot right now, Caspie! I know what you feel but think of what happens if you do this!" Dorothea chided him as Edelgard, Hubert and Ferdinand arrived, all of which were glaring at the three people who were harassing Lysithea, Edelgard's cold glare made even Lysithea shiver.

Caspar tried to shake Dorothea away, his teeth gritting in rage.

"No one talks smack about my friends and classmates like that! Especially on dumb unfounded rumors!" Caspar argued as the trio he was aiming to attack, ceased surrounding Lysithea and even pushed the Ordelia girl to the direction of the Black Eagles, leading Ferdinand to catch her and extend his arm protectively to his classmate. While he and the others knew Lysithea doesn't need their protection from harm, they all felt compelled to protect one of their own, especially one that has proven to be a steadfast ally and a good friend.

"That is not how a man of noble birth should treat a lady! You ought to bring shame to the nobility for committing such things to someone who does not deserve such treatment!" Ferdinand admonished them with restrained anger as he sought to protect Lysithea as both a friend and as demanded from his noble heritage.

The trio were unfazed by the unrestrained anger Caspar was showing, Ferdinand's words against their honor as nobles and Dorothea flashing one of her angry glares upon her green eyes. It was Edelgard's expression that remained unreadable to them however as Hubert stared at them with nothing but contempt.

Without saying a word, Edelgard approached the trio who accosted Lysithea with the intention to bully her for things she didn't do nor planned, approaching the ringleader of the trio who dared to physically push Lysithea around. Along the way, she placed a soothing hand on Caspar and Dorothea, a gesture to calm down while her expression seemed like she was telling them to leave everything for her to handle.

Caspar calmed down despite his generally stubborn and hot-headed attitude that even Edelgard has difficulty reining in, he felt compelled to calm himself when he saw the look on Edelgard's eyes as if exuding the authority of one of supreme power. As a result, Dorothea loosened her hold on Caspar as Edelgard passed by them, stopping to meet face to face with the trio's ringleader.

"So this is how it goes doesn't it, you little minx?" The ringleader smirked towards Lysithea before his eyes scanned Edelgard from head to toe. "You have someone else to run to and fight your own battles, hiding behind the skirt of a soon to be emperor of an empire whose power is a shadow of its former glory."

Hubert growled but kept himself at bay at the utter disrespect a lowly noble of unpleasant disposition towards Edelgard, he knew better than to interrupt Edelgard at such moments lest he be another recipient of a look that he himself does not want to experience.

Lysithea wouldn't be lying if she thought she wanted to just blast the fool away with her magic. She had also considered the thought of Edelgard with her axe, cleaving the idiot's skull nearly in half just like how Edelgard did to Miklan's skull months ago. Hell, Lysithea sometimes wished she would rain down an ungodly amount of dark magic to everyone who has ever bullied her and insulted her parents and the professor over the false rumors.

"You may be the future Emperor of Adrestia but here, you're just like us." The ringleader of the trio pointed out figuratively and literally towards Edelgard who remained still, her cold unreadable lavender eyes piercing through his eyes that increasingly began to shake as if under heavy pressure.

The man tried to sound in control as Edelgard's eyes began to make him shake, it was as if her eyes… Staring at them made his heart and resolve shake from

"Just because you're the Imperial Princess doesn't mean you have any power here, I'm not afraid of you! Not like House Ordelia was when your Empire took control of-"

Just before he could finish, he found himself lying on the pavement and a stinging sensation on his face.

His friends and the Black Eagles looked on in shock at what Edelgard had just done, she had slapped him and judging from how it sounded and the severity of Edelgard's mark on the man's face, it was filled with so much brutal force that it left a bruise on the ringleader's cheek as well as blood to flow out from the corner of his lips.

Lysithea's pinkish red eyes could only widen alongside her classmates in the Black Eagles except for Hubert who wore a smirk of pride at what Edelgard just did to put the man in place.

The remaining two of the trio who were spared from the slap could only slowly back away as they saw their leader lying on the pavement from just a slap by Edelgard.

Spitting out blood and still stunned to the point that his vision was still blurry, the ringleader looked up at Edelgard only to meet multiple copies of her cold eyes glaring at her, it was there that he finally realized the unreadable look behind Edelgard's eyes were: Pure unbridled anger and hatred to him.

He could feel the killing intent Edelgard was exuding from her eyes and it nearly made him soil his underwear due to how terrifying her glare is.

"Edelgard…" Lysithea muttered in disbelief as Dorothea murmured the future emperor's nickname.

"E-Edie…"

Edelgard lightly huffed before giving the man an apologetic smile.

"I apologized.. My hand slipped. It doesn't normally do that…"

The heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire pulled the end of her white gloves back to fit in perfectly in her hands once more before offering her right hand to help the very man she just slapped with it.

"Reach for my hand." Edelgard gently said yet despite her tone and the smile she wore, it sounded more like a command that seemed the type to be immediately obeyed upon.

As if compelled to abide by it like he was one of her subjects, the man accepted Edelgard's aid to stand up, without an effort, Edelgard lifted him up with no effort before dusting off any dirt that clung to his uniform while the man and his friends watched her nervously.

"What are you-"

All of a sudden, Edelgard grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled his ear closer for her to quietly whisper something.

Lysithea and the others watched curiously in Edelgard's every move until their eyes widened when they saw the colors of the man's face turn white as his body trembled, Edelgard then released the man's collar as the latter retreated back to his friends, all of which bore the same terrified look their leader had yet when Edelgard looked at them.

Edelgard sighed and turned around to face her friends and classmates again, bearing the same dignified and straight face she always has.

"W-What did you tell him, Edie?" Dorothea nervously asked, the look of fear in the eyes of the man earlier was still engraved in her mind.

Edelgard gave her a look. "You don't want to know." She said with finality as she made her way to Lysithea.

"Are you alright?" Edelgard asked her, her lavender eyes filled with worry the moment she laid eyes on the Ordelia girl, her hands on Lysithea's shoulders.

Lysithea nodded. "I am… It's just that… you didn't need to involve yourself with such fools, Edelgard." Lysithea said.

"Impossible." Edelgard shook her head at Lysithea's reply. "You cannot expect me to turn a blind eye when someone close to me is being harmed in front of my eyes."

The snow haired girl sighed at Edelgard's willingness to dirty her hands in something unnecessary for her sake. "It's just that it's my burden-"

"Lysie, I believe what you should be saying is thank you to Edie." Dorothea interrupted, her hands behind her back as she approached Lysithea and Edelgard.

Lysithea realized how rude she has been to her friend and house leader despite not asking for her help, she is still grateful to Edelgard and her classmates for always having her back ever since this kind of treatment began on the onset of the rumors.

She bowed in thanks to Edelgard. "T-Thank you, Edelgard… I didn't mean to be ungrateful…"

Edelgard only smiled at her, a smile reassuring her that no offense was taken.

"Come, allow us to accompany you to the dorms. That's where you are headed for, am I correct?"

Lysithea nodded in confirmation, Edelgard gestured to her to follow her as Ferdinand, Caspar, Hubert and Dorothea surrounded her in a military-like formation to protect her from any form of harassment she might get. Despite feeling overwhelmed by their aid… Lysithea couldn't help but feel one thing as she was escorted by her classmates.

She felt small compared to them but she felt safe in their company especially with Edelgard.

* * *

Later on that day, sparks flew in training grounds as unsharpened steel clashed against one another in quick successions.

Felix parried a chop that was aimed at his head with his sword before pushing Byleth and his sword away by exerting enough force to push the professor away before swinging his head to hit Byleth's chest.

Byleth jumped back in time, Felix' practice sword nearly hitting him, before slashing his own practice sword upwards to stagger his sparring partner away. Byleth applied more pressure into Felix' defense with a series of well calculated strikes aimed to confuse and stagger Felix more.

The Fraldarius heir growled at being overwhelmed by the professor and fought back with the same ferocity as him, their blades clashing repeatedly until both parties locked their blades against each other, both trying to gain the advantage over each other until Felix suddenly used his head to literally hit Byleth's own head with it, stunning the professor momentarily leaving him open for a decisive blow.

Felix aimed to deliver the final blow towards him but Byleth regained his senses immediately and immediately managed to duck and spin around to swing his sword at Felix' back, sending his student face first on the ground, defeated.

Byleth felt winded down for the first time sparring with Felix, normally he would be fine after a prolonged fight against him but Felix today had nearly defeated him with his new and improved skill with a blade yet judging from the small growl of frustration Felix led out, it wasn't enough for him.

"Not even a single blow landed with my sword." Felix lamented, dusting himself off after standing up.

"Nearly. You are getting better." Byleth complimented before drinking from his water bag to replenish some of his energy by the revitalizing but simple liquid.

Felix scoffed at his compliment, seeing it empty as he took a drink from his own water bag he set down near the training weapon racks.

"It's not enough until I defeat you." Felix replied.

Byleth sighed after feeling a wave of relief after drinking most of the contents of his water bag.

"Don't be so hard to yourself, you may not have won but you have come close today as compared to before." Byleth remarked at Felix' progress despite the latter denying any credit being given to him.

"Hmph, I only came close due to your lack of focus." Felix said with a shrug.

Byleth shot him a questioning look just as he was returning his training sword on the weapon rack.

Felix returned his own training sword back to the rock, his back turned to his teacher and sparring partner.

"If you have your thoughts on those foolish and baseless gossip regarding you and that white haired girl, I suggest you get them out in a real battle." Felix scolded him before walking away. "It will be your head if you let such thoughts take over."

Byleth watched as Felix left him alone in the training grounds, pondering at Felix' words before he shook his head not to dwell too much on it.

The professor then turned to the Sword of the Creator that rested on one of the pillars in the inner square of the training grounds, picking it up and waving it around as his Crest resonated with the mythical relic, the sword glowing orange.

Byleth waved the divine blade several times in quick successions to proceed with his solo training in handling its overwhelming power, he wouldn't dare try to have one of his students be his sparring partner in testing out the sword's power and his skill with it, only one who was capable of handling its power and pressure was Catherine's Thunderbrand yet she rarely practices with him due to her duties for Rhea.

As he trained with the Sword of the Creator, in Byleth's attempts to try to get his thoughts out of Lysithea, he remembered the events in Remire Village and what misfortune befell the villagers upon their arrival there.

Initially when he arrived there with Jeralt, it was just a village that they stopped over to rest on their trip to the Faerghus territory for a job they were hired to do. The villagers were kind and accommodated them well during their stay there with Jeralt himself bonding with them as Byleth passively watched on.

He had no emotion or attachment to people back then except his father but now that he thought about the fate of Remire, the smiles and laughter of the children, the bashful look on one of maidens of the village swooning over his appearance and the village elder welcoming them were all replaced by the horrific sights of blood and corpses as well as the burning houses set on fire upon the maddened villagers.

It flared up something within him, as if resonating with his ever growing emotions, the Sword of the Creator's blade loosened to change to its whip form and with a grunt, he spun around followed by his sword whip to lash out at the training dummies lined up together, cutting through the wood with ease.

He wasn't satisfied with such things as every problem and worries he had suddenly came crashing down in his mind. He remembered the tears Lysithea had during the night, her sullen and broken expression the next day which contrasted the bright smile she had when she was mostly with him. It made him nearly lose control of his emotions as he used his whip to wrap a training dummy with it and tossed it to the air, he followed up soon with another lash that destroyed the dummy into wooden splinters.

His final thoughts were on the subject that was distracting him most… It was the time when Edelgard expressed her concerns for Lysithea's daily life as they conversed over a cup of tea in the gazebo, he had learned from Edelgard on the way Lysithea was being treated by the other students outside of the Black Eagles… what they labeled her and it made his blood boil when he first heard of it, barely masking it in Edelgard's scrutinous eyes.

Breathing heavily in releasing his pent up frustrations on the recent happenings, Byleth composed himself and retracted the whip's form back into a sword before he sheathed the sword to the side of his waist.

He didn't know what to do to handle the situation with Lysithea because ever since they had been caught in their current predicament, Lysithea had begun to avoid him like a plague, barring any chances of them talking.

* * *

**Next day…**

"Nothing good will ever come out if you just shut yourself in your room like Bernadetta." Edelgard chided Lysithea as the latter followed her, managing to convince the Ordelia girl to join her for some tea to relax and unwind for the weekend.

"Edelgard, I'm too busy trying to learn Faith magic and for the upcoming exams, I can't afford to waste time just so I can 'relax'." Lysithea grumbled as she was dragged by Edelgard by the arm.

The Imperial Princess simply let herself in her room as she was reviewing her notes and with a simple "Come and have tea with me.", she was dragged out of her room and left a confused Ordelian alone in the room.

"And what has that done for you these past few days?" Edelgard asked. "Your grades have plummeted to the point that it didn't seem like they were yours, you are not as attentive in class anymore, you come in late and you looked more exhausted than ever before."

"I fail to see how that is any of your business!" Lysithea stubbornly said as she was forced to follow after Edelgard.

"At least you still have the energy to be so stubborn."

"I'm exhausted, Edelgard! Not a walking corpse!"

Edelgard sighed, loosening her hold on Lysithea's arm which the latter had immediately pulled her arm away from Edelgard's grasp, feeling slight relief from being freed.

"It is my business as your House Leader." Edelgard started with a cold tone, giving Lysithea a look before it softened.

"But it is also my concern as your friend." She continued, her lavender eyes looking on with worry. "Please, you know you can always confide with me."

Lysithea regarded Edelgard for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh, gesturing her to go on to which Edelgard smiled at as the two girls of white hair walked together towards the gazebo where they frequently held their tea parties.

As they walked in relative silence, passing by any students that didn't dare to gossip or do anything towards Lysithea as Edelgard exuded an intimidating aura that served as a form of 'repellant' against anyone who would dare to accost her like the day before, Lysithea was already thinking word had spread on what Edelgard did and made sure the people would remember should they try to harass Lysithea while under her protection.

Though the person who tried to approach Lysithea in that moment wasn't one of those people…

"Lysithea…"

The two white haired girls almost looked behind their backs at the same time to catch sight of Cyril who bore a sad and apologetic look directed towards Lysithea.

Edelgard raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner, trying to ascertain what Cyril would want from her friend as well as why his expression said it was as if he had wronged Lysithea in some way.

Lysithea, however, bore a different look. There was only resentment in her eyes, an unforgiving glare was fixated on Cyril who tried his earnest to keep on looking at her but faltered from the scathing glare. Cyril knew that he was all responsible for what Lysithea was being subjected to by her peers right now and the slap he received on that day was all the indication he needed to know what she feels towards him.

"Lysithea, I want to say so-"

The Ordelia girl didn't give him a chance to continue his attempted apology, only scoffing at him as she turned away from him and started walking, this time she was the one who took Edelgard's arm and dragged her to follow her to the gazebo to have tea, leaving Cyril alone with a more disheartened look than before.

It seems forgiveness is the last thing Lysithea would want to give to the Almyran boy at this point, seeing him only sickened her.

* * *

"Preparations are finished, Lady Edelgard." Hubert courteously bowed towards Edelgard after he had witnessed his liege's arrival with her friend.

Edelgard gave Hubert a smile of thanks. "Thank you, Hubert. That will be all."

Hubert glanced at Lysithea before giving Edelgard another bow.

"Very well, I shall take my leave then." The stalwart retainer responded and took his leave to allow his liege to spend time with her friend alone. Unknown to both, Hubert glanced at the two once more who both sat themselves on the chairs of the opposite sides of the table, in his eyes was an unreadable look that focused mostly towards Lysithea.

Lysithea listlessly stared at her tea, despite the smell of the honeyed fruit blend invading her nostrils, it didn't whet her appetite, even the plates of macarons and slice of chocolate sponge cake before her didn't do any favors in giving her the motivation to devour them like she used to.

Edelgard looked perturbed at Lysithea's uninterested gaze at the sweets she had readied for her, she didn't expect the day would arrive where Lysithea of all people would look so detached on the sweet delicacies, it felt like such a bad omen to see it.

"Relax, Hubert didn't poison the tea if that's what you're thinking." Edelgard said in jest in order to spark something from Lysithea, the latter only flashed a small fake smile as a response.

Little did Edelgard know that Lysithea was indeed looking forward to taste whatever sweets she had prepared for her, what little enthusiasm she had for reluctantly joining her house leader for tea was ruined when she caught sight of Cyril and heard his voice, seeing and hearing him was the last thing she wanted to experience in that day and she made it clear to him several times that she doesn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

"Lysithea, the tea and sweets won't consume themselves… please, at least have a sip and a bite." Edelgard pleaded, gently pushing the small ceramic jar filled with sugar cubes for Lysithea to smother her tea with it.

Lysithea meekly nodded, slowly taking the lid off of the jar and sluggishly adding sugar into her tea as Edelgard looked on as she took a sip of her own blend of bergamot tea.

Stirring the sugar cubes and dissolving them into her tea, Lysithea finally took a sip from her cup and despite her unenthusiastic mood earlier, the sugary taste of the tea seemed to perk her mood up even if it was only a bit which brought a small smile of relief on Edelgard's lips.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised to have those sweet cakes from Enbarr served the next time we have tea but I haven't gotten the chance to have it procured." Edelgard said, hoping to at least jumpstart the topic.

"What do you really want from me, Edelgard?" Lysithea suddenly asked, catching Edelgard off-guard from the sudden and confronting nature of her question.

"I just want to share tea with you to relax-"

"Please, I may be a terrible liar but that doesn't mean I can't sense a lie when I hear one." Lysithea interrupted her once more.

Edelgard sighed and thought. _'So much for trying to take this slow and easy for her.'_

Deciding to come clean with her intentions, Edelgard set her teacup down on the ceramic saucer, clasped her fingers together and placed her hands on the table.

"I'm worried about you and the professor." Edelgard admitted.

Lysithea was silent, only looking down at her obscure reflection on the tea she had taken a single sip with.

"I can handle this, don't hassle yourself too much on it." Lysithea tried to dismiss Edelgard's concern but the latter was having none of it.

"Try to act strong as much as you want, you're not fooling anyone especially with how you've been performing lately in almost everything." Edelgard sharply responded, stinging Lysithea at the truth of what Edelgard said to her.

Edelgard wasn't finished with her. "As I said, your grades dipped to the point that they seemed like they weren't yours, you always bear that gloomy look upon you, you come in late, you don't eat anymore at the dining hall…" Edelgard listed out all of what she had observed.

"Anything else you want to rub in my face?" Lysithea sighed, her words lacking the strong personality commonly found behind them.

"And you have been avoiding the professor, every chance you get." Edelgard pointed out, eyeing Lysithea who still refuses to look back at her.

Lysithea didn't respond at first and just kept staring at her tea, her fingers still at its handle as her mind wandered elsewhere.

Edelgard was right in everything she pointed out but the latter was perhaps the most evident thing she had been doing in the eyes of many, especially her friends and classmates.

Ever since the scandal happened and rumors started spreading around the entire student body, Lysithea had earnestly avoided Byleth like a plague and it wasn't out of disgust or anything similar to it but it was more about her not wanting to associate herself with Byleth anymore in order to stop the rumors about her and him being inflamed further, she didn't want to drag him down further than what she had already done.

It hurt her to do this to her favorite teacher and her personal friend, a part of her was reluctant to do all of it but another was telling her it's the only way to preserve what is left of the professor's integrity in the eyes of the others. If there was someone whose personal reputation doesn't matter much in the long run, it's her, she has no further use of such a thing in the future anyway so why bother trying to keep it intact?

As for Edelgard, she could also tell that this situation between Lysithea and Byleth has been affecting the latter as well. While it was more subtle than Lysithea's signs, the professor has been more prone to being lost in his thoughts, Edelgard would sometimes catch him staring at Lysithea whenever he gets the chance, his body may be still but she could tell by his azure eyes that the professor wanted to approach Lysithea and talk to her yet he doesn't go through with it.

Edelgard had also noticed that most of the time in class when Byleth is looking for a student to recite something for the class, he would often call out for Lysithea first yet the Ordelia girl would never respond at first, she would only stare at her textbook, lost in her own thoughts which Byleth would then instead try to call out for another student. In the rare times that she does, Lysithea would either read out loud what Byleth asked her to recite albeit in a monotonous tone, a far cry of her usual enthusiastic approach which would also include her own critical thoughts and insights on the subject at hand, something she has been known for by her classmates and professors and it was also something Byleth appreciated the most.

Edelgard's other observation on the professor's change was his less attentiveness to his students. In the past, Byleth would often spend extra time with his students to ascertain what they could improve on but these past few days, he would rather be alone in his office, room or training. Edelgard had also noticed that the smile that he began to exhibit more before all of this happened had all but faded, returning his expression to that of his stoic one that made people feel unwelcome towards him, even Bernadetta felt intimidated with him once again after months of being one of the few people she could feel at ease with.

"I don't want to burden the professor anymore by being associated with me." Lysithea replied, her hands on her lap as her cake remained untouched.

"He doesn't need to be dragged down with me and despite my own efforts to pay off my debt of gratitude for all he did for me, I ended up causing more trouble for him." She added, her tone getting more and more depressed as she thought of the current situation.

Edelgard hated it, hearing Lysithea being so self-depreciative of herself. She had always known her to be a girl who was proud of what she could do, who wouldn't just lie down and let people step on her and lastly, what Edelgard admired about her was her strong willpower to overcome any challenges ahead of her. Seeing her like this, she hated it… coupled with how pathetic the professor has been recently, she wanted to do something for both of them.

"And you think moping around is going to help the situation be better?" Edelgard asked. "You think pretending to be strong and trying to handle all that would make you feel better?"

Lysithea looked up at Edelgard, her depressed eyes at her lavender ones, she tried to open her mouth to respond but no words came out.

"Are you that fixated on what the many who are ignorant think of you rather than be more focused on what the people who matter think about you?" Edelgard asked rhetorically, having had enough of the situation that was happening between the professor of her house and the (former) star pupil, both of which are very dear to her.

"What I'm trying to say here is, what matters more to you? The opinions of others who bore no significance to you? Valuing their opinions more while hurting the person you love?"

Lysithea tried to speak but Edelgard didn't let her. She wanted to plant the thought that the only people who Lysithea should try to care about their opinions with were her friends who had come to stick to her through thick and thin, always ready to defend her from the people who would rather believe hearsays than the actual truth.

"You can deny it all you want but I can tell." Edelgard bluntly told Lysithea. "You love the professor."

Lysithea's blush and speechless reaction was all the confirmation Edelgard needed to be right in her assumption.

Edelgard rose from her seat, looking as if she is about to depart despite also leaving her food untouched.

"In the end... should you really give credence to the opinions of people who don't really matter to you?"

"W-What are you trying to say?" Lysithea managed to stutter out after being on the receiving end of Edelgard's tirades.

"There's nothing wrong in being selfish sometimes, Lysithea. Think of your own happiness for once." Edelgard responded with a frown as she took her leave from the gazebo.

"Edelgard, wait!" Lysithea stood up from her chair, trying to reach out for Edelgard.

The Imperial Princess paused and glanced back at her.

"Edelgard... why do you care so much about me?"

The ashen haired girl solemnly looked at her before the corner of her lips slightly curved into a warm small smile.

"You're a good friend, Lysithea… you and the professor, and I hate to see you two to be reduced like this especially about things that weren't true."

With those words, Edelgard parted ways with Lysithea, leaving the snow haired girl alone in the gazebo to ponder on what Edelgard had come her way to relay. Lysithea slumped back on the chair and looked up at the ceiling of the gazebo covering her from the rays of the sun, weighing Edelgard's words as well as her own thoughts.

Would it truly be okay with her if she would try to reconnect with the professor again despite the huge risk of further inflaming the gossip around them and making their situation far worse than before.

Then she had thought that Lady Rhea and others didn't believe such rumors and had been responsible for the fact that no action was taken against her and the professor despite the opinion of the many students.

She also thought of how her friends and classmates have all been there to defend her in their own way, to remind her that she wasn't alone. She thought of their opinions that they don't believe any of the lies that perpetuated around the other students.

Then, she thought of the professor. She wasn't blind to the fact that this has also been affecting him as well, she noticed him faltering bit by bit as well but she thought that he would overcome it on his own as time passes by, she always thought of him as a strong person, having faced worse adversaries before and she believed that such things would have little to no effect on him overall.

It seems she was wrong to think that way, regardless of how the professor sees her… she was important to him as well and what has she done lately?

She only hurt him, perhaps the professor was stung by her apprehension to be found near him, she didn't think how he would feel for how she approached this and such thoughts saddened her with the fact that she might have hurt him more rather than help him preserve what little standing he's had among the students.

But what could she do? Would it be right to follow what Edelgard told her? To be selfish for once in her life? To think of her own happiness rather than care more about the opinions of the ignorant?

* * *

Annette made a sound of relief as she finally grasped the fundamentals of the spell she was practicing on in the training grounds.

Having arrived at the training grounds to see splinters of wood scattered around, perhaps caused by the previous occupant, Annette used her wind magic to her disposal to gather all of them in one corner so she could clean them up all in one go once she was done practicing her spell.

She could have asked Lysithea for help to tutor her again but she knew better, she didn't want to bother her friend/tutor especially with how she has been lately.

It brought Annette great joy that she finally became the top student in terms of academics among her peers but such joy was short lived when she found out that Lysithea had been rather absent-minded with her studies… Her victory against her friend's stellar academic performance felt hollow and empty because Lysithea wasn't even at her hundred percent.

The Dominic girl cared little for her grades and being superior than Lysithea, she began to care more about her wellbeing especially after she bore witness to how the other students had been treating Lysithea as well as what they talk about her behind her back.

It sickened Annette that people would think so badly of Lysithea and the professor despite what they have done… Despite what the Archbishop and Seteth thought on the matter at hand, the other students outside their house still had the audacity to think and regard her friend and teacher as such.

She wanted to help but Lysithea rebuffed her last time, telling her sharply that Annette's cheer and willingness to help her in any way possible was insignificant and would do little to make the situation better for her.

Despite telling Lysithea that if she needed help with something, Annette would come to her side immediately and provide her eager assistance to the girl who had helped her with her studies and magic many times. She felt useless that she couldn't even find a way to help Lysithea…

"Annette."

Speaking of the devil, Annette gasped and turned around to see Lysithea behind her, her expression bearing something that Annette couldn't quite ascertain.

"Oh Lysithea! I didn't hear you coming in!" Annette said in surprise at the sudden appearance of the person she had just been thinking about.

"Annette, I… I'm sorry for the other day when I snapped at you that you can't help me on something… You were just trying to help and I acted like that to you-"

The orange haired girl shook her head. "It's alright, Lysithea. I shouldn't have kept bothering you like that-"

"I know this may sound shameless of me but… truth is… I need your help." Lysithea interrupted her, not wanting to give Annette reason to blame herself for making her snap at Annette the other day, she knew she was the one truly at fault there.

Annette looked surprised at Lysithea's sudden request.

"Help you? On what? To catch up on some lessons?" Annette asked, keeping in mind that Lysithea has been lagging behind her studies ever since before the Ethereal Moon began.

Lysithea bit her lip, she didn't know if it was right to ask Annette regarding what she needed help with… She could have asked Dorothea on the matter but she felt more comfortable to approach Annette first, there was also Edelgard to consider but she didn't want to bother the Imperial Princess away from her duties as a House Leader.

Swallowing, Lysithea's pinkish red eyes looked at Annette's blue eyes with determination.

"I want you to teach me how to formally dance for the ball."

* * *

**And no omake for this week, I had hoped Edelgard didn't end up looking like a know it all meddlesome friend in this chapter, I used the scene where Edelgard bluntly tells Byleth to move on from Jeralt's death as reference for her scene with Lysithea.**

**Anyway, on the collaboration fic I am doing with SuperbOwl: It will be a sequel to Broken Hourglass and the second entry to my fics set in the Verdant Wind route and will be part of my Frivolous Romance series of fics that comprises of one-shots completely unrelated (mostly) from The Last Scion.**

**It's title will be called: Fermented Flower, allow me to warn you all in advance that fic has SMUT as one of its main focus. Owl and I are already at its finishing touches before we release it hopefully this week then I will continue my progress on Part B of this chapter.**

As usual, faves and reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!


	12. White Clouds: The Tower of Vows Part B

**White Clouds**

**The Tower of Vows**

**Part B**

* * *

**This took longer than expected to write. Apologies for that, I was busy writing Fermented Flower with Superb0wl before I focused on this story.**

**If you haven't read that story yet, I suggest you do so with a little warning, it's a smut story featuring our OTP with some plot in between.**

* * *

**19th day of the Ethereal Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"You remember the steps, right?"

"Yes, it's quite simple."

"Okay, now as we practiced… one… two… three…" Annette counted as she led the dance with Lysithea, their respective left and right hand clasping each other.

Annette was acting as the male in the dance while Lysithea was the female as such, Annette's right hand was placed on Lysithea's back to support her while Lysithea had her left hand on Annette's shoulder.

The two friends followed a specific sequence of moves, waltzing around the greenhouse they solely occupied, seeing it as the only place they could practice unhindered according to Annette.

Lysithea remembered how Annette initially refused her requests until she was word-by-word reminded of her own promise to Lysithea that she would help her if she ever needed it. Annette, finding no choice and feeling guilty, acquiesced.

Unknown to Lysithea, Annette wanted to keep the fact that she knows how to dance because of an embarrassing experience she had with a certain classmate of hers, not a lot of people knew she was even capable of moving about in a dance and the way she was found out was humiliating as it was.

When Annette first demonstrated the steps, Lysithea found it simple and repetitive, thinking back then why was there a need for extensive dance lessons that her parents tried to get her into only for the proposition to be rejected by her, deciding that learning how to formally dance as a member of the nobility is a waste considering her plans for the future.

Now, Lysithea seems to regret rejecting her parents' offer to teach her the dance as she found it much harder to do in real time compared to just observing Annette.

The amount of physical activity needed to move one's body, the coordination needed to move well alongside your partner's and not to mention the grace needed to move well, it was more taxing than she'd ever thought!

As Annette led the dance on, Lysithea was trying to remember the steps in her mind which resulted with her body movement lagging behind Annette's. When Lysithea realized her mistake, she tried to compensate by hastening her movements which served to doom her more as she tripped and fell on the ground, dragging Annette with her by the arm.

"KYAAAAH!" Both the two short girls yelped out as they fell on the floor.

Lysithea hit her back first while Annette's face planted on the greenhouse's floor, both groaned in pain at the failed practice session due to Lysithea's blunder.

"O-Ouch…" Lysithea moaned from the pain on her lower back as well as the back of her head, she tried to sit up only to lie down back again due to the stinging pain in her body.

"Are you alright, Annette?" Lysithea asked, looking at her side only for her eyes to widen in horror as she saw Annette holding her head, what caused Lysithea a high degree of concern was the red mark on Annette's forehead which was most likely caused by falling face first on the stone ground.

Ignoring the pain on her back, Lysithea sat up to help Annette, carefully and gently sitting the Dominic girl up. Lysithea began to regret her recent fumble already seeing as how Annette might have suffered a concussion from her fall.

"I'm fine." Annette smiled through the pain and the swollen bump on her forehead.

"No you're not! Look at your head! That's got to be painful if the swelling is that big!" Lysithea chided Annette's attempt to brush off her injury, her voice riddled with worry and guilt as well, guilt for dragging Annette down with her request to teach her how to dance despite Annette's initial refusal to do so.

"I just need some ice and maybe some-"

Without a word, Lysithea readied her healing spell in her hands and positioned them on Annette's forehead, Lysithea's hand radiated with soothing green colored magic that quickly served to lessen the pain in Annette's head and made the bump on her head fade until only dirt makes remained to remind them where the swollen bump used to be.

"Since when did you learn Faith magic?" Annette asked with a perplexed look, unaware of Lysithea's ongoing study of that particular magic considering she was used to seeing the Ordelia girl practicing and honing her Dark magic which was a difficult and complex school of magic to learn in the first place.

"Just recently," Lysithea admitted as she neared the end of her incantation. "The professor asked me to learn something before the school year ends."

There was silence from Annette while Lysithea put on the finishing touches on her healing spell, the green aura around her hands dissipated and with it, a proud smirk beamed across Lysithea's face.

"There, it looks almost as if nothing happened." She chimed in only to be met by a look of concern from Annette.

Lysithea was perturbed at the way Annette was staring at her. "Is there… something wrong?" she asked with uncertainty, thinking she may have made a mistake using her healing spell.

"I know this is too much of me to ask but… how are you and the professor?" Annette asked with concern. The subsequent look on Lysithea's face mostly answered Annette's inquiry.

There was a moment of hesitation for Lysithea, she didn't know what to tell Annette but she knew where she stood regarding the professor but there was a certainty in her mind, what she was resolved to do. What Edelgard told her the other day, she thought long and hard about it at the cost of a restless night which resulted in her cutting her homeroom class the next day.

** _"Think of your own happiness for once." _ **Edelgard's words echoed in her head.

"This sudden request to teach you how to dance, are you planning on asking-"

Annette stopped when Lysithea gave her a small smile. The snow haired girl stood up, dusting her skirt off of any dirt before offering a hand for Annette to reach out, the orange haired girl accepted the kind offer and she stood up rather easily thanks to the offered assistance.

"So, shall we continue?" Annette asked.

Lysithea nodded, eagerly wanting to learn more from Annette's guidance.

As for Annette, her motivation to teach her friend how to dance was further invigorated. She was one of the people who had been extremely concerned for Byleth and Lysithea ever since the scandal about them perpetuated. She, like all the Black Eagles, were quick to defend the two and she hated the way Lysithea was being treated like a pariah who had committed the worst kind of crime known to the people of Fodlan.

If she was right to guess what Lysithea was planning to do for the ball, then she will wholeheartedly give her support despite her earlier reservations in teaching her.

If it was in her capacity to help Lysithea then by the Goddess, she will make sure to offer whatever she can.

But… there was an issue that needs to be addressed… She needed to find someone taller for Lysithea to practice with.

* * *

"I must admit, I'm surprised you invited me out for tea."

Edelgard passed the ceramic pot of tea to her guest, none other than Claude, that she had invited to have tea with in the gazebo she frequents mostly with her friends and professor.

Claude's smile never left as he poured his cup with the tea Edelgard had readied for the both of them, he caught a whiff of the tea from the steam coming out of the spout and immediately recognized it as his favorite.

"Chamomile… Hmm… you really went out your way to get this for me eh?" Claude's smile grew, taking a sip of the tea and letting its taste and aroma soothe his soul.

Edelgard drank from her own cup before setting it down on the saucer in a formal manner, something Claude noted in his mind that was being too stiffly proper. It was surprising for the Riegan heir to be invited by the house leader of a rival house for tea. Normally, Edelgard would rather spend time with people close to her or she has dealings but to ask him of all people? He could smell something was up and it wasn't the aromatic and calming scent of chamomile..

"It wasn't hard to find out when Hilda was forthcoming with that information." Edelgard replied, clasping her gloved hands together on top of her lap as she crossed her ankles together.

"I should have known," Claude chuckled, thinking briefly of the pink haired girl from House Goneril, one of the few people he could feel comfortable with despite his ever privy nature about himself. "You know how to exploit a weak spot as always."

Edelgard closed her eyes. "You make it sound like simply asking someone else of another's simple preference of tea is a sinister thing." Edelgard solemnly said before continuing on.

"You have no retainer yet I often see you around with her and that is why I believed she was the right person to ask."

Claude casually shrugged his shoulders up before taking another sip of tea until he realized something.

"Hubert didn't poison this… did he?"

This time, Edelgard frowned at Claude's insinuation towards her most loyal subordinate.

"That is quite uncalled for and quite as ironic coming from you." Edelgard responded with mild annoyance. "I seem to recall you poisoned Lorenz' tea to prevent him from participating in the White Heron Cup for Hilda to represent your house."

Edelgard briefly recalled the White Heron Cup that was held in the ballroom days ago, an event where in a representative from each house, chosen either by their professor or classmates, would dance with grace for the prestige of their house as well as to be a precursor of the mostly anticipated ball on the 25th day of the Ethereal Moon.

It was an event that Dorothea won for her house due to her experience as a former member of the Mittelfrank Opera Company and Manuela's former protege. Dorothea seemed fated to nab the win effortlessly but Hilda's performance rivaled that of hers which led the judges to make a split decision.

Claude mockingly gestured to her to keep quiet about such matters by lifting his finger up his lips.

"I am wondering how you found out about that."

"So, am I correct then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Claude shrugged with a playful smirk before clearing his throat.

"On to important matters then, what prompted this meeting?" Claude asked, deciding to get a bit serious for once yet Edelgard wasn't convinced he was being serious due to the ever present smirk he wore over his lips.

Edelgard sighed, ignoring Claude's smirk. "I have come to discuss certain members of your house."

A bit of Claude's smirk faltered away, he knew what Edelgard wanted to address with him and truth to be told, he had planned to address it with her as well.

"Does that concern a certain former member of my house that you and Teach had snatched from us?" Claude asked, still maintaining his jests while talking yet Edelgard can tell by his emerald green eyes that he is going to take the topic seriously.

It briefly reminded Edelgard of what Byleth told her when she asked him about his opinion regarding Claude in one of their conversations to one another some time ago.

_ "The smile he constantly wears can easily give the impression to someone that he is a man of no problems yet his eyes deceive such a smile." _

"I'm pretty sure you are aware of what she is going through, right?" Edelgard rhetorically asked Claude.

Both house leaders had Lysithea in their mind, both of which had thought highly of the girl due to what she could do as well as their attraction to her strong character. Edelgard, most of all, was deeply fascinated with her which Claude had taken notice of ever since Lysithea began helping her house at the request of Professor Byleth before she formally joined them.

Claude knew she had caught the eye of both the new professor and Edelgard yet he could do nothing but watched as Lysithea voluntarily joined them in hopes of learning more under Byleth… there was also her increasing bond with Edelgard to consider.

"I am. I never thought her fondness for Teach would end up like this." Claude said. "To be honest, the news about it caught me and my friends in surprise."

"Friends? You mean the fools in your house who had been constantly gossiping and harassing Lysithea ever since these false rumors propagated around the monastery?" Edelgard questioned with a frown, questioning Claude's choice of 'friends'.

"If you meant those people whose names I barely recall who are hanging in the sidelines most of the time then no, those aren't mine and Lysithea's friends in the Golden Deer," Claude corrected Edelgard. "I'm referring to those who stand out the most… count it like an inner circle if you may."

"Whatever the case, the people who are constantly harassing Lysithea nearly every day are students from your house, Claude." Edelgard pointed out, despite her attempts to sound calm, she was uncharacteristically agitated on the topic regarding the recent woes Lysithea has been experiencing. In Claude's eyes, she seemed so…

"Ah yes, I've heard of what happened. I got to say, you have one hell of a slap to cause such a bruise to that poor guy." Claude remarked, remembering the bruise on the man's face as well as the blood on the corners of his lips after he reported that the house leader of the Black Eagles physically attacked him without provocation. Claude never believed it of course.

"And what does your Highest of Highnesses want me to do then?" He inquired.

Edelgard wasn't amused by the way Claude addresses her but ignored it in order to get her point across.

"I wish for you to at least lend a hand in the prevention of such further incidents," Edelgard said. "At the very least, use your authority as the house leader to lessen if not eradicate such unfair treatment towards Lysithea."

The house leader of the Golden Deer took a sip of his tea as he carefully regarded Edelgard with his eyes. Never has he seen Edelgard to be so fiercely protective of a member of her house and of someone who wasn't an original member and not one of her future subjects no less.

Claude knew he holds the advantage in this conversation, he can do something to secure something from Edelgard's request in return but it would be too underhanded for him to do so. He also had been receiving more and more reports from his friends in his house of the constant bullying Lysithea had been experiencing, he also witnessed the end of such an event at one point but was too late to intervene as the people responsible left Lysithea on her own afterwards.

Despite Lysithea's clear annoyance at him during her time with him and the Golden Deer, he had come to view her as a friend and valuable member due to her superior intellect and the raw potential that she carries. He thought Hilda and the others won't ever forgive him if he didn't do anything to help their former classmate and friend, even he felt that he won't forgive himself for doing nothing.

"I won't lie to you, Edelgard." Claude sighed after setting down his tea cup. "The people under my house, the ones who you slapped nearly to the edge of oblivion approached me earlier demanding me to seek some kind of holy retribution I can bring down on you for what you did."

Edelgard simply regarded him with raised eyebrows. "And let me guess, they didn't tell you the whole story?"

"More or less." Claude shrugged. "But I knew them, Lysithea wasn't the first one they treated as such in the past and it so happens that Ignatz witnessed the entire affair and so I had threatened them to report their actions to Seteth for what they did."

He remembered how he had warned the trio and threatened to recommend them for expulsion for what they have done as well as their past actions, despite them being under his house, he will never tolerate such behavior.

"That's surprisingly… assertive of you…"

Claude smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." He then looked down on the chocolate eclair in the dessert stand in the middle of the table, taking one and taking a bite of it to enjoy the chocolate frosting and the sweet cream within.

"So, can I expect such treatment of Lysithea to lessen following this discussion?" Edelgard inquired, her lavender eyes desiring the answer she seeks from Claude.

Claude nodded. "You have my word but…"

_ 'There goes the but…' _

Edelgard thought, almost forgetting the possibility that Claude would ask something in return for such a favor from her.

"I need to know… Why are you so protective of someone who will have nothing to do with you once you become emperor?" Claude asked, this time, unlike before as Byleth deduced, what his face and eyes tell were in sync to one another. "Why go so far for someone like her who isn't originally from your house?"

The question caught Edelgard off-guard, she had expected Claude to ask something in a joking manner or request a favor from her but she never anticipated such a question.  
"I've never seen you so fiercely protective over someone in the months knowing you, you seem to hold everyone within arm's reach but with Teach and especially, Lysithea… you..."

"Why do you ask…?"

Just before Claude could finish or before Edelgard could ever answer, the sudden arrival of the only missing house leader interrupted such events to pass.

"Oh? It is quite rare to see both of you talking together, alone if I might add." Dimitri noted as he approached them, having spotted his fellow house leaders conversing with one another.

"Aaannddd his Highness interrupts." Claude frowned.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow before he realized that he may have interrupted something delicate between the two, he felt he had offended both judging from the frown on Claude's face and Edelgard's surprised look.

"Please accept my apologies for the rude interruption…" Dimitri bowed apologetically. The sinister smirk on Claude's face alarmed Edelgard when it began to surface.

"Yeah, you better! You ruined my exclusive date with the Imperial Princess here!" Claude exclaimed with a teasing smirk aimed to get a rise from both his rival house leaders, both gave him varying looks of indignation and embarrassment.

"Claude, stop feeding lies to Dimitri-"

"I apologize once more for interrupting-"

"And don't believe him so easily, Dimitri." Edelgard sighed in exasperation before offering Dimitri to sit with them to discuss other matters, serving tea to the Faerghus prince.

Although, Claude's question stuck in her mind. How far would she go for someone like Lysithea? She herself knew the answer why...

* * *

**21st day of the Ethereal Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"Why are we practicing here? In one of the empty storerooms?" Lysithea asked just as she and Annette arrived in one of Garreg Mach's storerooms that contained nothing but broken carriage wheels and wooden furniture that had collected dust and cobwebs in the years of being unused.

"Well… it's more secluded plus we have bigger space to practice in." Annette explained as she walked ahead in the middle of the storehouse. "Besides, people can walk in on us in the greenhouse."

"Or maybe you just want to prevent another incident where in we fell into the flowerbed and ruined those delicate flowers Dedue had been growing." Lysithea gave Annette a mocking smirk, knowing that she was responsible for such a blunder when Felix suddenly opened the door to the greenhouse to proceed with his role to water the plants.

"Ugh, can you please stop mentioning that! I already feel bad ruining Dedue's hard work on those plants! They were so pretty!" Annette lamented, feeling guilty all over again when she saw the crushed look in the mostly stoic Duscur man's face when she told him the tragic news of her accidental destruction of his flowers. Annette felt bad for her former classmate but nonetheless could do nothing else but to blame herself due to the sight of Felix evoking some memories in the greenhouse between him and her.

Annette could nearly die from embarrassment at the memory she desperately wanted to forget.

"Or perhaps there has been someone who has walked in on you dancing in the greenhouse?" Lysithea asked that nearly made Annette jump on how spot on her guess was.

Annette's lips pushed forward to form a pout in reaction to Lysithea's guesses, unable to find a proper comeback towards her friend.

"Not that it matters much, can we start now?" Lysithea asked rather impatiently and it was in her eyes that told Annette that she was very eager to continue learning the art of dancing.

"Not yet."

"Why not? What else are we waiting for?"

"Them." Annette pointed out behind Lysithea.

Right on cue, the large twin doors of the storeroom opened, Lysithea whisked around to see who the newcomers were, only for her pinkish red eyes to widen beyond recognition.

Before her stood her female classmates in the Black Eagles (with the exception of Bernadetta) and of her former female classmates from the Golden Deer (with the exception of Marianne), all of which were all smiles as they were led by Edelgard.

Immediately, Lysithea turned to Annette with a look of someone who had her trust betrayed.

"I thought I told you this arrangement should be a secret! Why did you tell and invite others to join in on us?" Lysithea questioned with clear indignation to the Dominic girl.

"They wanted to help and I figured you needed a taller partner to practice with." Annette replied as she formed a smile. "Edelgard and the others were more than happy to help you with it and besides, wouldn't it be fun to learn with friends?"

Lysithea could only sigh in resignation, there was truth in Annette's reply, she needed a taller partner and despite her mostly antisocial tendencies… she does find the company of her friends fun when they do something collectively, it made her feel warm and happy.

Yet there was a feeling of reservation for her that she wanted this matter to be kept between her and Annette.

"If I'll be honest, I can only teach you the basics but if you want to refine your dance… it might be better for someone with more experience to teach you." Annette added as she looked at Dorothea.

"Don't worry, Lysie. You won't be alone in learning, I have to teach Petra and Bern the steps-"

"Dorothea, Bernie is hiding somewhere." Petra interjected as she looked around her surroundings to see that the infamous recluse was nowhere to be found which led Dorothea to sigh.

"I should have expected that."

As Dorothea left with Petra to track down where Bernadetta went, Edelgard approached Lysithea to talk to her.

"If you don't mind, I'll be teaching you the finer points of the dance." Edelgard offered with a rare full smile, her lavender eyes softening at Lysithea.

Before Lysithea could respond, Hilda hugged Lysithea from behind, embracing her as if they had long been separated.

"Oh, it's been a looooong time since I did something with you together, Lysithea! I'm so excited!" Hilda moaned out in excitement.

"H-Hilda!"

True to what Hilda said, it has been long since she did something together with their former classmate. The fact that Lysithea avoided everyone especially her former classmates in the Golden Deer out of shame for the scandal that had hounded her constantly, Lysithea isn't lying when she felt that she didn't want her former classmates to be involved into her own affairs after she had 'exchanged' them for the Black Eagles, thinking that her departure as well as the onset of the scandal would have also ruined what Hilda and the others thought of her.

Which appears to be not the case.

"A-Aren't you guys angry at me?"

Hilda frowned. "For what reason?" She asked.

"Because most people from the Golden Deer thinks I'm a slu-"

"We never believed you and the professor are capable of doing such a thing." Leonie replied, her hands on both sides of her waist. Despite her own reservations against Byleth, Leonie knew the kind of person the professor is.

"Yeah! Did you really think us to be that shallow minded?" Hilda asked, looking offended that Lysithea assumed they were as stupid as the rest of their other peers who thought of Lysithea so lowly after that certain rumor started propagating around the monastery.

"I-I suppose not…" Lysithea stuttered, she herself was feeling stupid for even thinking of them that way.

"Just leave some of the dance lessons to your big sister Hilda!" The Goneril noblewoman grinned. "Now, when can we begin?"

"Halt now, Hilda. I think I should be teaching Lysithea the finer points first, you can practice with her later once I'm done." Edelgard giggled at the eagerness of Lysithea's former classmate.

"Fiiiiineee, I'll be teaching clumsy toes here how to not trip on her partner in a dance first." Hilda said while eyeing Leonie. "She nearly smothered poor delicate me when I tried to teach her first."

Leonie looked flustered at Hilda's nickname for her. "I told you I suffered a foot sprain from training! Stop bringing that up!"

"Hah! Foot sprain you say? You were running laps around Garreg Mach the next day so early in the morning!" Hilda sneered at Leonie, hitting her with the truth of the matter as Leonie became silent with an embarrassed blush.

"AAAHHH! LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Bernadetta whined as she was carried by both Dorothea and Petra like a heavy sack of grain, both girls carrying her by her arms and legs respectively.

Lysithea and Edelgard sighed as their classmate was carried and prevented from escaping the clutches of the two. The Imperial Princess could only place a hand on half of her face at how the other members of her house were still acting even after all these months.

"They're still as ridiculous as always." Edelgard sighed and when she turned to Lysithea, the latter regarded her with accusing eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Edelgard asked, feeling a sense of unease whenever Lysithea would look at her with such eyes.

Lysithea shrugged. "I don't know, you call others as such when you're no different." She pointed out.

Edelgard frowned, thinking of what Lysithea was referring to about her being as ridiculous as her peers. "I don't… what's that suppose to me-"

"Oh you know what I am referring to." Lysithea scoffed before her lips curled into that of a sinister teasing smirk that made Edelgard shiver, it was such a rare sight for the Ordelia girl to form such a smirk in her time knowing her.

Edelgard was about to form a reply when Lysithea decided to bring back some memories for the Imperial Princess to be alarmed about.

"You and your metaphors especially that "Reach for my hand and soar away." thing you said to me during my induction." Lysithea giggled at the memory of how Edelgard said it with so much passion and the subsequent reactions the other members of the Black Eagles had much to Edelgard's mortification.

A blush crept on Edelgard's cheeks with the same shade of red as her cape at the mention of that particular memory.

"You're never going to live that one down, aren't you?" Edelgard asked with a pout.

"No."

Lysithea's giggles turned to small laughter as Edelgard's pout turned into a small smile for finally seeing Lysithea in high spirits for the first time since the Ethereal Moon began, she had worried greatly about Lysithea and her well-being ever since. Even when she eats her favorite sweets or cares for Ordelian, she never once allowed herself a great deal of mirth, allowing guilt and self-pity to overwhelm her, and seeing her laugh was a welcome sight and sound for Edelgard at that moment.

If only it wasn't to her personal expense.

Edelgard shook her head and took Lysithea's left hand as she dragged her towards the middle of the storehouse, getting into position to teach Lysithea how to properly dance.

She won't stop until she ingrained the fine steps into Lysithea's very being and she won't hold back in teaching her, she'll be strict.

That was the only way Edelgard could ever get back at Lysithea for the crime of recalling such an embarrassing memory.

Besides, she can use the excuse it is for her own good if Lysithea ever complains.

* * *

Lysithea panted for air as she let go of Edelgard's hand, slumping over a dusty wooden crate, not caring if her uniform was dirtied as sweat dripped down from her head and into the crate or floor below.

"Y-You're merciless! Even Annette knew how to take it easy!" Lysithea whined as she quickly took the waterskin offered by Edelgard and drank most of its contents to rejuvenate her body, only being permitted by Edelgard to do so after she allowed her to take a break.

Edelgard masked the amusement she felt for getting back at Lysithea with a frown.

"I did warn you during practice that I'd be strict." Edelgard reasoned. Unlike Lysithea, she didn't show any signs of losing even the slightest of stamina, Lysithea wondered if Edelgard was just used to it or had so many reserves of stamina compacted within her body.

"And weren't you the one who likes to take on a challenge to better yourself? Where is that enthusiasm now?" Edelgard questioned but Lysithea had no energy to spare for a proper response.

"That was pretty brutal, if I may say so myself…" Dorothea commented with a nervous chuckle after witnessing how much of an authoritarian Edelgard was when directing someone.

"Makes me thankful I don't live under the banner of the Empire once Edelgard ascends to the throne." Hilda joked yet she too felt sorry for what Lysithea went through as she was taught by Edelgard to better her form in dancing in court.

Scratch that, she wasn't even teaching Lysithea to get better… she was COMMANDING her to get better with the way she was teaching the poor girl.

Catching up on her breath and drinking more water, Lysithea managed to cease her desperate pants for air as she finally sat on the crate and dusted off any dirt besmirching her uniform. Despite her stamina training lately, nothing prepared her for what she just experienced from Edelgard's way of teaching.

Yet such teaching bore fruit in such a short time, Edelgard explained and taught her well to the point that she can almost move just by instinct alone as she danced.

"Who taught you to dance like that?" Lysithea asked Edelgard as the latter sat beside her, the two white haired girls watched their friends and classmates do their own practice with poor Bernadetta tripping over as she panicked in her steps.

Edelgard softly sighed and looked up towards the ceiling of the storehouse.

"My mother, Anselma." She replied.

Lysithea looked at Edelgard with widened eyes, this was the first time that Edelgard had mentioned anything about her mother due to how public knowledge about her was so limited. The way Edelgard spoke her name, it was so full of longing as if desiring something that was out of her reach.

It reminded Lysithea of how Jeralt sounded like when he mentioned his late wife in their encounter to one another.

"She taught me everything I needed to know about the dance." Edelgard reminisced as they observed Dorothea clapping her hands together as a means to accompany her counting of the steps for Bernadetta and Petra.

"You sound like you miss her."

"Everyday." Edelgard replied solemnly. "How about yours?"

Lysithea nodded. "I get letters from her and my father from time to time but yes, I do miss seeing them."

The Imperial Princess flashed a sad smile, the look of longing returning to grace her face as Lysithea looked on.

"Edelgard? Are you alright?" Lysithea asked with a look of concern.

"I am. Just thinking of a few things." Edelgard replied. "Sometimes, we don't realize something precious until it's gone and out of our reach."

Her pinkish red eyes widened at what she had just heard as well as the context of their conversation, is Edelgard's mother perhaps... Gone from this world as well or did she just badly miss her? Whatever the case, it was rare to see Edelgard bare her feelings as such, Lysithea was used to the fact that Edelgard was even more guarded with her emotions than anyone else she knew.

"You weren't the first one I taught how to dance, there was someone else from a distant past."

By the moment Edelgard blinked her lavender eyes, the guarded and composed front reformed once more.

"Lysitheaaaaa, you're finished resting up?" Both girls turned to see Hilda approaching the younger one among the two with a grin, seeing that Lysithea had managed to catch her breath after her short break.

"Yes, you and Leonie?" Lysithea inquired and then saw Leonie crudely imitating the steps she had just practiced earlier with Hilda, it reminded Lysithea of herself when Annette first taught her.

"She'll get it in no time, now come on! I need to see if what Edelgard taught you bore fruit!"

"W-Wait-"

To no avail, Lysithea was dragged before she could protest further by Hilda, the latter testing Lysithea's newfound skills in dancing as Edelgard watched on, a smile forming across her lips.

"Thank you for accepting the invitation." Annette approached the Imperial Princess from behind as the latter sat on the crate, never looking back at the girl.

"I should be thanking you." Edelgard replied as she observed Lysithea retaining the lessons she taught her. "It is thanks to you that I… we can finally see her smile again."

"I just wanted to help out a friend." Annette humbly responded.

"And I thank you for that." Edelgard glanced at her with a smile.

Annette slightly bowed, the two dance teachers of Lysithea, watching their student dancing around with a smile etched on her face.

"I think you have yourself to thank as well."

Edelgard gave her a puzzled look. "Why would you say so?"

"You were the one to truly reach out to her, she told me herself one time. It was your words that moved her to take action in what she's planning." Annette gave her an apologetic bow. "Correct me if I am wrong but you are perhaps her closest friend among all of us." Annette continued as her optimistic eyes continued to watch Lysithea with a smile of the same degree.

Edelgard's eyes slightly widened before looking back towards Lysithea, she suddenly recalled Claude's question to her the other day that she wasn't able to give a proper response to.

_ "Why go so far for someone like her who isn't originally from your house?" _

Edelgard knew what her answer was already.

* * *

**25th day of the Ethereal Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

Lysithea did not expect to be dragged into a large room in Garreg Mach, mere hours before the highly anticipated ball, she was taken in by Hilda as she was making her way to the dorms to ready herself.

She was now in one of the large dressing rooms of the women's bathhouse. As she arrived, she was met by the sight of her friends from either the Black Eagles and Golden Deer with Mercedes from the Blue Lions joining in.

Hilda quickly made her sit on a stool and faced the mirror as she started to brush her snow white hair, feeling the silky white strands of her former classmate's hair while the others helped or fixed themselves for the ball.

"You're making my work easier with how smooth and silky your hair is already, Lysithea! Someone's been taking care of her hair this morning." Hilda smirked, placing the hair brush back to the counter below one of the vanity mirrors of the dressing room.

"I always take care of my hair! This is nothing new!" Lysithea responded. "I don't need help in fixing myself for the ball, Hilda!"

Hilda didn't seem affected by the rather irritated response from Lysithea, in fact she was used to her demeanor at this point. Hilda knew that despite Lysithea's mostly sharp and strong appearance, the girl can be undeniably cute when she allows herself too.

"Wait… what's that box you're holding? Uh… Hilda?" Lysithea asked as Hilda took a small black box out from her bag and opened it to reveal a plethora of different colors and a small brush that obviously didn't look like it was for painting like Ignatz owned.

Hilda giggled rather mischievously. "Big sister Hilda here is going to make you look all-grown up for tonight!" She then flashed a smirk on the mirror for Lysithea to see her sinister intentions.

"I, uh, don't recall ever asking you to—"

Hilda shrugged, taking out the brush and brushing it on one of the colors inside the box.

"That's right, I knew exactly what you needed! You didn't have to ask. Now, stay there on your seat!"

Lysithea looked around here to see everyone else was preoccupied with fixing themselves or the others with less experience in makeup or fixing their appearance for formal events.

She even noticed Edelgard fixing her own hair, focusing most of her hair to the right side of her head, meticulously placing every single strand into one ponytail on the side. Lysithea could have sworn she saw Edelgard smirking at her by the mirror's reflection, her lavender eyes looking at her.

Lysithea quickly found her gaze to the mirror once again when Hilda made her turn her head forward and started carefully brushing her face with the makeup.

"With makeup, you can't just pick your favorite colors. You must choose colors that suit you and the occasion. If you'll be up close and personal, if you're going to a ball, for example: you want to keep it subtle. On the other hand, if you're going to be onstage, the colors should be overt.

Hilda babbled on yet Lysithea could only listen at the unneeded new information she was learning regarding such things, as someone who never cared much for her outward appearance besides keeping her hair maintained, Lysithea never gave too much stock on aesthetics.

"Uh... I've never used makeup before. It sounds...complicated…"

Not to mention, spending too much tending to her own superficial appearance is a waste of time, time that she could instead use to learn many useful things such as magic and how to better help her parents.

"Ah! Let me go! You're ripping out my hair! Aaaaaahhh!" Everyone stopped what they were doing when Bernadetta screamed in agony from getting her rowdy hair brushed by Dorothea while being restrained by Petra to prevent her escape.

"Be strong Bernie! You shall be readying soon!" Petra encouraged on but fell on deaf ears.

Dorothea looked like she was struggling in brushing Bernadetta's messy hair, trying to straighten the strands out.

"Bern, you really should learn to brush your hair more often especially since you spend most of your time in your room anyway." Dorothea sighed as Bernadetta's hair tangled on the hair brush making Bernadetta yelped when Dorothea forcefully brushed it, ripping some strands off.

Edelgard sighed and shook her head towards her fellow house members, applying the finishing touches to her own hair.

Hilda giggled and went back to continue her work on Lysithea but not before she noticed something she missed.

Lysithea thought Hilda was finished with what little makeup she applied and that she could finally leave until Hilda went behind her, her hands touching Lysithea's hair once again.

"Let's put up your hair to show off your neck." Hilda said as she lifted up the bulk of Lysithea's hair before tying it up to an upward ponytail. "But we'll leave a few strands hanging, to make you look more vulnerable."

The Ordelia girl looked perturbed. "Why would I want to appear vulnerable? I don't want to be attacked!" She protested.

"Oh shush you! This is for wooing, not warring." Hilda lightly chided, finding humor at Lysithea's inexperience in such matters. "When you're older, you might understand the importance of looking a little vulnerable."

Lysithea groaned, still not getting how exposing her neck and looking vulnerable would ever 'woo' anyone, wouldn't people think she's weak if she showed such vulnerabilities?

"Besides, exposing your neck would do you wonders! Unleash those feminine pheromones!" Hilda said with glee as she purposely took bits of Lysithea's hair to make them look a little unkempt, making Lysithea's ponytail into a messy yet strangely attractive hair style.

"My what?!" Lysithea exclaimed, while she knew little of what Hilda has been talking about appearances, she was aware of the context of her statement regarding pheromones, as far as she knew, she doesn't intend to attract anyone in SUCH a way.

Hilda merely giggled and went back to her makeup kit to work on Lysithea's face.

By now, Edelgard substituted for Dorothea in helping out Bernadetta as Dorothea was direly needed by Annette and Mercedes in fixing Ingrid who still stubbornly refused to be worked on. She was adamant in not participating in the dance but Annette and Dorothea were more adamant in making her do so.

"Dorothea, is this really unnecessary?" Ingrid asked as her hair was being fixed up into a messy bun by the former songstress while Annette was applying the makeup on Ingrid's face as Mercedes watched on.

"Hush now Ingrid, with romantic intent or not, the ball is to be enjoyed and you cannot enjoy it if you don't dance with a man or woman if you swing that way." Dorothea said with a teasing hint.

"Who would even want to dance with me anyway— OWW!" Ingrid yelped out when Dorothea pulled some of her hair a bit too much.

Dorothea faked a shrug. "Sylvain, perhaps?"

Ingrid's green eyes widened but kept quiet.

"Deplorable as he is, you two seem to be close."

"H-He's just a childhood friend." Ingrid mentioned.

"Really? You two seem to act like a married couple already. You're constantly nagging him like he's your husband or something." Dorothea giggled much to Ingrid's chagrin, the latter unable to formulate a proper response.

While Dorothea fixed Ingrid's hair while at the same time teasing her, Annette was happily offering her assistance by freely applying makeup to Ingrid's face just as Hilda is doing to Lysithea at the moment.

"How about you, Annie? Anyone you're thinking of to dance with?" Mercedes innocently asked with her ever so present kind smile.

Annette nearly fumbled in applying her makeup, the brush dangerously close to Ingrid's eye when she was asked the question.

"O-Of course not! I doubt someone would even ask me out there!" Annette nervously laughed yet her face was red as she thought of someone.

Somewhere, Edelgard had finished straightening out Bernadetta's hair, she looked on with pride at how the formerly rowdy hair had been straightened out completely.

"There you go, your hair is looking like new." Edelgard said with a small smile, her hands on her waist.

"How about you, Petra?" Edelgard turned to the Brigid Princess who was applying on Bernadetta's face.

"I am finishing!" Petra chimed in and also looked proud of her handiwork.

When Bernadetta turned to face Edelgard, the Imperial Princess was met by a face riddled with red warpaint all over which contrasted the finely straightened hair Bernadetta has.

"D-Do I look hideous?" Bernadetta nervously asked when she saw Edelgard's appalled look.

"You are looking amazing, Bernie!" Petra cheerfully said, unaware of the mistake she had committed.

Edelgard could only sigh. "Petra, we're not grooming for war." She pointed out.

Petra looked puzzled. "I am not understanding. In Brigid, when we are dancing with tradition, we are wearing paints in our face."

"But this isn't Brigid, in Fodlan, we- just get a towel and clean up Bernadetta's face please." Edelgard deeply sighed much to Petra's confusion.

At this point, Hilda was finished applying the entirety of the makeup for Lysithea. She distanced herself from her and squealed at her handiwork.

"You look so gosh darn cute! I knew you had potential! You'll go far, my darling. A couple of years to develop your charms, and no girl will outmatch you!" Hilda squealed in delight while marveling at Lysithea's appearance, she looked like she came out of a storybook regarding a delicate princess.

"Uhh… I'm not so su-" Lysithea stopped herself when she recalled a particular memory when she first received the Armored Bear Stuffy she has that is decorating her room currently.

She recalled how she constantly hugged it when she received the gift from the professor and the succeeding comment of the latter while he observed her.

_ "Cute…" _

_ "H-H-Huh?!" _

Hilda shook her head, insisting in her assessment of Lysithea.

"Oh, believe me, you are. With a little help from me, you'll have men falling at your feet!" Hilda confidently declared. "Looking at you now… Oh Goddess, I cannot WAIT to see you smile while looking at that! Your smile is something to die for you know!"

Lysithea only blushed at the compliment, averting her eyes away from Hilda's starstruck look upon her appearance. She was never one for appearances but whenever she thinks about that sudden comment from the professor back then and Hilda pointing it out, she couldn't help but feel her face burning up from the thought.

"Now, don't ruin my work alright? I still have to fix Marianne and Leonie up!" Hilda said with a cheery smile before leaving Lysithea to work on a reluctant and sleep deprived Marianne.

"I have something to hide those nasty bags under your eyes, Marianne!"

Lysithea gave herself the opportunity to marvel at her own appearance via the mirror, checking up on what Hilda had done. For the most part, her face remained the same yet it looked more… cleaner and smoother, then there was the eyeliner around her eyes but what Lysithea truly admired was the upward ponytail she has… it was messy with a few loose strands yet it was strangely attractive to look at.

Then she thought how would the others react especially the boys, would they flock around her despite the ongoing rumors about her? Even if they did, she wouldn't give them the pleasure for a dance. The sole opinion of one particular man was all what mattered to her and it made her feel nervous.

"You look beautiful."

Lysithea looked up at the mirror to see Edelgard behind her, her hands on her shoulders.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Lysithea retorted as she marveled at Edelgard's own handiwork with her own hair and makeup. Edelgard already had the appearance that befits her station as Imperial Princess but this current appearance of her certainly gives it more justice.

Edelgard shook her head. "For one thing, Hilda is right. You are filled with potential in your appearance." Edelgard tenderly touched the loose strands of Lysithea's hair, admiring Hilda's handiwork as well as the silky hair of Lysithea.

"I-I don't know, Edelgard… it's just I never really planned to do all of this makeup and styling… I thought that he wouldn't care much…" Lysithea lamented as she thought of the professor's thoughts and opinions, so far besides his rather careless remark of her when she got the Armored Bear Stuffy, the professor wasn't really the type of man to swoon from someone's physical appearance.

"You're right, he isn't the type to care much about that," Edelgard replied. "but he will when he sees you." Edelgard continued with a confident smile.

"Do you think this could work? Whatever I'm planning to do?" Lysithea asked, assuming that Edelgard knew what was on her mind. There was a brief silent communication between their eyes in the mirror, it was as if Lysithea knew that Edelgard knew what she was talking about despite never having fully told her about her intent in the ball.

Edelgard chuckled in response. "It all depends on how you execute it." She said. "Everything rests on you."

With those words, Edelgard left Lysithea after giving her a soft squeeze on the shoulders.

A confident smile upon her lips.

* * *

Byleth surveyed his surroundings, his eyes looked wary of any impending danger. But who could blame the stoic professor of the Black Eagles? The continual dangers Garreg Mach has faced, the many trials and life and death situations he and his students faced… It is making him paranoid as of late.

Especially with the successful infiltration of the man who used to be known as Tomas, Solon. The fact that anyone they know or claim to know could be an infiltrator to whatever force they were up against made Byleth stressed out for the safety of his students and people he had acknowledged as friends.

That's why he doesn't know why Rhea allowed such an event, the ball, to happen when the students should be getting ready for whatever may come. The recent reports of mysterious people at the abandoned chapels certainly did not help to stymie down his wariness of anything around him.

It took even Seteth, perhaps the most skeptical and cautious man he has ever met besides Jeralt, to tell him to relax for a night regarding his worries and just enjoy what the celebratory ball has to offer. Hell, he doesn't even know what event in the past they were supposed to celebrate about.

Rhea or Seteth may have told him… perhaps Edelgard but he might have forgotten such details ever since the Ethereal Moon began.

"You look like you need a break."

Byleth's weary eyes looked to the right to see Hanneman, he was surprisingly not wearing his long coat, instead he had it slung over his right arm as the Golden Deer professor also looked at what his colleague was surveying.

The grand ballroom was already getting filled up with students, all of which were marveling at the setting of the most anticipated event, the lavish food and drinks presented at the long tables indicated that the Church of Seiros did not spare any expense for this day.

"I am." Byleth affirmed, not bothering to hide it.

"We all need a break, professor." Manuela arrived, already having a glass of fine white wine in her hands as she joined her fellow professors from each rival house.

Hanneman sighed at his other colleague "Manuela, the event itself has not started yet here you are indulging with alcohol before everyone else." he chided his fellow longtime professor in Garreg Mach.

"You need to relax as well! With all that's been happening recently, we need a break from time to time."

_ "And I need a break from both of your incessant arguments every time you two meet." _

Byleth heard Sothis sighed as she materialized behind him with him being the only one to see and hear her.

He would be lying to himself if he didn't agree on Sothis' comments about his two colleagues. He can hardly take a break or relax just like what they suggested to him when they argue with him in between them.

_ "Let's just go somewhere a bit more quiet." _

Byleth agreed with Sothis' suggestion, going off near some tables and continued to survey the entirety of the ballroom with some students, some of which were students he recognized.

A number of the students seemed to have gone through the effort of fixing their appearances with some of the female students having new hairstyles and generally better looking faces due to makeup while the male students have clearer appearances and well groomed hair.

"You seem too tense, Teach."

Byleth's solitude was interrupted again when Claude approached him, his appearance unchanged compared to his peers.

"You're not the only one who said that." Byleth replied. "You're not participating in the initial dance?"

Claude shrugged. "I'm not just one to start on the dance floor, besides… my date didn't want the extra work." He casually said.

Byleth gave the house leader of the Golden Deer a perplexed look.

"You? A date?"

"Hey now, I may be a house leader but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy life's pleasures from time to time." Claude smirked, his hands behind his neck. "But what about you? You have no date?"

"I didn't care if I had one or not." Byleth bluntly replied as he looked at the large chandeliers hanging above the ballroom, brightly illuminating the ballroom. Byleth found it too bright for his liking but nonetheless didn't let it bother him as much.

Claude took note of the professor's rather unpleasant disposition towards the event, he speculated it could have been from the stress he accumulated from recent events but he can sense that there's someone else that was causing his rather stern glare recently.

"Edelgard and Dimitri can take charge of the opening dance meanwhile temporarily lonely me will enjoy some of the refreshments over there." Claude pointed at the table hosting all the types of beverage being offered.

"Don't be too rigid now, Teach. You won't enjoy the night." Claude said as he waved Byleth farewell.

Byleth shook his head and continued his surveillance of the area, walking around and passing through various students, some students outside of the Black Eagles gave him looks of suspicion, something he has grown used to ever since the rumors began to circulate about him.

He ignored the stares and continued on with Sothis trailing him from behind as she floated while yawning. His plans were put into a halt when the musicians that had long been ready in one corner began playing their instruments which signified one thing for everyone in the ballroom.

All eyes went towards a number of people grouped in pairs of the the opposite sex, holding each other's hand as they all went into the spacious center area that was designated as the dance area.

Even from his position behind some students that have gathered around the center, he could see Edelgard's unmistakable red cape but what surprised him was her different hairstyle which consisted of a ponytail focused on one side. Byleth cannot help but be amazed at how beautiful she looks as she danced with her partner, someone he recognized from his house as well.

Behind the pair was Dimitri, dancing rather elegantly as the girl he was dancing with looked completely enamored by him, his blue eyes tenderly looking at her as the pair danced back to back with Edelgard and her partner.

Byleth recalled a recent memory he had yesterday when he had a homeroom meeting with the Black Eagles after dinner, he was engrossed in his own thoughts regarding the mysterious activity in one of the unused chapels that he forgot to mention the specifics of the much anticipated ball.

What was supposed to be just a simple meeting regarding the various rules and limitations the students are subjected to during the ball turned to become something of extreme sentimentality.

* * *

_ "I have a proposition. Let's all agree to meet back at the monastery exactly five years from today." Edelgard suddenly suggested after the Black Eagles all said their piece regarding the ball the next day, except for Lysithea who kept quiet all by herself on the back, Byleth knew she was avoiding him. _

_ Caspar looked excited but then again, Byleth wondered when was the last time he's ever lost his loud spirit? _

_ "Like a class reunion? That's a great idea!" He chimed in his support almost immediately and was supported by Annette's own excited words of support on the idea. _

_ "Ooh, a reunion? That sounds fun! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Annette exclaimed out in elation. _

_ "Five years from today will be the millennium festival for Garreg Mach Monastery." Hubert spoke. "I've heard the magnitude of the festivities will exceed all prior years." _

_ Byleth could have been wrong with what he saw but was Hubert… smiling at the prospect of a reunion? Not his usual sinister smile but a genuine one? _

_ The professor's thoughts were banished when Dorothea expressed her own excitement at Edelgard's proposition. _

_ "Ooh, how exciting! Sounds like a great excuse to come visit our dear professor." She giggled while eyeing the professor with a wink. _

_ Petra was all smiles when she turned to the professor. "You will be seeing how much growing I have done. You will be pleased, Professor. This idea is good!" She expressed with clear optimism. _

_ Edelgard smiled at the seemingly warm reception her classmates have at the idea. "Who knows where each of us will be in five years' time...or who we will become…" she briefly trailed off, her eyes had a brief forlorn look within them that Byleth couldn't explain. _

_ "Still, I have faith that all of us will gather and celebrate our reunion." She said as she looked at each and everyone of her classmates be it the original members of the Black Eagles or those who transfered. _

_ Linhardt however decided to put in a dampener to the optimistic atmosphere hanging above the class. _

_ "That's assuming the professor is still here in five years...and not enjoying a cozy early retirement." Linhardt looked at the professor with sheepish eyes telling anyone that he simply wishes to retire to his room and sleep. _

_ Edelgard led out a small laugh at the thought, unfazed by the possibility that Byleth wouldn't be around come the millenium festival after five years. _

_ "Even if that's the case, you will come, won't you? Whether or not you're still teaching here…" _

_ Byleth looked at each and every of his students, he took notice that even by now, Lysithea was giving him a hopeful look like her classmates have. He couldn't help but feel touched by their desire to see him despite the impending reality that he must part with them after their graduation in a span of a few months. _

_ For the first time since the Ethereal Moon began, Byleth flashed them a warm smile much to his students' relief, fearing he would never show the smile that they believed was exclusive for them to see. _

_ "Of course. I will be here." He declared with a nod much to the joy of his students, even Lysithea smiled at his response but went unnoticed by the professor. _

_ Edelgard's smile grew at the response. "Don't forget, my teacher. Even if the millennium festival should be canceled, I promise to return here…" _

_ With the smiles his students were giving him as Edelgard declared her vow to him and her classmates, Byleth looked hopeful. _

_ Unknown to all of them, Lysithea looked down on the floor with a longing look upon her face. _

_ "Five years…" She murmured to herself. _

* * *

By the time Byleth finished reminiscing the fresh memory, he found himself surrounded by girls from mostly his house as well as from other houses, probably those who believed in his innocence regarding the false rumors about him.

All of which were asking him to take her as his partner for the dance, a scenario that the professor did not quite expect to occur.

He didn't know what to do as various pleas or requests came from different directions around him.

"Professor, dance with me please!"

"Can I be your partner?"

"It would be great if you can dance with me!"

Byleth wished he could get away from the growing mob of girls around him as their voices began to drown out his hearing yet he could swear he could hear Sothis giggling at his dilemma. The professor had a mind to use the Divine Pulse but Sothis is most certainly not going to allow him this time.

Unaware that a pair of eyes were watching him.

* * *

As the opening dance neared its end, Lysithea and her friends arrived at the ball, quickly catching the eye of those who had noticed their arrival, all were dazzled by how enchanting they are with their makeup and hairstyles.

Lysithea could feel herself being stared at by many of the boys, most were wondering who she was until they realized it was her. She wasn't the only one who could feel the many eyes staring at them, Bernadetta was hiding behind Dorothea and Petra as the other students wondered who she was, unaware of Bernadetta's identity due to how well groomed her hair was contrasting the rowdy hair she used to sport.

Marianne, after extensive makeup by Hilda, looked like she was a new person, the ever present sullen look she has and the bags under her eyes were nowhere to be seen.

Ingrid and Mercedes had their hair loosened and brushed to wavy locks, Mercedes' ever present nurturing smile contrasted the bashful look on Ingrid's face.

Annette had gotten rid of the pretzel-shaped pigtails she had, allowing her hair to flow down to shoulder length, her cheerful visage remained the same as ever.

With the small amount of hair she had, Leonie was mostly the same except for the makeup and the circlet that Hilda lent to her, she wore around her head.

Hilda had tied her hair a single ponytail similar to Lysithea but without the messy strands that she did to her, instead she decorated herself with various accessories ranging from golden hoop earrings and golden choker around her neck.

Dorothea had gotten rid of her cap, styled her hair into wavy locks and wore nearly the same kinds of accessories Hilda had except for the choker, she wore a pearl amulet instead.

Petra had remained the same except for wearing a traditional Brigid hair ornament in the form of a rope headband around her head with feathers and other jewelry and beads decorating it.

"Oh my, the opening dance already began." Dorothea giggled as she caught sight of Edelgard leading the dance with her partner.

"First, let's get someplace to sit… I don't think Bernadetta can- and she ran." Annette said as Petra went on her way to capture the Varley heir once again and make her attend the event.

Finding two tables near each other, the group of girls from different houses went on to take their seats as they watched the opening dance.

Lysithea, however, had her eyes looking somewhere after she initially marveled at Edelgard's elegance in her appearance and the way she carried herself as she danced. It was nothing compared to when Edelgard taught her to dance, this one was put in with so much effort than before yet Edelgard made it seem so simple.

"Looks like some boys want to dance with you after the opening dance, Lysie." Dorothea giggled beside her.

Lysithea glanced at Dorothea, noticing where Dorothea was looking, she turned to the direction to see a group of boys talking to each other and looking at her, some even waved at her as if knowing her. Lysithea didn't share the sentiments and just continued looking around, breaking the hearts of the boys without a care.

In her surveillance, she caught sight of the long tables that contained the various foods being served for them, she could feel her mouth water at the sight of some delectable sweets but she managed to shake off the dastardly distracting feeling to focus on what she plans to do tonight.

She wouldn't lie if she said she was feeling nervous regarding it, she could feel the pressure she put in herself and it was nothing compared to the pressure she had subjected herself from before.

Tonight was meant to make things right and she just needed to find the person she has been looking for.

"Oh my, someone's already popular." Hilda giggled, Lysithea went to look where Hilda's eyes were to see a bunch of girls she doesn't know flocking around the professor, pleading him to dance with one of them.

Lysithea glared at the girls surrounding Byleth, while she doesn't know any of their names, she can tell by appearance who some of them were… they were some of the girls who were gossiping in her presence and gave her disgusted looks when she passed by.

Her blood boiled at the audacity of the girls to call her out for her 'inappropriate relationship' with the professor over mere rumors yet here they are, trying to take him all to themselves and what does the professor do?

Just stand there looking like a confused idiot without having the courage to reject them, his confused blue eyes looking at each of them.

Annette looked over towards Lysithea with worry, while she couldn't tell what her expression was, she could tell by how her hands were clenched and shaking.

"Hey Lysie…"

Lysithea's pinkish red eyes widened when she bore witness to one of the girls hooking her arms around the professor's left arm, a blush gracing her cheeks as she gave the professor a smile.

Something inside her snapped at that moment, clenching her balled fists even tighter and gritting her teeth together near to the point of damaging them.

"Lysie, one of the boys is asking you to dance-"

Lysithea ignored Dorothea as she stood up from her seat, ignoring the boy who had gathered up all his courage to ask her out for a dance, the boy looked crushed and despondently left the table where the girls were as the latter ones curiously watched Lysithea's every movement.

"Wait… is she…" Annette murmured.

Dorothea and Hilda covered their mouths in shock while the others looked on with their eyes as wide as saucers, they watched as Lysithea went towards the flock of girls taller than her, wriggling her way within and disappeared from their sight.

Lysithea emerged from the flock of girls, her hand holding someone else, the girls surrounding the professor dispersed and gave room to Byleth breaking through, his left hand being firmly held by Lysithea, her face was as red as Sylvain who was also asking Ingrid out to dance with him at the same time.

"S-She actually did it…" Annette murmured out, her mouth opened but no other words came out.

By now, everyone's eyes were on Lysithea and the professor, the sight of the young girl dragging the esteemed professor by the hand, the two subjects of the rumors that circulated around Garreg Mach.

Whispers began to spread around them as everyone who were dancing in the central area briefly stopped to watch Lysithea stopping right in the middle, her right hand still on the professor's left hand.

Her face was red the entire time, she could feel the sweat dripping down from her brow, with one final squeeze she turned around to face Byleth who still bore a look of incomprehensible shock.

Recalling Annette's initial lesson to her, Lysithea gave Byleth the customary bow, an action that Byleth took a second to awkwardly emulate with rigid movement, having only witnessed such movements when he offhandedly passed by several of the other students practicing especially in the White Heron Cup that Dorothea won.

Due to their height difference, Byleth didn't hold her right hand up too high with his left hand, Lysithea placed her left hand on the biceps of his right arm while Byleth placed his opposing hand on her back.

Lysithea was readying herself to move until she noticed that Byleth's azure blue eyes were frozen on her. Was he perhaps marveling at her appearance? Or was he just too gobsmacked to what Lysithea suddenly did.

"S-Stop staring and s-start moving." Lysithea growled as her face reddened more and more not because of the many stares fixated on them, she couldn't care less what the others thought, but on the frozen stare Byleth's eyes were doing to her.

"Sorry…" Byleth softly apologized as they started to move, Lysithea led the steps due to the merciless lessons she had received from Edelgard while Byleth awkwardly followed her movements.

"Now slowly spin." Lysithea said, Byleth nodded.

Lysithea gasped when she felt Byleth's right hand tighten its hold on her back as they spun around.

As they spun around in their dance, Lysithea could see the looks her friends and classmates had ranging from clear joy from Annette to total shock by Leonie.

She could have sworn she saw Claude spitting out whatever he was drinking back to his glass when he caught sight of what everyone was preoccupied with, coughing involuntarily due to the scratching feeling in his throat.

Then, her eyes widened when she saw Edelgard's proud but warm smile upon her.

It was only a glimpse but she saw the Imperial Princess giving her a nod as she watched from the side alongside her partner.

"Lysithea…"

"Please don't say anything else and just dance." Lysithea interrupted him as they danced around, her blush intensified many folds when she now saw Byleth's warm blue eyes looking at her and for the first time, bore witness to the smile she felt like she was the only one with the privilege to see.

"But…"

"Please… I need to focus on the steps…" Lysithea insisted he keeps quiet. "I'm already embarrassed as it is."

"... you look beautiful…"

Lysithea gasped after the professor had just complimented her with such a warm smile upon his normally stoic face. His eyes were clearly engrossed at her by this point, Byleth couldn't help but marvel at her appearance… her makeup complimenting her already attractive appearance and her hair… her silky smooth and sweet smelling hair fixed in such a way…

Then it dawned on him… what in the world was he thinking?!

He could feel an unnatural amount of heat generating around his chest which soon rose up to his cheeks the more he stared at her.

Meanwhile, his partner was having her own mental battle at what she had just heard from him. Lysithea's mind was scrambled all over when she kept recalling what Byleth just told her… the words, the way he sounded and the way he looked at her when he did.

She remembered when he murmured how cute she was but her heartbeat spiked up higher than it ever did when he called her beautiful out of nowhere.

Then she recalled her conversation with Edelgard the other day when she expressed her uncertainty in what she planned to do.

_ "You're right, he isn't the type to care much about that," Edelgard words rang across Lysithea's mind. "but he will when he sees you." Edelgard continued with a confident smile. _

Could this be what Edelgard meant?

* * *

Edelgard warmly watched her friend and dearest teacher dancing at the center, her arms folded under her chest and an amused smile gracing her lips. She couldn't help but feel happy for Lysithea, who had endured many weeks wallowing in self-pity and being subjected to many forms of bullying in the entire month of the Ethereal Moon.

Despite seeing the embarrassed blush Lysithea had all over her face, she could see the genuine sweet smile Lysithea was wearing as she moved and led the professor in the dance.

Shortly after, she noticed the other students taking part in the dance after they were frozen in place due to the spectacle Lysithea and Byleth were doing in the center.

She saw Sylvain dancing with Ingrid, she noticed Ashe bashfully approaching Marianne to the table she was sharing with her friends. Her eyes slightly widened when she bore witness from afar, Felix pushing a male student away from Annette who he was trying to invite to the dance.

Then not to her surprise, she saw Claude and Hilda holding hands as they joined in the dance with eager confident smiles towards each other.

"Things are getting lively."

Edelgard looked to her side to see Dimitri standing beside her, a gentle smile etched over his face as he watched the other students filling in the dance floor, hindering their sight on the focus towards the professor and Lysithea.

"It is." Edelgard commented, her eyes never leaving Byleth and Lysithea.

"Are you not going to dance anymore?" Dimitri asked, glancing over her.

"My dance partner went off somewhere to eat." Edelgard replied and glanced back at Dimitri. "And you? Your partner earlier seemed so… smitten with you."

Dimitri led out a small laugh. "Believe it or not, she nearly passed out after our dance. She's sitting over there now." Dimitri pointed at a table.

Edelgard looked towards the table Dimitri was pointing at to see his previous dance partner being fanned by her friends, apparently dizzy from being lovestruck towards the prince and the fact that Dimitri chose her to be his partner.

There was silence between the two house leaders as their eyes shifted back towards their friends and classmates who were participating in the dance.

Dimitri then noticed a longing look on Edelgard's face as she observed Byleth and Lysithea continue their dance without a care in the world, both of which bore warm smiles at each other.

Without a word, the Crown Prince offered his left hand in front of the Imperial Princess, Edelgard was taken by surprise at his offer and glanced at him once again.

Their eyes met, blue to lavender as both smiled.

"Will you do me the honor to dance with you, Princess Edelgard?" Dimitri formally asked, his right hand on his chest.

Edelgard giggled at his gesture. "Always so formal." She shook her head.

"Yes, I accept. Prince Dimitri." Edelgard responded in kind and took his left hand with her right hand as Dimitri led her to the dance floor. Their presence went unnoticed due to how engrossed the other participants were at their respective partners.

Doing the customary bow, they went on to hold each other's hand, shoulder and back as they danced around in tempo with the others.

"I wonder…" Edelgard muttered as their eyes locked on to each other. "Since when did you become so good at dancing?"

Dimitri chuckled softly. "I had a good teacher when I was a child." He warmly replied.

Somewhere as the two heirs of different nations danced, Bernadetta's scream could be heard as Caspar led her to dance with him.

* * *

After some time had passed, Byleth departed the ballroom after he and Lysithea ended their dance in a satisfying note.

Yet before the two could talk, Byleth could see the incoming students who wanted to dance with him earlier until Lysithea stole such a chance, he immediately left the vicinity to avoid being dragged into the dance floor once again.

Exiting the building, Byleth felt the cool breeze of the night. It felt refreshing for him to feel the cool air.

Tonight, he felt… joy he never thought he could ever feel.

He was initially wary of the ball and the safety of the students but everything changed when Lysithea suddenly appeared and invited- dragged him to dance with her after so many days of her avoiding him.

He could feel a sense of utter joy within him when he finally saw her bright smile once again, a sight he didn't think he would ever see again.

His thoughts were interrupted when he could hear the voices of the other students calling out for him, he needed to run from them. Not wanting to bother with the dancing anymore and from the looks of it, girls were practically in line trying to get a chance from him.

_ "Running away?" _ Sothis asked. _ "I understand. You hardly had the time to breathe in there." _

Then Sothis' tone took on one of teasing. _ "It must be hard to be the favourite teacher at the ball! Poor, poor Professor!" _She giggled within his mind.

Byleth sighed and looked down on the grass.

"I am not everyone's favorite…"

_ "Was that a joke? I find it hard to tell with you. Just think of all the students begging you to dance!" _Sothis insisted to make her host turn back and enjoy the festivities more but to no avail.

Byleth refused once more, shaking his head and Sothis could only sigh, she knew it was futile. She could tell, she is living (or whatever her state is) within him after all.

_ "But where is there to run? This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance." _

It was there that Byleth recalled a seemingly random conversation he had with the ever so eager Gatekeeper that Byleth had grown to be fond of due to his daily enthusiastic greetings and tidbits of information he provided him with.

He recalled how he mentioned a special place in the monastery that used to be a popular place to be visited on during the night of the ball but has since been forbidden by the Church to trespass in.

Sothis recalled the name of the place as well as reading the thoughts of her host.

_ "Ah... I see. The Goddess Tower waits for you…" _

* * *

Byleth arrived at the seemingly forbidden area that is the Goddess Tower.

For a location that was supposed to be forbidden to visit, there sure is a shortage of guards patrolling around the vicinity.

He entered the tower without trouble and ascended the stairs leading up to a floor with an open balcony, he immediately felt the cool breeze of the night sky gently sweeping through him, he looked over to the open balcony to see the vast mountain ranges around Garreg Mach that stretches as far as the eye can see.

He could see lights from several areas, guessing such lights were either towns, villages or camps made by travelers around Fodlan.

The place felt so serene… it felt so calming from him, isolated from the others yet giving him a sense of peace as if the place holds such a deep connection with him.

The Goddess Tower, now that he recalled the Gatekeeper's words earlier, he did mention something besides mentioning the place in one of his greetings.

_ "Have you heard the students talking about it? On the last night of the Ethereal Moon, on the same night as the ball... If a man and a woman go to the Goddess Tower and make a wish, it's sure to come true!" _

Byleth dismissed such a legend as merely just a legend of no authenticity, he surmised that such legend was made by those people with high hopes for romance, a field he has no experience in.

But then again, the closest thing he could think of as romantic is whenever Jeralt and he talks about Sitri. Ever since their arrival to Garreg Mach, Jeralt has been more open in discussing Sitri and whenever he talks about her, Byleth could see sides of Jeralt he hasn't seen throughout his life.

He looks so happy when recalling fond memories of her yet there was also that longing and forlorn look after Jeralt recounts a memory he shared with Sitri.

Byleth found it to be so complex, the memories of Jeralt remembering the love of his life makes him smile yet it also saddens him, there was joy and there was also sorrow. The way the other students discuss romance and their dreams of such, it felt like such an endeavor was full of hope and happiness.

"Professor?"

Byleth was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps until its source called out for him. He turned around to look at the person behind him, fully knowing who it was due to her unmistakable voice.

"Yes?" He asked, masking his surprise at his student's sudden appearance.

He was surprised to see Lysithea in the Goddess Tower of all places, he thought she had joined in with her friends and classmates after they parted ways from their dance that was still fresh in his mind.

Byleth caught sight of her appearance once again, there were more loose strands of her hair yet it never did anything to lessen the beauty she exuded back in the ball, in fact, she looked even better with the breeze gently tossing her hair.

Lysithea swallowed something in her throat, clearing it.

"I saw you wandering off to this tower. I thought you might be lost or something, so I followed you inside."

That was a lie, Lysithea knew it and she cursed herself for sounding so unconvincing with it. In truth, she really wanted to follow the professor after he made himself vanish from the ball after their dance, she tailed him afterwards.

The look on Byleth's face, he had his eyebrows raised in question. Him? Lost? He already knew the monastery like it was the back of his hand, why would he be lost?

Lysithea shrunk on the unconvinced look in the professor's azure blue eyes and decided to steer the topic elsewhere.

"Everyone seems to be looking for you…" She began. " You're surprisingly popular." she pointed out of nowhere.

Again, Byleth wanted to deny his popularity with the students, especially the girls but he knew Sothis would grill his mind for such a lie.

"That surprises you, does it?" He asked her, wanting to find out her opinion regarding such matters.

Lysithea nodded, she in fact felt jealous in some way regarding the professor's popularity, she hated how the other girls looked at him and even tried to flirt with him, it doesn't help that some of those are the same people who would accost her for the rumors that Cyril caused, even going as far as calling her a slut or a whore.

"I do find it surprising, yes. Particularly your popularity with the ladies." She hated pointing that part out. "It isn't like you're very sociable, after all. Not to be rude, mind you."

Byleth could feel a chuckle nearly escaped him, she was indeed right on that matter. He wasn't really the most sociable person out there, some people were even afraid of him due to his prior reputation as a mercenary as well as his emotionless stare.

He gave Lysithea a reassuring look that he wasn't anywhere offended.

Then, a thought crossed his mind. He suddenly became curious on Lysithea's side regarding the matter.

"How do you fare in such matters?" He asked, finding himself suddenly curious at his student's potential number of suitors especially since she is the heir of a noble house in the Alliance and the sole child.

Lysithea looked surprised at the sudden question, she didn't seem to recall anyone showing any particular interest with her… there was Sylvain who tried to flatter her only for her to blast him away with sharp words.

Then… there was the professor and her feelings for him. She knew by now she feels something for the professor but she wasn't sure if it was truly something they call true love… after all, it seems fairly common for students to develop a crush on their teachers especially with what she has seen and heard from the other girls who tried to invite Byleth to dance.

"Er, I wouldn't know, to be honest. I have no interest in such things." Lysithea said with a pout she tried hard to maintain. "The academy is for honing one's skills." She asserted.

Lysithea clenched her fists, she could already feel very hypocritical in what she was about to say next as the professor listened on with an unreadable look.

"Not for frivolous romances, despite what the other students may think!" She added and in that moment, she wanted to slap herself for her own hypocrisy. She remembered her first day in Garreg Mach, what she thought when Seteth talked to the entire student body about the rules, one particular rule was about illicit relationships between a staff member and a student.

She remembered her own words regarding it.

_ "Only a fool would seek to even pursue such a shameless relationship with a teacher. The academy isn't a site for frivolous romances." _

Lysithea frowned at herself and coupled with the professor's unreadable look, she was beginning to feel awkward around him once more. She didn't want to ruin this moment between him and her, she wanted to talk to him to apologize and all for what she had been doing to him.

She knew she hurt him for avoiding him like a disgusting plague, she knew she was responsible for his lack of focus at certain times and she wanted to make it right by him.

"Lysithea." Byleth suddenly said, gaining her full attention in the material world once again.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you aware of the legend of this place?"

Lysithea's eyes widened once again before she meekly nodded, her cheeks flushed red as she realized that both of them were alone… in the Goddess Tower of all places! In the same time and day as the legends she kept hearing about which eventually led her to research about it.

"It is said this is a place where a man and a woman can make a vow, and it is certain it will come to pass. It's like folklore that the people, mostly students, enjoy to believe." Lysithea described.

Byleth chuckled lightly. "You never fail to cease amazing me with how extensive your knowledge is in most matters."

Her cheeks flushed even deeper red. "P-Professor… umm… why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular." This time, Byleth lied as his thoughts drifted to the possibility that his parents might have come to this very place to make a vow to each other, a thought he mostly disregarded as he remembered that Jeralt isn't really a man of superstition.

"Oh…" Lysithea felt disappointed all of a sudden. "B-But wouldn't it be bad if someone else sees us and gets the wrong i-idea?"

Byleth gave her a look. "People already think and have the wrong idea about us regardless of how we deny it, nothing would change if we were seen here."

"Professor! Surely you joke!" Lysithea exclaimed, astonished by how dismissive Byleth was of the possible danger to his already stained reputation to some of the students.

"I don't mind if it's you. There's no need to panic."

Lysithea's blush intensified ten fold at this. "P-Professor! A-Are you saying you don't mind if someone sees us and thinks- ugh!" Lysithea exclaimed out, trying to crack what Byleth just told her.

Is it perhaps Byleth thought he doesn't mind because he thinks of her as just a small girl, like a child? Or is it because he is so comfortable being around her that he doesn't really care if others think wrongly about them and perhaps hinting at…

"I-I have to go…" Lysithea said, unable to process properly what was going on. She needed to get out, her brain was getting fried from overthinking such things. She turned around to leave until she felt Byleth's hand on her arm.

"Wait."

Lysithea stopped and looked back at the professor, his eyes looking like he was pleading her to stay with him. After seeing Lysithea silently acquiesce with his request, he let go of her arm.

As for Byleth, this was his chance to make things right with his student, he wanted to let her know he does not bear any ill will against her and that he understands her distance. It was just that he had hoped it wouldn't be the end of their fruitful relationship as a teacher and a student, a relationship that treasures quite a lot besides with Edelgard.

"Lysithea, about the recent events… I want to-"

"Stop." The Ordelia girl suddenly said, gesturing to him to cease in what she was guessing Byleth was about to do.

"I should be the one apologizing to you." Lysithea began, gathering the courage to finally speak up about the tension between them.

"You weren't at fault for what happened… the rumors… the accusations… everything was my fault! I dragged you down!" Lysithea admitted, trying to stop herself from being a sobbing mess once again in front of the professor.

She hated feeling emotional, it made her feel so weak and vulnerable yet with the professor… she felt so reassured relaying such feelings to him.

"Lysithea, that isn't true-"

"It's true!" Lysithea insisted. "I've only caused you trouble despite all what you have done for me so I decided that I should start distancing myself from you… you had such a good reputation among the people here and I ruined it because of a stupid fear and decision I made that night!"

She could feel her tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"I wanted to keep going through with it for your sake but I ended up hurting you-"

"Enough."

It was a simple word yet it made Lysithea cease her continuous self blaming for what had happened between them.

"Stop blaming yourself." Byleth told her with a firm look.

"But it's true, I've caused you so much trouble… I treated you like someone I should be avoiding despite your best efforts to communicate with me…"

"And I don't have anything against you for that. I get why you decided to do so." Byleth said. "I admit, it did hurt me."

Lysithea felt her heart sting at the mention and confirmation that the professor was truly hurt from what she did due to the rumors.

"But nothing can be gained for blaming yourself over it." Byleth told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am just happy that we are talking now." He said with a warm smile which melted through Lysithea.

"Professor… why are you always so kind to me?"

"Because you're important to me."

If there was anything that could make Lysithea's heart skip a beat more than being called beautiful by Byleth earlier, it was the recent thing he just said.

"P-Professor!" Lysithea stuttered. "Y-You can't just say something like that!"

"Like what?" Byleth asked, puzzled at her apprehension.

"Like what you just said!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's just… ugh! Just be careful in saying things like those, okay?"

Hearing the apprehension in Lysithea's voice as well as her expression that he assumed she was feeling uncomfortable, Byleth nodded.

"Okay. I'll be careful."

Lysithea took a deep sigh at how particularly oblivious her teacher was in his choice of words, it's things like those that can potentially cause more trouble for him if he wasn't careful.

"I'm really sorry." Lysithea apologized with a bow, her eyes looking on the floor.

She then felt a weight over her head, it wasn't long until Lysithea realized Byleth was patting her head, she looked up at him to see him warmly smiling at her, his azure blue eyes softening at his gaze towards her.

Lysithea's cheeks flushed red once again, she still couldn't figure out why despite getting hurt by her, the professor forgave her or is acting she never wronged him in the first place by avoiding him.

"Then, can I expect you to be the same as you were back in class?" Byleth asked with a slight hint of teasing. "Your grades… Annette and Edelgard caught up with them, you know."

Lysithea frowned as Byleth took his hand off her head after she raised her head back.

"Is that a challenge? It won't be long until I get my marks back to what they were supposed to be, you know." Lysithea said with a determined glare, despite the glare, she felt a relieving sense of normalcy in her that has long been absent in the Ethereal Moon.

She wasn't sure of what the future days will hold for her and the professor, the rumors may die down or get worse but at this point, she didn't care.

Edelgard was right, she needs to be selfish from time to time. It may sound self-serving but seeing the professor smile and hear his warm voice towards her made it all worth it, rumors and other false gossips be damned.

"T-Then... I have to go now…" Lysithea said, much as hated leaving the professor tonight, she felt it was appropriate to go back to the ball.

Byleth gave her a nod, an assurance that he would be fine being alone in the tower for a bit as Lysithea slowly backed away from him, each step backwards filled with hesitance to leave him behind, she wanted this moment to last longer.

"Don't you stay too long here either! You'll catch your death of cold out here." Lysithea told him, waving the professor goodbye with a sweet smile and left the tower afterwards, leaving Byleth all by his lonesome with a smile on his face as he stared up at the night sky hanging above Garreg Mach.

Maybe he wasn't by his lonesome after all as Edelgard was leaning her back on the wall near the open doorway leading to where Byleth is, her presence being hidden by the dark as Lysithea passed by her with a huge smile across her face.

Edelgard didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation nor was she aware of the professor or Lysithea going to the Goddess Tower, she had her own reasons for visiting the popular place in the monastery as it was the place where her mother met her father.

Her visit to the Goddess Tower was purely for sentimental reasons on her part yet she felt lucky and happy to witness what appears to be the full reconciliation between her friend and her teacher, both being dear to her.

She wished she could see the professor's face right now but instead she decided to make herself scarce, satisfied at what she had heard.

As for Byleth, little did he know that the coming days will probably be the worst moment in his entire life...

* * *

**And that ends the Ethereal Moon chapter! I honestly wanted to write all of this into one chapter but the pacing didn't feel right so I split the chapter into two parts to cover each half of the month's event.**

**But DAMN, this chapter IS SO FULL OF FLUFF and ship moments (alongside other ships) and I am not used to it! I mean, I am no stranger to writing fluff but I get embarrassed when I write such things. This must be the side effect of writing stories or chapters that were filled with angst XD**

**Also, I really wanted to emphasize too on Lysithea and Edelgard's growing relationship here and how far they've gotten. Makes my heart warm writing them having moments like this.**

**As usual, reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	13. White Clouds: Tenebrous Skies

**White Clouds**

**Tenebrous Skies**

* * *

**15th day of the Guardian Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

"Still nothing, huh?" Felix said with a huff, in his eyes was an expectant look, a look that he was anticipating disappointment upon his arrival to the Black Eagles classroom.

Annette shook her head as she met Felix at the doorway to the classroom, having just arrived at the classroom minutes ago, followed by Felix.

"He usually comes as soon as it's class time…" Annette muttered.

Felix scoffed, looking annoyed at the absence of one professor ever since the month of the Guardian Moon began.

"How long is he going to mope around?" Felix grumbled, his face contorted with annoyance. "He's acting like he's the only one affected by all this."

"Felix! His father just got buried recently! You can't expect him to just go up and act like everything's fine! Be more considerate!" Annette chided the Fraldarius heir. "What would you feel if you were in his situation? If your father died in the line of duty?"

"I would have said he died like a true knight." Felix scoffed hatefully as he remembered a very bitter memory in his past before turning his back away from Annette and started leaving the classroom.

"Felix! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to train."

"But Seteth will soon come to teach in the professor's pla-"

"I don't care, I'd rather train if the professor isn't here."

"Fine! Be stubborn then!" Annette exclaimed but Felix simply left her without another word much to her irritation towards him. "Don't come to me asking to lend you notes!"

Felix dismissively waved his left hand as he left, not bothering to look at Annette on his way to the training grounds to cut his classes for the nth time so he could train himself with his swordsmanship.

Annette huffed at the man who was her dance partner at the ball, an experience that she thought felt like a dream and especially the fact that Annette kissed him on the cheek-

She shook her head, wanting to forget such thoughts. Annette didn't want to daydream too much on good memories considering the recent events that had befallen Garreg Mach.

Lysithea watched Annette sighed and went back to her seat beside Caspar. She herself sighed and looked at the professor's desk where Byleth had once been teaching only for it to be bereft of his appearance since the Guardian Moon began, she then looked to her side to see the space empty, a space that belonged to Edelgard.

Edelgard was no doubt trying to convince the professor to return to no avail or perhaps she was looking into what happened and the one responsible for all of this.

Monica… they never once suspected she of all people would do such a thing. For the second time, the whole of Garreg Mach were fooled by the same group of people that employed Solon and this time, Captain Jeralt paid the price with his life.

There were reports of suspicious activities in one of the unused chapels of Garreg Mach. After the ball which also was the time of Jeralt's return from a prior mission, the Black Eagles were once again honored with the assistance of the legendary Blade Breaker working alongside his son, their professor. The whole class have all experienced how it was like to be witnesses of such smooth and fluid cooperation between father and son. The cohesion they had, earned from all those years fighting together, they can see why the two have gained their respective monikers as The Blade Breaker and the Ashen Demon.

The Demonic Beasts fell steadily with father and son on the lead while the Black Eagles backed them up. Previous encounters with such dreadful creatures have hardened Byleth to the point that he knew how to quickly dispatch the hulking monstrosities with ease.

Utilizing the whip form of the Sword of the Creator, he bound the Demonic Beasts in place and while the monsters did try to struggle, they found it hard without sustaining any injury due to the sharp blades wrapped around them. While they were bound, Jeralt would use his lance to plunge it deep into their heads, instantly killing them. The Black Eagles followed suit with their own strategies that they and their professor developed over the months.

After dispatching of the monsters, the Black Eagles had helped evacuate some of the students that were nearly a quick snack by the Demonic Beasts and upon closer inspection in the chapel, Byleth and Jeralt found Monica, one of the missing students in it.

It all happened so quickly, all it took was a second… They were initially shocked when their professor suddenly drew the Sword of the Creator again and extended its blade to impale Monica in it only for a mysterious pale man to appear and block off the attack with magic, shocking everyone who witnessed the sudden turn of events.

It was at that moment that Lysithea and her classmates cursed their complacency on the situation, if they didn't bask in their victory and feeling of achievement in rescuing the students, they might have been able to do something.

If they kept vigilant, Captain Jeralt must have been still alive and they would never have seen their professor in such a state.

The Black Eagles could only watch in horror as Jeralt fell to the ground, a dagger lodged on his back, a dagger than once belonged to a classmate of theirs who committed the cowardly act of stabbing the seasoned warrior at the back.

Horror turned to sorrow when they saw Byleth cradle Jeralt's body, what the latter's last words towards his son were unknown to them, what they knew was the fact that they had just witnessed their professor shed tears.

It broke their hearts to see him in such a state, Professor Byleth… a man who kept and united them all together, a man who had shaped them to be better and a man who was also their close confidant.

To see such a man who showed little emotion break to most and warmest smile to those the few who knew him was a depressing sight. The ensuing rain didn't help as they were forced to see their professor grieve in nothing but sorrowful silence.

A couple of days had passed ever since Jeralt's funeral, everyone attended it in Garreg Mach, most of which were to pay their respects to the legendary captain of the Knights of Seiros for all the services he had done.

The students who idolized and marveled at the tales of his exploits in his prime days, the mercenaries and knights who served and fought under him and lastly, the members of the Church of Seiros that Jeralt has served and protected in his many years of service all attended the man's funeral.

All except the one person who should have been there.

Rather than attend his own father's funeral, Professor Byleth locked himself inside Jeralt's office, using his father's old office as his own personal quarters where he slept and ate ever since his father's passing, never coming out except for the occasional bathing.

While Alois and Seteth wanted to bring him out, Rhea strictly ordered everyone to stand down and allow the professor to grieve in his own way, only a few were allowed to see him to bring him food, something Alois and Edelgard had repeatedly volunteered to do so in their attempts to bring Byleth out of his grief.

It hurt Lysithea to see and hear about the professor in such a state, it made her feel so powerless and it only dampened down what could have been her best night, her encounter with him in the Goddess Tower, just a day after the grand ball.

Who would have thought that such tragedy was awaiting them just when things were beginning to go the right way for them?

Her resolution to him that she will make up for her neglected grades, she tried hard to get her marks back up to what they used to be and they did but she felt hollow with her accomplishment. Her professor was nowhere to witness it nor were Edelgard and Annette (her competition) at their best.

She couldn't blame them, the recent events had truly taken their toll in the overall spirit of the Black Eagle House and by extension, the whole of Garreg Mach.

Paranoia had once again gripped everyone with people thinking the others to be like Monica, people they now know aren't the ones that they thought to be. Shapeshifters or skin-walkers as they call the likes of Monica and Tomas hiding with them and biding their time to strike. Everyone feared they may be the next targets of a conspiracy especially students from the nobility or be the next ones to be replaced.

It came to the point that key figures of the Church were protected nearly every time such as Rhea and Seteth. The house leaders were also being protected by their more loyal members much to their chagrin.

"I understand your desire to see the professor return to what he was…"

All eyes went to the doorway leading out of the classroom to see Seteth and Edelgard walking together as if they were in the midst of an argument.

"I just think it is unfair that only I and a few have the privilege to see him. The others in my house are worried about him as well…" Edelgard reasoned.

Seteth sighed. "I'm afraid that's where we are in an impasse, the Archbishop is adamant in not letting anyone visit the professor in his time of grieving."

"Even at the cost of his personal welfare being cooped up inside? Alone?" Edelgard pressed with a frown. "Surely, you can't expect us, his students to just leave him at that." She reasoned.

The Archbishop's adviser once again sighed and looked to see everyone in the classroom were present except for one.

"Where is Felix?" Seteth asked the whole class in order to move away from his futile argument with Edelgard.

Annette was about to speak, having her own confrontation with the Fraldarius heir earlier but judging from the look, Seteth already knew the answer.

"That is the fifth time he has done this. Where is he?" Seteth groaned in irritation.

"T-Training grounds…" Annette stuttered, fearing for Felix at the wrath of the adviser.

"Send him over to my office later after class, I need to have a word with him." Seteth said as he went towards the table where Byleth used to stand before.

"I understand how the recent events have all affected you but that should not be an excuse to neglect your studies especially with graduation looming next month."

No one responded while some just sighed with indifference.

Edelgard looked displeased at how Seteth dodged her but nonetheless could do nothing but sit beside Lysithea with an unenthusiastic frown. She, like everyone else in the classroom, was in no mood to listen or learn anything today.

Lysithea glanced at Edelgard to ask something but it seemed her incoming inquiry was expected by her, Edelgard merely gave her a look with a shake of the head.

It was all that Lysithea needed to know that the professor was still despondent and preferred to be alone in his father's office.

While normally, Lysithea would feel excited at the prospect of coming home to finally reunite with her parents and used what she have learned from her professors and classmates to help them in their role as rules of Ordelia territory, Lysithea like all the others didn't care on the looming graduation, graduating felt hollow if the one responsible for their growth in the academy wasn't there at his best to witness them.

* * *

Even Professor Hanneman was mostly quiet during Lysithea's time in assisting him with his research and it mostly ended with both of them uttering words to each other.

It seemed even Hanneman felt sympathy for the professor and his loss almost as if he could relate to the feeling of grief that Professor Byleth was feeling.

Lysithea knew this when she witnessed Hanneman speaking with Manuela just as she was about to report in to assist the former, she had heard in one such extreme case that the two were amicably and calmly speaking to each other in their topic of dividing Byleth's workload as their way of helping him as he grieved.

While Manuela also felt the same way in her sympathy for the professor, she seemed to also talked to Hanneman regarding the weapon that was used to kill Jeralt and that she needed Hanneman's help in finding out about its properties.

_"It didn't seem like a weapon made out of conventional metal was used to kill him."_

_"Are you saying the metal used wasn't iron, steel nor silver?"_

_"It seemed different. The wound it left on Jeralt's body while I analyzed it… the wound wasn't normal."_

Their conversation was interrupted upon seeing Lysithea, something Manuela hastily said her goodbyes and promising to give Hanneman the weapon later on.

Nonetheless, their time together ended with Hanneman, in a rare case of zero babbling, thanking Lysithea for her minimal help and dismissing her early without any enigmatic or annoying experiments.

"Lady Edelgard, I hope you aren't getting second thoughts now, are you?"

"I'm not, Hubert."

"I understand your concern for the professor. What happened was unfortunate but we must press on as planned."

"I know. This was just too… unexpected."

Lysithea found herself turning on the next corner to see Edelgard and Hubert conversing to each other, discreetly if she might add, Hubert was quick to notice her presence and when Edelgard saw how her retainer shifted his gaze behind her, Edelgard turned around to see Lysithea.

Her lavender eyes were one of surprise like she was a child who was caught red-handed by her parents with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Why do you look like I've barged into something I shouldn't have heard about?" Lysithea asked.

Edelgard's mouth opened for a response but was prevented by Hubert who spoke for her.

"We were discussing how to sneak some of the class who wish to try and draw the professor out of his stupor." Hubert explained with an unmoving cold look, if Lysithea thought Byleth was as stone faced as people claimed he was back then, Hubert would be the second contender for that.

Lysithea frowned. "I thought we had strict orders from Lady Rhea that no one else is allowed to bother the professor unless permitted to do so?"

She hated that rule, it felt like the Archbishop herself was imprisoning Byleth in Jeralt's quarters and letting only a few 'authorized' people to visit him like a prisoner in a jail cell. She understood the professor needed privacy but how much is too much in staying cooped up inside?

Edelgard sighed after giving Hubert a look, despite feeling like it is a sigh of exasperation, Lysithea could detect a hint of relief in it.

"We know but I am afraid it would be more than me and some other selected people to try to pull the professor out."

"And this plan?" Lysithea questioned.

"Merely a grand plan Lady Edelgard had thought of to celebrate our graduation next week."

"Right, I was nearly having second thoughts in going through with it." Edelgard nodded. "Lysithea, perhaps you and the professor can..."

Edelgard stopped herself and shook her head.

"Perhaps I?"

"It's nothing." Edelgard said with a sad smile. "I must go, there's other matters I have to attend to." She said before taking her leave, walking passed Lysithea while being followed by Hubert, the latter gave Lysithea a look that seemed to be of suspicion before facing the direction where his liege lord was heading.

Despite what Edelgard and Hubert said, Lysithea could tell something: she might be a terrible liar but she knows a lie when she hears it.

With a groan, Lysithea went to her intended location after she finished with assisting Hanneman, the library where she intends to spend the remainder of her day at least until dinner to distract herself away and to also help her in achieving something to please the professor when he hopefully returns, until she passed by a certain closed door.

She stopped in front of it and scanned it with her eyes, a mix of curiosity and sorrow were within her pinkish orbs. Behind the door before her was Jeralt's office, the place that the professor had chosen to imprison and seclude himself away from everyone ever since his father's death.

Ever since Jeralt passed, Lysithea has not caught sight of Byleth after they returned from their successful but all the same ill-fated mission. She had last seen him, soaked wet with rain and despite it being covered by the raindrops, Lysithea knew tears also stained his face. The confident and straight stature he used to have, all gone, before her was a man looking constantly down and his hands tightly clenched with both grief and anger.

None said anything and none of them even had the chance to as he departed from them to report.

That was the last time she had caught sight of him, Lysithea tried to at least visit him in his office or quarters but all the time they were bereft of the professor's presence.

Now, she stands before the door and after a brief moment of hesitation, Lysithea knocks on the door, her thoughts still filled with apprehension with what she was doing.

There was no answer. Lysithea knocked again and this time, she called him out.

"Professor?"

Again, the cold silence of the wooden door was her answer.

Lysithea was getting increasingly worried at the lack of answer and thus, despite her own reservations in what she deems as being too invasive of her professor's privacy, her right hand held the door knob, she slowly and hesitantly turned it around, hearing a click within the door's mechanism as it opened.

The door creaked and by now, she could see the dimly lit office that used to be Jeralt in the small opening.

Swallowing, Lysithea slowly opened the door and allowed herself in, entering the dark room.

"Professor, I'm sorry for intruding-"

Lysithea gasped not because of seeing the professor in his pitiful state but because of the fact that the man she was searching for was nowhere in the office.

She didn't panic at first as she thought the professor must have been lying down behind the desk only to find nothing except a dusty old journal laying on the table. Her eyes regarded the journal, a part of her speaking to her to open and read it out of curiosity to what it contained but a better part of her reasoning told her she had intruded far enough as it is and that she had far more pressing matters.

The matter of where in the world is the professor if he wasn't even in his father's office?

She looked around at the office, seeing plates of mostly untouched food suggesting the professor hadn't been eating well, she then noticed the opened window on the far left of the office overlooking outside the Knights Hall.

Lysithea noticed the darkening skies outside but it didn't deter her short investigation that bore fruit when she noticed the damaged stone at the side of the window frame she was looking from, it bore the shape of a sword's edge…

Piecing the puzzle immediately, Lysithea knew the professor discreetly used his Sword of the Creator and it's alternate whip form to descend from the high heights of the office down to the monastery grounds in which she assumed was part of the professor's effort to avoid attention.

With the information at hand and having a full idea where he was going, Lysithea quickly exited the office in a rush, surprising Cyril from outside who was even more surprised to see the Ordelia girl leaving the office as he carried a tray of food for the professor to eat, most of which were barely eaten.

* * *

Along the way, Lysithea went through the reception hall only to be met by a rather loud and haughty voice that she hasn't heard since the ball.

She looked at her side to see Lorenz returning, beaming in pride in something he had accomplished as he approached Claude and Hilda who were talking to each other in one of the tables.

Lysithea could care less on Lorenz' arrival but one thing caught her eye, it was the unusual staff he was holding, the way it looked… It felt so eeriely familiar to the likes of the Lance of Ruin, Ingrid's Luin and the professor's Sword of the Creator.

Then when it glowed bright orange when Lorenz raised it up to show it to Claude in an attempt to make him green with envy, telling Claude that he got it from his father as a reward for aiding against treacherous Alliance lord that Lysithea might have heard but not cared to know more about. Lysithea felt a pull to it and that was when she knew that the staff was no ordinary magic staff… if her memory serves her correctly, she recalled the time she spent helping Hanneman with his research.

There was one known relic of power that only possessors of the Crest of Gloucester can use.

But alas, despite the strong pull she felt towards the relic, Lysithea ignored it and pressed on, missing the shocked look on Lorenz' face after Claude and Hilda told him the tragedy that befell Garreg Mach during his absence and for once, there was no hint of amusement to Lorenz' expense in Claude's face as he told him everything that has transpired.

* * *

Lysithea knew there was only one place that the professor could have gone to but as she slowly approached the location that she had her hunched on, she slowed down.

She thought, what would she tell him? What would she do? Offer him her condolences like so many had? To tell him to move on and find ways to honor Jeralt?

Then, her mind raced on Jeralt. She recalled that time when Jeralt visited the Black Eagles classroom, the whole class were waiting for their professor to arrive and brief them on the mission they were about to embark on in a few days: Remire Village, to investigate an unusual pandemic that soon proved to be a sick experiment.

Jeralt arrived that day, also looking for his son. Lysithea, that time was despondent most of the time due to the scandal that had plagued her and the professor, she was also beginning to feel it's effects on her brought down by those who believed the false rumors.

He had asked the class what they thought of Byleth, opinions of which varied but most if not all were positive reception towards his son. Perhaps out of consideration, he never asked Lysithea that question after he witnessed her and Byleth's 'trial' and Rhea's judgment on the matter. Perhaps he knew that asking her what she thinks of the professor at that moment would do more harm than good.

Going forward, Jeralt told them stories of Byleth, things they did not know and were given answers to their questions such as what is his favorite food, when was the first time he smiled and how he was like, Lysithea couldn't recall back then who asked the question but Jeralt was asked when was the first time his son cried.

His answer shocked them, not even once as a baby.

Before more could be shared, the professor arrived which interrupted the growing curiosity of his students and the small smile of Jeralt as he told stories of his son.

Lysithea could remember the forlorn and longing look Jeralt had during their first encounterad when they first met. She recalled it while Jeralt's coffin was being laid to rest as she and the others attended the burial, she caught sight of the new gravestone before the dug earth.

**Sitri Eisner**

**1139-1159**

**Resting in the warm embrace of cherished memories.**

She died young, Lysithea thought when she stared at the grave, she didn't bother hearing Rhea's rites to Jeralt, she stared at the grave before her mind raced back to the longing look Jeralt bore when he made an offhand mention of his wife months ago. She finally understood why Jeralt bore such a forlorn look, he lost the love of his wife so early at the age of twenty, leaving him a widower.

The Ordelia girl gripped her chest as she remembered what she felt that time: Dread.

Could that be the fate of the people who love her when the inevitable time of her passing comes? Will her parents ever look that way after she had freed them from the burdens of nobility? How about her friends? Annette? Edelgard? Professor Byleth?

There was a reason why she was so averse to falling in love or leading someone on with such romantic notions, she didn't want them to experience the pain of losing someone, a person they shouldn't fall in love with due to the inevitability of her fate.

Lysithea's slowed movement ceased when she found herself standing above the set of marble stairs leading down to the graveyard and finally caught sight of the one person she had been thinking of all this time.

She had been avoiding this place for quite some time because of that horrifying incident she experienced during that time and the subsequent events that followed.

But that did not matter at the moment, for below those stairs stood the professor standing still in front of the graves of his parents.

The earth that was dug up to bury Jeralt still has not shown signs of the grass growing in it, reminding Byleth of how recently his father was buried.

An event that he did not attend.

The professor then noticed the fresh bouquet of flowers that were offered before the grave, he knew who offered them as he saw Bernadetta discreetly place them as an offering before leaving, having witnessed her doing so before his own discreet descent down from the office.

Byleth clenched his fists, his azure blue eyes staring at the gravestone with a new inscription on it.

**Sitri Eisner**

**1139-1159**

**Jeralt Eisner**

**?-1180**

**Resting in the warm embrace of cherished memories.**

Byleth frowned, even in his grave, some aspect of Jeralt remains a mystery that he has no answers. He didn't even know how old his father was, he just remembered the time when he saw Leonie and Jeralt talking to each other during his first months in Garreg Mach.

Leonie had asked him how old Jeralt was, something that Jeralt told her off that if he doesn't know, how would his own child know?

_"By the time you're forgetting your own age, you're past the point of caring."_

Then, he recalled Leonie asked him his age. Byleth couldn't give out an answer because he himself didn't know and Jeralt offered nothing of such information.

"Liar." Byleth murmured meant for his father.

He was twenty one years old, that much was certain when he read his father's dusty old journal that Jeralt instructed him to find should anything happen to him.

"20th of the Horsebow Moon of the Imperial Year 1159." He spoke his true birthday that he initially believed to be 4th of the Red Wolf Moon, another lie his father told him.

One of many lies Jeralt made him believe, all in an effort to protect him… from Rhea. The fateful day of his birth also marked the death of his mother. What was meant to be Jeralt's happiest day in welcoming his child with Sitri into the world turned out to be his most devastating moment.

Byleth had all pieced the puzzle together why Jeralt did little to teach him of the ways of the Church of Seiros despite Jeralt's faith and his devotion to Rhea, he was afraid from the latter and at what she did or didn't want to divulge. Jeralt did not want him to be in any way involved with Rhea and the Church of Seiros, fearing what Rhea planned to do.

Byleth placed his right hand over to his chest, no heartbeat. He had often wondered in his entire life why his heart did not show the slightest faint of a heartbeat, Jeralt made up a reason that seemed improbable yet Byleth never truly questioned it all his life.

The fire he started to cover up the newborn's death, it was a ploy to trick the Church of Seiros and Rhea to think the child dead and any of the latter's plans to be burned with it.

He had so many questions, most of which could have been answered by Jeralt if he lived… now, only one such person holds the key to what he truly is and it was the very same person that Jeralt tried to shield him away from.

"Professor…"

Byleth remained still as the skies rumbled, he knew who was behind him, a voice he had not heard from for so many days like so many others.

"Professor-"

"Are you here to say your condolences?" Byleth interrupted her. "Or are you also going to tell me to snap out of it so I can move forward?"

He sounded harsh on the latter, coldly harsh as if he was expecting such words from her. It only took him a second for Byleth to regret what he just told her, it made him feel terrible that his pent-up anger and grief would lead him to act this way to her.

Lysithea looked pained by her professor's words but stayed behind him, her concern for him overriding anything as she stared at her professor who refused to look back at her.

"I can never do something so presumptuous to you, professor." Lysithea meekly replied.

"Edelgard just did a while ago." Byleth stonily replied.

Lysithea's eyes widened, perhaps that explained why Edelgard and Hubert were discussing things about the professor near the door earlier… she felt some sort of indignation towards Edelgard's rather lack of tact, did she perhaps tried to bluntly tell the professor to snap out of his grief and come back to them? It all seemed so inconsiderate despite Lysithea and others wanting the professor to go back to them.

There was a round of silence between the two, the wind had begun to blow as the skies above them darkened.

"I am tired of people saying how sorry they are over something they had no control of. There was nothing to be apologized for." Byleth told her.

"Professor, they're just worried about you…"

"Which is exactly why I chose to leave my father's office in such a way, I don't need to hear their pity." Byleth explained, assuming Lysithea would have found out how he arrived in the graveyard without being noticed, she was far too intelligent not to piece it all together.

That was something Lysithea could very well sympathize with and the reason why she never told anyone of her story and what happened to her, someone else's sympathy won't make things any better.

"Speak your piece and leave me." Byleth coldly added.

Lysithea thought this must have been also some form of karma for her avoiding him during the onset of the scandal, having to witness him acting as cold and uncaring as some of the students and staff initially gossiped about.

She had long wanted to talk to him and try to help him pull through but why is it now that she's in his presence, she was at loss of words?

"I don't really know what to tell you, professor. It's just that, I know how you feel-"

"You don't."

"I do!" Lysithea pressed on, she herself knew what the professor was feeling for the first time in his life, she knew the pain all too well.

Byleth was silent as he kept looking down at his parent's grave. Lysithea took this as her cue to continue.

"I wasn't the only child of House Ordelia." Lysithea said with hesitance, she took a deep breath at what she was about to tell someone regarding the dark past she had kept to herself all these time.

"I was the eldest child of Count and Countess Ordelia, I had many other siblings and cousins, all of which I had played and got along with while growing up."

By now, Lysithea was looking at the grass, her hands trembling on what she was telling her professor, remembering the memories that came along with it, memories she'd rather forget. Unknown to her, Byleth tilted his head to his right, barely catching a glimpse of her at the corner of his eye.

"Then one by one, they all died." Lysithea said, her thoughts straying into the same scenario she had kept seeing when she was young: a dark day… her family dressed in black… freshly dug graves and the sounds of mourning…

"I kept seeing them die one by one, buried to be mourned until I was the only one that remained." Lysithea said as her body shook.

Byleth regarded her with softened eyes, shock initially took over him as his student relayed her story to him, a story he hadn't thought she had, to think that someone so young has experienced the grief of losing so many she cared about in such a short time…

"That's why I know what you feel, professor. Captain Jeralt was your father and despite me only meeting him a few times, he had spoken about you so fondly… he sounded so proud of you."

Byleth flinched as his hands shook, his eyes looking back at his parents' grave.

"I'm sure that despite what happened to him, he would have wanted you to continue on living, and I know you will pull through this because you're so strong, professor." Lysithea continued as tears flowed down from her eyes.

She was only met with silence as she looked back at her professor, his back still facing her, the only thing that disrupted the gloomy silence were the rumbling skies.

Figuring she had said enough, Lysithea took the steps to turn around and leave Byleth be, giving him the privacy he needs to mourn his father.

"I never really thought he cared about me that much for a long time."

Lysithea paused just as she was about to take a step on the concrete stairs. She turned to see her professor again as the latter looked up at the darkened skies. The color of the sky and the inevitable downpour it will bring down upon them eerily reminded him so much of the day Jeralt died.

"All I remember of him during my childhood was the stoic face he had, he never smiled at me. When he returned from a mission, he would just ask about my wellbeing before going to get himself drunk around the campfire or a tavern." Byleth said as he remembered what fragments remained of his memories as a child growing up in a traveling mercenary band.

"Then, one day he took me to fish for food, teaching me all what he knew. I thought he merely wanted me to provide some use to the camp but when I caught a fish for the first time, I remember myself smiling… when I looked back at him, it was the first time I saw him smile towards me. He was smiling because I smiled for the first time in his eyes."

An image of Jeralt's hardened face, melting down due to the first genuine smile he witnessed from his son flashed through Byleth's mind.

"I used to think he never really cared for my safety, he would always leave me behind with some of his men to fend for ourselves but one day, bandits ambushed us… when he returned, he saw only corpses of his men and bandits alike. I remember the look of fear he had, the horror he felt until he saw me crawling out of my hiding place, covered in blood and dirt." Byleth admitted.

"I knew he cared that day when he rushed towards me and checked if I was alright, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw I was unharmed."

Lysithea remained silent, her eyes wide as it could be, hearing some of her professor's story for the first time.

"He really cared." Byleth repeated as he finally understood why his father was like that, he finally knew why Jeralt had seemed so distant prior to their arrival in Garreg Mach…

The toll of the death of his mother, the circumstance behind it and his birth, the one thing Jeralt had been looking for and wanted with Sitri, it all came crashing down on him in one day. It was enough for someone like Jeralt to be depressed and turn him to the bottle in an attempt to forget thinking about the ill fate of Sitri and what happened to Byleth, what they could have had together, what they wanted together.

He thought of Jeralt as a drunkard growing up, one who didn't care or show any sign of parental love towards him.

Byleth knew such early assumptions of him were wrong and he regretted thinking of Jeralt in such a way.

Despite his depressed state, Jeralt had been protecting him all this time, he didn't want him to face a similar fate like his mother of leaving him alone. Byleth was what only remained of Sitri in this world, a piece of her he desperately clung on to and the way he had lived his life was to protect what remained of Sitri in the world, him.

His time brooding on his father's office, Byleth had repeatedly recalled the times Jeralt was with him, the training he undertook to protect himself, the times he taught him how to read and write, when Jeralt protectively kept him close to him as they slept when he was a child and the faintest smiles he gave him for a job well done as well as the angered scoldings borne out of fatherly concern when Byleth made mistakes.

Jeralt truly loved him.

He was the one thing that kept him together.

To go on and continue living for Sitri's sake.

_**"To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me. It's sad, and yet...I'm happy for it. Thank you...kid."**_

Now, Byleth understood why Jeralt was happy to see him cry for him for the first time, in death, he was finally assured that his son wasn't void of any emotion beyond redemption and he knew that despite all their time barely showing any emotion together, Jeralt knew that his son cared for him enough to shed tears, that he too loves him.

The skies above finally unleashed the drops of rain, soaking Byleth and Lysithea as they stood in the graveyard but despite the heavy rain, Lysithea knew it wasn't the only thing that had soaked her professor.

He was crying again, for the second time, she was seeing him cry once again.

Lysithea worriedly looked on as she heard Byleth's muffled sobs despite the heavy rainfall, his body trembling uncontrollably in grief.

It hurt her to see him like this, the person she had looked up to the most since her time in Garreg Mach, the person who had made such a huge impact in her life in such a short time and the person she fell in love with.

Seeing him fall down to his knees, touching the gravestone as hot tears mixed with the cold rain dripped down on the stone, it was too much for Lysithea to bear.

Without caring for anyone who would see them, Lysithea came near her professor's back and tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder as Byleth quietly let out his feelings of grief, she didn't want to let him go until he was fine.

She wanted him to know that she was there for him and that he wasn't alone.

She wanted him to know.

She wanted him to know…

They stayed like that under the heavy rainfall beneath the tenebrous skies hanging above Garreg Mach.

* * *

**Man, this was honestly one of the hardest chapters to write because of how overly dark and broody it was to write it.**

**It also seems to be the shortest chapter I have written so far (barring the prologue chapter) because I couldn't seem to find anything else to expand on due to the pacing and context of the chapter. This honestly drained a lot in me while writing it.**

**That being said, I am glad to announce we have one more month in the White Clouds saga to cover which would possibly be split into two! I am so excited to move forward to the next saga that you are all aware of!**

**As usual, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	14. White Clouds: The Sundered Clouds Part A

**White Clouds**

**The Sundered Clouds**

**Part A**

* * *

**This chapter is split into two parts, I had decided to do so due to the differing tones of each story and I figured if I released it in one go, it would take too long for you guys to wait for.**

* * *

**14th day of the Pegasus Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

Lysithea's brows were furrowed as she tried to concentrate hard on the notes she had been writing on ever since she began attending the Officer's Academy with the final exams to take place in the coming week.

Annette, her study mate looked on with concern at the frustrated look her friend had as she, Mercedes and Leonie were all collectively studying for their impending exams.

While Mercedes remained calm and serene, the opposite can be said for Leonie who seemed like she was having trouble putting two and two together with one particular subject she was studying for.

"Agh!" Lysithea exclaimed out in frustration at her apparent look of focus, slamming her notebook close, resting her elbows on the long dining table in the dining hall and placing her hands over her face.

Leonie and Mercedes both looked up at her, startled by Lysithea's sudden outburst when Leonie seemed like she was the one who was on the verge of standing up and lifting the table down of aggravation.

"It's been days since Edelgard and the professor left!" Lysithea grumbled, ignoring the stares she was getting from her friends, she was lucky that not many were currently in the dining hall and as such, she was mostly unnoticed with her outburst.

"They just left without so much of a word one day!" Lysithea continued with a groan. "Ugh, I needed to talk to the professor regarding some topics that would be covered for the exams!"

Annette discreetly raised an eyebrow in question to Lysithea, she somehow doubted her snow haired friend just wanted to talk to the professor considering the stunt she had pulled back in the ball.

With a sigh, Leonie closed her notebook too and laid the side of her face on it.

"Ever since that fight with Solon, he has been repeatedly hounded by several people." Leonie groaned. "Suffice to say, he didn't like the extra amount of attention he attracted with what happened."

Mercedes remained quiet with her ever so present serene smile, pouring warm tea into the cups of her friends, refilling them for their convenience.

"Thanks Mercie." Annette smiled at her, taking a sip of the tea and pairing it up with a piece of baked treats Mercedes had baked for them prior.

Lysithea looked at her friends in between her fingers before listlessly sighing, just when things are going back in some form of normalcy, the professor leaves at such a rare period nowadays. She heard that even Lady Rhea wasn't informed of the professor's departure and that it was only thanks to Alois checking his room did he find out the short note from him of his journey to Enbarr with Edelgard.

But what could have they done in Enbarr when even the rest of the Black Eagles don't even know why Edelgard decided to return home to the Imperial Capital in such short notice as well during the time of their impending exams when they should be all ready for it?

"Oh." Mercedes softly gasped as if remembering something. "Leonie, how is the wound?"

Leonie looked at the bandaged area of her left arm's bicep.

"It's fine, I guess. Doesn't sting anymore."

"Nonetheless, don't push that too hard on training. I know there are practical exams but still-"

"I know I know, Professor Manuela told me the same thing but still… thanks for asking and treating it regularly." Leonie replied with a thankful grin but such grin soon faded into the opposite.

"At least the one who did this is dead for the maggots to feast on." Leonie spitefully said as she remembered the one person she despised the most is now lying six feet under the ground.

Lysithea hissed at the memory of the person Leonie was referring to, Kronya. If she was to be crude with her language, Lysithea would have easily called her a pale white bitch with a pitch black heart that contrasts her skin color. Up until this time, Kronya had caused the professor and the many people who idolized Jeralt, much pain and that includes Leonie.

While Byleth was aching to get vengeance for Jeralt, Leonie too was hungering for it, she had personally requested the professor to allow her to join in when Kronya and Solon were spotted in the Sealed Forest.

All of it came from Edelgard, having apparently heard from some of the knights regarding the information and that Rhea intended to keep such information under wraps from the professor in a way of preventing him taking revenge while fueled with hatred against those responsible for his father's death.

With the Black Eagles eager to help their professor in their endeavor as well to get back at Kronya and Solon for the many pains they have caused over the past few months, Byleth seemed ready to mobilize them with or without Rhea's permission, a trait Lysithea found to be strange from the professor considering she always recognized him as a man of logical reasoning especially in battles but in that moment, he felt like… a man angered and resentful at those who wronged him.

While the Black Eagles saw more and more of his… human side, Lysithea expressed her concern that they cannot afford to charge in blindly with emotions clouding their better judgment, a sentiment that Rhea shared when she arrived with Seteth and her entourage, a frown of disapproval etched on her face after overhearing Byleth and his students' intention to mobilize without her permission.

"When you think about it, that look in Lady Rhea's eyes… it was scary." Annette mentioned as all eyes on their table went to her.

"I can agree, she always had those gentle eyes radiating with serenity but-" Mercedes noted.

"It seemed like for a moment, there was something else… right?" Leonie added. "Yet the professor…"

"He didn't budge one bit, he was adamant in defying her right on her face until Edelgard managed to swoop in and reason with her." Annette recounted, recalling the equally intense look in her teacher's azure eyes towards Rhea's.

Even Lysithea could attest to witnessing the staring contest between the two, it seemed like there was some form of resentment in Byleth's eyes during that time and it wasn't purely out of anger for Rhea withholding information from him about his father's killer but something else.

Lysithea didn't think the professor had some sort of strong feelings against the Archbishop due to what she had done for him and Jeralt, she could also remember how thankful she was for Rhea's leniency to her and Byleth when the rumors and accusations were hurled towards them despite them technically doing something wrong (on a minor degree).

In the end, Rhea relented and gave the order for Byleth and the Black Eagles to pursue Solon and Kronya, then known as Monica. It is at this point that Leonie was allowed to accompany them by Byleth despite Ferdinand's concern that Leonie's zeal would do more harm than good, the same concern extended for the professor and the other Black Eagles.

* * *

"_Monica. You'll pay for what you've done!" Leonie declared in vengeful fury, dismounting from her horse and pointed her lance to Kronya with the intention to skewer her with it as they faced off in the middle of what appears to be a stone courtyard with four pillars on each corner within the forest while fighting can be heard from around them ranging from clashing weapons and magical explosions._

_Kronya's smug and psychotic smile dissipated the moment she was addressed by the name she had used as her disguise as well as her skin during her deception. She frowned at Leonie as they encircled around in anticipation._

"_I told you! I am not Monica, I am Kronya! Do not call me by that fake name!" Kronya exclaimed out in anger at how such a person she calls a vermin would dare to still address her as such with another vermin's name, it made her feel low as someone who primes herself superior than a mere human._

"_I don't really care what your name truly is, all I care is killing you right here, RIGHT NOW." _

_With a roar of anger, Leonie charged towards Kronya, swinging her lance at the pale woman who tumbled back acrobatically to avoid the range of her adversary's lance._

_After smoothly landing, Kronya used her speed to clash her short blade against the pole of Leonie's lance, the latter noticed Kronya's blade was already digging in the wooden pole of her lance._

_Gritting her teeth, Leonie exerted much force in pushing her lance' pole towards Kronya in order to maintain her distance. Leonie knew she had to use her weapon's long reach as an advantage to keep Kronya away from her as the latter can prove to use her agile speed to overwhelm her in close range._

_Sensing her enemy's hesitance, Kronya smirked smugly towards Leonie while flipping around her short blade._

"_What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me?" Kronya asked mockingly. "Are you perhaps, afraid?"_

_Leonie's hardened glare didn't falter as she held her lance in a defensive stance. She had to be careful against someone as dangerous as Kronya, she herself knew that her rage and hatred towards the pale woman would be her undoing if she made the mistake of letting it guide her._

_She remembered overhearing Lysithea expressing her concern to Byleth and that she and the others didn't want to lose him just as when they were getting ready to move out from Garreg Mach. Leonie was also advised of the same thing by Ferdinand and Edelgard on their way to the forest, something Leonie understood._

_The memory of Jeralt flashed across her mind for a brief instance, she knew what her mentor would do to such an opponent… in fact he had taught her how to fight against such opponents up close during the rare times he was taking a break from any mission sanctioned by Rhea._

_The training involved sparring with Petra with Linhardt observing the fight as Jeralt instructed Leonie. While Leonie was starstruck to be taught directly by Jeralt that time, she did take his teaching to heart._

"_Give me your best shot, you bitch." Leonie beckoned, Kronya's grin widened despite knowing Leonie was prepared for her attack, thinking she was still below her power to even defeat her._

_Kronya let out maniacal laughter as she swung her dagger in fast succession towards Leonie who was forced into the defensive to avoid getting her life cut short (or stabbed) from Jeralt's killer._

"_My powers are beyond your comprehension. You're just a filthy worm!" Kronya mockingly said in order to provoke Leonie to make a hasty and costly mistake but soon found to her dismay that Leonie kept her guard up._

_Grinding her teeth in frustration, Kronya's strikes began more and more weighted as her blade's edge threatened to cut through the hard wood of Leonie's lance and with a roar, Kronya was poised to deliver one final slash to her opponent's lance only to be taken by surprise when Leonie met her strike with the pole of her lance before she can bring it down, losing her momentum midway._

_Kronya could have sworn she saw Leonie smirked a little before she got dazed from tasting the very pole she was focusing her attack to her face._

_Taking the opportunity to attack her stunned opponent, Leonie swung her lance to slash through Kronya's body, causing the pale woman to cry out in pain before Leonie stood ready to finish it by attempting to fulfill her threat towards Kronya by thrusting her lance to Kronya's chest._

_Unfortunately, the slash she received from the tip of Leonie's lance was enough to awaken Kronya out of her daze which resulted from a furious counterattack to which Kronya spun around to avoid the potentially fatal thrust from Leonie's lance, and slash at Leonie with her dagger._

_Blood sprayed on Kronya's face as she managed to deliver a deep wound on the bicep of Leonie's left arm. Leonie winced in pain from her wound but that did not stop her as she quickly let go of her lance and punched Kronya across the face with her right hand._

_Being struck three times by now from a mere 'worm's' hands, Kronya was beyond angered as she tasted her own blood within her mouth, and promptly backhanded Leonie across the face to return the favor, causing the orange haired girl to fall on her back, the fact that she landed hard on her wounded left arm didn't help in Leonie's case for any hope of avoiding Kronya's coup de grace._

_Despite being the victor, Kronya could only feel bitterness at how a mere 'worm' had managed to wound her, feeling some of her blood trickling down to her now damaged black bodysuit, her wound on the left side of her body just under her breast._

"_You pathetic vermin! How dare you make a fool of me!" Kronya growled angrily as she raised her shortblade to impale Leonie's heart with it._

"_I will kill you with this blade much like how I killed that pathetic old man you so adore!" _

_Leonie only glared at her with bared teeth grinding against each other, glaring straight at Kronya's eyes with no trace of fear, only resentment._

_The defiant look was not what Kronya wished to see on her prey but nonetheless proceeded to bring down her blade only for Kronya to be forced to defend herself with it when the Sword of Creator's pointy edge extended towards her in it's whip form._

_Being pushed considerably away from Leonie, Kronya could only look up with frustration from being denied her kill to see Byleth marching towards her, his divine weapon retracting back into its normal shape as it glowed with power resonating from within him._

"_**Kronya."**_

_The professor's voice was deeply entrenched with hatred as he uttered the name of his father's killer, the one who caused so much pain and grief to him and the others for the entire month._

_While she felt angered at being denied her prey, Kronya couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine when she saw how Byleth's azure eyes pierced straight to her own eyes and the way he uttered her name with such unrestrained hostility._

_Even Leonie looked intimidated by her savior as she stood up and watched Byleth pass by her wordlessly, Leonie certainly didn't miss the visceral trail of blood and corpses that Byleth left in his wake in order to get to the one person he had truly hated for the first time in his life._

"_Get out of here, Leonie." Byleth ordered his father's pupil who didn't utter any words of refusal and left, fully knowing what kind of hell Byleth was about to unleash to everything around him, Leonie regrouped back with Caspar and Felix as the Black Eagles maintained their vigil to prevent any possible backup from Kronya's group to interfere in their professor's revenge._

_Although, some of them kept a concerned look like Lysithea, Annette and Flayn, fearing possible recklessness from their usually disciplined professor in battle._

_Byleth's azure eyes glowed with resentment as his hair shadowed his face as he made his way to Kronya with the sole intention to kill her without any shred of mercy. Even his students who could only see him as someone that wasn't their beloved professor, at least momentarily, but someone who was feared by many foes alike prior to meeting him in Garreg Mach._

_In that moment, Professor Byleth ceased to be and was replaced by the entity known as the Ashen Demon, giving justice to his former moniker._

"_You…!" Kronya growled as sweat dripped down from her brow at the narrow block she did to avoid getting skewered by his whip-sword._

_Then without warning, Byleth rushed towards her in a blink, Kronya barely had time to react accordingly when Byleth was quickly in front of her with his glowing sword aimed to sever her head._

_Blocking the attack but feeling the reverberation of her blade on her arm, Kronya was overwhelmed by the flurry of slashes Byleth sent on her way. Despite how big and heavy the Sword of the Creator seemed to appear, Byleth looked like he was carrying it like a feather by the way he swung it._

_Getting constantly pushed back while unable to retaliate with her own attacks, Kronya was forced to jump back high in the air but this proved to be a mistake as Byleth swiftly changed his sword into it's whip form and thrust it forward to Kronya's direction who dodged it by moving her body on the side._

_Kronya smirked at the miss, she knew that despite the versatility and raw power the Sword of the Creator has, using far reaching attacks with its whip form can leave its wielder open if it missed._

_Plotting to take advantage of this, Kronya quickened her descent back to the ground until she noticed that the whip-sword was pulling its owner, not the other way around and by the time Kronya looked back to where Byleth was, she was met by his gloved fist directly to her face._

_It turned out Byleth counted his attack missing and purposely misled Kronya with it, his intention was for the tip of the whip-sword to lodge itself on one of the four pillars around the stone courtyard and then pull himself towards it to meet Kronya head on in the air._

_Kronya landed hard on her back as her nose was broken from Byleth's devastating punch, the latter having maneuvered himself on top of the pillar as he looked down on Kronya's damaged form, writhing in pain on her back as well as from her broken and bleeding nose._

_As for the pale woman, she couldn't believe how she was so easily beaten by the professor. She knew that the professor harnessed such power but she was confident in her skill in combat that she could take him down yet…_

_Byleth descended down from the stone pillar and approached the fallen Kronya on the stone floor, his eyes unchanging on its glare towards Kronya._

"_Stand up." Byleth ordered her, not wanting to be denied the pleasure of killing her while looking straight at her eyes._

"_Don't… order… me… around… v-vermin…" Kronya feebly said as she stood up feeling dazed from the punch she took, wiping the blood from her nose with the back of her hand._

_Byleth's slow and menacing march towards her shook her to the core even more so than before, she could feel fear coursing through every vein in her body after she had witnessed first hand the depths of Byleth's power and his unbridled wrath._

_As he walked closer, Kronya backed away slowly only to trip from a dislodged stone on the ground, falling on her back again, she saw how Byleth towered over her as he slowly approached her._

_Preventing herself from screaming in fear, Kronya propped herself up as she assumed a shaky defensive stance with her shortblade, her entire body trembled out of fear._

"_But how? How could I really lose...to a lowly creature like you?" Kronya questioned in fear and confusion towards her current predicament that she was initially confident with._

"_You're only good at stabbing people in the back." Byleth coldly replied, referencing how his father, a seasoned veteran met such an end from treachery, a coward's move with a blade… devoid of any sort of honor._

_Raising his sword to renew his assault, this time with the intention to finish it once and for all, the cries from his students from afar as well as his own sight caused him to pause._

* * *

"We all knew what happened after that." Annette said.

"I thought Lady Rhea saying that the professor was blessed by the Goddess was just to raise morale and all... I didn't put much stock in it until I saw what the professor did." Leonie admitted, having had a reserved opinion towards the professor until that particular moment.

While most were amazed at the professor's latest accomplishment, Lysithea was one of the few if not the only one who was worried about the latest development especially in regards to his appearance-

Caspar rushed inside the dining hall, looking winded from running around the monastery doing whatever it is he does usually.

Panting, he approached the girls on their table with an excited grin that seems to be more so than usual.

"Hello Caspar, you seemed like you won something-"

"He's back!" Caspar interrupted Annette mid-sentence as his grin widened.

"And you expect us to know who is who?" Lysithea asked with irritation at the interruption of their conversation prior not to mention, Caspar had a stench of sweat all over him.

"You know who I'm referring to! The professor!" Caspar replied with energy, unable to notice Lysithea's vexation towards him.

Lysithea's mood suddenly changed upon the news as well the initial uninterested expressions of the others she was with.

* * *

"Really professor! You had us worried that Edelgard whisked you away for herself when we heard from Hubie that both of you went to Enbarr!" Dorothea teased with a playful wink.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "Nothing as vulgar as you suggest, Dorothea." She sighed as she and the professor were encircled by the Black Eagles, most of which were eager to see them.

Dorothea merely giggled.

"Professor, we are being incredibly worrying you may not be returning to us to see our graduating…" Petra expressed with a relieved smile.

Lysithea and the others arrived to see the professor flashing a small smile of assurance to his students.

Though, his mint green hair still continues to alienate her with his appearance and his azure eyes changed into that of green eyes that reminds her so much of the same shade of color in Rhea, Seteth and Flayn's eyes.

She had once expressed a great deal of concern to Byleth over the lighter shade of his hair, she had feared he had paid the cost of attaining greater power with his transformation but Byleth assured her that he was fine but expressed sadness over missing someone which she assumed to be Jeralt.

If she was to take comfort on Byleth's hair, it was that it still retained a degree of pigmentation unlike what she has.

"Professor…"

Despite the many students calling him, Lysithea's call from the doorway caught Byleth's attention and their eyes met.

"I'm back." Byleth announced to her with a nod.

Lysithea breathed deeply before forming a frown of irritation.

"Honestly! You just suddenly went off without a word to any of your students!" Lysithea said as she made her way towards Byleth, any of her classmates moving aside to give her way out of some sort of fear of being the subject of her infamous sharp tongue.

"Lysithea, I should be taking the blame. I requested the professor to accompany me on short noti-"

"Despite being our house leader, you yourself acted so irresponsibly!" Lysithea gave Edelgard a pointed look, taking the latter aback that she was suddenly her friend's current target.

Lysithea shifted her glare back towards Byleth. "What if your students needed your guidance more than ever with the final exams coming? Will you take responsibility if they flunked their classes?"

Before Byleth or Edelgard could respond, Dorothea and Annette giggled within the silence of their classmates.

"Oh Lysie… do ignore her tirades against you two, it's her way of saying she misses you two." Dorothea stifled a laugh, earning a blushing glare from Lysithea.

"I... do not!" The snow haired girl protested.

"But in the past few days, you said otherwi-" Annette was immediately silenced as she became the recipient of Lysithea's glare.

"Annette!" Lysithea exclaimed at her friend to zip her mouth shut, having confided with her that she missed the professor during the days he was gone, Annette being one of the very few she had acknowledged her feelings to the professor.

"I see." Byleth replied with a small chuckle.

Lysithea merely looked back at him with a blushing frown as the other students all began catching up with their professor once again.

While Byleth remained preoccupied with his students, Edelgard and Lysithea locked eyes with the former giving her a nod and a smile.

A gesture Lysithea returned, despite her indignation towards the two, she was glad that they have come back to spend their remaining days together as students of the same class with the same professor that they care for.

Sometimes, Lysithea wished such moments lasted forever but she knew…

Things… good and bad must come to an inevitable end and forever is nothing but a fairy tale for her.

* * *

"_**In time's flow...see the glow of flames ever burning bright... On the swift river's drift, broken memories alight…"**_

Lysithea blinked open her eyes to see herself at the top of a canyon under the night sky as a strange song echoed around her, it sounded so serene… mysterious… mystical even…

The song sounded familiar yet at the same time she couldn't pinpoint why. Despite finding it to be serene and mystical, it sounded so sad… as if the one who sang the song was longing for something… for someone.

"**That song… why does it seem like I knew it by heart?"** She heard an unfamiliar voice speak from behind her, a voice of a girl that she couldn't recognize.

When Lysithea turned around to see the owner of the mysterious voice, a storm of dust blinded her as she found herself enveloped within it.

By the time it cleared, she had found herself within a city in ruins, burning as cries of help or that of anguish had nearly drowned the sound of battle.

The anguished cries shook her as the smell of ash and blood invaded her nostrils, children calling for their parents… people asking in desperation for help… it was becoming too much for her to hear.

"**You took everything from me! I'll never forgive you!"**

Lysithea closed her eyes, wishing the noise around her would disappear and it seemed it had when she reopened her eyes to see herself at a very familiar place that she hadn't been actually in.

She was at the cliffs overlooking the vast blue sea ahead, its waters seem never ending across the horizon as the sight and sound of seagulls along with the gentle waves of the sea crashing on the rocks below the cliffs were the only sound she could hear and the briny breeze what she could feel.

She had been in this place in these dreams many times and while she does not understand why it's always this place, she cannot help but feel serene… at peace if only it weren't for the three weathered stone graves that seemed to have been erected for so many years near the edge of the cliffs.

Lysithea tried to read the epitaphs inscribed on the stones but they were incomprehensible due to the passage of time.

A twig snapped from behind her, again, she turned around to see the identity of the person approaching from behind only to find herself within a dark abyss.

Voices of many kinds began to fill the silence of the void.

"**Both sides of time are revealed to you…"**

"**GIVE HER BACK!"**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**They said she had no legacy… That she left the world as its last scion."**

Lysithea gasped as she awoke from yet another bizarre dream, drenched in sweat that dampened her nightgown despite the coldness of the night.

She found herself back in her room, dark and dimly lit by a candle that she had left burning on a candlestick on a night table beside her bed.

A concerned meow as well as the brushing of fur on her hand relieved her somehow as Ordelian climbed up to her bed and tried to comfort her once again from her dreams, his eyes looking up at her with worry.

Lysithea didn't say anything and simply gave her pet cat an apologetic smile, combing the white cat's fur with her fingers gently, she then gave the cat a gentle pat before lying back down once again but not before she looked at her side to see the Armored Bear Stuffy that Byleth had given her, lying beside her but not facing her.

Taking Ordelian's warmth at one side and hugging the Bear Stuffy on the other, Lysithea closed her eyes once again to sleep away the uneasy feeling she had from her friends, wishing she would be granted a peaceful rest for tonight.

* * *

The following morning, Lysithea managed to awaken from a restful sleep in the remainder of the night. Opting to momentarily forget about the dreams last night, she couldn't afford to lack sleep especially today as the first batch of her final exams was set to be taken.

After enduring the meal being served in the dining hall to keep her energy up that she needed to get high marks for her final exams to retain her spot as the top student of the Officer's Academy, a position she had steadily come to reclaim after a month of negligence due to the scandal she endured.

Lysithea made her way to her classroom that she shared with her friends, finding it mostly filled with her classmates, some of which were cramming for the exams with Caspar, Annette and Leonie (having joined after the battle of Kronya) being the notable ones in doing so. Lysithea found some mirth on the sight of Annette trying to do some last minute studying in an effort to also acquire the top marks among all the students, a feat she had accomplished once when Lysithea neglected her studies.

Lysithea sat herself in her usual spot, beside Edelgard who was solemnly staring at nothing in front of her, her lavender eyes unreadable as her hands rested on her lap.

"Good morning…?" Lysithea greeted her friend and house leader with uncertainty, thinking Edelgard was doing her own way of studying by recalling what she memorized or studied for in her mind.

Edelgard blinked and tilted her head to her side to see Lysithea, looking as if surprised that the Ordelia girl had suddenly appeared beside her out of thin air.

"Oh, good morning." Edelgard said after regaining her composure. "You seem to have an air of confidence around you today." she commented.

Lysithea smiled with pride. "Of course, I have to for today's exams." She replied with an air of confidence.

"How about you? You seem to be lost in thoughts all alone." Lysithea asked, taking note of Edelgard's solemn staring into nothing.

The heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire shook her head. "Just thinking of things."

"Such as…?"

"After exams and graduation, the inevitable farewells we would be giving to each other." Edelgard said as she stared in front of her once again.

Lysithea raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should worry about that later and worry more of the exams to distract yourself?"

The ashen haired girl giggled lightly. "Yes, you're right though in my case, I too am confident that I have studied enough for this exam. Maybe enough to overtake you."

Lysithea smirked at Edelgard's playful remark in the end. "Better back that up later."

Edelgard returned the smirk and accepted the challenge. "Heh, maybe I will." She said as both friends and seatmates looked down on the surface of their wooden table.

"Say… Edelgard?"

"What is it?"

Lysithea glanced at her, pinkish red eyes to lavender eyes.

"Would it be okay if we could have tea before we graduate? I'd like to spend the final days in the academy with some memories." Lysithea said with a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

Edelgard's normally composed eyes slightly widened at the invitation and the rather sentimental reason behind it, she had not expected such gesture from Lysithea.

"I would be glad to, when might I ask?"

"On the 28th day of the Pegasus Moon, a day before we go to the Holy Tomb to do whatever Lady Rhea wanted the professor to do." Lysithea clarified yet Edelgard could tell she was withholding something especially the way Lysithea looked when she mentioned the 28th of the Pegasus Moon.

It seemed all too familiar to Edelgard as if she read about it-

"Wait, isn't that the day of your birth-"

The doors to their classroom opened to reveal the beloved professor of the Black Eagles entering the classroom, acting like it was business as usual, walking towards his table.

"Everyone, please sit down for some announcement and some briefing before your exams." Byleth gently ordered as he watched his students return back to their seats or for those cramming, close their books or notes to listen.

Edelgard and Lysithea composed and positioned themselves accordingly to listen, postponing their conversation for another time to listen to what their professor will have to say.

As Byleth stood behind his desk, looking at each and everyone of his students from the ones he first had the privilege to teach and to those who came from other houses, Byleth felt a bittersweet feeling within his unbeating heart.

In the span of the remaining month of the Pegasus Moon, he would be bidding all of them farewell and send them off to walk their own chosen paths that they must carve with their own hands. While he knew he would feel pride and joy in seeing them accomplish the things they have chosen to do as adults, he could feel the looming sense of emptiness within him…

He had lost Jeralt and most recently, Sothis… two of the people in his life that had long accompanied him since the day he was born, his loss of the two left him feeling hollow as he had expected that once his students graduated, he counted both of them to remain at his side.

But now, he had no one to return to, he knew he cannot stay in Garreg Mach once this is all over.

That is until Edelgard had given him a solution to his woes while they were in Enbarr.

"As all of you are aware, today is the day of your exams." Byleth began. "I have no doubt that all of you will succeed on this final test to show the culmination of what you all learned and experienced during your time in the academy."

"If anything, we learned most of it from you, professor!" Sylvain said from out back, a sentiment most of the Black Eagles agreed with nods.

"Yeah! We wouldn't have gotten far if it weren't for your tireless efforts!" Caspar reinforced, standing up from his seat.

Another sentiment that was seconded by the rest.

"Be that as it may, one day, some of you will become politicians, some will become generals and some will become rulers. I have no doubts all of you will grow to achieve those goals." Byleth scanned each and every one of his students once more before continuing.

"But let me give all of you one last advice before your graduation: never needlessly sacrifice the lives of the people who have put their faiths in you. As impossible and idealistic as it sounds, never allow the people who serve you to be the casualties of your goals. Do not allow them to be just a number, care for them as I did to all of you."

The entire classroom fell silent upon Byleth's advice, most of which reflected upon his words especially the likes of Ferdinand. Lysithea glanced at her side to see Edelgard staring down at the table with a conflicted look, surmising that due to her responsibilities as the future Adrestian Emperor, Edelgard will have to make the necessary sacrifices for her choices… such is the burden of leading a nation.

"But… what about you, professor? What will you do once we all graduate?" All eyes went to Bernadetta.

Byleth turned to the row of seats where Edelgard and Lysithea sat together, eyeing the former specifically.

"I may go to Enbarr on Edelgard's request." He said with a smile towards Edelgard who flashed one of her own.

Lysithea looked down on the table upon hearing the professor's plan; she wanted to procure the professor's services after graduation. If she was to say the real reason, she only wanted him to be close to her during her time helping her parents govern House Ordelia but she knew that is self-centered of her to do so for she knew that with Edelgard, Byleth can help her… guide her continuously when she ascends the Imperial throne, he might rob Hubert of his position as her adviser.

The latter thought managed to make her internally laugh at the imagined expression of Hubert.

"Well, if that is the case, as Edelgard's subjects and members of the Adrestian nobility, we would be seeing you then." Linhardt said, strangely less sheepish than usual.

While the majority of the Black Eagles, specifically the original ones nodded in agreement, those who were initially from other houses had varying reactions with Felix being disappointed that his goal of defeating would be too far away from him, Annette wouldn't be able to see and learn more from him and Leonie thought that her promise to Jeralt to protect Byleth would be for naught if she can't even reach him due to her status as a commoner.

But most of all, Lysithea felt the most devastated due to her status as a member of the Alliance nobility whose house had a rather murky history with the Adrestian Empire, she can't just waltz in the Imperial Palace to visit the professor without any particular business with the Emperor, can she?

Byleth then decided to push things through.

"I would say good luck to your exams but I'd rather say, do your best and I am confident you will all succeed." Byleth said with a nod to his students and he began distributing the test papers that were meant for each student individually depending on what they have studied and specialized in.

And with that, the final exams began and may as well be the beginning of the end of Byleth being their professor.

* * *

**26th day of the Pegasus Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

Lysithea was ecstatic when she received the results of her final exams as Byleth dismissed the class immediately after giving out the results of his entire class.

She came out of the classroom, clutching her papers full of checkmarks with only a single encircled part.

She only had one mistake in almost all of her subjects with the exception of perfect scores in some of her more well-versed subjects.

Her elation did not help when she found out from a proud Byleth that her results were the highest among every single student in all the houses of the Academy, a feat that earned her congratulatory praises and applause from her friends and classmates.

After letting her grades fall down in that one month… she had finally regained her spot as the top achiever not just in her class but also the entire student body. She had finally caught up on the likes of Ignatz, Edelgard and Annette, all of which were overachievers of their own right.

But the perfect reward besides the triumphant feeling? The proud smile of the professor over his student.

It only gave Lysithea more validation, her effort to catch up wasn't in vain and surely her parents would be proud of her once they found out.

And find out they will when she writes a letter for them in her room which she's planning to do later after she attends a small celebratory feast with her classmates, which in Edelgard's words was simply a 'prologue' to their grand celebration after graduating.

"Lysithea."

The snow haired girl froze, all traces of her smile dissipated at the sound of that one voice she had not heard for quite a while since the Ethereal Moon, back then she was full of resentment towards him and constantly rebuffed him due to what was happening…

But now… she doesn't know how to feel towards him, things have definitely cooled down but she couldn't forget the fact that a lot of things went down for her and the professor due to what he did.

Lysithea reluctantly turned around to see Cyril with his eyes looking down on the ground, unable to look at her as he hung his head in shame.

"Cyril…" Lysithea trailed off. "What is it?"

The Almyran boy tightened his clenched fists on his side, after she had rebuffed him for the last time back on the month of the Ethereal Moon, he had kept his distance from Lysithea, thinking that she will never forgive him for the consequences of his mistake in accusing the professor of sleeping with Lysithea.

The slap, her declaration of the end of their friendship and the scornful look she gave him discouraged him to approach her and thus, decided to just leave her alone.

That and when he saw from outside the windows what happened in the ballroom during the highly anticipated event. She was beautiful when he saw her, he was smitten until his blush faded when he saw what she did, thus confirming his suspicion that Lysithea truly held feelings for the professor.

But now, Cyril had heard of the day the students will graduate and depart from Garreg Mach, meaning he may never see her again and get the chance to at least reconcile before she leaves and thus, he was willing to take the risk of being rebuff and scorned at again if it meant at least repairing their friendship before everything comes to a complete end.

"I heard all of ya-" Cyril paused, remembering the lessons Lysithea taught him on speaking more properly. "All of you will be graduating soon and…"

Lysithea only looked at him with a solemn look and it was a consolation for Cyril, it was better than her shouting or outright rebuking him.

"I only wish to say sorry for what I did… and the troubles I caused you." Cyril apologized, closing his eyes as he bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry I acted rashly which caused you and the professor to suffer for what I have done." He added.

"Cyril."

"I was afraid you'll never forgive me but I have to try, we may never see each other again after you graduated so…"

Lysithea merely regarded him.

"You are one of the few people here who showed kindness to me and I don't wish for us to part on bad terms…" Cyril finished as he was met by silence.

Lysithea had not expected this at all, she had thought that Cyril had abandoned all hopes of ever attempting to apologize to her after she had rejected his attempts numerous times. That and all the subsequent events that had followed after made her forget all her prior anger towards Cyril as she had focused more on other matters.

But now that he was apologizing and she strangely didn't deny him the chance to do so unlike in the past, she was at a loss at what to do.

Cyril stayed still as he bowed, nervously awaiting for the snow haired girl's reply, if anything he was actually grateful Lysithea had not shouted at him to leave her alone. The silence was tense for him as sweat slowly dripped down.

Lysithea sighed, her eyes softening. While she still considered the backlash of what Cyril to be one of her worst times in the Academy, she can't really fully blame Cyril for what he saw… If she was being honest now, she and the professor were truly in a compromising situation but then again, he could have asked- no, she can't think of that anymore.

She felt she had let this dragged on more than it should and seeing as how things between her and the professor were fine now as well as the majority of the student body forgetting about that scandal… she felt it was only time to lay down the hatchet.

Besides, she too had considered Cyril to be a friend who had helped her many times in the Academy, he had done favors for her and their bond deepened when she had tutored him, enjoying the prospect of teaching him to read as she did so.

They used to be friends… and can be again even brief as it will.

"Cyril… I…" Lysithea slowly began. "I forgive you."

Cyril's eyes opened and looked up at her with renewed hope.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I think for both our sakes… we need to move on from it." Lysithea acquiesced.

Cyril's eyes widened with joy and his lips curved to a smile.

"Yeah? Well...that makes me real happy, Lysithea. Thank you!" He gratefully thanked, feeling lighter more and more as he had leave to finally talk to her freely.

"Well, I'm glad we got that sorted out." Lysithea said wearily but with a small smile of her own. "Anyway, unless there's anything else-"

"Actually, if it wasn't too much trouble I was wondering, um, if you would consider bein' my teacher again?" Cyril asked,clutching on an envelope in one of his hands that went unnoticed by Lysithea.

"Your teacher?" Lysithea repeated slowly in confusion, before clicking her fingers in realization. "You mean for reading?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Cyril affirmed with enthusiastic nods. "I know there it's not long until you got to go, but I was wondering if you could teach me again."

"Haven't you been reading on your own?" Lysithea asked, beginning to wonder if Cyril had only apologized for more reading lessons.

"Oh yeah, a lot! I've gotten real good at it too!"

"Then why do you need my help?" Lysithea wondered with a slight frown.

"Well...I just thought it'd be nice. If you could see how much I've learned." Cyril replied. "I kept all your lessons to heart all these time."

"It's not really 'teaching' you but...I suppose there's no harm in it." Lysithea agreed. "I'll admit, I'm interested in seeing how much you've grown since I last tutored you."

"I promise you won't be disappointed!" Cyril exclaimed eagerly. "If you want, I can show you right now."

His high hopes for today dampened in the apologetic look Lysithea bore.

"I would but...I promised I'd accompany the professor to a celebratory feast the Black Eagle House is hosting to celebrate passing our finals. Maybe later." Lysithea said as she saw Cyril's smile fade slightly.

"Ahh, right...the professor." Cyril said dejectedly, his thoughts strayed to the professor that he was sure by now, captivated the Ordelia girl. "Well, I suppose I can-"

"And after that, I need to write a letter to my parents." Lysithea added, wanting to not waste time in writing her joyous thoughts to her parents.

"Right." Cyril muttered almost lowly. "Well, it sounds like you're real busy, I guess."

"I am, but I promise I'll find the time for you too." Lysithea assured him to give him something to look forward to. "In the meantime, keep practicing, and I'll stop by to come check on your progress."

"OK, then. I'll practice real hard and I know you'll be impressed!" Cyril nodded with confidence as he held on to an envelope.

"I'm sure I will be." Lysithea smiled. "Anyway, I should be going. See you later, Cyril." She said, waving him goodbye and took her leave as Cyril watched her.

Cyril sighed but nonetheless kept a smile on his face as he watched her enter her room, he looked down on the envelope he was holding.

"I really wanted to read it out to her but at least she promised she'll see me soon." Cyril said with hope, looking forward in the next few days.

Despite their remaining days together in the academy coming to an end, Cyril was glad to right a wrong and fix a bridge that he thought had been burned forever.

* * *

**28th day of the Pegasus Moon of the Imperial Year 1180**

**Morning...**

"I guess this is most of it." Lysithea said with a sigh of relief, overlooking her handiwork of packing most of her belongings into some of her bags, leaving only a few clothes and other utilities she will be using for the next few days until the graduation ceremony on the first week of the Lone Moon, days after their mission in the Holy Tomb for whatever Rhea intended for them to do.

While no concrete answers were given to them, the professor was only told that by going into some sort of pilgrimage in the Holy Tomb would he experienced a revelation from the Goddess akin to what Saint Seiros went through when she was endowed by the Goddess' blessing to fight in the War of Heroes.

What little the professor was told was that his students were suited to accompany him in his pilgrimage as well as Rhea who would be present to see such an important event to unfold.

Of course there were various theories among her classmates that Rhea intended to correct a wrong in history which was the story of Nemesis and the Ten Elites, legends and religious text says that they were blessed by the Goddess herself to combat against the wicked gods and their minions who sought to destroy Fodlan.

Everyone in Fodlan should know how such revered heroes met their fate, they were corrupted by the very same power that was given to them by the Goddess and as such, began to commit atrocities that forced Seiros and the Four Saints to combat them which ended with the demise of Nemesis and his Ten Elites.

T'was called the Tragedy of Nemesis and the Elites, a tale warning the people of Fodlan the burden of carrying power and the consequences of being lulled into its corrupting embrace.

If Rhea intended to remedy that then could she be planning to have Byleth's students receive some sort of blessing as well? Turn them to what could possibly be the professor's own version of the Elites? All for what? To combat against the people behind the Death Knight, Kronya and Solon? The Flame Emperor?

Lysithea scoffed at the idea of being a member of a new generation of the Ten Elites, she has no time nor intention to seek for glory, she merely wanted to push through with her plans for her parents.

Ordelian meowed as he approached the door as if knowing there was someone behind it which was confirmed when several gentle knocks came.

Lysithea approached the door, being careful in her steps to avoid hitting her bags, and opened the door to reveal her visitor was none other than her professor.

"Good morning." Byleth greeted with an impassive tone.

Lysithea was surprised by the professor's sudden visit especially at such an inopportune time when her room was a mess with drawers opened, bags scattered about and did Lysithea make sure she put away her undergarments?

She looked back for a bit and was relieved to see none of which were scattered about.

"Professor! This is a surprise, is there something you need?" Lysithea asked, keeping the door open enough to communicate with the professor.

Byleth nodded. "As a matter of fact, I wish to speak to you about something… may I come in?"

Lysithea merely stared at him for a few seconds before giving him an awkward smile.

"Give me a few seconds to fix my things." She said before closing the door on Byleth's face. She immediately scrambled about to check if there were delicate objects lying around and quickly moved aside her bags for the convenience of the professor when he walked in to avoid the hassle of him maneuvering around in her room.

After a few haste filled actions and nearly falling down on her face to the floor, Lysithea opened the door and welcomed Byleth in her room, closing it behind her as Byleth stood and scanned her room especially the bags scattered about.

For some reason, Byleth felt some measure of sorrow looking at how Lysithea was beginning to prepare for her departure after graduation had concluded, he had seen the same thing with some of his students as he passed by their rooms via their open doorways.

"Isn't it a bit too early to pack up?" Byleth questioned, glancing at Lysithea who had her back on the wooden door.

"I like to be ready, professor. It's my work ethic which I am sure you know by now." Lysithea beamed.

Byleth chuckled inwardly, Ordelia came to his boots and nuzzled his head on it prompting the professor to pick him up gently and sat himself on the side of Lysithea's bed, petting Ordelia's fur while the cat purred on his lap.

Lysithea smiled at the sight before sitting herself beside the professor, watching her pet cat and beloved professor interacting in what can probably be one of the final times she would be seeing them interacting with each other.

"Yes, you always have the best initiative among your peers." Byleth agreed with Lysithea's self-assessment.

"When will you go home? Right after graduation?" He then asked.

"I will be departing the day after we attend that grand feast Edelgard has planned for all of us in the Black Eagles. My parents have arranged my transportation for my return to Ordelia territory." Lysithea confirmed.

Byleth briefly stared at his soon to be former student, her pinkish red eyes staring somberly at the floor of a room that she will depart away from soon.

"I see." Byleth simply said and his green eyes drifted down back to Ordelian, the latter staring up at him signifying his desire to want to be pet by the professor.

Silence loomed between the two, it was obvious both of them wished to express words of great importance to each other yet for some reason, they couldn't relay such things.

"It has been one heck of a ride, isn't it?"

Byleth glanced at Lysithea. She didn't return the glance and looked up at the ceiling of her room.

"To think that nearly a year ago, you were just a wandering mercenary I have never heard of."

"And you were just a nobleman's daughter that I didn't care much to know if me and my father didn't come here." Byleth bluntly replied.

Lysithea giggled at the exchange, so much has happened in a span of a year, moments that she never expected and while it wasn't all pretty and had its hardships, she was nonetheless glad to have met people she would come to care about.

And mostly, she had this man beside her to thank for giving her a good time in the academy.

Lysithea finally looked back at her teal haired professor only he wasn't the same teal haired professor she knew by appearance.

"I still am not used to that color of your hair and your eyes." Lysithea frowned lightly, her eyes focused on Byleth's mint green hair and bright green eyes, having been accustomed to seeing his teal colored hair and his azure blue eyes that she almost mistook him as someone else after the Kronya and Solon incident.

Byleth gave her a confounded look. "You don't like it?" he asked.

"I'm just used to your appearance back then when I first met you." Lysithea replied as her frown dissolved into one of concern. "Professor, are you sure you didn't exchange anything to get that power to escape the void Solon sent you in?"

"You have to be specific." Byleth replied.

Lysithea pressed her legs together and tugged tightly on the hem of her skirt.

"Like… your life… health… well-being? Do you feel strange in a negative manner?" Lysithea asked.

Byleth briefly stared at her before looking at his hands.

"On the contrary, I feel better. I feel like I can do almost everything without ever tiring, when I wield the Sword of the Creator, I feel like I can control it even better unlike the past few times." Byleth replied and noticed Lysithea's concerned look. "You have nothing to worry about."

The Ordelia heiress merely nodded. "I'm sorry, it is a foolish question. I'm just a bit skeptical of Lady Rhea proclaiming that the change in you was due to Goddess' blessing, I was just fearing there's a catch to it… that's all. I was really worried when Solon sent you to that void, you know…"

Lysithea did feel a wave of relief upon hearing the professor's assurance, he had no reason to lie to her and the look on his eyes says he was being truthful instead of lying to assure her.

"So…" Lysithea began anew. "Are you really planning to go with Edelgard after all this?"

Her response was a quick nod. "Yes, I believe I have nothing else to go on in Garreg Mach after you all graduated. While I can return and lead my father's band of mercenaries, I think it is far better I can be of use to people I have grown to care about and Edelgard believes I can aid her in Enbarr for the betterment of the Adrestian Empire."

Lysithea went silent and nodded at his answer with a melancholic look upon her eyes.

Byleth, seeing that she had nothing further to ask, decided to go ahead and do the primary reason for his visit.

"Lysithea, I want to give you something." He said as he reached out from within his coat.

The star pupil of the Black Eagles, having apparently regained her top marks in the exams, turned to him.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Byleth instructed her.

Lysithea was puzzled at the sudden request but nonetheless complied, closing her eyes and bringing her hands up with open palms. Shortly after, she felt a sudden weight on her palms and leathery feel on it.

"Now open them." Byleth ordered.

When Lysithea opened her eyes, she was astonished to see a leatherbound book on the top of her palms, it didn't look particularly special by the cover but when opened it and read a random page, she knew it meant a lot for her.

"I didn't know what else to give you for a present but I hoped that would suffice for you." Byleth said, his eyes looking uncertain of Lysithea's astonished reaction on his present for her.

"Professor, this is your-"

"I made a copy of my tactics book, everything I have chronicled about different tactics in my travels and from what I learned in Garreg Mach is all in there."

Lysithea managed to return herself from the shock and turned her gaze back to Byleth only to be met by a softened gaze and a warm smile he rarely shows to others.

"Happy Birthday."

While she still was confused how to feel to his bright green eyes, she was however brimming with delight with the sincerity in his eyes.

Without saying a word, she launched herself to him, wrapping her arms around him as she did so, unable to contain the feeling anymore.

She never liked celebrating her birthday as it served only as a grim reminder for her that each year that passes is one step closer to a fate that was predetermined for her.

Yet at this moment, she doesn't feel that much bitterness, there was joy… and sadness.

Happy that her professor was kind and considerate to remember her birthday. Sad because she knew the inevitability of their separation draws near.

As for Byleth, her hug surprised him but nonetheless welcomed her warm embrace. He knew this wasn't their first time doing so as he remembered the last time was when she comforted him for his grief for Jeralt, this time though… It was an embrace borne out of joy.

"You can write your own notes and correct them like you would in class if you wish it so." Byleth said in half jest, he had always loved it when Lysithea would take the initiative to correct him on a mistake or suggest better alternatives or theories during classes, it's what made him appreciate her more and more as his student… she makes him better with her brutal honesty compared to the ceaseless and unfounded praises he gets from others due to his connection to Rhea and the power he possesses.

Lysithea pulled away from her hug and nodded with a giggly smile.

"If you don't mind me soiling this book you wrote for me then I will." She giggled before lovingly smiling at Byleth, blush and all.

"Thank you, professor. You have no idea how this means to me." Lysithea said with gratefulness while Ordelian who has been ignored by the two, regarded the two with curious looks.

While she had no intention and hoped that she wouldn't have to use the battle tactics Byleth had written in the future days of helping her parents, the effort and how personal the gift was what she appreciated. She knew Byleth could have gone for the usual gifts such as sweets for her but instead, opted to give it a personal touch and this made it so special for her.

"Professor, I want to ask you one final thing." Lysithea requested.

Byleth gave her a nod, his smile never faltering. "What is it?"

Lysithea bit her lip in momentary hesitation, she knew what he was about to ask him was a question of selfish nature and his answer could potentially dampen down her mood but she wanted to know, selfish as it is.

"Would you have agreed to come with me if I asked you to continue being my teacher in Ordelia territory?" She asked, her eyes searching for an answer.

Byleth's smile changed to that of perplexion, his curved lips slightly opened at the sudden question. He had not expected this from her and it was certainly something he had no answers ready for unlike her questions of academic nature back in class.

He knew that regardless of his answer, he would still proceed to go to Enbarr with Edelgard by the end of the school year but there was something in Lysithea's eyes that she needed an answer as if it would validate something for her.

Swallowing, Byleth primed his mouth to respond only for gentle knocks from outside the door of Lysithea's room to interrupt them.

"Lysithea? It's me. I've come to see if you are alright. I have been waiting for you at the gazebo."

Edelgard.

Why is it she had to interrupt such a moment at such bad timing? Lysithea thought.

With a heavy sigh, Lysithea left the side of her bed and opened the door to reveal the Imperial Princess behind it, all smiles at her until she noticed Byleth sitting on the edge of the snow haired girl's bed.

"Oh! Did I interrupt something?" Edelgard asked.

Lysithea shook her head. "The professor and I were just discussing things-"

"And gave her my gift." Byleth added, standing up from the edge of the bed.

Edelgard looked back and forth from Byleth to Lysithea, noticing the unknown book that Lysithea was hugging to her chest, she could sense from the two that she had interrupted something basing from the sour look Lysithea had over her.

"I can wait for you there if you two need to discuss something…" Edelgard offered, despite being the one who had been wronged for being made to wait past the agreed upon time, she felt bad for the interruption.

Lysithea disagreed with a shake of her head. "No, it's alright. The professor and I were just finishing. Besides, it is my fault for being late."

Byleth looked unsure on Lysithea's decision to end their conversation for the day, she was still denied the answer she seeks but alas, couldn't do anything as Lysithea went out of her room in finality to end their interaction today.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, professor." Lysithea bid her farewell with a small smile, her hands still holding the tactics book he gave to her.

Byleth nodded and responded with his own smile.

"And I as well, my teacher." Edelgard nodded before she and Lysithea departed to do their appointed tea time to each other that would probably be their last.

While they went their own way, Ordelian followed closely with Byleth when they left Lysithea's room, accompanying the professor as he went about his own business.

* * *

"I am grateful." Lysithea thanked Edelgard after she poured her cup with a blend of Honeyed Fruit Tea.

The Imperial Princess gave her a smile before pouring her own cup as well, passing by a tea cart, sitting down on the chair opposite Lysithea, the latter already adding spoonfuls of sugar cubes in her tea, a common sight for Edelgard by now.

Which has rubbed off on her as she too added sugar cubes in her tea to enhance the sweetness but not to the ridiculous amounts Lysithea had put in hers, something she had once tried in private only to gag at how absurdly sweet it was.

It still remains a mystery for Edelgard how and why Lysithea's body can take such amounts of sweet without ever feeling sick of it.

But that doesn't matter now, Lysithea had invited her to tea in her own volition, a rare thing from Lysithea as it was always Edelgard who enlists her company for tea on a very specific day too.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait, that was rude of me." Lysithea apologized, admitting her fault that she had momentarily forgotten her scheduled time to meet with Edelgard due to the professor's sudden visit to her.

Edelgard didn't mind however, giving her a nod of reassurance.

"It's not a problem, the professor does do that from time to time. Visiting us in unexpected times." Edelgard mentioned. "Even checking in at night when he hears strange noises."

Lysithea nearly sputtered out her tea. "Wait, at night?"

"Nevermind that." Edelgard said, wanting to avoid the topic to not cause a misunderstanding of that one time the professor had checked in on her when she was having nightmares.

"Anyhow, why did you invite me?"

"What? I can't invite a friend out for tea?" Lysithea frowned, her arms folded over her chest.

Edelgard's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to imply-"

Lysithea giggled. "I was just kidding."

The ashen haired girl sighed at the snow haired girl but giggled as well.

"I never knew you to be one for jokes, Lysithea… you've changed." Edelgard noted.

"Hmm? How so?" Lysithea curiously asked.

"Back then you were more distant, always wary and easily irritable too…" Edelgard mentioned, remembering Lysithea's demeanor during their first months in Garreg Mach, things she had observed of her.

Lysithea fondly looked down at her tea. "I could say the same thing to you." She pointed which earned her Edelgard's attention.

"You kept people at arm's reach, you appeared arrogant and cold… that air of superiority dancing around you…"

Edelgard chuckled. "I guess a lot of us have changed and opened up during our stay here in Garreg Mach… Bernadetta comes out of her room…"

"Annette has a lot more self-esteem than before." Lysithea noted.

"Caspar has been less prone to making rash choices…"

"Ferdinand had stopped being as insufferable as Lorenz is…"

Edelgard smiled fondly. "All of that was thanks to the professor, don't you agree?"

Lysithea could only nod in agreement for she also credited the professor to the changes not just in her but to also the others as well.

Who would have thought that a wandering mercenary who became a professor due to the whims of the Archbishop would make such an impact in them? Nobles and commoners alike.

It felt like Byleth was the bridge that connected all of them in one class regardless of origin, status and homeland. The bond they all shared together as a class, their success and the improvement in each and every one of them can be attributed to him.

Edelgard, having built the mood for their tea, proceeded to move forward with her plan. She stood up from her chair and approached the tea cart parked near her and removed the white cloth concealing half of the surface of the cart to unveil slices of yellow colored sponge cake with creamy white frosting on the surface above and behind.

It seemed like a simple cake by its appearance yet there was something in it that Lysithea could feel.

Edelgard wordlessly placed a plate of the slice of cake on the table before Lysithea before placing one on hers, she sat down and gestured towards Lysithea.

"Edelgard… What is this…?"

The ashen haired princess nearly smirked. "It's the cake I kept telling you about." Edelgard presented and watched Lysithea's reaction unfold before her.

Lysithea eyed the cake, feeling underwhelmed at its presentation but then again, she knew better than to judge it by its appearance. Edelgard had spoken highly of it and it would be a shame if it's quality is just tall tales.

Taking a hold of her fork, Lysithea picked on a piece of the cake and ate it.

Edelgard watched as Lysithea's expression transitioned from being underwhelmed to shock and finally to utter joy as if she had tasted food from the heavens itself.

"This… cake! I-I've never tasted anything quite like it! I-It's… so divine…!" Lysithea praised as she took more pieces with her fork and consumed the cake as if she had been starved for days.

"Happy Birthday, Lysithea." Edelgard greeted her with a warm smile, happy to see such an ecstatic reaction from Lysithea after finally having her eat the cake she had been telling her about.

"Thank you!" Lysithea exclaimed in joy. First, the professor's thoughtful gift to remember him by and now this divine tasting cake from Edelgard.

She can't help but feel like the world stopped for a moment with how overwhelmed she was by the gifts of who are probably the two people that Lysithea cares the most in Garreg Mach.

Edelgard's smile never faltered in watching her friend be happy, Lysithea's smile really was something to behold.

"Enbarr Sweet Cake… A bit too sweet for my own liking but good to eat from time to time." Edelgard commented.

Lysithea swallowed. "Isn't that the whole point of cake?" She questioned. "Well, more for me."

The snow haired girl then combined what she was eating in her mouth with a sip of the tea which elicited more cries of joy from the delightful burst of sweet flavors in her mouth.

"Mmm, these are fantastic with this tea." She squealed.

Edelgard chuckled softly at Lysithea's continual reactions. "Heh, true. Well, there's no shortage of them. Help yourself to as many as you like, it is your birthday after all."

Lysithea fervently nodded, dropping all formalities as she took more slices of the cake from the cart and ate them in front of Edelgard who watched her gorge at the sweet cake. She patiently waited for Lysithea to enjoy feasting upon most of the slices of cake from the tea cart, leaving only a few remaining.

"What's wrong? Ate too much already?" Edelgard playfully asked after Lysithea set down her fork at her empty plate.

"You've always been watching out for me, Edelgard."

Edelgard's eyes slightly widened at the sudden warm and low tone in Lysithea's voice when she was praising the cake with whatever descriptions she could think of.

"And I always appreciated it." Lysithea said, looking down at her plate, a sincere smile gracing her lips.

The ashen haired girl remained silent yet deep within, her heart felt like it was melting from how sincere Lysithea was especially the smile that was meant for her. For some reason, it reminded her of a distant memory she once had but didn't want to revisit.

"You have always been there for me even before I joined your house. To tell you the truth, it wasn't just the professor that led me here." Lysithea said as she finally looked at Edelgard straight in the eye, lavender to pinkish red gazed at each other.

"You were also one of the reasons why I joined the Black Eagles and not a day goes by that I don't regret joining you and the professor. I genuinely love my time with you and the others… it made me feel joy that I haven't felt for quite a while."

Edelgard could only be at loss for words on how Lysithea was baring what she feels for Edelgard, she had been used to Lysithea baring her feelings to her about the professor but this was the first time that she had heard Lysithea speak of what she feels towards her for the first time.

"That and these delectable cakes… I thank you for making my time in Garreg Mach wonderful." Lysithea admitted, standing up from her chair and gave Edelgard a bow of thanks.

"I don't mean to be rude but I have to go back… I have letters to write." Lysithea excused herself and as such left the gazebo nary a word yet with a smile and bow of thanks.

Edelgard stood up from her chair and watched as Lysithea left, the sun setting down around them, enveloping Garreg Mach in a beautiful pale orange.

Unknown to Lysithea, a single tear flowed down from Edelgard's left eye down to her cheek as she sadly smiled at Lysithea, her beloved friend. A girl she never expected to feel so close and attached to, their days together were a welcome surprise and the kinship she felt towards her…

It reminded her of her own siblings.

"I'm sorry…" Edelgard lamented on the coming days ahead of them.

She knew… nothing would be the same as they were starting tomorrow.

* * *

As for Lysithea, upon arriving in her room. She felt happy with the turn of events in the last few days of her time in Garreg Mach.

She didn't know what came over her when she said those things to Edelgard, everything just came out of her lips as if they knew exactly what to say.

It felt surreal for Lysithea.

Yet despite the happiness she felt, her joyous smile turned to a sad one as she mentally lamented that such things were but a fleeting moment.

She knew she had no future compared to the professor, Edelgard or her classmates. She was now sixteen years old and by her estimate, she only had less than a decade to live.

She had long accepted her fate, the pre-written fate that was thrown to her. She refused to allow herself to cry as she came closer to her appointed mortality.

Yet why is she crying about it now?

Professor Byleth… Edelgard… the others...

They made her feel things she thought she wouldn't feel anymore.

They made her feel so alive.

They made her think there was so much that life has to offer.

The feeling of friendship.

The feeling of kindness.

The feeling of love.

It made her realize one thing she feared to feel one day.

**She wanted to live.**

Lysithea wiped the flowing tears in her eyes with the back of her sleeves, sniffling as she did so.

Until she realized she wasn't alone in her room.

Everything went so fast as an unknown person grabbed her from behind and placed a damp cloth of strange smell over her nose, she tried to struggle and muster her magic to fight back but found herself drifting into the realm of unconsciousness.

Lysithea's body fell all limp on the floor as her assailant watched her sleep on the ground, the assailant's accomplice approaching him.

"Good. It is as Hubert ordered, smooth with no complications."

"Is the way out clear?"

"Yes."

"Send her to the camp, she is to be brought there untouched and unspoiled as per the Emperor's orders."

"It will be done."

* * *

**And that concludes Part A of the final chapter of the White Clouds saga! If you noticed, I wanted to give Kronya a hell of a time in this chapter than what she got in the canon game so I hoped you guys enjoyed my personal touch on that fight!**

**Apologies for the delay, I had to deal with a personal family loss these past few days which hampered my will to write as well as the stressful days of work the weeks prior. I will begin writing Part B as soon as possible, no breaks this time as I always do.**

**We're nearly at the end of the line for the White Clouds saga, my friends! And I for one am excited to move ahead!**


	15. White Clouds: The Sundered Clouds Part B

**White Clouds**

**The Sundered Clouds**

**Part B**

* * *

"**So it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this…"**

"**Professor, kill Edelgard at once. She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating."**

"**No. I will not."**

"**You... How dare you!"**

"**My teacher, I- Thank you! But are you certain that- No, now isn't the time for discussion."**

"**So, this is the choice you have made. You are just another failure."**

Lysithea opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling made out of leather, quite different from the wood and stone ceiling she had been used to.

Groaning, she could feel the hard ground below the bedroll she was sleeping on. Sitting up, she still felt groggy on whatever she had smelled earlier, it smelled strange and induced her to sleep almost immediately-

Her eyes opened fully in realization at her predicament, she wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be in her room in Garreg Mach after she said her farewells to Edelgard until someone grabbed her from behind and forced a cloth with a strange and sleep inducing smell on her nose.

Rising up despite nearly stumbling back to the bedroll due to the persisting groggy feeling of waking up, Lysithea made her way out of the tent to see her surroundings were that of ruins with several tents situated around the place but what concerned her most were soldiers dressed in red and black armor as well as the standard of the Adrestian Empire waving from the top of the tents or on banners.

She came out of the tent, looking all wary and readied her hands with magic just in case she got noticed sneaking out until one of the soldiers noticed her.

"H-Hey, she's awake… Inform the Emperor-"

The moment her presence was noticed and when the soldier mentioned the Emperor, Lysithea quickly fired a Miasma sphere that launched the young mage soldier to the air and crashed on top of one of the tents, destroying it.

"W-Wait, Lady Lysithea!" The other soldiers tried to assuage her by gesturing for her to stop but Lysithea was having none of it.

"Don't you dare go near me! I'll do worse than I did earlier!" Lysithea warned as more and more dark magic seeped out from her, her feelings of anger and hatred towards the Imperial soldiers fueling her strong magic power even more.

One of the soldiers drew her sword in self-defense but one of the guards held out his arm towards her, barring her from attacking.

"She is not to be harmed as per the Emperor's orders!"

"But she'll kill us at this point!"

"It was an absolute order that must be followed!"

Lysithea was still confused about her predicament, only riding on the fact that she was kidnapped from her room earlier, she had to get away from this place, get back to Garreg Mach and find help…

Does Edelgard even know what happened? What about her classmates? The professor?

She had to get out and seeing the hesitance or restraint of the soldiers surrounding her, she figured to take advantage of it.

Charging the dark magic to create a blast to use as a diversion, Lysithea readied herself to unleash it…

"Lysithea!"

The Ordelia heiress stopped, her dark magic withdrawing back into her veins when she heard an all-so familiar voice.

The cadre of guards in front of her moved aside to make way for Byleth to pass through, followed by Leonie and Hubert.

Lysithea's eyes widened on what possible reason was the professor and her classmates doing her? Were they kidnapped too? Even so, why are they carrying their weapons around?

"Professor?"

"Stand down, Lysithea. You're not in any danger here." Byleth assured her as he approached her and placed a comforting hand on one of her shoulders.

Still feeling groggy from earlier, Lysithea nearly fell but Byleth kept her up as Hubert ordered the Imperial soldiers to disperse while Leonie took a chair from within the tent for Lysithea to sit down on.

* * *

"W-What's even going on here, professor?" Lysithea asked with clear confusion in their situation.

By now, Hubert has left them without a word and so has Leonie to allow Byleth to explain their situation in detail towards Lysithea, something that Byleth had a lot to tell about yet he knew, the only one who could give a full answer was probably Edelgard.

"A lot has happened after your birthday."

"After my- wait, what day is it today?" Lysithea asked.

Byleth sighed. "29th day of the Pegasus Moon." He replied.

Lysithea's eyes widened as she stared in shock at the professor.

"I've been asleep for a whole day?!" She exclaimed out in shock.

"Almost." Byleth nodded as he observed the different emotions that contorted Lysithea's face but most of all was that her expression tells that she needs some answers, right here and right now.

"What about the mission in the Holy Tomb? My classmates in the Black Eagles? Lady Rhea?" Lysithea continuously questioned, still letting the recent events set in here.

Byleth's expression darkened at the mention of Rhea. Lysithea noticed his face contorting to something like sadness and anger… resentment. It was the same look he bore when he and Rhea had a stand-off but during that time, his was mixed with that of suspicion towards the Archbishop.

"We were all supposed to proceed with the task assigned to our class…"

Byleth then relayed the events that Lysithea had missed during her absence: He and the Black Eagles were all ready to descend down on the Holy Tomb while being guided by Rhea into the hallowed underground area of Garreg Mach.

It was there that Rhea had asked him to sit upon the throne that the Goddess Sothis sat upon during her time in the world and it was there that he and the Black Eagles found out that the Goddess was actually laid to rest, implying that she may have died or transcended a need for a physical form when such knowledge was nowhere to be seen in the holy scriptures as it was mentioned in vague references that the Goddess ascended back to the Fell Star from whence she came to watch over the world.

Lysithea wondered if Rhea or only a few high ranking members of the Church of Seiros were the only ones who knew of such a fact if it was even true in the beginning. After all, Lysithea never put much stock in myths and legends surrounding the Church's teachings, especially on one as vague as the Goddess herself.

Byleth further told his thoughts about Rhea asking him to sit on a throne that was supposed to only be for the Goddess but he did so anyway for his own reasons, Rhea appeared to have been anticipating something would happen such as Byleth receiving a divine revelation from the Goddess but alas, there was nothing but the cold silence as he sat on the throne.

It was there that Edelgard enacted her plan that she had been plotting for a long time. She had shown her hand when she led a contingent of Imperial Soldiers within the tomb all while dressed up as the Flame Emperor, effectively revealing herself as the person behind the mask of the enigmatic figure that haunted the Church of Seiros throughout the year.

"Edelgard is now the Emperor of Adrestia." Byleth added.

Lysithea gave him another look of shock. "Since when? Wasn't Emperor Ionius the one on the throne? Since when did Edelgard-"

Then it dawned on her and Byleth knew when he witnessed her abrupt pause.

"When you accompanied her to Enbarr…" Lysithea gasped upon realizing the plausible explanation why Edelgard went to Enbarr without a word.

Byleth pursed his lips together and nodded silently.

"And you knew… you saw all of this?"

She received a nod as a response once again. She gritted her teeth, how much and how long was she and the others in the dark about this? This act of war Edelgard did to Rhea, did the professor also know of it? How much did he know?

"I was present as a witness to Edelgard's coronation from her father. I had thought it strange that she couldn't delay the succession ceremony after graduation and instead of having Rhea as a witness, she had me to stand in her stead… but to think she was planning this all along."

This was met by another surprised reaction from Lysithea once again.

"You saw the coronation but Edelgard didn't tell you the extent of her plans?"

Her professor merely stared at her and it was all she needed to know.

"She didn't tell you…"

Byleth further explained what occurred, how he confronted Edelgard and bested one of his finest students, the fact that Edelgard had so much power in her surprised him but he purposely withheld the fact that she had a second Crest that she had confided with him months prior, a secret he chose to keep to honor Edelgard's wish for privacy. Unknown to him, the one listening to him also bore the same cruel fate that Edelgard had.

Yet when it came to delivering the blow that would end her life, Byleth hesitated when he and Edelgard looked eye to eye. Byleth admitted that he had truly grown to care for Edelgard, remembering the times they and the others shared with him, he also recalled Edelgard's vision for the world that she had also confided with him, a vision he believed would be best after hearing the grievances of many people including some of his students about it… he knew he couldn't kill her.

That and coupled with his own creeping suspicion towards Rhea borne from her leniency and clear favoritism towards him as well as the contents of his father's journal detailing why Jeralt never trusted her after Sitri's death and the mysterious circumstance of his birth.

Byleth knew he needed answers and before he knew it, he put away his sword that was poised to strike down the young emperor and instead turned to Rhea, demanding answers. This abrupt pause didn't please Rhea and she demanded him to strike Edelgard down, arguing that Edelgard is a danger to Fodlan and must be swiftly eliminated at once.

Byleth refused to do so and instead questioned Rhea's orders and her plans for him.

"_Why did you ask me to sit on the throne of Sothis? What was it that you have been awaiting for? What were you expecting to happen?"_

This only incensed Rhea further and again ordered Byleth to execute Edelgard only for the professor to point his sword towards Rhea, demanding her to answer him, his own distrust to her reaching its peak.

"_Answer me or else you'll be proving my father right on why he told me not to trust you."_

That was the tipping point for Rhea to finally look down upon him with contempt, she declared him to be _another _failure, that he was a disgrace to her _brethren_. Passing judgement that he had committed heresy for disobeying her will and finally, she lashed out at him and declared she will rip his chest open and take his heart.

Upon hearing of the revelation that Rhea was a monster in a literal sense when Byleth questioned and turned on her, Lysithea could only stare at the bonfire before her in extreme shock.

It almost sounded like it was just all tall tales but knowing her professor, the way he spoke of it and their current situation…

It was all too much for Lysithea to take in at the moment and almost right on cue, Ferdinand arrived to offer them hot tea, something that Byleth thanked him for but Lysithea only wordlessly took it and drank it to calm her nerves down.

Ferdinand seemed like he had wanted to discuss matters with them but Byleth gestured to him with his facial expression to leave them alone to discuss, something the Aegir noble immediately caught on and left.

Taking more small sips from the brown ceramic cup of tea, Lysithea blankly stared at the bonfire as Byleth allowed her a few moments to process what was going on.

There was something in Lysithea's eyes that Byleth could understand well enough, it was the look of someone wanting answers and knowing his student, Lysithea was the type to want it as soon as possible, as fond as he was to her, she is an impatient girl.

It resonated within him, her hunger for answers. Long had he wanted to ask Rhea about himself, Jeralt and Sitri but whenever he did especially during the start of the Pegasus Moon, Rhea merely told him the time for questions would come after his pilgrimage in the Holy Tomb. A pilgrimage that ended in disaster and a situation they are in now.

Only this time in Lysithea's case, she wanted answers from Edelgard herself.

Taking one final sip of her tea, Lysithea abruptly stood up.

"I'm going to see Edelgard." Lysithea declared and Byleth wasn't one to stop her for he knew that she needed this.

Asking where Edelgard was, Byleth pointed her to the right direction and watched her go off to see the young Emperor, boatloads of questions ready to be unboarded.

* * *

Edelgard stood in her tent alone, the largest tent out of all in the camp which also contained the war table containing a detailed map of Garreg Mach and it's surroundings with several pieces depicting the various divisions of the Imperial Army and on the opposing side, pieces depicting the forces of the Knights of Seiros that are poised to defend the monastery.

Edelgard her gloved right hand on her chin, pondering possible scenarios and contingencies if such plans did not go as planned.

She moved a piece depicting a knight carrying the standard of Faerghus somewhere north of Garreg Mach.

"If the reports are true, it seems Rodrigue and other nobles of Faerghus arrived to help evacuees or students originating from Faerghus to safety... " Edelgard murmured to herself, mentally commending the fast action of the Faerghus nobles. "Unlike the Alliance…"

She eyed the piece of a warrior carrying the Leicester Alliance's banner that was far off to the side. All she had heard from their intel is that the Alliance lords were still discussing their next move, a good opportunity they have not taken any action due to the manifesto Edelgard was set to send to the people of Fodlan to expose the Church's lies and the malpractice of the Crest system by the nobility who fervently follow the perceived 'divine right' they have to rule, Edelgard was hoping some of the Alliance would turn to her.

"The Alliance doesn't have close relations with the Church to predict them aiding Rhea unlike the nobles of Faerghus…" Edelgard spoke to herself. "If Dimitri were to be captured then that would pacify most of the lords in the Kingdom but there is no way of knowing if he had evacuated or stayed behind…"

Edelgard's planning was interrupted when she heard muffled voices from beyond the flaps of her tent.

"The Emperor has requested to not be disturbed unless it is important."

"Oh, this is pretty much important, I assure you. Let me in."

"Considering the tone of your voice and your disposition, we cannot allow your-"

"Let her in." Edelgard ordered, her eyes fixated at the flap leading in and out of her tent.

"But Your Majesty-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Edelgard sternly said to the guard outside.

With a sigh, the guard had no choice but to follow the Emperor's order.

"Yes, Your Majesty. You may enter."

"And have food ready to be served for me and my guest." Edelgard followed up with another order.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The flap of the huge tent Edelgard was inhabiting was lifted up to reveal who she was expecting after recognizing the distinct voice that argued with the guard posted outside of her tent.

"Edelgard."

"Lysithea."

The girls of ashen and snow hair stared at each other, the former's eyes looking remorseful while the latter's glare pierced straight through hers, hidden within such eyes was an angry desire for answers… answers she needed now.

The young emperor was the first to turn away from their stare off, her lavender eyes averting towards the recently brewed tea that her loyal aide, Hubert had brewed for her.

Approaching the wooden table, she laid out a tan ceramic cup with no handles on the small table with chairs on one of the corners of the tent and poured the hot tea in for both of them. Edelgard even had the initiative to add cubes of sugar into Lysithea's cup before she placed it down on one side of the table.

"Come, sit and have some tea with me." Edelgard invited, gesturing Lysithea to one seat as she sat down on the opposite side of the round table.

Lysithea only took a few steps near the war table, her glare never breaking away from Edelgard.

"I prefer to stand."

"Lysithea-"

"The last time I sat to have tea with you, I was drugged to sleep afterwards." Lysithea pointed out, jabbing daggers into Edelgard's heart at the sharp words that emerged from Lysithea's tongue. "So yes, I prefer to stand."

Edelgard had heard of others speaking of the barbed tongue that belongs to Lysithea but never had she become one of the unfortunate recipients until now that is. She knew she had wronged her for what she had to do, she had prepared herself to make amends for it but she had a feeling this will be much more difficult than she had thought considering the weight of Lysithea's glare towards her.

With a sigh, Edelgard briefly closed her eyes and collected herself for the inevitable confrontation that is to ensue but first things first…

"Lysithea, I would like to apologize-"

"Spare me your apologies, Edelgard. I don't want it." Lysithea spat, ignoring the fact that the person she was talking to is the Adrestian Emperor, she didn't care if she was the ruler of a nation or a deity, Lysithea knew the person she was talking to is her friend, or at least she still tries to think so.

Edelgard was taken aback but said nothing, she could only look away from Lysithea.

"What I want from you are answers." Lysithea said, walking closer to the table but never sat down.

"I understand." Edelgard sighed. "Ask."

"Why did you do it?" Lysithea was straightforward with her question. "Why did you have me drugged?"

Edelgard looked up at her, her eyes softening yet unlike before, it was tempered with resolve.

"I wanted you out of the fighting that would occur in the Holy Tomb." Edelgard answered.

"Was I the only one who had to experience that kind of special treatment from you or did some _lucky _classmates of ours were also chosen by you?" Lysithea asked with dripping sarcasm.

"You were the only one."

"Why?"

"Because…" Edelgard trailed off, her hands on tightly holding on to the cup by now. "I didn't want you to get hurt in the crossfire, you were the only one that I had the opportunity to have subdued like that before our mission in the Holy Tomb so…"

"You lied to the professor, citing that you tried to come get me before we head down the tomb but told him the convenient excuse that I suddenly wasn't feeling well, am I right?" Lysithea pressed on, basing her information on the matter from what Byleth told her earlier, the steps and excuses that Edelgard had done to ensure that what she did to Lysithea wasn't prematurely exposed.

Edelgard nodded, she had expected Byleth to reveal what she told him about this particular case, on Lysithea and why she was the only one who she had spared from witnessing what she had to do in the Holy Tomb, something that Byleth had encouraged her to come clean with Lysithea.

While Byleth was more receptive to what she had done and her explanation, she felt that with Lysithea's personality and the way she was treated prior, she would be a tough nut to crack.

"I took advantage of the sense of urgency Rhea had to proceed with her plan in the Holy Tomb. I knew she wouldn't want to waste time in having to wait, especially with such a convenient lie so we proceeded to the tomb despite the professor's concern for you." Edelgard replied.

"Then why me? Why go through the effort to do all that for me just to get me out of the fighting?"

Edelgard was silent, only staring down at the steaming hot tea in her cup.

Lysithea narrowed her eyes, her impatience taking over her.

"Answer me!"

"You are my friend." Edelgard replied weakly.

"And the others aren't?"

Edelgard inwardly gritted her teeth but remained calm.

"Not as close to them as I am to you."

Lysithea scoffed at Edelgard's response. "And you expect me to feel honored? To feel special with what you did for me? To keep me out of the fighting by having me drugged?"

Edelgard's eyes narrowed in discomfort at the words Lysithea hurled at her, while she felt that Lysithea was on the right to feel angry at her, she can't lie to herself that Lysithea's continual doubts of her reason was getting to her.

An ironic feeling because she knew of how low some of the things she has done to get to this point.

"Take it as you will but that is the truth." Edelgard muttered, shifting her gaze back at Lysithea. "I didn't want you to be my enemy. The thought of it, it-"

"Your Majesty?" The guard from outside spoke. "I have brought the meals you have requested."

Edelgard and Lysithea both looked at the flap of the tent leading outside, their own tense conversation interrupted.

"You may enter." Edelgard granted the guard access.

The Imperial soldier entered the tent, bringing in a trolley containing two plates, each covered with a metallic lid to preserve the heat of the food within.

The guard took the initiative to serve the plates of food on opposing sides of the round table and removing the cover lid to present their meal of one half of a roasted pheasant, the enticing aroma invading their nostrils as well as the dark sauce made of reduced berries drizzled over their cuts of pheasant with a side of marble potatoes coated in butter and sticks of carrots.

"Thank you, you may go now." Edelgard politely dismissed the guard.

"Your Majesty." The guard bowed before taking his leave with the trolley.

Lysithea and Edelgard both glanced at their meals before glancing at each other once more.

"I'm sure you're famished."

"No thanks to you."

"Regardless, dine with me." Edelgard invited, gesturing the seat on the opposite side for Lysithea. "We can resume our talk over a meal."

Lysithea wanted to protest but her stomach growled from the hunger that she just started feeling in that moment, the smell of the pheasant as well as the delectable sight of the dark red berry sauce enticing her to sit down and eat.

"Fine, but not the carrot sticks." Lysithea acquiesced. Taking Edelgard's offer, Lysithea started eating her meal after she set aside the carrot sticks she had been glaring at to the side of the plate.

Edelgard managed to stifle a smile as they began eating with Edelgard slicing off a piece of the pheasant roast's breast and eating it, an act Lysithea mirrored as her mouth finally tasted a meal after so many hours of being in an unwarranted sleep. Lysithea's stomach quickly reacted to the meal as her mind told her to eat more, surprising Edelgard at the pace of how she was eating.

Before Lysithea could realize it, half of her meal was eaten while Edelgard had only taken in a few bites.

"I guess I can take your word for it." Lysithea suddenly spoke after wiping her mouth clean.

Edelgard looked up at her with inquisitive eyes.

"That you really intended to get me out of the fighting that happened in the Holy Tomb." Lysithea clarified before her eyes met with Edelgard's, this time her glare was softer but still bearing a degree of indignation towards the ashen haired girl.

Lysithea continued. "You have been looking out for me in the past few months even before I joined the Black Eagles."

Edelgard's eye lit up and opened her mouth to speak, feeling a sense of hope for Lysithea to forgive her.

"But." Lysithea cut off such hope with a single word. "That's because you know a fair bit about me, don't you?"

Edelgard's eyes widened but Lysithea's eyes narrowed, her eyes sharply staring back at her with an accusing look. Her pinkish red eyes remained hungering for answers and this one has been festering inside her mind ever since she and Edelgard became close.

The feeling of why Edelgard made such efforts to talk to her, to protect her and help her each time, why she has been so overbearingly concerned about her wellbeing, the memory of them together in the library flickering in her thoughts now.

Edelgard swallowed the piece of pheasant in her mouth although she also figuratively swallowed to prepare herself from the next line of questioning from Lysithea.

"What in particular?" Edelgard asked.

Lysithea dropped her knife and fork at the sides of her plate and brought her hands down to the hem of her skirt, gripping it tightly while Edelgard mirrored the action but instead tightly held her hands together on her lap.

"For example..." Lysithea trailed off as she was at the brink of revealing a secret about her that she had spent so much effort to keep hidden, a secret that she cannot freely reveal to just anyone.

"The fact that I have two Crests." Lysithea revealed after a tight squeeze on her skirt, openly revealing her most kept secret.

Edelgard's eyes widened in shock yet Lysithea wasn't convinced with her appearance.

"That's… That's hard to believe." Edelgard muttered in surprise.

Reiterating to herself again and again, Lysithea knew she was a terrible liar but that doesn't mean she can't detect a lie when spoken in front of her.

"No need to play coy with me. It won't work." Lysithea glared at Edelgard, having had enough of Edelgard's secrets after experiencing what she had earlier.

The ashen haired emperor bit her lip. She knew Lysithea had her and she knew it was only a matter of time before this line of questioning arrived. Hubert had once warned her that her concern and constant worrying of Lysithea's health would give her away since she was the only one that she had treated as such in a way.

Now, Edelgard will have to suffer the consequences of expressing her concern for her friend as well as the steps she took and her lack of concealment.

"You know all of this before I even got in the Black Eagles, didn't you?"

Edelgard sighed deeply. "This is the first time that I have heard of this, I only knew you possessed the Crest of Gloucester which is a mystery upon itself due to the Ordelia bloodline's history, your family has no records of intermingling with the Gloucester bloodline-"

"Drop the act, Edelgard." Lysithea tiredly said with exasperation. "You already lied to me and the professor, don't make it worse."

Edelgard was silent afterwards.

"Please, just for once, be truthful to me. I at least deserve that if you think I'm your friend." Lysithea pleaded with furrowed brows.

Silence was only her answer as Edelgard looked down on her meal.

"I've begun to notice when you've been starting to worry about my health even before that time in the library… you almost let something slip that night. I didn't pay much mind to it that time but as time went by, I have noticed how overbearing you have been with your concern and then I realized…" Lysithea continued on.

"Given your rank, you certainly have access to all kinds of information that others do not. Clearly, you'd have heard all about me."

Edelgard briefly closed his eyes, she knew Lysithea had her, any excuse she could think of were merely unconvincing ones that only a witless child would believe.

"My life is painfully short, Edelgard. A byproduct of possessing two Crests in my body, while I can draw from it as a source of power, it's also the very thing that curses me to a short life." Lysithea explained, baring the heavy burden forced upon her.

"Two Crests…" Edelgard finally spoke after moments of silence. "An impossible phenomena that defies the principles of Crest research. There has been only a few things that could theoretically force such a phenomena but even the most dedicated of Crest scholars found it too taboo."

Hanneman suddenly sprung within Lysithea's mind, for all of the aged professor's near single minded obsession in his pursuit of Crest research, never did he resort to such ways that would have been a crime against nature, he remained ethical despite questionable methods…

"Blood reconstruction surgery." Edelgard spoke of the forbidden practice that all Crest scholars have sworn to never practice or research further on, a centuries old theory presented by a Crest scholar from the Adrestian Empire, the scholar was later found brutally murdered in his laboratory when he revealed his theory, a case that remains unsolved until now.

Lysithea nodded, her face contorting to that of anger and pain, pain from remembering the traumatic events that led to her family's loss, her predicament and her curse.

"It's not like I had a say in any of it when I was subjected to it."

Edelgard only looked at her with a look of sympathy.

"You've lived through that relentless terror and agony...and survived." Edelgard muttered, her lavender eyes darting down on the table with a forlorn look.

For the first time in their confrontation, Lysithea's eyes widened in surprise at the look and tone of Edelgard when she spoke about it as if… as if…

"Edelgard, have you…"

"You and I have a lot more in common than you think, Lysithea." Edelgard interrupted her as her mouth remained open to speak further but stopped herself short in the last second.

Edelgard shook her head. "Is there something else you need to have answers with?" Edelgard asked, changing the topic.

Elusion.

Something Lysithea can relate with when someone raises a topic she is uncomfortable with. Despite her current advantage of having Edelgard at her mercy when it comes to seeking answers, she felt that she shouldn't pry anymore than she should, she felt for some odd reason that nothing will come out of it if she did this to Edelgard now.

"What prompted you to do all this? Instigate this war?" Lysithea questioned the bigger picture that was going on.

Edelgard gazed at her eyes, for once in this conversation, Edelgard's eyes suddenly burned with resolve.

"Have you ever wondered how it would be if Fodlan's ruling powers aren't dictated by the fact that they bear Crests in their blood?" Edelgard rhetorically asked.

Lysithea scoffed. "Wouldn't that be a world." Lysithea had her fair share of hearing and meeting members of the nobility who thinks their Crests grants them privilege to do what they want and get away with it such as the various cases she had heard of wives and their children being thrown out like trash because of their inability to bear children with a Crest.

"The people in power in Fodlan wouldn't be filled with power hungry and conniving fools who seek to only elevate their status." Lysithea spitefully said.

"And my parents didn't need to suffer the consequences of being involved in politics."

Edelgard's eyes softened for a brief moment before blinking. As Lysithea had accused her earlier, she knew full well what she and her family went through, she knew of House Ordelia's involvement in the Hrym rebellion but upon further investigation that she ordered Hubert to do, she couldn't help but feel responsible that the nobles from the Empire subjected House Ordelia into such a situation.

It was a topic that Edelgard intends to full discuss with Lysithea when the time comes, Edelgard knew that House Hresvelg had nothing to do with what happened to House Ordelia due to her father being stripped of his power and reduced to just a figurehead because of the Insurrection of the Seven that happened concurrently with the Hrym rebellion.

"All of that, the abuse of power, the decadence and the preconceived notion that they stand above all people were caused by the belief that they possessed Crests as a sign of their right to rule..." Edelgard continued.

"And all of that misguided belief stems from what the Church of Seiros preaches." Edelgard said as Lysithea looked down and murmured one of the tenets of Seiros that she vaguely remembers.

"That the Crests were gifts from the Goddess." Lysithea muttered out. "Reinforced by what the faith teaches… they believed that-"

"They are the only ones fit to rule regardless of their competence and morals." Edelgard finished Lysithea's sentence. "A truly flawed concept."

Lysithea was silent as the gears in her mind began to turn and come to the conclusion of what Edelgard was aiming for.

"A world without Crests dictating the course that humanity must undertake. A world without faith blinding the people of Fodlan and a world where people should no longer experience the tyranny brought upon by the Crests." Edelgard declared, standing up from her seat and walking to the war table, an act Lysithea imitated as they carried on.

What Edelgard said was true, in fact, it resonated with Lysithea's own hatred of Crests and the nobility. Before, she spitefully looks at both with contempt due to the misfortune it had brought upon her family.

She recalled how the nobles of the Leicester Alliance turned their backs on them, only caring for their own sakes which resulted with the deaths of so many in House Ordelia as well as her own suffering. It was ironic that House Ordelia gave altruistic aid to House Hrym that they ended up suffering because of it.

But over time as she discussed with her parents and from what she had learned throughout her life, she saw how flawed it all was yet didn't want to think more of it due to her own plans of dissolving House Ordelia and trying to live a normal life with her parents until the day she passes.

Yet before her is a person who openly challenges it where others remained in just silent contempt.

"Why a war? Why can't you just open diplomacy and abolish it in the Empire?"

Edelgard grimly looked at the Faerghus and Leicester region of Fodlan.

"People are afraid of change, changing from what they're accustomed to." Edelgard said. "They think change would always bring about bad things in their lives."

"But change can also bring a lot of good, is that what you're trying to say?" Lysithea questioned.

Edelgard traced her fingers on where the Imperial Army camp is towards Garreg Mach.

"Years ago, my father tried to bring about change for the greater good of the Empire but the moment the nobility realized how their power would be threatened by the change he wanted to bring about, they did everything to maintain it which resulted in many… tragedies, the lives of many innocent children were destroyed as a result." Edelgard clenched her fists as she glared at the piece representing the Church of Seiros in the war table.

The ashen haired emperor glanced at Lysithea.

"The moment I tell my subjects of what I planned to do, to abolish the Crests and the existing aristocracy, they will do the same thing to me like they did my father. Not only that, the example I would bring about in the Empire will also threaten the nobility of the Alliance and the Kingdom, resentment will fester against what I try to espouse for Fodlan."

Lysithea silently urged her to continue, her eyes telling Edelgard that she was listening.

"The Church of Seiros will brand me a heretic for trying to urge the people of Fodlan that their teaching is wrong, that Crests are not indicators of what makes a great ruler. They will denounce me, launch their own crusade against me."

"So you intend to strike first? Why not discuss things with Dimitri? Claude? Being the same age as us, maybe they can listen-"

"Dimitri and Faerghus had made it clear that they will back up the Church of Seiros no matter what, the teachings of the Church are deeply entrenched in their kingdom while the Alliance…"

Lysithea sighed. "Knowing the nobles of the Alliance, they will speak out against Claude if he shows support for your beliefs."

Edelgard pinched her brows in slight irritation.

"I think all of us don't even know the depth of what Claude is planning."

"More like scheming." Lysithea inserted.

Edelgard almost chuckled, yes that was more fitting for Claude in her mind.

"This is the only way with what time I have-" Edelgard cut herself off. "-that Fodlan and its people have before the whole system implodes."

Lysithea raised an eyebrow on what she felt like Edelgard's slip off the tongue but nonetheless continued on with their current topic.

"You feel that war will eventually come whether you do something or not?"

Edelgard nodded. "Years? A decade?" She predicted. "Sooner or later, people who have been victims of the flawed system would rise up, commoners and nobles would fight and the commoners would not stop until all the houses were extinguished and I fear they won't be able to differentiate the people sympathetic to them or not."

Lysithea looked down on the war table with a frown. "It's not impossible when you put it that way yet-"

"You still have doubts on what I really intend to do?" Edelgard asked the obvious feeling in Lysithea.

"Are you doing this out of the goodness of your heart? Really for the people of Fodlan as you say? What's your personal stake in all this?"

Edelgard looked like she expected such a question.

"Goodness of my heart? I doubt it, I am plunging a whole continent in war, Lysithea. I don't think good is the right term to apply to my intention." Edelgard scoffed.

"I may do this for the future of Fodlan and to free humanity from the control of the Church but I have my own personal stake in this, I want a world without innocents getting sacrificed by the whims of selfish people."

""By sacrificing lives to get to that? Ironic isn't it?" Lysithea challenged with arms crossed under her chest.

Edelgard found herself unable to control a chuckle much to Lysithea's bemusement.

"I'm sorry." Edelgard apologized. "I said the same thing to the professor earlier when he asked me the same question you asked. It is contradictory."

The ashen haired girl looked up at the tent's ceiling. "I'll repeat what I told the professor earlier: These sacrifices will allow us to create a future where we never need sacrifice again. Did you think the foundation of the world, the society we live in was built without the blood of others being spilled?" Edelgard questioned.

Lysithea recalled the history of Fodlan throughout the millennia: Nemesis, Seiros, the Adrestian Empire's formation, The War of the Eagle and Lion and The Crescent Moon War. All events led to the creation of what Fodlan is today.

No matter how one dresses it, Fodlan today was built on a foundation of blood.

"You can't change things without getting your hands dirty." Edelgard said and looked at her hands.

Lysithea was silent, there were no more questions from her, Edelgard saw how deeply she's pondering… processing what she learned from her and what to make of it.

Edelgard regarded her for a bit, giving her time to think until she saw Lysithea's eyes meet with hers once again.

"You and I… we despise the same things. Crests… nobility… we are both alike." Edelgard then stretched out her right hand for Lysithea. "And this is our chance to change it with what little time we have. To make a difference so that the same tragedies won't ever repeat itself like it did to us and to others."

Lysithea solemnly looked at Edelgard's hand before looking at her own. This was a monumental decision for her, perhaps in her entire life. With one answer, she would be part of a world changing event.

"It would give me great joy if you are at my side to see this through, Lysithea." Edelgard expressed with hope, her lavender eyes imploring Lysithea to reach for her hand.

But, there were doubts in her. Could this truly change things? Will Edelgard truly do this for the betterment of Fodlan and its people? Will the sacrifices not be in vain?

Then her thoughts wandered to her parents, her goal was simple for them… she wanted to have them live a peaceful life away from the shackles of nobility but this war will no doubt affect such plans.

Then there was the professor, the man she looks up to the most, he joined and took Edelgard's side because he expressed his own belief in Edelgard. He believed in what she could do and the world she was trying to create despite his own personal reasons regarding Rhea.

She looked back and forth at her hand and Edelgard's.

Lysithea briefly closed her eyes and deeply sighed, after what seemed like a long time, she had come to a decision, she had to.

"Meow!"

The two white haired girls looked at the entrance and exit of the tent to see two familiar creatures of feline proportion.

"Ordelian!" Lysithea cried out as her eyes opened wide at the unexpected sight of her beloved cat in the camp

Accompanying the pure white feline was his total opposite, Hresvelgion Whisker approached Edelgard, prompting the emperor to pick her up.

"Did I make you worry?" She asked her beloved pet who only meowed at her with a very evident expression of happiness from being reunited with his master.

Lysithea carried Ordelian and affectionately hugged him, acting like she had missed after such a long time.

"I had them brought here after you were brought in." Edelgard smiled at Lysithea, the prior tense atmosphere between them dissipating.

"I'll have your meal sent to you later, go and rest outside. I'll go out soon to address our classmates… or should I say former classmates for what to do next." Edelgard said in finality, bringing Hresvelgion back down before turning her eyes back on the war table.

"There is much we need to discuss as a whole." Edelgard added and turned her back on Lysithea.

Lysithea could only look at Edelgard briefly before she left the tent with Ordelian in her arms.

* * *

Just as she left Edelgard's tent, Lysithea figured she should find some of her friends in the camp, speak to them and hear their own views and decisions on what Edelgard was doing.

But first, she needed to find two people: The professor and Annette, besides Edelgard, those two are the closest people to her in her time in the Academy. While she had heard of Byleth's decision, she needed to hear more of his own input in the situation, justification…

For Annette, she was concerned for her first and foremost, she needed to find her and be there for her as her friend for she had no doubt that she too has conflicted feelings regarding the matter.

And not even five minutes out of the tent, she saw Annette walking in a hasty pace, in her face the look of reluctance and conflict.

"Annie, please wait!" Mercedes called out to her as Annette stopped only when she reached one of the horses in the ruins the Imperial camp was in, she held the reins as she finally turned around to look at Mercedes with sorrow.

"Mercie, I can't stay here." Annette said, her voice devoid of the high spirits she always exuded.

"I know, Annie but everyone else seems to be on board-"

"I know and I am happy for you that you get to be reunited with your brother, Emile after such a long time… even if he had to kidnap you to get here…"

Mercedes looked down on the ruined floor. "But without you, I don't think…"

"Mercie, my decision shouldn't be influencing yours." Annette said with a sad smile, her blue eyes looking like it will shed tears at any moment. "I know this is selfish, I know that you, the professor and the others believe in what Edelgard is doing but I can't possibly just leave my mother behind in Faerghus. I also can't abandon any chance I have of getting my father back with us, joining Edelgard will deprive me of that chance… forever."

"I…" Mercedes struggled, her usual serene look forsaking her and replaced with one of downheartedness.

"Goodbye… Mercie." Annette said, her voice cracking until her eyes noticed Lysithea watching her from behind Mercedes.

Annette didn't say anything to the Ordelia girl and instead just gave her a sad smile and a nod of farewell, a single tear trailed down from each of her eyes before she quickly wiped them off with the back of her hand. She led her horse by the reins to outside the ruins as Mercedes and Lysithea could do nothing but watch as their beloved friend left.

Lysithea couldn't find a way to talk her out of it as she knew that Annette had made up her mind and she understood it.

She couldn't help but feel her heart wrenched at the sight of one of her best friends leaving.

Just as Annette got outside the ruins and was about to mount her horse, Felix ran past Lysithea and Mercedes in a frantic rush to catch up to Annette.

"Annette!" Felix called out for her.

Lysithea and Mercedes can only watch in sorrow as Annette and Felix shared their own moment of farewell before the latter rode away with her horse, leaving Felix at the entrance of the ruins with a broken heart.

* * *

After Edelgard had assembled the entirety of the Black Eagles or those who remained, she began to discuss her plan and logistics for the upcoming battle.

"As Emperor, I will lead the entirety of the Imperial Army to battle while Professor Byleth will lead all of you just as he used to in the Academy." Edelgard announced, looking at each and everyone of her classmates who had stayed behind in support of either her or the professor. Regardless of their reasons, she welcomed their allegiance despite some coming from other houses or nations, she was thankful that the professor had managed to convince them of her cause and her ideals despite what she did.

"From now on, all of you in the Black Eagles will be part of the Black Eagle Strike Force, an elite regiment under Byleth's command. This unit will be operating independently from the Imperial Army. I trust that this is all to your liking?" Edelgard questioned her now former classmates who all nodded except for Felix who remained despondent from Annette's departure.

Edelgard smiled and glanced at Byleth beside her, who gave her a nod.

"I understand some of our friends and classmates who were our steadfast allies had left for their own reasons. Flayn and Annette, I guarantee their safe passage back to their homes but I cannot guarantee their safety if they joined the side of our enemies." Edelgard added a dampener to the newly christened Strike Force.

"But do not lose heart, my friends. We are fighting for the very future of Fodlan itself. We may be seen as the villains in the present but future generations will remember what we did to secure their very future. We fight for humanity! For all of Fodlan! If you dare walk this path with me, take your first step. It's now or never!" Edelgard exclaimed out.

Taking a step forward and placing their right hands on their chest, the Black Eagle Strike Force were ready despite some of them still having conflicted feelings and hesitations such as Felix, Ingrid and Lysithea.

With one final thanks, Edelgard took her leave to plan her siege of Garreg Mach, leaving the Black Eagles to conduct their own business for the rest of the night.

Byleth separated himself immediately from his former students almost immediately, going outside of the ruins to the outskirts of the Imperial Army camp to watch Garreg Mach from the distance, the beacons around it burning brightly.

His green eyes solemnly stared at the place that he called home for almost a year, the place where his mother and father met, the place where he supposedly died and lived and the place where he met the people who would grow dear to him.

And he along with Edelgard will lead the attack tomorrow as a pre-emptive strike against Rhea and the Church of Seiros.

Rhea…

The name embitters him at this point, what was so hard for her to answer when she questioned him in the Holy Tomb? What exactly did she do to his mother and towards him during his birth? Why was Jeralt so afraid of her… alienated by her afterwards?

Such questions, he needed answers but in Rhea's angered state, she revealed her true form.

It was something he had never seen before. A dragon from the legends called the Immaculate One, she showed so much majesty yet also showed such unforgiving anger and hatred to anyone who defied her.

Byleth placed his right hand over his chest, still unable to feel his own heartbeat. A mystery he had all his life until it was partially solved in Jeralt's diary.

If only Sothis was still with him.

Ever since they fused their souls together, he had been unable to see or hear her voice again. Who knew that he would miss her nagging and sharp tongue? Sothis has always been his stalwart companion, always being there for him and now that he needed her the most in this time of searching for answers, she wasn't there for him to confide with.

"Sothis?" Byleth spoke out quietly but only the crickets of the night answered back to him.

"_**My soul will join with yours, and you and I will never be apart. But...I will no longer have a chance to speak with you.…"**_

Byleth didn't understand the gravity of Sothis' words during that time, his concern was for them to get out of the void they were casted in and to go back to protect his students again. He started to wonder if things would have been different if they did not join their souls together as one, he wondered what would become of him when he sat on Sothis' throne on Rhea's behest.

"Having second thoughts?"

Byleth didn't bother to turn around to face Lysithea after she asked him, standing behind him.

"No, my mind was made up the moment I protected Edelgard from Rhea." Byleth replied while maintaining his solemn stare at Garreg Mach.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, the crickets of the night drowning their hearing.

"I was worried about you." Byleth suddenly spoke. "I thought of what had befallen of you."

"Is that… so?"

Byleth nodded. "Believe it or not, I was angry towards Edelgard for what she did to you." He admitted.

Lysithea's eyes widened at this. "You were…? I couldn't imagine you getting angry at her, you two have always been mutually understanding one another…"

"I guess that was the first time. Edelgard was right on what she told me earlier."

"And what was that?"

"That I care about you more than anyone else in our class." Byleth straightforwardly said, stunning the Ordelia girl speechless.

Then Lysithea thought of the professor's prior decision of going with Edelgard and how he protected her from Rhea's wrath, putting that fact into doubt.

"You don't seem glad about it, is it because I don't treat you equally compared to the others?" Byleth asked after noticing Lysithea's unenthusiastic look, he figured he may have insulted her for not keeping up to her impression that he was equally treating his students regardless of status and etc.

Lysithea shook her head, walking a few steps until she was beside Byleth and sat down on the grass while looking at the stars above them.

"No, it's just that it seems like you care more on Edelgard than anyone else." Lysithea said, her eyes fixated at the star shining the brightest among the sky.

"You think so?" Byleth questioned.

"If all of this didn't happen, you would have been with her to Enbarr, right?"

"That's because you never asked me to. Are you jealous?" Byleth questioned, even saying the word felt foreign to him as such a concept… such emotion felt unknown to him, having not felt something like it.

Lysithea hugged her legs together, pulling her knees together to cover the lower half of her face.

"You never answered that question, professor. What will you do if I did ask you to come with me to House Ordelia?" Lysithea felt foolish asking this now, it was all just a huge what-if for them now with war looming.

"I would have come with you."

There was no hint of hesitation. The answer was so quick that there was no sign of him having to second guess his answer.

This made her look up at Byleth.

"Really?"

"Without a doubt."

"But what if Edelgard asked you afterwards, surely you must believe that being a teacher or adviser to the Adrestian Emperor would be a more pressing matter-"

"It's because I enjoy being with you more than anyone."

That was the answer that Lysithea's heart had long sought to hear, her heartbeat sped up considerably and she could feel her face heat up from her professor's reply.

Him feeling joy being with her… Her of all people… Not Edelgard… Not any other student… Not any staff… Just her.

"You challenge me to be better, if you think you are the only one learning between us then you're wrong." Byleth replied, finally sitting down on the grass covered ground beside Lysithea.

"You make me better, you motivate me to be better. When I see you working hard, it pushes me to be the same." Byleth admitted, unsuspectingly showering his student with praises that has gotten her more and more flustered beside his initial answer.

"I feel the same way, professor…" Lysithea smiled to herself, her cheeks blushing red.

"I know you don't like being coddled but something about you…" Byleth paused for a bit, thinking if it was appropriate to tell her what was awaiting in the tip of his tongue, Lysithea regarded him, awaiting him to finish.

"I want to protect you." He said after a sigh. "Especially that smile you rarely show to anyone."

If Lysithea wasn't blushing now, she would be dying from feeling embarrassed by her professor's admittance, never has he expressed his fondness of her in such a way. She was used to his gestures and praises when it is warranted but for him to shower her with such words?

If he was someone else, she would have thought he was just flattering her at this point but Byleth was never a man to do such a thing. He was honest, brutally honest if need be.

"With how capable you are, I had no doubt that you will have a great future ahead of you." Byleth said with a small smile until it disappeared when he saw how despondent Lysithea was, as if what he said bothered her greatly.

Awkward silence ensued.

For the first time, Byleth didn't know what to say, he couldn't even figure out what he said wrong?

"Professor, why did you take Edelgard's side rather than Rhea's?"

Byleth blinked at the sudden question, he wasn't sure how is this related to what he just said recently.

"I believe in her vision of the world, her ideals and because she is one of my students that I have sworn to protect." Byleth replied.

"Even if the road to it is going to be paved with blood?"

Byleth looked at Garreg Mach at the distance.

"When dealing with a decision such as this, one must be willing to dirty their hands especially with the cards they have been given." Byleth replied. "I am aware many lives will be lost to make this goal a reality, all I know is that the person who is enacting this change is someone I can entrust the world to due to her strength of character and indomitable will."

"You really admire Edelgard, don't you?"

Byleth nodded. "And I can sense you feel the same way." He redirected her assessment of him to her.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Lysithea confirmed. "Only someone like her is brave enough to do this, to challenge the system the world has been living in for centuries. I don't particularly like some of her methods such as the lies and-"

"And kidnapping you with the notion that she was protecting you from being caught in the crossfire?" Byleth asked which Lysithea nodded in confirmation.

Lysithea frowned. "I haven't forgiven her for that one... yet." She trailed off, still angry at some of the measures Edelgard took.

"You will soon, she is your friend after all." Byleth said with a confident smile.

"Last I remember, friends don't kidnap each other, professor." Lysithea said with a frown.

Byleth chuckled. "Consider this a special case then. You're not afraid of her, aren't you?"

Lysithea scoffed. "She may be the Adrestian Emperor but that doesn't mean I have to watch my words towards her, if she is my friend and wants my honesty, then she'll have to accept them for what they are. I'm not Hubert."

Byleth smiled in amusement at the latter's last words.

"Most certainly not like Hubert." He said, nearly chuckling. "Lysithea, may I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, professor?" The snow haired girl asked, curiously glancing at Byleth.

"In the scenario that I am not around, I want you to set Edelgard back to the right path if she ever strays from it." Byleth said, looking forebodingly at Garreg Mach as if feeling something significant is about to happen soon and not knowing about it seemed to make him nervous for some reason.

The Ordelia heiress blinked at the sudden request. "Why me?"

"I feel like besides me, you are the one of the only few who she'll be willing to listen to. You matter to her more than you think otherwise she wouldn't have thought of kidnapping you to spare you from the possible bloodshed you have gotten involved with in the Holy Tomb."

Lysithea looked down on the grass with a look of uncertainty. Still having doubts that she could possibly do something to change Edelgard's mind in her goals.

"I… I promise to try in the event that happens but I am also counting on you, professor. That if Edelgard strays from her noble path, I trust you will set her straight again." Lysithea responded with a request for confirmation on Byleth's resolve to guide Edelgard.

Byleth gave her a firm nod to affirm his own resolve to Edelgard's cause.

"Which reminds me of something I have been meaning to ask from you." Byleth said after recalling something that has long eluded him to ask Lysithea, eluding him due to the events that had occured.

"You can ask me anything, professor." Lysithea replied, eager to answer Byleth's question though it was something she would regret in a short moment.

"Why do you hate the system Fodlan lives in as well as your Crest? You seem to treat the Crest of Gloucester that you possess like it's a curse." Byleth pointed out, his green eyes looking straight at Lysithea's widened pinkish red eyes. He had always wondered why Lysithea has such a low opinion of the nobility despite being one as well as disliking the discussion of her Crest despite it being so useful in battle.

"Professor… that question…"

"I won't pry if you do not want to divulge the story to me, I understand your desire for privacy." Byleth assured her, knowing the feeling of being continually pestered by clerics or historians about his possible link Nemesis or why he possesses the Sword of the Creator and the Crest of Flames, long thought to be gone.

Lysithea bit her lip as her body shook, something that Byleth noticed. Sighing, Byleth figured he had overstepped his bounds in asking Lysithea such a question.

"You don't have to force yourself-"

Lysithea cut him off, she shook her head as she began to gather the necessary strength she needed to share this to Byleth for the first time.

"No, professor. You need to know. You must."

She needed him to know.

He has to know.

There was no point in hiding it from him anymore, if there was someone who deserved to know the truth more than anyone else, it was him. She had withheld this to him long enough.

"What people were saying, that House Ordelia had no blood ties to House Gloucester was true." Lysithea began as Byleth listened. "This baffled everyone as you are aware, even Lorenz wouldn't stop pestering me."

Byleth could recall the memory, he recalled Lorenz coming in the Black Eagles classroom after Lysithea's Crest of Gloucester activated during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, demanding Lysithea for information only for Byleth to give him detention for disrupting his class and skipping Lorenz' own.

"Truth is, I wasn't born with it. With my Crests."

"Wasn't born with it…? How would you know? Doesn't Crests manifest later on?" Byleth asked, his eyes perplexed until he noticed a keyword. "Crests… Crests… are you implying-"

Lysithea bit her lip, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her body trembled as she extended both arms forward and opened her palms as light emanated from both of them until two patterns were conjured above the palm of her hands.

Byleth recognized the pattern of the Crest above Lysithea's right hand, a Major Crest of Gloucester which had remained an enigma. But the one on the left, it was a Crest he had seen once in action and it was used in conjunction with a sword of legendary repute, Thunderbrand.

"The Crest of Charon." Byleth muttered out, his eyes wide with shock. Lysithea could only look on her Crests with sorrow and nervously awaited Byleth's reaction after getting over the initial shock.

Before him, sat a girl with two Crests inhabiting her body, a phenomenon unheard of even by the most esteemed of Crest scholars. But that wasn't what shocked Byleth, for he knew someone else harbors the same twisted fate of possessing two Crests at once.

"Not you too…" Byleth murmured out with a shaky voice, rarely unheard of from the professor.

Lysithea exhaled and her hands trembled as she made the conjured Crests disappear.

"Many years ago, while I was young. House Ordelia became part of a political scuffle in the Empire." Lysithea began to explain despite it beginning to hurt her. "My parents only lent aid to House Hrym without any politics involved but the Empire nonetheless took over us. Key officials and influential family members were all killed while the rest of the Alliance's nobility did nothing to help one of their own." Lysithea bitterly said.

The snow haired girl didn't bother to look at Byleth, she could feel his shock, his speechlessness at what he was hearing for the first time.

"The people the Empire sent over to replace them were mages of mysterious nature, unsettling even… Skin pale as death and they wore black robes with eerie masks." Lysithea continued on. "They… conducted experiments on me, my siblings and my cousins."

"They died… right?" Byleth asked, knowing this part of the story after Lysithea shared parts of it when she comforted him during his grief for Jeralt.

Lysithea could only somberly nod as she bit her lip again.

"One by one they died and my parents had to witness that happen over and over again, burying a child of House Ordelia became common for them."

Tears began to fall from Lysithea's eyes as she remembered the screams for help, the cries of her and her siblings praying hopelessly to the Goddess and for their parents to save them from their dilemma, only to be given no form of salvation.

"I was the only one left, I woke up one day with my hair turning white and the mages declared the experiment was successful… even at the cost of the lives of the other children of Ordelia." Lysithea lamented as she fought back the tears, succeeding to a certain degree to prevent herself from being a sobbing mess in front of her teacher.

"They left afterwards, the mages called me a success and just left but not without saying one more cruel joke to add insult to injury."

"What was it?" Byleth asked, dreading to even know what they told her.

"That I will always be as youthful as I looked until the day I die, that I will die young… that I have no future." Lysithea hissed on sorrowful anger, her hands now tightly gripping her skirt.

"H-How long… Lysithea?"

There was a brief moment of silence, an uncomfortable one despite the length.

"How long?" Byleth asked again, curious yet fearing Lysithea's answer at the same time.

Lysithea gathered her courage as she too feared counting what time she had remaining and hearing the hurt, the shock and the concern from Byleth was beginning to take its toll on her.

"Less than ten years, professor. I will die in less than a decade." Lysithea said with a resigned sigh, closing her eyes as she trembled from speaking the truth about her predicament… her curse towards her beloved professor.

Byleth exhaled sharply, his hands touching the temples of his head.

"I…" Byleth's voice cracked and it only Lysithea winced at the pain he was projecting in his voice. "I didn't know it's that bad…"

Professor, please. I don't want you to feel pity for me…" Lysithea pleaded after seeing the broken look upon the normally stoic man's face. "I've seen that look enough for a lifetime."

"You're so full of potential."

That was just it, she was just all potential with no time to reach that.

"My parents kept insisting there must be a way but I don't want them to hope for something that will never come." Lysithea lamented. "All that I can do is to help them have a better life but now, even I can't accomplish that with this war Edelgard started."

Taking another sigh, Byleth looked at Lysithea.

"There's still time." He said.

Lysithea turned to him to see green eyes burning with resolution.

"Time for what?" Lysithea asked with a puzzled look at the sudden change of emotions of Byleth.

"To find a way to reverse-"

"Professor…"

"Maybe there's a way out there that we don't kno-"

"PROFESSOR!" Lysithea exclaimed, stopping Byleth from his fruitless hopes.

Byleth did stop but his eyes were telling her that he isn't giving up on her.

"There's nothing we can do, my fate is inevitable." Lysithea said with a resigned look, having accepted what is to be her future.

Byleth refused her grim outlook of her future. "You may have resigned yourself to it but I won't." He insisted, his voice firm.

Lysithea could only groan. "There will only be pain in the end, professor! I'm pleading with you not to push forward with whatever you're thinking of!" Lysithea cried out, feeling that she was already regretting her decision to reveal her Crests to Byleth, she certainly didn't expect him to have any notion of saving her from the inevitable.

Showing a surprising amount of stubborness, Byleth refused to back down and give up on his student.

"I don't care how slim the chances are, a chance is still a chance if it would mean giving you back the life you deserve." Byleth adamantly said, his eyes never faltering on hers.

This shook Lysithea to the core, the look he was giving her and how firm and resolute he sounds… he was serious, too damn serious on this foolish hope he clings to, and all for what? For her sake? For her fleeting life?

"Professor, I really want to believe what you're saying... I really do but there will only be pain for you and you must be doing more important matters such as helping Edelgard for what she's fighting for." Lysithea said in her last vain attempts to dissuade Byleth.

But again, Byleth refused to give up.

"Then let it be my burden, at least I give me the chance to help you. We can't give up, I can't give up, especially when it's you." Byleth firmly said, placing his left hand on Lysithea's right shoulder.

Lysithea looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears, bittersweet drops as she still thinks of the odds against her yet she felt relieved… assured from Byleth's words.

Without another word, Lysithea hugged Byleth, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face on his chest, Byleth was taken aback from the physical contact with her, this wasn't the first time she had hugged him but it never fails to make him feel warm.

Byleth hugged her back, tenderly wrapping his arms around the small frame of his star student.

They stayed like that for a while until Lysithea broke away, her eyes staring at Byleth's own, her heart beating faster and beating against her ribcage.

Then she did something stupid as a means to show her evergrowing gratitude.

Byleth couldn't react well when he felt Lysithea's damp warm lips placing a kiss on the left side of his cheek, his green eyes widened at the gesture of affection by the Ordelia girl who promptly stood up from the grass covered ground they sat on, she ran away without a word.

All while blushing a deep shade of crimson as Byleth remained stunned from what she just did.

* * *

Almost the entirety of the Black Eagles sat or stood around a bonfire, their tents pitched nearby so they could retire for the night yet sleep collectively eluded them even for Linhardt.

It could be about the looming battle against the Church of Seiros tomorrow, something they are still coming to terms with. Attacking the place they called their home for nearly a year, learned there, met each other there and hung out as a whole class. It still felt unreal that they will be attacking that very place.

They all agreed to stand by Edelgard and Byleth, they have heard from Edelgard the reasons why she did what she had to do and while some still have their grievances for all the lies, it was the professor's words that made them give Edelgard a chance to explain.

They even read the manifesto that Edelgard plans to spread to each and every person of authority in Fodlan as a call to arms and denouncement against the Church of Seiros and those who would ally with them.

Caspar growled in irritation as he kept tossing about in his bed roll in one of the tents he shares with Linhardt and Ferdinand.

"Agh! I can't even sleep!" Caspar groaned as he came out of the tent to see his classmates or should he say, fellow members of the Black Eagle Strike Force collectively sitting or standing around the bonfires, each had varying looks.

Linhardt sighed and gave Caspar the stick of marshmallows he was cooking on the bonfire before taking another stick and skewering marshmallows with it.

Petra in the meantime took the fishes and rabbit meat she was cooking on a spit before offering some to Dorothea and Leonie.

Sylvain passed the haunch of rabbit to Ingrid who took a bite of the roasted game before passing it to Felix, who just shook his head while his eyes remained fixated on the pendant Annette had given him before she left.

Ferdinand arrived with Mercedes, both carrying trays of hot tea in ceramic cups and distributed them to each and every member of their class before Ferdinand sat down on the ground in between Dorothea and Caspar.

Bernadetta surprisingly stayed with them instead of hiding in one of the tents, clinging to Dorothea as both looked despondently at the fire.

"Are we seriously going to spend the entire night looking at nothing like a bunch of kids who got their candies stolen?" Sylvain asked his classmates with a joking tone.

All of them just glanced at him before turning their gaze back to either the fire, the ground or the ruin's ceiling above them, not even a wit of a response from one of them.

"Not a good time, Sylvain." Ingrid softly told him, her voice lacking the spunk she has when she scolds Sylvain or Felix for their behavior.

"I know, just trying to cheer the gang up… I mean we can't go to battle tomorrow looking like this, right?"

"We can't but what can we do? A lot of us here didn't expect to get swooped in a war started by one of us." Leonie said, taking another bite of the roasted fish.

"I-I'm scared… W-Was this a good idea? Did I make the right choice?" Bernadetta started fretting only for Dorothea softly pat her head to comfort the Varley heiress.

Caspar smiled at her to reassure her. "You're fine here with us, Bernie."

"Still, I did not expect to experience this kind of war in my life nor for my siblings but if it means getting justice for what happened to Lonato then I will fight even if I must turn my blade against Faerghus." Ashe blurted out, having joined them after he arrived in the camp, seeking to join the Empire to avenge Lonato and Christophe's death from the hands of the Church.

"But what about all those talk of your dreams about being a knight?" Mercedes inquired, having sat down on the same bench with Bernadetta and Dorothea.

"What good are my dreams of being a knight if I can't give justice to what happened to Lonato?" Ashe rhetorically asked.

"All this talk of knighthood is foolish." Felix spoke for the first time since Annette's departure. "We're all traitors to Faerghus now for turning our backs on them, who gives a damn about chivalry and knighthood at this point?"

Ingrid sighed, Sylvain noticed how this topic was affecting her considering that being a knight of Faerghus is Ingrid's dream yet much to his surprise, she also dreamed of being free from the pressures of being married off to just anyone due to her Crest all for the sake of her house.

While Ingrid knew her father just wanted what is best for her, she had begun to question what is it she truly wanted. Sylvain had also begun to think of such a thing with her, having come to the conclusion that reinforced with his own disdain for the Crests and what it brought upon many people.

"What about you, Leonie? Why are you still here?" Linhardt asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm here to fulfill my promise to Captain Jeralt and that is to look after Byleth, I swore upon his grave that I will do what I can to protect his son. Besides, what we saw in the Holy Tomb only confirmed Captain Jeralt's suspicion of Lady Rhea." Leonie replied.

Everyone except Ashe (who didn't witness the event) shuddered at the memory of the once radiant and serene Archbishop transforming into a monster only seen in legends, a dragon or as Edelgard called her… the Immaculate One.

The drastic change in personality as well as her thirst to see Edelgard's blood spilled frightened them and it was one of their main concerns for tomorrow's battle as it would mean facing off against that monster.

Seeing how uncomfortably quiet his classmates and friends were, Ferdinand clapped his hands, wanting to raise their spirits up. If the professor and Edelgard are not here, then maybe he can do something about morale.

"I have an idea." Ferdinand began as everyone glanced at him. "Dorothea, do you know any song that can illuminate the hearts of everyone for tomorrow?"

"Well… there is something but it's long since I last sang it…" Dorothea replied.

"Can it be sung with your illustrious voice?" Ferdinand asked.

By now, everyone had their eyes on Dorothea who suddenly felt overwhelmed by their gazes, there were no words but judging from the look in their eyes, they were expecting something from her. Expecting that her voice can do something about the tense atmosphere around them.

A song that can soothe their souls, clear the lingering doubts in their hearts and to convince them of the choices they made.

Fortunately for them, she knows one particular song.

With a sigh, Dorothea nodded.

"Fine but only this once since you asked nicely Ferdie bee." Dorothea mockingly teased Ferdinand who frowned at being compared to a bee once again.

"What's going on here?" Lysithea asked as she approached her classmates after spotting them from afar.

"Oh, you're just here! Dorothea is singing a song to be cheering us!" Petra said.

Lysithea glanced at each and everyone of her friends and classmates who were all gathered around the bonfire, all looking at Dorothea.

With a silent nod, Lysithea placed herself near Leonie, her arms folded under her chest as Dorothea prepared to sing.

"**Goin' with the silver flow**

**Of river wide with current deep and slow**

**I rest my wings made to soar**

**But can I fly anymore?**

**The river it goes ever on**

**Can heart keep pace rushing swollen 'til dawn?**

**Now I shake off weariness**

**And go to meet what I can't guess."**

Lysithea stared at the fire as Dorothea sang, relating to the lyrics of being akin to a bird whose wings were broken before it can take flight, how her life has been crippled before getting the chance to see what it can all offer.

Then there is this war, ideals of Edelgard justifying it and carving her path for Fodlan's future to a future filled with uncertainty if she succeeded.

"**The heart has its secret currents**

**Deep and without guide**

**To find out where they will lead**

**I take the plunge eyes wide."**

As the song continued, Byleth arrived to see his students together and fixated on Dorothea's song, unable to notice his presence. Byleth discreetly stood from a short distance, solemnly listening to this new song that he had yet to hear from the former songstress.

"**People move from home to street**

**No one blinks as day yields to day, life is fleet**

**Where are you from?**

**Where are you going, weary traveler?**

**The mournful wind blows ever on**

**Can I keep flooded love for you 'til dawn?**

**Now I stretch out my wings again**

**And take back what I lost then."**

Behind one of the tents, unknown to all of them, stood Edelgard with Hubert, both also listening in to the song after they had stumbled upon the Black Eagles Strike Force discussing their thoughts on the battle.

While Hubert maintained his cold look, Edelgard had her eyes on the ground as she too can relate to the theme of the song for the most part.

"**The heart has its secret currents**

**Deep and without guide**

**To find out where they will lead**

**I take the plunge eyes wide…"**

Edelgard briefly closed her eyes before nodding, her resolve steeled for what must be done. Byleth also felt the same way from somewhere while the Black Eagles all felt better from the song, being either inspired or connecting to the song like Lysithea.

Without a word, Edelgard left to return to her tent, dismissing Hubert so they can all rest.

Byleth also went on his own way as the Black Eagles dispersed to finally get some much needed rest.

Tomorrow, the eagles will finally fly out of their nests. The only question is: are their wings strong enough to fly through the winds of fate?

* * *

Fire, smoke, the sound of battle and people screaming in pain, anguish and zeal permeated around Lysithea as she and the Black Eagles walked through the breached front gates of Garreg Mach, destroyed by siege weapons and collective magic.

Garreg Mach felt so different for them as they walked through the rubble as more and more Imperial soldiers rushed in to do battle against the Knights of Seiros.

Byleth led them as they stepped on the grounds after destroying the outer walls as the sound of distant and nearby fighting drowned their ears.

The goal of this siege was to force a surrender from the Church of Seiros but knowing Rhea, she will be adamant in maintaining this location.

Before they marched, Edelgard had briefed and talked to them, she talked about the possibility that they will be encountering people who were once their classmates and friends, asking her classmates once again if their hearts are firm and their resolve is absolute, none spoke out.

Despite how reckless their strategy was, Edelgard and Hubert's plan was for the former and Byleth to act as decoys to draw out the elite warriors of the Knights of Seiros while the main army attacks the different sides of Garreg Mach, a multi-pronged attack meant to corner the Church of Seiros and force their retreat/surrender.

"You all know what to do. Go." Byleth eyed each and everyone of his students, giving them nods to go to their appointed positions to assist Ladislava or Randolph as only Leonie and Lysithea stayed with them.

As they joined in the fighting, Lysithea couldn't help but feel uneasy at the battle. It wasn't because she hesitated attacking any possible former classmates who stayed behind or any of the knights but it's mostly because of how similar this scenario was… in her dreams.

She can't shake off the feeling something is about to happen but what scares her is that she doesn't know what it will be.

"You!"

Byleth stopped when Seteth descended down from the air atop an armored wyvern, the gates leading towards Rhea closed behind him. Brandishing a spear and shield radiating a blue aura. Seteth pointed his spear towards Byleth, his normally stern expression replaced with that of anger from having his trust betrayed.

"Seteth, stand aside." Byleth demanded, clutching on to the Sword of the Creator that radiated with divine power.

"You are not worthy to wield that sword and the power you possess." Seteth growled but Byleth was unfazed.

As Edelgard, Hubert, Leonie and Lysithea braced to fight the advisor of Rhea, Byleth gestured to them not to interfere as he walked a few steps nearer Seteth.

"How much did you know, Seteth?" Byleth questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Seteth asked, warily eyeing Byleth and his comrades, thinking this maybe a distraction.

"How much did you know of Rhea's intentions concerning me? What did she plan to do and why did my father hide me from her? Going as far to fake my death in a fire."

Seteth only glared. "I have none of the answers you seek and even if I do, I will not share it to someone like you, traitor!" He shouted with bitterness dripping in his voice.

"The only reason why we are even talking on these terms is because of the debt I owe you for saving Flayn!" Seteth continued. "We trusted you, I had thought highly of you but to throw all that just to side with a heretic and a traitor like her?!"

Seteth pointed at Edelgard accusingly who looked unfazed by his action.

"I am not one of the people who had lied to Fodlan for many years, using the faith of the people in the Church to poison their minds about Crests! You fed us lies for many years, Seteth and you know that." Edelgard sharply responded.

Seteth only waved his spear, Byleth braced for his attack as Seteth steered his wyvern to attack Byleth.

"I will hold him off, go ahead and continue the plan." Byleth ordered them as he jumped away from the multiple thrusts by Seteth, responding by waving the Sword of the Creator in its whip form towards the green haired advisor, only to parry it away.

"Hold it-" Seteth was forced to defend himself when Byleth jumped high towards him, with his sword aiming to cut him.

"You will not lay a hand on them even if I must cut you down." Byleth threatened before Seteth pushed him away in midair, Byleth landed smoothly on the ground and assumed a stance with his sword.

"I will not forgive you for turning on Rhea." Seteth declared, baring his gritted teeth.

"I don't need it." Byleth responded icily before they resumed their fight.

* * *

As they proceed to battle through the soldiers of the Church, many thoughts run through Lysithea's mind after she had heard of Byleth and Seteth's talk before their battle.

Why was the professor asking Seteth about what Rhea had planned for him? And the fact that Jeralt faked his death to hide him away from Rhea? Just what prompted the normally calm and composed Blade Breaker to do all that to shield Byleth away from the person he once faithfully served?

"Focus, Lysithea." Edelgard ordered after seeing Lysithea spacing out in the middle of a battlefield.

"Lysithea and Leonie, h-how could you?"

The Ordelia heiress and her allies looked down on the ground to see Lorenz, defeated and his neck being threatened to be sliced off with Edelgard's axe pressing lightly on it.

Near his right hand was a lance with it's handle split into two by Edelgard but on his left hand was the strange looking staff that Lysithea saw Lorenz boasting about nearly two months ago.

"You are both from the Alliance! Why would you two ally with the Empire? Especially you, Lysithea! Your house were victims of-"

Edelgard further pressed the sharp blade of the axe on Lorenz' neck, slightly drawing blood with a small cut.

"Answer my question, Lorenz and you may keep your head." Edelgard threatened. "Where is Claude?"

Lorenz spitefully glared at Edelgard before looking at the staff he held on his left hand, he suddenly screamed in pain when Edelgard stomped on his left hand after surmising his foolish plan to attack her with it, letting go of the staff in the process.

"You should know better than to attack me in your current predicament, Lorenz. I will not ask again, where is Claude?" Edelgard asked with less patience than before, thinning more and more.

Fearing for his life and seeing the futility, Lorenz had no choice but to comply with Edelgard's demand.

"I was ordered by… Claude to stall time for him and the non-military personnel of the Church to evacuate via the underground tunnels beneath Garreg Mach. I was left here with a few to stall time and escape when things get dire…"

"Does that also include Dimitri and his class?" Edelgard asked once more.

Lorenz nodded. "They must have left by now." Lorenz replied before glaring at Edelgard once again "You know you will pay for this outrage! The Alliance will not allow this provocation to go unanswered-"

"Your Majesty, permission to kill this mulling noble?" Hubert asked, having enough of Lorenz' words towards Edelgard but the Emperor simply gestured not to.

Lorenz then turned to Lysithea. "You! As heiress of one of the Great Houses of the Alliance! Know that this treason will not be-"

Lysithea was poised to retort back but Edelgard interjected while glaring down at Lorenz.

"Get up and leave my sight." Edelgard ordered, withdrawing her axe from Lorenz' neck before taking the staff from the ground as Lorenz stood up.

The Gloucester noble glared at Edelgard. "The Thrysus is an heirloom of House Gloucester! You have no right to take that from me!" Lorenz exclaimed, glaring at the staff on Edelgard's other hand, his eyes were hungering to take back such a valuable artifact of his house.

"I take it by right of conquest." Edelgard responded with no room for Lorenz to answer. "Leave now or I will not be merciful the next time you open your mouth to speak."

Lorenz merely gritted his teeth before running away to presumably head to the underground tunnels of Garreg Mach, glancing one last time towards Edelgard and Lysithea.

"You let him go, Your Majesty?" Hubert questioned.

Edelgard snorted. "We are not here to fight students, Hubert." She then turned to him. "Relay out an order that in the possible chance of spotting the evacuating students and non-military staff of Garreg Mach, they are not to be harmed and be allowed safe passage."

"But what about Dimitri? Claude?" Hubert questioned. "Should we not have them captured and be used as a bargaining chip for the subjugation of their nations?"

"Let them go, it is highly unlikely that the Kingdom and Alliance would surrender despite their heirs being captured. It might even inspire them to fight more." Edelgard shook her head before looking at Lysithea.

"Take this." Edelgard said and without warning, threw the Thrysus for Lysithea to catch, the Ordelia heiress barely caught it but when she held it… she suddenly felt a wave of power coursed through her body as the Thrysus resonated with her, restoring the orange glow it had as Lysithea felt more power within her body.

"That staff has the Crest stone of Gloucester, it will serve to be compatible with your Crest." Edelgard explained, not bothering to explain the rest such as the no risk of being turned into a Demonic Beast like Miklan did in Conand Tower, knowing full well that Lysithea knew about the the Heroes Relics and the only compatibility they have for Crest wielders associated with the Crest Stones embedded in them.

Lysithea only stared at the staff resonating with power and when she channeled her magic into it to test it out, it began to crackle with dark magic, changing its color from the fiery orange aura to that of dark purple.

"It seems you're getting the hang of it so quickly, I am impressed." Hubert scoffed amusingly.

Suddenly, Leonie went ahead of them to deflect a number of arrows, deflecting all of them but one managed to graze her arm, on the same area that recently healed from Kronya's dagger.

"Ah shit!" Leonie cursed, wincing in pain. "I just got that healed!"

"Kill the blasphemers who dared to soil this sacred ground!"

It was Edelgard's turn to parry away another arrow as more Knights of Seiros arrived to attack the four.

Leonie ignored the pain and joined with Edelgard to battle the new waves of knights until a chunk of them were blasted away by gusts of dark magic.

Edelgard and Leonie glanced at Hubert who in turn looked behind him to see Lysithea, holding the Thrysus staff forward, her eyes widened in shock and awe at how her power has been magnified manyfolds by the relic she now holds, it glowed dark purple with similar colored energy focusing on her right hand that held it.

The ashen haired emperor smirked at Lysithea's newfound power before defending herself from several knights before being aided by Leonie, the two working in tandem to push back the onslaught of the knights driven by zeal to kill them.

While Hubert supported his liege, Lysithea harnessed her newly amplified power blast away many other knights from afar, finding that she could focus her attacks better from a distance thanks to the staff's power, Lysithea couldn't believe what she could do with it… it made her feel a sense of thrill feeling such power, could this be what the professor felt when he wields the Sword of the Creator? How he wields it like a weightless sword and could cut through almost anything like it was just a piece of paper?

Is that the rush of power she was feeling right now?

She didn't have much time to ponder about it when what seemed to be a fast bolt of reddish lightning rushed towards Edelgard, crashing her to one of the stone buildings that serves as housing for the clergy.

"Lady Edelgard!" Hubert cried out and before he could rush to the Emperor, he was struck by an arrow to his shoulder, driving him to the ground, clutching the wounded area in pain as a figure emerged from the smoke that engulfed the stone steps leading to where Rhea is supposed to be.

With Leonie preoccupied with her own battle against a senior knight who was proving to be a challenge for her, Lysithea had to be the one to aid Hubert.

"Hubert!" Lysithea rushed to the loyal retainer's side only to be stopped mid step when she saw the one responsible for the arrow lodged on Hubert's right shoulder.

"None of you are getting close to Lady Rhea!" Cyril said as he emerged with a bow on his hand, quiver of arrows on his back and an axe strapped to the side of his waist, his orange eyes looking vengeful and protective.

"Cyril…?"

The Almyran's fierce eyes softened when he saw Lysithea near Hubert, for a moment both of them froze as they regarded each other in the middle of a besieged monastery.

"L-Lysithea? W-What…I thought you were…" Cyril muttered as he tried to process what was going on.

Lysithea only bit her lip, unable to formulate a proper response towards the boy she had promised to review his progress in his endeavor to read and write, she never expected to encounter him in the battlefield considering that he may have been too undertrained to participate in the fighting. She had thought he was one of the many who were evacuated.

While they stood frozen and staring at each other with differing expressions, Edelgard jumped out from the broken wall of the building she crashed onto, her hair and clothes dirtied and one of her ribbons on her hair undone. She glared at the hole from whence it came to reveal a figure wielding an unusual sword covered in reddish orange lightning.

"Thunder Catherine." Edelgard growled, wiping the blood flowing down from the cut on her forehead caused by trauma from her crash.

"I will slay all of Lady Rhea's enemies. Including you… most especially you." Catherine seethed with hatred at the girl who dared to attack Rhea and blaspheme on the very faith that she believed and fought for.

Edelgard scoffed at Catherine's declaration and readied herself to attack the lightning fast swordmaster of the Knights of Seiros. True to her reputation, Catherine managed to close the distance against Edelgard in no time, her Thunderbrand clashing on Edelgard's Killer Axe, pushing the ashen haired girl somewhere remote as Lysithea and Cyril stared at each other in shock.

"I was told you may have been kidnapped… I was worried!"

Cyril was indeed corrected but such matters were complicated for Lysithea.

"You need to go, Cyril." Lysithea said which puzzled Cyril, fearing for her friend's life being embroiled in this battle.

This was what Edelgard warned them before the battle, meeting someone they knew or they were friends with in the battlefield. While most of the Black Eagles affirmed their resolve, Lysithea didn't expect this to happen to her and now she was paying the price for not doing the same as her classmates did.

"Need to go? But I have to protect Lady Rhea! Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe!" Cyril said with a hopeful look, offering his hand as a gesture.

Before Lysithea could respond, a familiar hand touched Lysithea's shoulder, Cyril's expression went from shock to looking like he saw his worst enemy when he saw the person behind Lysithea.

"Professor!" Lysithea exclaimed out when she saw Byleth, covered in dirt and had a few cuts and dents on his armor and clothes but was nonetheless fine.

She could only breathe a sigh of relief that his battle with Seteth may have ended in his favor.

Before Byleth could speak, he effortlessly parried away an arrow that was shot at him by Cyril, surprising Lysithea.

"Traitor!" Cyril screamed out with extreme vehemence directed towards Byleth.

"Stand down and get out of here, Cyril." Byleth said stoically as his green eyes pierced through Cyril's.

"And let ya attack Lady Rhea? Never!" Cyril shot another arrow towards Byleth only for him to parry it again as he slowly approached the Almyran boy.

The hollow circle on the Sword of the Creator's hilt glowed, changing into its whip form as Cyril hurriedly nocked and aimed another arrow only for Byleth to destroy his bow into pieces when he swung the sword-whip, causing Cyril to stagger and feel the slight cut on his cheek caused by the sword-whip.

Feeling his warm blood flow down his left cheek, Cyril's hand trembled not in fear but in anger even despite the renown Byleth possesses with his combat skills, taking the axe strapped on the side of his waist, Cyril charged at Byleth with zeal.

Lysithea worriedly watched as Byleth blocked each and every of Cyril's attacks. What Cyril lacked in skill and experience, he compensated with his dedication to stand against the man known to possess the sword of the Goddess, the man who dared to betray the trust of the person he had sworn to serve for life.

Hurling shouts at Byleth while swinging his axe, Cyril could only feel frustration at how easily Byleth was blocking his attacks with just one hand holding the Sword of the Creator and the former professor wasn't even attacking him, he was just defending himself against him.

Sweating from all the effort he has done that was for naught, Cyril's breaths became labored, his stamina failing him as he wore himself down with his wild swings towards Byleth.

Remembering how Rhea trusted Byleth, praising him over anyone else including Cyril who tried his earnest to gain Rhea's approval, only for Rhea to be betrayed by the man she gave a home, a job and a divine purpose.

It made Cyril angry, his flaring emotions acting to refuel the stamina he lost. With a loud cry, Cyril brought down his axe to Byleth only for the latter to block it again. The constant contact the axe had with the sword has damaged it, considerably forming cracks around the blade and Byleth noticed the Sword of the Creator's blade cutting through it as they engaged in a bladelock.

Cyril glared intensely at Byleth's green eyes, the nonchalant look Byleth gave to him made Cyril feel like he was being looked down on or underestimated by the former professor, as if he was treating him as just a mere nuisance.

Seeing his axe being steadily cut by the Sword of the Creator, Cyril needed to think fast, he needed one blow, just a single blow that could potentially be fatal, he looked at Byleth's dagger strapped on his waist armor and it gave him an idea.

Glaring back at Byleth, Cyril growled. "Lady Rhea gave you everything! She treated you nice! You were her favorite! And you threw that all away!"

For the first time, Byleth opened his mouth to reply to the Almyran boy.

"There's more to it than you know and it's something you won't understand."

Cyril scoffed. "Die!" He cried out, pulling out one of the arrows from the quiver strapped behind him and thrust it to stab Byleth in the heart only for Byleth to use his free left hand to hit Cyril's right arm down, bruising it and making him cry in pain before Byleth waved the Sword of the Creator to the side, disarming Cyril and then hitting him fiercely with the back of his left fist.

Cyril winced in pain as his back hit the floor, blood coming down from the corner of his lips, moaning in pain, pain he hasn't felt since his time in Almyra, he tried to stand up only for Byleth to point the Sword of the Creator to his chest.

"Professor, please don't!" Lysithea begged from afar, fearing Byleth would lay down the coup de grace by impaling the young boy through the heart.

Cyril breathed heavily both from the pain and his loss of stamina while spitefully glaring at Byleth with such hatred that Byleth has not seen in a while.

Byleth briefly glanced at Lysithea. "I'm not going to kill him." He said, withdrawing his sword and withdrawing away from Cyril as Lysithea breathed a sigh of relief.

"He has too much to live for, he just doesn't know he's wasting it on the wrong person." Byleth said and turned his back on Cyril.

Having had enough of being looked down on and talked down by Byleth coupled with the memories of how he was favored by Rhea and the Knights, Cyril himself was despised despite his hard work proving himself. He was jealous of Byleth, felt like he couldn't compare to the man's many accomplishments and accolades he received from Rhea, something he wished Rhea would reward him with.

But the other worse part of this? The fact that Lysithea was close to him, he had thought Lysithea was his only friend among the students, Claude tried but Cyril knew of his reputation as a prankster and thus avoided him. But Lysithea? She was special and to see her with the man he envied back there and now… it was triggering something that he had long bottled now.

"Cyril, you have to go." Lysithea said as she looked down on her beaten friend.

"Did he force you into this?" Cyril asked as he sat up and looked at Lysithea with eyes seeking answers.

Lysithea bit her lip and looked away from him, unable to formulate a response as to why she is on Edelgard and Byleth's side on this especially to someone like Cyril who made it his life's goal to serve the person they are fighting against. It made her heart wrenched that she had to see people she care about fight each other with one aiming to kill the other.

"Just… go, Cyril." Lysithea insisted but it had the opposite effect.

Taking Lysithea's hesitation to answer, Cyril immediately thought that she had been in fact coerced to join and this only fueled Cyril's hatred towards Byleth.

He stood up and started to run towards Byleth who had been watching the two interact with emotionless eyes, he bellowed out a roar with fury and his fists ready to punch the man he thought responsible for the pain of Rhea and Lysithea, only to be blasted away by a Miasma sphere from Lysithea, driving him down to the ground, rolling.

Byleth looked at Lysithea to see her bearing a conflicted and pained look in her eyes.

"I said you have to go, Cyril!" Lysithea cried out with gritted teeth, her hands that were holding Thrysus, trembling.

"Don't make this hard for me as it is!" Lysithea continued as Cyril only looked at her in shock while feeling the pain of the dark magic coursing through his body for the first time.

"L-Lysithea…"

"GO!" Lysithea screeched out in order to get Cyril to leave, not wanting him to die by Byleth's, hers or any of the Imperial soldiers' hands.

Cyril gritted his teeth, clenched his fists as he stood up, he gave Byleth a final spiteful glare before he ran away within the smoke and dust of the besieged monastery, presumably to the underground tunnels.

Byleth proceeded to walk towards Lysithea who looked down at ground, still in disbelief that she had to hurt someone she cared about with her magic, she had always reserved its hostile use against her enemies and used it to defend people she cared about… but to do the opposite of that? She can't help but feel her hands getting heavy.

"Are you alright?" Byleth gently asked in concern.

Lysithea shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

Byleth only looked saddened to see Lysithea in such a way and he did understand what she was going through, he also considered Seteth a friend when they fought yet they both did what they had to do.

The former professor opened his mouth to speak until Lysithea's eyes widened in realization at what she was forgetting.

"Edelgard!"

Byleth cocked an eyebrow up, having also noticed the Emperor missing. Leonie was tending to Hubert at the moment but Edelgard...

"Edelgard, she-"

"I'm here." Edelgard suddenly spoke, all eyes looking at the ashen haired emperor.

Despite her disheveled appearance thanks to the grime and dirt of the battle she had, what took Lysithea's attention was the dissipating presence of bright orange flames fading away in Edelgard's axe until there was nothing else.

"I am glad to see you safe, my teacher." Edelgard smiled with relief at the professor's slightly wounded appearance.

"More like we should be worried about you!" Lysithea exclaimed out as she recalled who Edelgard was fighting with just now.

"Catherine escaped… barely." Edelgard replied with a reassuring smile to her worried friend, placing a comforting hand to Lysithea's shoulder.

Hubert approached his liege lord, his hand still on his wounded shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Edelgard asked his loyal retainer.

"It is nothing of note, Your Majesty." Hubert bowed but winced in pain.

Edelgard scoffed at Hubert's lack of care for himself.

"Edelgard, your wounds-"

"Are minor, this can wait." Edelgard interrupted Lysithea who frowned at her for quickly shutting her proposal to heal her.

Before Lysithea could chide the emperor for her own lack of self-care, the other members of the Black Eagle Strike Force arrived, each bearing their own grime and share of injuries but thankfully none too serious.

After a brief reunion as well as the bitter news that they had to fight Flayn, their former classmate and friend, they all decided to go up the stairs where Rhea awaited them. Hopefully to end the Church of Seiros once and for all in this battle.

* * *

If only it was that easy as most of the Black Eagles Strike Force were either preoccupied fighting Rhea's guards or were defeated when they engaged the enraged Archbishop.

They were quick to fall by Rhea's hand and they would surely be dead by now if none of them had to come to the aid of another until they became recipients to either Rhea's blade or her spells.

Only Felix, Lysithea, Edelgard and Byleth kept standing with the former two at their last leg while the latter were still ready to fight Rhea.

Without a word, Felix rushed to Rhea, waving his sword to cut her down only for Rhea to masterfully parry his swings away with another sword of mythical repute, the Sword of Seiros itself.

For a woman of the cloth, Rhea hid several tricks of her as she was more agile than what they believed, far far more agile.

Without putting much effort into it, Rhea surprised Felix with a kick straight to his face, knocking him out of commission alongside Leonie and Caspar.

Rhea's victory was short-lived when she narrowly avoided a direct hit by the Sword of the Creator's extended form, only slashing through her robe and cutting her left leg. Despite how minor the slash was, Rhea felt the stinging pain of being the recipient for the sword's power, blood trickled down from within her robe, staining the white gown red.

The Archbishop's betrayed green eyes burned with anger towards Byleth, the latter glaring back at her, his eyes seeking answers from her with questions he had asked earlier… questions he demanded answers from.

Only to be denied.

"You... How dare you betray me…" Rhea growled at Byleth. "You worthless piece of garbage... I will punish you myself!"

"You will do nothing of the sort, Rhea!" Edelgard intervened and pointed her axe to Rhea from a distance.

Rhea shifted her furious glare towards the Emperor who dared to bear arms against her.

"And you!" Rhea said with an accusing tone. "You dared to desecrate the resting place of my brethren, my mother! And now you seek to spread your heresy even more?!"

Edelgard scoffed, unaffected by Rhea's rants towards her. Instead, she started walking towards her to which Rhea did the same until they charged at each other.

Their weapons clashed, both manifested their Crest of Seiros and channeled its power into their weapons as they engaged in a bladelock.

Green and lavender eyes glared at each other with mutual enmity, while one was filled with fury, the other was filled with purpose.

"The greatest of sins is to make an enemy of the goddess herself!" Rhea spat out but once again, her rhetorical threats fell on deaf ears.

"I have only made an enemy of the church, not of the faith." Edelgard corrected her, further incensing the Archbishop who roared in fury, the pupils in her eyes turning into slits as she kicked Edelgard away from her.

Moving in, Rhea swung her sword with so much skill and power, thanks to her Crest, that Edelgard was beginning to feel pressured from the onslaught of attacks Rhea had sent her way.

But before Rhea could find an opening to exploit on, she barely avoided the Sword of the Creator from slashing her at the back, managing to jump in time but at the cost of her outer cape of blue and gold being destroyed by the divine sword.

"You would dare to use the Goddess' sword herself… to me?!" Rhea said as she targeted Byleth next.

Byleth anticipated her attack, their blades clashing to one another's.

Sparks flew and energy from both holy blades scattered around the two combatants, neither gaining any advantage to one another.

"You are not deserving of the power that the Goddess gave to you!" Rhea declared. "You are no better than Nemesis!" She spitefully growled.

Byleth only glared at Rhea, keeping up with Rhea's movements as if both were on par with each other's moves until Byleth shifted his sword's form into its whip form and lashed it towards Rhea, only to be taken by surprise when Rhea didn't move and instead used the Sword of Seiros to block the Sword of the Creator's whip form.

What Rhea did next, surprised Byleth as the Sword of the Creator's extended length wrapped around Rhea's sword.

Before Byleth could pull it back, Rhea pulled hers closer, disarming Byleth of the Sword of the Creator, shocking him.

"Nemesis did that years ago." Rhea said as she rushed towards Byleth and tried to slash him with the Sword of Seiros only to be forced on the defensive when spikes made out of dark magic launched towards her.

Rhea slashed a few away but what remained exploded on her, causing an explosion made of dark magical proportions, sending the Archbishop back, with dark magic coursing through her body like a terrible malady.

She glared at who dared to attack her, only to see Lysithea breathing heavily… pointing the Thrysus towards Rhea.

Giving her no time to recover, Edelgard charged at Rhea, forcing the latter to defend herself but nonetheless still proved to be the better combatant.

Despite Edelgard's best efforts, she still could not get the upper hand towards Rhea. With a battle cry, Rhea literally shattered Edelgard's axe into many pieces after channeling her Crest's power into it.

Taking the opportunity, Rhea aimed to sever Edelgard's head with one final swing only for Byleth to come in, having retrieved the Sword of the Creator.

He managed to prevent the Sword of Seiros before it could touch Edelgard's neck and then punched Rhea across the face, stunning Rhea long enough for Byleth to pull Edelgard away from Rhea's reach.

Needing no words, Byleth rushed towards Rhea once again, the Archbishop managed to recover immediately and defended herself from Byleth's attacks until she was forced to jump away from Byleth's mighty swing to get some space from Byleth's savage attacks.

Which only served to further Byleth's battle plan...

"Lysithea, now!"

Rhea's eyes widened in shock when she realized there was one more participant that she momentarily forgot in the heat of battle, she looked to where Lysithea was last seen, only to be met by spikes of dark magic exploding upon contact with her.

The Archbishop cried out in pain as her body crashed rolled on the very ground of the monastery, purple lightning of dark magic invaded her body as if electrocuting her with excruciating pain that Rhea barely kept herself from screaming in pain.

Picking another axe that was dropped by one of the guards of Rhea, Edelgard with Byleth approached the defeated Archbishop, their eyes looking towards Rhea who had begun to stand up while using the Sword of Seiros like a crutch to stand up.

Lysithea breathed a sigh of relief as she fell down to her knees, her exhaustion getting to her yet feeling a huge sense of relief after seeing Rhea fall by her attack. Lysithea looked around her to see the Black Eagles Strike Force either getting back on their feet or emerging triumphant by their own battles, she looked behind her and down steps to see the Imperial army marching up to join their Emperor.

"It's over…" Lysithea murmured in between breaths until the earth began to quake beneath them.

Then she and the others were blinded by a white light that followed with a roar she hasn't heard of her entire life.

When she looked back to where Rhea was, her eyes widened in abject horror at the sight of a winged white monster roaring down on Byleth and Edelgard, it's blank white eyes glaring furiously at the two.

Lysithea could only stare in shock at the sight of the monster, this was far different than any of those Demonic Beasts they had fought in the past… this one felt like it possessed an immeasurable amount of power.

"**You will not be forgiven!"**

The beast spoke with a distorted voice that sounded similar to Rhea's voice.

'_Could this be the… Immaculate One?!' _Lysithea thought as she remembered Byleth's mention of this particular form of Rhea that she first showed in the Holy Tomb.

Without warning, the monster opened its jaws as energy charged within it.

Sensing what was to come, Byleth pushed Edelgard away as the monster unleashed a stream of energy from her mouth. Byleth only narrowly avoided the attack yet that didn't save him from the aftermath of the Immaculate One's attack.

The stream of energy that was expelled tore a hole on the ground and the explosion underground only caused the earth the quake even more violently as everyone nearly lost their balance at the shaking ground.

The ground around the hole whole began to crack until it eventually crumbled and fell to the dark abyss below.

Thinking immediately, Edelgard looked at each and everyone of the Black Eagle Strike Force as well as the Imperial Army that was poised to join them.

"Everyone, get out of there! The ground is crumbling!" Edelgard ordered in a state of panic before looking back to where Byleth was, who was beginning to leave the crumbling epicenter of the Immaculate One's attack.

Seeing how everything around her was crumbling, Rhea in her monstrous form took flight out of Garreg Mach, the gusts of wind she left behind as she flew only served to imbalance Byleth as the crumbling ground caught up with him.

Edelgard screamed out in horror as she was forcibly pulled away by Hubert and Ferdinand, trying to reach out her hand to where Byleth is.

As she watched Byleth fall to the crumbled ground, Lysithea could only watch with eyes widened with extreme shock and horror.

Everything fell silent around her despite what was happening around her, Lysithea didn't even know who was pulling her away from the crumbling ground, pinkish red eyes only stared at the hole where Byleth fell.

She had hoped that he would have used the Sword of the Creator to launch himself back up but such hopes diminished by the second as she was dragged away further and further.

He was gone.

And Lysithea could only open her mouth to let out a spine chilling wail of pure grief.

He was gone.

In the dark abyss that he fell to.

He was gone.

And no amount of tears can bring him back.

He was gone.

"PROFESSOOOOOOOORRRR!"

He was gone as the clouds above them sundered when Rhea flew straight through it in her escape.

* * *

**And this wraps up, the White Clouds saga of The Last Scion of House Ordelia. I wrote so many scenes here that I wasn't sure of to be honest, scenes such as Edelgard and Lysithea's conversation and the siege of Garreg Mach, the latter felt like it was sloppily written.**

**Also the song Dorothea sang is titled "Currents" from the Suikoden Orrizonte Collection, I only changed one particular word in it, I chose it because it kind of fits the theme of the story of 3H in particular, give it a listen while reading that part in particular!**

**This has been a ride to write and at times tedious but I had hoped I have brought a satisfying conclusion to the first half of the entire story! By the time this story updates again, we will be on the most anticipated chapters... soon... but not before we explore what happened within the five years that passed.**


	16. Crimson Flower: Rain of Tears

**Crimson Flower**

**Rain of Tears**

* * *

**Alright, I know you guys must be saying why it took me two months to update! First off, I do apologize for my lack of updates. October was... pretty much a bad month for me, I temporarily lost my will to write after a series of events both minor and major occurred. Also, because this chapter was particularly hard to write as well.**

**But never fear! Here's the update and I will try to update it again within the month. Also... we're finally at the Crimson Flower saga everyone! Without further ado, here is the first chapter of the saga!**

* * *

"It's been three years." Lysithea said as she stared at the sky hanging above her, it was clear with tinges of white clouds hanging around. "So much has happened since that day."

A gust of wind slightly swept the long purple dress she wore, the golden decorated hems lightly flapping around.

Lysithea von Ordelia, now nineteen years old, reminisced on what had transpired the day Garreg Mach fell to the Adrestian Empire's might after Rhea was forced to retreat.

Despite their victory, it was merely a pyrrhic one for her, Edelgard and The Black Eagle Strike Force. They may have won that battle but they lost something greater than it.

Or someone.

A gust of wind blew past her, tossing her long purple dress as leaves from the tree she stood next to followed where the wind goes, the smell of morning grass and the aromatic scent of various flowers invaded her sense of scent.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting much. Besides my training and being with Edelgard most of the time, I'm afraid that I didn't know much what to tell you if I came everyday. I'll probably just waste my time fumbling on what words to say, what stories to share."

She scoffed, even now that she visited, she still can't seem to know what to say to him. No doubt he would tell her in his own way to do something or give her a look to get a move on or give her a gesture of concern.

Perhaps Lysithea only wanted to get out of the palace and avoid the serious and grim atmosphere that has been constantly permeating around it.

She wanted to smell the fresh air, undiluted by the stench of people or their city. In some way, she found solace alone outside.

"I miss you. You've always been there looking out for me, assuring me and giving me your gestures to make me feel better…"

Silence.

"Oh, if you are curious, Cordy has finally learned how to leap by herself to the bed! Last you saw her, she was afraid of jumping up unlike her brothers and sisters…"

Lysithea's forced smile faltered, sighing on the fact that she was talking to a small grave situated beneath the tree. She can't help but feel like she has achieved nothing these past few years but lose a part of her life, what remains of it especially the good ones.

First was the small peace she had with her plans for her parents, then her mixed days in the Academy, the professor's fall only made it worse and now…

"Ordelian… oh Ordelian…" Lysithea lamented, looking on the grave offered with white lilies. "Why did you have to leave me so soon?"

Only silence.

She shook her head, no matter how many times she asked that question, there was no answer. It was all part of life, she was aware of it but she wasn't ready when Ordelian died weeks ago, he showed no prior illness and he simply died peacefully in his sleep, being surrounded by his kittens and nuzzled by Hresvelgion, trying to wake him up to no avail.

His death hit her hard especially with all that is happening around her. Ordelian was a cat her parents had gifted her after the gruesome experiments on her

"Lady Lysithea." An Imperial soldier called out for her.

Lysithea slightly shifted her head to the side to acknowledge the soldier, a silent gesture to continue.

"Her Majesty is looking for you, she is requesting you to join her for lunch."

After receiving a short nod from her, the soldier left to return to his post. Lysithea knelt down on Ordelian's grave and touched the small gravestone meant for him.

Promising the grave that she will come again.

* * *

Edelgard, wearing a dark red dress with intricate gold trimmings, and the Imperial Crown around her head ate in relative silence as Lysithea briefly regarded her from the opposite side of the long table in the dining hall that they only occupied upon Edelgard's orders, not even Hubert nor Ferdinand were with them, both of which are the Emperor's advisors who mostly stick by her side.

Judging by the sullen frown upon her face, Lysithea could tell that there was only bad news for the Emperor regarding the state of the war that had gripped Fodlan since Garreg Mach fell to the Empire.

"You're not eating?" Edelgard asked, not looking at her as she sliced into the thick slice of beef in her plate.

Lysithea didn't speak from the other side of the table and merely took her own utensils and began digging down into her meal of roasted chicken paired with potatoes and a side of lentil soup, the latter being set aside with no intention to consume it.

The vibrating sound of utensils hitting the plate reverberated around the dining room, filling the cold silence between the two women, it felt so tense for Lysithea as she waited for Edelgard to say something, fully knowing that she intended to open up a topic to discuss.

An unpleasant one, otherwise Edelgard would have told her immediately if she bore good news on the situation.

They haven't spoken much since Ordelian died, Lysithea thought that Edelgard must have distanced herself to give her space or to avoid causing more distress for her with the dire state of the war, her duties as the Emperor still takes precedence over anything after all.

Lysithea took notice of Edelgard's face: her eyes had dark circles under it, suggesting her lack of sleep, there was puffy skin around it as well as just the sound of her voice when she spoke earlier… things have been taking a toll on her for the worse.

"We lost the front near Gaspard territory." Edelgard suddenly said as she dropped the utensils on the side of her plate. "Forces of the Kingdom and the Church have also been spotted on the Brionac Plateaus."

This alarmed Lysithea, recalling the geography of Fodlan.

"Wait, if that's the case then they may invade what was Nuvelle territory… they'll gain a foothold on the western part of the Empire!"

Edelgard bit her lip. "Not only that, the front protecting Garreg Mach from being reclaimed by the Church are getting increasingly battered as well, Ladislava has reported that they have been repeatedly harassed by guerilla warfare and it has been causing discontent among the garrison."

Lysithea could only keep quiet at the frustration and exhaustion in the Emperor's eyes. She must have spent long nights trying to formulate plans to turn the tide of the war into her favor but to no avail.

Ever since Garreg Mach fell in what was the Empire's first and only major victory, their advance has steadily been met with strong resistance from the Kingdom and the Church of Seiros while the Alliance declared neutrality.

The latter being a lie since some members of the Alliance have been secretly aiding the combined Kingdom and Church forces. Despite having the cassius belli to attack the Alliance, Edelgard couldn't risk open war with them due to the forces of the Empire being stretched too thin.

This also resulted in the disbandment of the Black Eagle Strike Force with Edelgard being forced to do so to direct their former classmates into key military positions to battle in different skirmishes across Fodlan.

From time to time, they can receive word of their friends being injured in battle, only for them to recover once again. It was a miracle none of them have become casualties of the war… for now.

The Black Eagles had maintained contact with each other via letters or rare visits except for a few ones such as Annette.

Lysithea still lamented Annette's departure from them before the Siege of Garreg Mach, the girl from House Dominic was one of her closest friends in their days in the Academy. Annette's departure was something Lysithea would very well understand but at the same time, can't help but hurt her with the thought that Annette would very well be their enemy now.

Then there was Felix, another former classmate of theirs from Faerghus. He had left the Black Eagle Strike Force all of a sudden one day after Garreg Mach fell. An explanation was given by Sylvain and Ingrid afterwards, Felix confided with them that he had no more reason to stay and join the war on either side now that he has nothing to fight for and the person he respected, Byleth, is now gone.

His departure saddened Sylvain and Ingrid and while Felix proved formidable with a blade, Edelgard made no attempts nor issued resources to help find the former Fraldarius heir, citing the ongoing war as a reason not to go on a wild goose chase for a deserter.

"Edelgard, are you alright?" Lysithea asked with concern over the wellbeing of the Emperor, seeing her so despondent as she thought of the ongoing conflict that she began.

It frustrated Edelgard that since Garreg Mach fell, not everything went according to plan. Was she this incapable of doing her reunification of Fodlan into one unified country? To end the Church of Seiros' long and tight grip?

It's like Professor's Byleth fall was the end of the momentum they had achieved, slipping away with Byleth. The increasing costs of the war, financially and the lives of her people were also weighing down on her despite having resolved she won't stop no matter how much blood flows down at her feet.

Despite being with Lysithea, one of the very few who she allowed to casually address her without her Imperial title, Edelgard could find very little comfort with her at the moment with the increasing pressure mounting on her shoulders as well as the headaches she has been experiencing so far, most likely brought by exhaustion.

"Don't fret over me, I'll be fine." Edelgard said with unintentional coldness in her voice, startling Lysithea.

The young Emperor realized her mistake almost immediately as the words left her mouth, she cursed herself for such a blunder and deeply sighed.

"I'm sorry." Edelgard quietly apologized but avoided eye contact with her friend who just regarded her with a more concerned look.

Lysithea knew better than to pursue the topic further with Edelgard at this state, last time when someone asked her how she was doing in her exhausted state and further tried to push her to rest, she ended up dismissing in a barely restrained fit of anger, the unlucky recipient being Hubert.

Instead, she wanted to lighten up the mood, to steer away from the stress of the war if she could.

"My father sent me a letter today." Lysithea began.

Edelgard slightly tilted lavender her eyes up from her meal to take a glimpse of Lysithea. "Oh?"

"Well, he was asking me if I was fine. You know, the usual things a father would ask from his child…"

Edelgard's grip on her knife and fork tightened unbeknownst to Lysithea.

"Father wanted to know when…"

Lysithea was interrupted when Edelgard suddenly coughed out violently, her hands tightly gripping on the utensils as her entire body convulsed, alarming Lysithea as she stood up from her chair and rushed to Edelgard's side who had fallen to the floor beside her chair.

Once she arrived by Edelgard's side, the young Emperor started making violet retching sounds as if she was trying hard to prevent what was about to come out from her mouth to no avail.

"Edelgard?! Edelgard?!" Lysithea called out in distress as she placed her hands on one of Edelgard's shoulders and her back, rubbing her back in a desperate effort to alleviate whatever pain Edelgard was feeling.

Lysithea feared Edelgard must have been poisoned due to how sudden her reaction was while eating a meal until such thoughts ceased when Edelgard suddenly vomited quantities of bile mixed with blood much to Lysithea's horror.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Lysithea screamed out for the guards and servants waiting outside the huge dining hall as she began casting healing magic for Edelgard in a desperate effort to heal any kind of damage she must have suffered.

As the guards and servants went inside the room in an urgent manner, they looked alarmed at how the Emperor was looking down at the puddle of vomit and blood, their proud ruler looking broken as she tried to catch her breath from the ordeal she went through, steadily recovering as she gasped for air.

"Call for the physicians! You! Help me carry Her Majesty to the-" One of the guards said as he moved to aid his Emperor.

"N-No." Edelgard said as she struggled to compose herself. Standing up while using the table to support herself up and taking Lysithea's hand to aid her.

"But Edelgard-"

"Your Majesty-"

"This isn't the first time this happened." Edelgard said in a more clear tone as her breathing became more stable though she still felt dizzy from her ordeal. "The physicians already checked on me previously, there is nothing they can do…"

"But-"

"It's just exhaustion." Edelgard said, forcing a tired smile to Lysithea before she groggily walked out of the dining hall as the guards followed her from behind, still alarmed to see the Emperor in such a state and wanting to safeguard her safety.

Lysithea watched Edelgard depart through the open door before turning back on what Edelgard vomited. Normally, such things would repulse her but her anxiety overwrote such a feeling.

She couldn't help but feel more distressed about what just happened to Edelgard all of a sudden, it almost seemed like poison but her earlier statement that it wasn't the first time it happened somehow relieved her that it wasn't poison yet at the same time bothered her.

Not to mention, what Edelgard went through was something eerily familiar for Lysithea. The sudden convulsions, the painful coughing and then the vomiting of blood.

For she also had experienced a similar affliction, only for her… it was much worse.

* * *

Lysithea returned to her chambers within the Palace of Enbarr, a room that Edelgard had refurbished for her after Lysithea settled in Enbarr following Garreg Mach's fall.

It was quite a large room, much larger than what she was accustomed to back in the Ordelia Mansion with a color theme of black and purple with hints of gold, a room that was too big for one person.

Except she wasn't alone as Hresvelgion meowed after noticing her arrival followed by a series of different meows from underneath her bed.

Five kittens of different fur color and patterns emerged from her bed, some where wholly white and black much like their parents while one was the only one that had a color and pattern of black and white.

The kittens were all that remained of Ordelian, his sons and daughters with Hresvelgion Whisker, his legacy before his passing.

"Hello everyone." Lysithea listlessly greeted them, the event earlier was still fresh in her mind.

Lysithea then made a move to her bed and threw herself on it face first, her head buried on the sheets for brief moments before turning herself as Ordelian and Hresvelgion's litter of kittens jumped or climbed up to the bed and positioned themselves around their owner.

One particular kitten, the one who bore both colors of his parents, climbed up to her chest and stared down at her with curious blue eyes.

"Letho." Lysithea called out his name, out of all the kittens Ordelian left behind, Letho was her favorite for his blue eyes and his stoic personality reminded her not of Ordelian or Hresvelgion but of Byleth.

Letho merely purred before leaving Lysithea to join in with his more playful siblings before Lysithea could even pet him. Such behavior reminded Lysithea of how Ordelian was like when he was just recently gifted to her by her parents as someone to keep her company after the tragedy that befell her siblings, it would take a while before Letho completely warms up to her.

Groaning, Lysithea sat up once again, her mind wandering on what just happened to Edelgard earlier.

The grisly scene of the Emperor vomiting blood and just attempting to brush it off… it all felt wrong for Lysithea, she wanted to press Edelgard for answers now but she knew that wasn't wise and she should let the Emperor recover, noting her disposition earlier and now compounded with her condition.

With another sigh, Lysithea got out of bed and approached the sheathed sword that laid on her table, beside it was a memento, an object of both practical and sentimental value for her, the tactics book that Byleth gave to her on the day of her birthday, days before the fateful day everything changed.

She gave the book a bittersweet smile, remembering her fondness of it and the person who gave it to her but it also reminded her of the loss of such a person, a person she had grown to love… and grieved for.

Not wanting to linger on into the memories that bring joy as equally as pain, if not more so, Lysithea took the sheathed sword from the table and left her room.

* * *

She swung her sword to the side with her right hand before placing both hands on the handle and spun around to deliver another slash to the air, placing every force she had with the momentum of her movements.

Lysithea then raised her sword above her head as it glowed with dark purple energy, the aura of dark magic before slicing the air with the dark magic infused sword, leaving trails of the dark energy as she waved it away.

Soulblade… a weapon art that she had discovered thanks to Dorothea's training of her.

Lysithea using a sword was something she never thought was possible, finding herself too physically fragile to engage in close combat until Edelgard asked her to learn its ways so that she could learn how to defend herself when the enemy comes close.

She protested it at first, citing her weak physical strength but Edelgard expected such response and it was there that she presented Dorothea to help her channel her magical power into the sword she carries to help her wield it and empower it to cut down anything even greater than what a normal blade could do.

Lysithea was surprised at Dorothea's graceful skill with a blade, what it lacked in power, it compensated with agile movement and the application of magic in it. Despite Lysithea's misgivings on the matter, Dorothea awed her with the use of Hexblade, the combat art that she used to channel her magical power into the blade, enchanting it with magic of various elements and making it efficient in cutting through metal.

While Lysithea knew Reasoning magic and its use of elemental magic such as fire, ice, wind and lightning, her knowledge of such pales in comparison to that of dark magic.

Applying the same logic of utilizing Hexblade, Ordelia created a variation of Hexblade that uses the power of dark magic clouding it, it's capabilities as potent as Hexblade with its own unique properties that matches the profile of what dark magic can do.

Despite being proficient in using Soulblade, Lysithea still felt lacking in her movements while wielding a sword, Edelgard had previously sparred with her at one point and criticized her clunky movements which ended with Edelgard declaring Lysithea would most certainly lose her life in battle if she was deployed into the front lines of war.

The sparring ended just as it began, even while using the power of the Soulblade in her sword, Edelgard effortlessly disarmed with nothing but pure skill to prove her point of Lysithea's lack of skill.

Ever since Dorothea comes to train her when the former isn't occupied, Lysithea would be noted to be steadily improving with the handling of a sword. This further motivated her to continue training besides studying to improve her magic.

In the past, physically straining activities would immediately wear her down but thanks to the professor for conditioning her body with the stamina needed to persist longer, she was able to afford spending hours upon hours of physical activities before her body gave up for the day.

Feeling her heart racing accompanied by her pants for air, Lysithea went to one of the wooden benches in the training courtyard of Enbarr's palace for use only by the Imperial family or those given permission by them in which case, Lysithea and Dorothea.

Her training clothes, consisting of a simple black shirt and white pants were soaked with sweat as she cooled down her body by drinking water from her waterskin, feeling a sense of relief as it washed down her throat and distributed in the inner mechanisms of her body to replenish her stamina.

She undid the ponytail she tied behind her head, letting her snow white hair loose as she looked up at the afternoon sky. It was clear and blue, one person wouldn't think there was a war happening around if they were to just judge the sky's condition.

It felt peaceful but it also made her heart wrench at the memory of when the skies were always clear and blue back in Garreg Mach, the sweet smell of morning grass as she goes to class, the casual chatter between her classmates and friends, and finally, the class silencing themselves as Professor Byleth comes in to begin.

Such days felt forlorn to be repeated again and will never be even if they, the Empire wins this war. She knew her remaining years can be counted on one hand by now and she had bitterly accepted such a fate.

A fate she had consigned herself to despite Byleth's vow to her to find a way, a cure, hope… Now, merely a vow unfulfilled that will remain as such.

Heaving a sigh after her quickened breathing had stabilized, Lysithea reached in for the folded letter in her pockets, a letter from her parents back in Ordelia lands.

This wasn't the first time she read this letter, she had read it earlier before she went out to visit Ordelian's grave. She had frequently exchanged letters with her parents on a weekly basis, she wished it was more frequent but doing so would threaten the ruse that she and Edelgard had established.

The ruse being that Lysithea was being held as a political hostage by the Adrestian Empire and that she was coerced to participate in the Siege of Garreg Mach and then taken hostage from her home, as a result, House Ordelia is left unable to retaliate in any form lest their heir's life forfeited.

It was a ruse that Edelgard suggested which Lysithea had protested out of concern for Edelgard's reputation but the Emperor merely told her that Edelgard's reputation was already stained since she instigated the war or she would prefer to call a revolution against the Church. This ruse was meant to prevent House Ordelia from receiving any form of ramifications by other lords of the Alliance as Lysithea aided Edelgard in her endeavor as long as the ruse was maintained.

Of course, her parents disapproved of the choice she had made upon her return to House Ordelia after Edelgard allowed her to come home to inform Count and Countess Ordelia of what she intended to do before she was taken 'hostage' by agents of the Empire that were assigned to perform the act.

"_Why? After all the Empire did to our house? Your siblings? Your cousins? Why would you side with them?"_

Her father's outraged questions rang within her mind, her mother was silent but her expression bore great disapproval for Lysithea's decision.

"_Edelgard had nothing to do for what happened to our house, father. Despite her flaws, she's genuine about her goals and a person that I admired and believed in also believed in her. That is enough for me, I believe that her vision of the future is truly the right way for us to move forward."_

Lysithea explained yet her father wasn't convinced mainly due to his concern of the possible blowback of Lysithea's decision until Lysithea revealed the ruse that she and Edelgard had planned out. A plan that was again met by great disapproval from her parents yet Lysithea was deterred, she made a vow towards her professor that she would be there to steer Edelgard to the right path in case he was absent, to set her straight again and such a vow wasn't something she can easily forsake.

It hurt Lysithea to part with her parents in such sour terms afterwards and she had feared that they would disown her for her decision, she was thankful such thing never came to pass when she received her first letter from them sent via pigeon given by the Empire to her parents as their means of sending missives.

It has been three years since they began this ruse and like Edelgard, this war was beginning to take its toll in Lysithea as they have never made any major strides to get to their goal. Edelgard's refusal to allow her to be deployed in the front lines had also caused great tension between them, Lysithea felt Edelgard was holding her back and lessening her contribution due to her overbearing concern for her, a sentiment she doesn't welcome from the Emperor.

"_I wanted to fight for you, Edelgard. Not to be cooped up with you in this palace, doing nothing but making plans despite not being on the field to see it for myself!"_

Her patience ran thin one day and while Edelgard didn't raise her voice like she did, she was adamant with keeping her in the palace, something that insulted Lysithea because she truly felt like a hostage in Enbarr due to Edelgard's order for her to stay cooped in the palace and simply study or train for a war she hasn't taken part in since Garreg Mach.

What was she even fighting for anyway? What can she do if she just remained in the palace while her friends and former classmates were out there fighting?

"I figured I would see you here." A cold voice that seems to hit to shudder anyone not used to it spoke from behind her.

Lysithea glanced behind her to meet Edelgard's right hand man, Hubert looking down at her with a cold calculating gaze fixated upon her.

Among all of the Black Eagles, Hubert, besides Linhardt was the one Lysithea couldn't find herself getting along with, the others had their own quirks but they more than made up for it with other aspects of their personality… but Hubert? Something in him, bothers her yet she refuses to feel intimidated by him like most others does.

"What do you want?" Lysithea dryly asked him, she could feel that ever since her induction into the Black Eagles, she felt Hubert's judgemental and suspicious look casted upon her as if measuring her every move whenever she was with Edelgard.

Hubert scoffed in amusement at the veiled hostility the young snow haired woman was showing him.

"First off, I would want to thank you for calling for aid when Her Majesty felt sick…"

Lysithea blinked, did she hear him right? Did he actually thank someone outside of Edelgard?

"I wasn't there for Her Majesty due to a task she had me do and so, it fell to you to make the call." Hubert explained his absence from earlier.

Still, Lysithea could feel there was something more than just this cold and taciturn man suggests.

"You didn't come here just to thank me, didn't you?"

Hubert stifled a short smirk. "Observant as always, that keen observation you have-"

"Stop patronizing me."

"Very well." Hubert shrugged, his amused smirk never faltering much to Lysithea's chagrin. "The Emperor wants you to join her later for the war council."

This changed Lysithea's disposition. "Later? Shouldn't Edelgard be resting?" She asked in concern, remembering the grisly memory earlier.

Lysithea didn't know if her eyes were deceiving but she could see Hubert's expression soften and look saddened when Lysithea mentioned Edelgard's need to rest.

"As much as many try to advise Her Majesty on such matters, the war council cannot be postponed as all participants are scheduled to arrive later. It starts within two hours." Hubert said in finality and gave Lysithea a bow before leaving her.

Leaving Lysithea to sigh at Edelgard's stubbornness to push through with matters at the cost of her personal health.

* * *

Edelgard had her right hand's fingers massaging her forehead's temples as the various generals and lords on the table within the council room argued. The room was more than big enough to fit a long and wide table, Hubert stood behind Edelgard while the others had their own loyal aides standing behind their tall chairs. Lysithea was seated beside Edelgard who was at the center of the upper end of the table, in the middle of the table was a map of Fodlan and several pieces depicting various troops and their factions scattered around it.

"We cannot win this war by attrition alone!"

The Emperor sighed, feeling an intense headache to occur as the bickering continued.

"If we did try to use overwhelming force at the cost of our soldiers' lives then we will risk being invaded by Almyra if we did succeed in our conquest!"

Edelgard began tapping her left hand's fingers on the table as she listened on.

"Then what do you suggest we do then? Let the forces of the Kingdom and the Church whittle us away slowly?!"

Then finally, Edelgard curled her left hand into a fist and slammed it on the table strong enough that the sound vibrated all over the large room and made some pieces on the war table in the middle lose their balance.

"Your Majesty…" One of the generals who took part of the heated argument muttered weakly, a far cry of his strong and fiery voice earlier.

Edelgard finally opened her lavender eyes as the room went silent and everyone regarded her with silence, all of them cowed at the authority and the unreadable expression she had as she eyed them one by one.

"We did not gather here to fight among ourselves when we have a war to fight outside these walls." Edelgard sternly reminded them, despite a solemn yet unreadable look upon her face, the tone and the presence she was exuding was one that cowed most of them within the room.

Placing her elbows on the table and clasping her hands, she eyed one of the few women who was within the room.

"Ladislava, what is the situation in Garreg Mach?" Edelgard asked the woman with brown hair, pink eyes and a battle hardened look. The woman wore a set of plate armor that were reserved for someone in command of the wyvern platoons in the Imperial Army.

The woman gave Edelgard a nod before speaking from her chair as the other lords and generals looked at her.

"Our grip in Garreg Mach is still strong since it's fall to us but the harassment the garrison has experienced there, no thanks to the guerilla tactics employed by either the Church of Seiros or the Kingdom has been causing discontent among the men, all of this I have submitted in my report prior and nothing has changed for the better." Ladislava explained as the others discussed among themselves before promptly shutting up when Edelgard spoke.

"Casualties?"

"Only a few, Your Majesty."

"Then, I shall provide you a platoon of the best trackers and assassins led by someone I know that has recently finished her diplomatic mission to Brigid."

Everyone especially Lysithea knew who Edelgard referred to: Petra.

"Her role is to track and destroy any location that our enemies use to retreat to, considering the distance between Arianrhod and Garreg Mach. I expect her to return to Enbarr once those problems are rooted out."

Ladislava's hardened expression showed a hint of gratitude for Edelgard's decision and promptly nodded in thanks.

Edelgard then eyed the man who bore the same blue hair color of her classmate, this was Count Bergliez and the father of Caspar. A seasoned general who had succeeded in repelling the forces of Brigid when they tried to invade the Empire years ago.

"How is the effort to push through Charon lands, Count Bergliez?"

The count with a scar on his left cheek nodded to acknowledge his Emperor's inquiry.

"Remarkably well, we have succeeded in gaining a foothold in Charon lands but I must be honest with my fear concerning the neighboring lands of Galatea, they are in the position to send reinforcements if we push too deep."

"And as such, you feel that it is better to establish a stronghold to keep an eye and bar any armies from the Kingdom and Church from marching into Garreg Mach?"

Count Bergliez agreed with Edelgard's observation. "Yes, Your Majesty although there is more I must inform you."

Edelgard gestured her right hand forward for him to continue.

"I have received reports of supposed caravans hailing from Daphnel lands that bear supplies, meeting up with forces from House Charon within the Valley of Torment."

This sent shockwaves among the rest of the participants in the room with one of the nobles standing up from his seat and screaming, outraged.

"If such things are true then House Daphnel and by extension, the Leicester Alliance is covertly aiding our enemies despite their claim of 'neutrality'!"

"We're all aware such claims were a sham but to think they would resort to the same thing House Ordelia did-"

"Silence." Edelgard ordered after she saw Lysithea flinch at the near mention of what happened to her house many years ago.

"Even with evidence and probable cause, we cannot avoid open war with the Leicester Alliance." Edelgard started with a hint of frustration, she couldn't help but feel like this was part of Claude's schemes when he declared the Alliance's neutrality in the midst of the political chaos he brought about within the Alliance after he succeeded Duke Riegan.

"But Your Majesty, if we take this affront unanswered, we would look-"

"I am aware." Edelgard interrupted with a slightly raised voice. "But doing so will leave Garreg Mach Monastery more vulnerable, the only reason why our troops from the Adrestia region can cross over is because of the use of small boats and ships to cross the Airmid River and such process is timely and costly, we do not have enough resources. We are far too stretched thin as it is."

Ferdinand, who was one of the participants of the discussion nodded in affirmation.

"That is correct, to antagonize the Alliance would also make us susceptible to a three-pronged assault from the Kingdom, Church and the Alliance, we are already struggling as it is against the former two, we cannot afford to combat a third one." Ferdinand reasoned but this didn't help to pacify those seeking retribution against the Alliance.

"But they already are provoking us!"

"The Alliance is not to be meddled with until I say so." Edelgard decided in finality, earning groans from the lords who wanted to take action against the Alliance's meddling.

Lysithea could only sigh inwardly at the situation and she felt useless for the most part despite the Great Bridge of Myrddin falling under the jurisdiction of House Ordelia, the lords of the Alliance had effectively wrestled control of it to secure it from her father's control, they are unwilling to risk Count Ordelia from opening it for the Imperial Army to pass through without any resistance and thus gain a foothold in Alliance territory.

"Your Majesty, there's also the matter of us losing whatever hold we have of Gaspard lands."

This was the most pressing matter that everyone dreaded to speak about but also needed to for it bore great importance if the reports they received were to be believed.

"It is the only front that keeps the armies of the Kingdom of Faerghus from directly stepping into the northern Empire. We must reinforce it."

Count Bergliez nodded in support. "I must agree, if our hold on Gaspard lands is lost then the campaign against House Charon will undoubtedly fall as a result, Garreg Mach will be open for invasion from the Church and the Kingdom."

"If we send more men to reinforce Gaspard lands then we won't have enough to repel the Kingdom and the Church that took control of the Brionac Plateau! And if reports are to be believed, King Dimitri himself led the charge!"

Edelgard scrunch her brows and her teeth gritted at the mention of Dimitri's participation in the battle, she too did not expect news of Dimitri entering the front lines. She knew how powerful the king was, she had sparred with him on many occasions and in those times, he had been holding back against her out of courtesy yet she too had difficulty fighting him even at his restrained state.

"They said the moment he arrived on the battlefield, he swept through his enemies like a raging tempest, leaving nothing but death and devastation at his wake." One of the generals said, having heard of the stories that came to being after Dimitri's victory in breaching the defenses in the Brionac Plateau, he had instilled fear among the Imperial army that they had retreated as their general died by Dimitri's hands with no effort at all.

"But if we don't send another army into Gaspard lands, the north would be open!"

The sound of someone purposely clearing their throat brought silence upon the whole room once again, it was not by the Emperor's lips but from someone closely related to her, the only man that she had left for family and from his side of the family Edelgard inherited such lavender eyes.

"You all speak as if my house, my lands and my people are not in danger from the threat of the Kingdom's army on the Brionac Plateau." Lord Volkhard Arundel spoke as his voice and his gaze alone commanded such authority similar to Edelgard's own as he sat on the side of the table opposite Edelgard's position.

"We... do not mean any offense Lord Arundel..." One of the generals who argued with the others earlier meekly spoke as he felt a heavy grip in his soul as Arundel's eyes briefly looked into his own.

"With our hold on Gaspard falling and the northwestern part of our Empire in enemy hands, my lands will be the first to fall victim into the enemy's forces before they march south to Hevring." Arundel spoke while looking at the huge map of Fodlan in the middle of the table, all eyes also went to take a look.

Edelgard was silent as Lysithea noticed the cold stare she was giving off to her uncle, bereft of any form of familial love despite their relationship as uncle and niece.

"If Hevring falls, they will have access to the ports of Hevring for safe passage and a stronghold of their naval forces."

Count Hevring, Linhardt's father who shared his son's hair color although grayed out due to age, agreed.

"The Kingdom and the Church will then be free to attack from both land and sea if they take the ports, they will then have the position to attack Fort Merceus from both sides, cutting the fort off from receiving any supplies to maintain it before they make way here, to Enbarr." Count Hevring assessed.

"They can also march through the Ogma Mountains and assault Garreg Mach after passing through Varley and Hrym to cross the Airmid River- and if our suspicion is correct on the collaboration of the Alliance and Kingdom, they will pass through the Great Bridge of Myrddin and assault Garreg Mach from the south while an army passing through Charon will attack the north." Arundel finished as the lords and generals quietly discussed the hypothetical results should they fail to hold their defenses.

"Add that to the possibility that the Alliance can turn on us at their leisure, I believe they will only show their hand if they think open war will guarantee their victory with the Church and Kingdom." Count Bergliez added which did little to ease the feelings of the others attending the meeting.

Ferdinand closed his eyes at the grim reality of their situation. "The odds are stacked against us." He said with a rare case of hopelessness when he was usually one of the more optimistic people in his class, this is one of the moments that he did not desire glory or getting an edge on Edelgard.

Arundel cleared his throat once again to gain their attention.

"The Empire will then be surrounded should that come to pass." Arundel grimly said before coming forth with something.

"I may have a solution to help turn the tide of this war in our favor."

All eyes went on him, pondering what he had to suggest to change the tumultuous direction of the war yet Edelgard and Hubert gave him a look of suspicion which barely masked their contempt.

Lysithea herself felt uneasy at the mere presence of Arundel, as if there was something within the man that disturbs her despite rarely seeing him ever since her arrival in Enbarr.

Arundel clasped his hands together, placing them calmly on the table.

"The experiments regarding the creation of Demonic Beasts have been perfected." Arundel said as the reactions of the various participants of the meeting varied.

"With a small margin for failure, we can deploy the Demonic Beasts en masse, each of these carries the strength of fifty men and if we use them, they will change the tides of the war into our favor." Arundel continued as many voiced varying opinions while Edelgard and Hubert retained their glare at him.

Among the varying opinions were of Ferdinand's who was obviously voicing his displeasure at such a drastic form of action.

"But such a thing is unethical! We are aware of how those monsters come to be! What poor souls did you subject those inhuman experiments for?!" Ferdinand demanded which was followed by voices of support from some of the lords and generals which included Ladislava and Count Hevring.

"As far as I remember, we are at war and as much as I hate to admit it… desperate times call for desperate measures." Count Bergliez responded in defense to Arundel's proposal. "We cannot hope to win this war if we are heavily shackled by ethics that only serves to hold our armies down.

Count Hevring countered back at Count Bergliez while at the same time, insulted him for his lack of moral compass, accusing him of something which served to enrage the hawkish lord as arguing filled the room once again.

"To answer Duke Aegir's question," Arundel calmly began, silencing the whole room. "The 'poor souls' that he decides to take pity with are prisoners of war, what better to use defeated soldiers of our enemies for such purpose? They have no use… no value to us and they only drain our food stores as they waste away in the dungeons."

"But-"

"With the magic we have perfected to fully subjugating such monsters, we will have no trouble controlling them if that is one concern-"

A hand slammed on the table, alerting everyone to the direction of the north but it was not from the Emperor as they thought but it was from her ward, Lysithea.

"Absolutely not!" Lysithea spoke out in a mix of shock and anger to the fact that these nobles were willing to even consider such measures bereft of any moral code. "You can't be seriously considering using monsters born from unwilling subjects?!"

Most of the lords glared at her, their glares were like daggers pointed at her yet the Ordelia heiress didn't falter as her glare focused more on Arundel who simply looked at her with irritation.

"I do not recall that a ward of the Empire is allowed to speak her mind and address me as such." Arundel began. "You are merely her due to the grace of Her Majesty but that does not give you the right to speak and interrupt delicate matters such as this."

"Such insolence."

"Why is she even here?"

"Isn't she the daughter of Count Ordelia? The one the Empire gave a lesson for meddling into the Hrym rebellion?"

Lysithea gritted her teeth, she was standing by now, her hands curled into fists as she barely tried to restrain her indignation at what she just heard.

Count Bergliez maintained his glare at Lysithea. "You will silence your tongue, young lady." Caspar's father spoke and it was at that brief moment of knowing him that Lysithea saw how his son was fortunate not to have inherited anything from him.

"Speak out of turn in this council once more and I will have you thrown to the dungeons."

"You will do no such thing." The entire room went silent at the sound of Edelgard's stern voice in response to the Count of Bergliez's threat.

"But Your Majesty-"

"You and your forces owe their lives due to her strategies that she had presented. If it weren't for her efforts here in Enbarr, you wouldn't be participating in this meeting." Edelgard harshly said as her lavender eyes narrowed in her glare towards each and everyone who spoke against Lysithea.

"As a matter of fact, many of you owe your lives to her." Edelgard pointed out with contempt. "And that is why she has a right to attend this council and speak her mind whether you approve or disapprove."

"But Your Majesty-"

"I have spoken. Do not make me repeat myself, Count Bergliez." Edelgard coldly said, effectively intimidating the count who was renowned for his valor and numerous victories against Brigid.

This brought those who expressed their vexation towards Lysithea silence as soon as they saw how Edelgard brought the renowned Count Bergliez under heel, all except for Arundel. Edelgard setting an example of how she easily removed Duke Aegir from power, Marquis Vestra's mysterious death and the purging of various corrupt nobles who had committed atrocities to their own people's welfare, they had every right to fear the Emperor and her meteoric rise to power, she had effectively sent them a message that she would not be like her father, Ionius IX that they easily reduced to a puppet.

"That does not affect what decision we must choose for the Demonic Beasts to help our efforts in this war." Arundel said, undeterred as he leaned his back on his seat. "Now is not the time to be shackled by mere ethics when the very existence of our nation and ideals is at risk."

"I must concur with the Emperor's ward." Linhardt's father spoke in defiance to Arundel's plan. "We will be perceived as nothing more than monsters hiding behind human flesh if we can continue to present such dishonor even to our enemies. If we are to reunify Fodlan under one Empire, we cannot forget the founding principles that established the Empire to what it is today."

Arundel scoffed. "Founding principles that were used to manipulate the first Adrestian Emperor by that monster, Seiros, to use as a leash to control humanity. It is that very same monster we are fighting against, what good is there in using the values she used to manipulate our kind for so long?"

The room fell silent for a brief time as they thought of how long has Seiros manipulated the populace of Fodlan as the Archbishop Rhea following Edelgard's revelation of their identities as one, it was a blow that sent shockwaves throughout Fodlan to find out about such duplicity.

"I agree with Count Hevring, despite Seiros using such principles to use Wilhelm to forge the Empire under her guidance, we cannot ignore the good that such values have shown for our people throughout the years whether it is her doing or not, we cannot deny that it is the proper code of ethics everyone must follow." Ferdinand reasoned with in support of Count Hevring.

As more and more discussions continued on the nature of Arundel's proposal, Edelgard was in deep thought as to how to proceed with the war. She cursed herself for overestimating the strength of the Empire against the other nations and she couldn't help but feel so weak without the guidance of Byleth after all these years, she missed him terribly for both his counsel, his power and the emotional strength he had provided her. Despite the evidence laid out that discourages his status of being alive, a part of her wishes he was still out there and wanted to keep believing it despite the pain such futile belief gives her.

But whether or not she believes he was still out there or not is irrelevant for now, as Emperor of Adrestia, she needed to make the hard decisions here and while she prefers to take the idealistic approach, she must balance it out by being pragmatic enough to consider the practicality of the situation at hand.

"Lord Arundel." Edelgard began as everyone held their tongue at bay when Edelgard addressed her uncle formally with the intent to declare her decision.

"See to it that the deployment of the Demonic Beasts are prepared for the counter attack to reclaim the Brionac Plateau from the Kingdom's hold." Edelgard declared, sending shockwaves that bore varying reactions from the people in attendance.

Count Hevring sighed in defeat, knowing he cannot do anything and acquiesce to his Emperor's decision. Ferdinand tried to protest but was urged by Count Hevring to stand down. Lysithea looked pained at Edelgard's decision to resort to such methods.

"This decision is not easy but we need to have the strength to carry on with hard decisions in order to win this war." Edelgard said as she felt a form of hatred within herself as she resorted to such a decision.

"Lord Arundel will lead the fight against the combined army of the Kingdom and the Church to reclaim the Brionac Plateau. Once the Plateau is reclaimed, half of the forces will be sent to reinforce the stronghold we have established in Gaspard." Edelgard then turned to Count Bergliez. "I would want you to remain on standby in Charon lands and act if either forces from Charon or Gaspard are attacking, in the event that simultaneous attacks occurs, prioritize Gaspard."

Receiving a bow from Count Bergliez, Edelgard stood up from her seat, all others mirrored her except for Lysithea who only bore the same look she had when Edelgard made a decision she deemed horrible.

"The council is adjourned, orders will be sent out soon. For the Empire." Edelgard said in finality.

"For the Empire!" Everyone except for Lysithea repeated, some of them meekly did so due to being dismayed over the drastic decision.

* * *

Edelgard knew the decision she made was not an easy one and she wasn't a fool to believe that everyone in that war council accepts it, she expected Ferdinand would disagree with it as he always does but not out of pettiness of being better than her but based more on the ideals he had set as a standard for nobles to follow.

Lysithea, on the other hand, is making sure her grievances are heard as she argued with Hubert outside the door to her room after she had entered it to rest for the entire day.

"Her Majesty is resting, you yourself know what she had to go through today after witnessing it firsthand." Hubert's voice spoke.

"I don't care." Lysithea responded. "She needs to hear this from me otherwise I'll-"

"Turn your back on her after all she has done to safeguard you? The steps she took to sacrifice her own reputation to cover for you?"

"Gratitude does not equal blind subservience to what she's doing, Hubert. Don't compare me to you."

The Emperor still wasn't feeling well from earlier coupled with the stress she had to endure receiving nothing but bad news with nothing to compensate for it. Yet, she knew she needed to settle this with Lysithea, she knows how stubborn her friend is and in these past few years has welcomed her counsel (which had saved lives with her strategies) and was the one she had talked to relieve her mind even for a bit.

Just as Hubert and Lysithea renewed their argument, they heard the lock within Edelgard's door click open and the door opened slightly, Edelgard's tired eye looking at both of them.

"Come in." Edelgard dryly said before leaving them to open the door to let themselves in.

Lysithea entered first, sharing a glare with Hubert as she went in before shifting the glare towards Edelgard who had her back turned at her as she looked outside of the window from her room to oversee the city of Enbarr as a whole.

"Not you, Hubert." Edelgard said without turning her back to see Hubert who had just stepped foot in her room. "You are dismissed for the day."

Hubert didn't react and merely bowed in obedience to Edelgard's wishes, he snuck a quick glance to Lysithea who had her eyes glued on Edelgard's back before taking his leave, gently closing the door behind him.

The two women of different strands of white hair were left alone within the room, a tense atmosphere building up between them, an atmosphere that was in danger of blowing up at any moment.

Edelgard had readied herself for this confrontation ever since she made the decision, she knew very well she would anger Lysithea for her willingness to use unethical methods to create more Demonic Beasts even though she had assured her and the Black Eagles years earlier that she won't resort to them anymore.

This wasn't their first argument, they had disagreed over many things in the past such as Edelgard's refusal to allow Lysithea to join the battlefield citing the complication of their situation, that if she were seen fighting out in the open, it would jeopardize the ruse they had created to safeguard House Ordelia from any reprisal.

Lysithea was willing to agree with Edelgard's argument over that, she was even willing to give Edelgard leeway when the Emperor revealed to her and the Black Eagle Strike Force about her affiliation to the group that had been orchestrating attacks on the Church during their days in the Academy, while some were shocked and outraged over it for some time, they came to accept it when they discovered that Byleth knew and still decided to place his trust in Edelgard as well as them thinking that her path is the right way for the good of all.

It took time for Lysithea to live through that fact despite being promised justice by Edelgard for what was done to her and her family as well as the grief they had caused Byleth for Jeralt's death which Edelgard had assured her that she had nothing to do with it and it was merely by Kronya's impulsive act that caused Jeralt's untimely demise.

She was already teetering on the edge of her trust and patience with Edelgard until earlier when Edelgard turned back on her word and permitted the deployment of Demonic Beasts into battle.

Lysithea wanted Edelgard to see the error of her ways, to make her see that this would only worsen the perception of the battle to her and also because, she made a vow towards the professor that she would be the one to set Edelgard straight in her path during his absence and that is what she plans to do today.

All because of a promise she made as well as the duty that she mandated to herself, the duty of a friend.

And she was going to beat it into Edelgard's head.

"You went back on your word."

It was a brief but cold and straightforward accusation.

Edelgard didn't move and just looked outside the window.

"I did." She didn't even bother to deny nor insert a reason to justify it.

"Why?"

"You already know why."

That dismissive way of talking felt like it pinched Lysithea's ever lessening patience.

"Do you know what this would mean to everyone who believes in you? Our friends who you also swore to?"

She was just still as she stood.

"They will have to accept it whether they like it or not."

She didn't mean that, in fact, she hated herself for allowing her mouth to run off like that. Unlike the majority of the nobles or people of military command, she genuinely viewed the Black Eagle Strike Force as friends, not subjects she could merely command like anyone else. It made her sound so uncaring, cold and distant.

"Just like that? That's your reason?"

Edelgard clenched her fists tightly at her side and with a sigh of exasperation, she snappily turned around to face a seething Lysithea, their distance closer than what she anticipated.

"And what would you have me do in our situation?" Edelgard questioned her, tints of frustration in her eyes as she locked it with Lysithea's.

"Find a better way, there must always be another way rather than just… that…"

"And if there isn't and our need is dire?" Edelgard added in. "Lysithea, I understand what you and the others tried to point out but if you have been listening earlier, we ARE losing this war. This stalemate is beginning to turn into a situation that's against our favor."

"But sacrificing unwilling lives to be turned to those… monstrosities? Is that how far you're willing to let yourself sink to?" Lysithea questioned, her voice getting higher.

"We cannot just base our decisions by lofty ideals and ethics alone, compromises must be made when the situation demands it and right now, I have no choice…" Edelgard said as she felt more and more tense at the growing argument between her and Lysithea.

"Such is the burden of leadership, I must do what is best for my people even if I would be seen as a monster to others." The Emperor added.

"Others who you plan to rule over if we win this war, those others you speak of that lives in Fodlan will never accept you as the ruler of Fodlan if you went about this path! They already have their own grievances at you for instigating this from the beginning! What more if you allowed these atrocities to continue?!" Lysithea argued back with bared anger.

"What is ideal is far from what is the reality we live in, Lysithea. Sentiments, beliefs and morals… all are meaningless when the reality of the situation is overwhelming-"

"Then the ideals that you based your decision on starting this war..." Lysithea interjected. "Are they nothing to you now? The resolve you showed, what drove you to do all these for what you deemed for the greater good of the people of Fodlan… is it all a lie now?!"

Edelgard looked deeply affected by what Lysithea told her, she certainly did not expect such a counter argument from the Ordelia noblewoman.

"That's not- you're twisting my words!" Edelgard exclaimed in denial. "I still fight for the future of Fodlan and what I think is best for its people!"

"Then tell me why are you allowing those people, the very same people who did those atrocities to me and my family do the same thing to prisoners of war?!"

"Because I have no choice left!"

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!" Lysithea yelled out as loudly as she could after seeing how Edelgard won't listen to reason.

"I need them, Lysithea! I need them to win this war otherwise-"

"With what you're doing on these Demonic Beasts... you're no better than the very same people who sacrificed so much of our loved ones just for their sick experiments!" Lysithea accused out of anger had completely taken over her, as if she had been hiding such emotions from the beginning.

Edelgard was stunned at what Lysithea had just said, her hands balled into fists as the very thought of being compared to the likes of Kronya, Solon and their fellow members boiled her blood adding to the fact that she was being lectured for a decision that was the right one in a pragmatic point of view.

"Don't you dare compare me to them…" Edelgard muttered lowly but with escalating indignation.

"It's the truth and you damn well know it!" Lysithea wasn't quite finished yet as her infamous barbed tongue lashed out something that she had been keeping at bay but couldn't quite do it now.

"The professor... Byleth will be ashamed of you if only he was here to see this, how you turned out to be."

If Edelgard wasn't feeling that much angry earlier from how Lysithea compared her to those monsters in pale white skin, she was now. The very thought that Lysithea invoked his name, the name of the person she respected and admired most, to use against her has finally made her run out of patience towards Lysithea's ceaseless reproach.

"Don't you dare invoke his name to use it against me, Lysithea!" Edelgard by now was also shouting as the fuse of her patience had finally reached its end. She may care for Lysithea and well-being to the point of going through great lengths to protect her and her family but this time, she felt she had gone too far.

"Can't I? Or because you can't see that you yourself is turning into the very same people who did this to us! You're so blind and fixated with your own selfish goals to subjugate-"

Edelgard gritted her teeth as she waved her right hand in front of Lysithea as if swatting away the latter's words.

"Selfish now is it? Selfish? I do this for the people of Fodlan and the future generations who would benefit from it! Don't you presume to say that this war was-"

"Or perhaps you are doing this for your self-righteous drivel? That in the end, you are nothing more than just one of those nobles who would do everything to secure your own self-interest!"

While Edelgard had kept her cool, despite the rousing anger she felt towards Lysithea, that had been the final straw, releasing any restraint Edelgard held in both mind and tongue.

"How dare you! Unlike you, I chose to spend what remaining years I have for the people of Fodlan and if it weren't for me, you would waste it on selfishly bettering your parents' lives without regard for-"

The sound of a hard slap across the cheek resounded the entire room, the room that was just now teeming with loud and enraged voices have now gone fully silent.

Edelgard's head was tilted on the right side as her mindly slowly registered what had happened with the stinging sensation of pain on her left cheek being the thing that indicated what Lysithea did to her just now.

She had never been slapped before, not even by her parents nor any of her captors during those dark days of being helpless. She had experienced what it felt like to slap someone but never did she know the feeling of being the recipient of such action.

And for it to be given to her by someone she deemed as one of her closest and most genuine friends she had, it made it more painful for her heart more than the sharp pain on her cheek.

"How dare I...?" Lysithea questioned as she panted for air after delivering such a vicious slap to Edelgard for her remark. "How dare you? I decided to pledge my life to your cause, the plans I have for my parents, delayed just for your own plan's sake so don't you dare tell me I wasted all these years for nothing when I wasted it all on you!" She yelled out as she opened the floodgates of her grievances towards Edelgard.

Edelgard still hasn't moved as her lavender eyes were wide open and stared blankly at the floor.

"I sacrificed friendships, meaningful friendships just so I can fulfill both my promise to the professor and my role as your friend to help you in the future you tried to build!"

An image of Annette's eager smile flashed in her mind, her hopeful requests for Lysithea to tutor her despite Annette's seniority over her age and Annette telling Lysithea to approach if she ever needed something, precious memories that they shared, all of which faded as her last memory of Annette was her departing away from them out of loyalty to her country.

Cyril soon came to mind, the boy who was one of the first few to show kindness and care for her in Garreg Mach, he had helped her over various things and she helped him learn how to read and write, they had their ups and downs but she still viewed him as one of the few she calls her friends. The crushed look he had when she attacked him in a move to send him away to avoid getting killed by Byleth or any of the Imperial soldiers still haunted her whenever she thought about it.

Then, there were those from the Golden Deer, her first batch of classmates that she had grown attached to (minus Lorenz) over the months they were together prior to her admittance in the Black Eagles. Despite Claude's antics and the various quirks of her classmates there, they cared for her even after she left them, now here she is… her existence of being a hostage… a ward to Edelgard, a lie to deceive them and her homeland. Underneath her, she feared the day would come when she would be forced to fight against them.

Finally, there was the one who mattered the most to her and he was perhaps the person who had truly left an impact in her life: Professor Byleth. The person she truly fell in love with, the person who pushed her to be better, showed her proper respect, ever so considerate towards her and lastly, he had the most faith in her. Their mutual respect and fondness for each other, the amount of times they had work together, the smiles they shared and the tender kind words… his fall in Garreg Mach to save the woman before her still haunts her to this day.

"It should have been you." Lysithea spoke out in a low but vitriolic tone.

Edelgard had recovered from her shock by now, looked back at Lysithea, her eyes looking awakened with renewed realization mixed with pain of both physical and emotional towards Lysithea.

The bitter memory of Byleth falling into the chasm that Rhea caused painfully reminded Lysithea of that dark day when Edelgard was saved by Byleth at the cost of his own life.

Briefly closing her eyes, her pinkish red eyes glared towards Edelgard's increasingly hurt and shocked eyes.

"It should have been you who fell that day... Not him." Lysithea spat out with all her anger and hatred towards Edelgard as the words left the tip of her tongue.

Despite just saying such hurtful words, Lysithea immediately regretted what she had just allowed her overflowing emotions to say without any restraint. She felt a tremendous amount of guilt as the words left her mouth and seeing Edelgard's devastated reaction, an emotion rarely shown by the Emperor, further worsened the feeling.

Lysithea felt regret and shame, unable to bear it in front of the person she had just hurt, she swiftly turned around and fled the room, leaving Edelgard alone as she watched Lysithea depart and shut the door close.

Edelgard's legs wobbled as she nearly fell on her knees, her fall being prevented when she used the nearby tea table as a crutch, it could have been because of what happened to her earlier during lunch or what Lysithea harshly told or perhaps both.

Nonetheless, what Lysithea had just told her, shook her to the core of her entire being.

Had she truly gone off her path in her pursuit to emerge victorious in this war? To realize her vision for Fodlan and its people?

Is her desperation to see her goal come to fruition cost what values she once held? Lysithea's words to her that she was beginning to turn into an example of the nobility that she abhorred had made an impact to her resolve in making the difficult decision.

But what hurts most? The mention and the thought of Byleth looking at her with disgust and disapproval for the measures she had done to keep the Empire together, despite her affirming her resolve last time they spoke that she would stop at nothing, the opinions of her friend had begun to shake such resolve.

"My teacher…" Edelgard muttered out weakly with a shaking voice. "How I wish you were here."

Bitter tears fell from her lavender eyes and onto the surface of the table.

Her teacher seemed to always know what the right path was, he knew the answers to almost every solution and she had wished he was still with her.

* * *

Lysithea ran out of the palace gates as she went towards the streets of Enbarr, leaving behind a trail of tears wherever she passed by.

Not caring who she bumped into or almost ran into, Lysithea's obscured vision due in part from her tears, led her to a beeline for somewhere she could pour out her emotion in isolation and outside of her chambers in the palace.

The skies darkened from the inevitable rainfall to befell the Imperial capital for the entirety of the night as people scrambled to get inside their homes for shelter from the rain and vendor stalls took steps to close down early to avoid their trade from getting soaked by rain.

Finding a gloomy alleyway filled with clutters such as rotted wooden boxes and barrels, going inside and leaning her back on the brick walls of an establishment, Lysithea allowed herself to slip down as the rain began to pour in heavy drops, soaking the city of Enbarr with its cold drops.

Her hot tears mixing in with the cold rain, Lysithea began sobbing out from a mixed array of emotions: anguish, guilt and sadness being prevalent.

She cried as she lamented the current state of her life and the direction it was going, she felt that what she sacrificed was for naught ever since she became Edelgard's ward, she was never allowed to go out and directly help the war effort due to Edelgard's own objection to it.

Her parents that she had left behind and set aside her goal for them to have a peaceful retirement, she had begun harboring thoughts that they will never find their peace away from the tumultuous politics of Fodlan and the aftermath of their suffering. What more with her own realization that what remaining time she had is running out and she was nowhere near to that goal.

Regret, she had begun harboring a semblance of regret for joining Edelgard's crusade after Byleth fell. She had thought what would have been her life instead if she went to the other path of the crossroad that laid before her when she contemplated if she would join her friend and professor.

She was angry, not just to Edelgard but also herself for being unable to steer Edelgard to a better path, for being so powerless to change anything.

Yet, despite all those thoughts…

"Lysithea?"

The sound of that voice she hasn't heard for years interrupted her thoughts as she looked up at a man standing before her.

She didn't know if it was her tears or the rain that obscured her vision but for a moment, she didn't know if the man before him was someone she hasn't seen for a long time now.

"C-Cyril?" Lysithea stuttered as her eyes widened after she cleared her eyes to see the Almyran man before her, he had grown since the last (painful) time she had seen him but those orange eyes of his and the scar on his forehead were unmistakable.

Scrambling to stand up, she felt a sense of relief to see him alive after last they saw each other, she marveled at how he had grown up from looking like a young boy to a man before her.

The same could be said for Cyril who felt happy to see his friend and reading mentor fine and growing up into a fine young woman.

Without another word, Lysithea embraced Cyril, thankful and relieved that he survived the siege of Garreg Mach after many years of his fate being unknown to her. Cyril was taken by surprise by the sudden action but nonetheless reciprocated the hug, feeling a wave of relief.

Though he wanted more time in such warm contact under the cold rain, he had to let go of her after he felt Lysithea's embrace loosening.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" Lysithea asked the question that rang across her mind as she got over the initial shock of their unexpected reunion.

Cyril looked as if he expected the question as his hopeful smile faltered for a bit.

"I've been here for weeks now, spying for the Church and trying to get important information about the Empire's plans." Cyril replied.

Lysithea could only solemnly stare at him as rain dropped heavily on them. She had mixed feelings on their reunion,

"Also…" Cyril added rather shyly, a small blush burning across his cheeks. "I've come to rescue you."

The Ordelia heiress stared at him with shock, in her sadness, she had forgotten of the fact that she was playing a part in the ruse of being a hostage to Edelgard to have a bargaining chip against House Ordelia.

Cyril had been keeping a forlorn hope that he would rescue Lysithea from her situation in Enbarr when he was given this assignment but Shamir had told him to cease such thoughts and focus more on the task at hand, they needed information on the Empire's plans for the war not the rescue of a fallen noble house's heiress.

Yet despite the grim reality, Cyril never lost hope that the Goddess may smile upon him in his mission. He loves Lysithea, having developed feelings for her ever since they became friends and she taught him how to read and write, things that greatly elevated his status among Rhea's peers instead of being looked down upon back then.

He owed her a personal debt for it and hearing of the outrageous and atrocious abduction of Lysithea that took place in House Ordelia to keep them in check by the Empire and also hearing about the atrocities that the same Empire did to the Ordelias in the past, Cyril's resolve was stronger than anyone's in his personal mission to rescue her.

And such an opportunity arrived when Lysithea had nearly run into him as she ran through the streets of Enbarr in tears, he thought that she may be feeling distressed from having escaped her captors and thus, provided him the chance to take her back to her home.

"You did?"

Cyril nodded and smiled in response to Lysithea's question.

"It's time you finally go home to your family, Lysithea. I have no doubt that you miss them terribly." Cyril said as he held both Lysithea's hands.

While it was true that Lysithea longed to meet with her parents again, she had reservations from doing so…

"We can go now, Lysithea. Shamir and the others are just waiting for me at our hideout then we'll depart-"

"I can't."

Two words, those two words were enough to nearly destroy the newfound hope and joy he just felt as he looked on in surprise at Lysithea who had looked down on rain soaked ground below them.

"You can't? What do you mean? This is the perfect chance to escape!" Cyril reasoned, assuming that Lysithea must have thought that her escaping with them would put them at risk.

"I can't." She refused for the second time.

Despite her explosive argument with Edelgard earlier, the words they exchanged, the clashing opinions and the emotions they unleashed, in her heart, Lysithea knew she couldn't go with Cyril despite having the opportunity to do so.

Despite her own misgivings to Edelgard's path, she could abandon her.

She made a promise and that wasn't just what was holding her back, she knew that despite the means, Edelgard's crusade was the only path ahead that gave the chance to change Fodlan for the better. She still believes in such a vision.

And Edelgard was one if not her closest friend, she had been there for her ever since they bonded, she had watched her back and made her feel welcome despite Lysithea's own doubts and suspicion to her prior. She may have gone about it in the wrong way but the lengths Edelgard went through to safeguard her signified how special she was to her heart and Lysithea cannot help but reciprocate the same amount of devotion and love to the Emperor.

She didn't feel like Edelgard was simply using her for her own ends, she felt genuine attachment between the two of them. Their hatred to the same set of systems that brought about the suffering of many including Lysithea's own was also one of the reasons why she could connect with Edelgard.

To abandon Edelgard, especially in the time where she needed guidance, is to spit on the promise she made to Byleth, to be there for her and steer her to the right path when she swore to him under the moonlight before Garreg Mach and Byleth's fall. It would also fail her moral obligation as Edelgard's friend if she was to forsake Edelgard in her time of need.

She has to keep trying, she needs to otherwise she couldn't look straight into Byleth's eyes in the afterlife (if it existed) and she wouldn't be able to bear the guilt of abandoning her friend should she perish.

"I have to stay."

Cyril couldn't believe what he was hearing from Lysithea, his hold on her hands loosened at her refusal.

"I don't understand, they kidnapped you!" Cyril exclaimed as he listed the crimes the Empire had done. "That monster of an Emperor who dared to attack Lady Rhea had been keeping you prisoner for years! Why would you still decide to stay?!"

He was practically shouting at her now, bewildered at her decision.

"It's because she's my friend." Lysithea replied, closing her eyes as various happy memories of her time with Edelgard flashed across her mind. "I can't abandon her."

"Y-Your friend?! Are you mad?!" Cyril exclaimed out in extreme bemusement. "How can you possibly think of that?!"

Lysithea only remained silent, she didn't think Cyril would understand why she thought of that way to Edelgard, they never once talked about it nor gave Cyril any clues pertaining to their bond.

She felt Cyril's hold on her hands renewed, his hands squeezing hers.

"I love you, Lysithea. Please… you have to come with me."

Lysithea's eyes opened widely as she met straight with Cyril's own eyes, eyes that were filled with resolve and genuine emotion towards her. Lysithea couldn't help but tear up at it.

She couldn't help but tear up because she couldn't return such feelings.

"I'm sorry… I can't… I'm so sorry." Lysithea sobbed once again as she parted her hands from Cyril's hold, she could see the look of pain form in his face, the hope he once held earlier had all but left him.

"Lysithea, please…" Cyril begged, adamant and clinging to the last vestiges of hope he had left but the look in Lysithea's eyes crushed every bit of hope he had left.

"Cyril! We have to go. Someone found out about our operation here!" Another familiar voice said as both Cyril and Lysithea looked at the other side of the alleyway to see Shamir looking distressed and holding her bow.

The Almyran boy could only look back and forth towards Lysithea and Shamir, confused on what he should be doing next.

"Go." Lysithea urged him, looking away from him. "I… can't return your feelings-"

"He's still in your mind, isn't it?" Cyril asked as he felt anger rising up in his heart after realizing the harsh truth that his hope to rescue Lysithea was all for naught. "That until all these years, you still cling to that traitorous bastard. He deserved what happened to him."

Lysithea didn't respond and just continued looking away from him.

"I don't know why you decided to stay with the Empire…" Cyril muttered.

"Cyril, get moving!" Shamir said as she drew from her quiver and fired an arrow to someone.

"But if I see you in the battlefield on the side of those against Lady Rhea, I will not hesitate." Cyril coldly said, he tried to sound cold yet his hurt and confused voice betrayed it as he gave Lysithea one last look before he painfully departed from her to go with Shamir as the alarms of Enbarr in the form of bells rang across the city, signalling enemies within the city as the city watch scrambled out.

As search parties formed to look for the spies that were found out, Lysithea slowly made her way back towards the palace while being soaked to the bone by the heavy rainfall. An unreadable look etched upon her face as she did so.

Unknown to her, Hubert had been watching and listening to her and her conversation with Cyril from a distance, witnessing everything after he followed her out of suspicion after he had overheard her argument with Edelgard from outside the Emperor's room, discreetly hiding away as Lysithea stormed off.

* * *

As Edelgard watched the heavy rainfall befell her Empire's capital as well as hear the city's alarm all over her city, Edelgard couldn't help but clutch her chest in dread and sorrow to what she and Lysithea had argued about.

Shortly after Lysithea stormed off, filled with regret, she had ordered guards to find her when she tried to check on with Lysithea in her room only to be met by Hresvelgion and her litter of kittens.

Edelgard feared that Lysithea may have run off and it was only further exacerbated when she received word from her guards that spies were discovered by Hubert's own spy ring lurking within the city.

She began fearing for the worst that Lysithea may have possibly been taken after she wasn't found by the guards until now… until the door to her room slowly creaked open.

Alerting her, Edelgard grabbed the dagger that laid on her study table near the window, unsheathed it and pointed it to who she assumed to be an assassin, only to see a heavily rain soaked Lysithea standing near the doorway, her tear stained and dry eyes never escaped Edelgard's view.

Feeling relieved at her arrival yet alarmed at the devastated look of her friend, Edelgard set her dagger back on her table and took steps to approach her friend but not before pausing to explain herself.

"Lysithea, I'm glad you're okay…" She said with a relieved smile despite Lysithea's blank stare at the floor she was soaking with the dripping rain drops from her.

"I…" Edelgard slowly began as she worked up the courage to try and remedy what happened between them.

"I'm sorry for-" She was about to apologize to Lysithea for what she had said and also tell her that she was right earlier for telling her off about her plan on using Demonic Beasts but she was interrupted when Lysithea suddenly lunged at her.

Lysithea buried her head on Edelgard's chest and tightly clung to her robes as she started crying loudly, soaking Edelgard's clothes with warm tears and cold water as she wept.

Edelgard was stunned by Lysithea' sudden action and show of emotion, she had an inkling of what Lysithea was thinking but didn't say anything as she allowed her to release her emotions onto her.

She felt Lysithea needed this release and she too needed it. Tears pricked the corners of her lavender eyes as she listened to her friend's cries, wrapping her arm around her and softly rubbing the back of Lysithea's head with her other hand to comfort her.

The two didn't say anything for a while as they shared a tearful moment of reconciliation, the rain outside resonating with more heavier downpour as they both wept with each other.

* * *

**Woah, that was intense! The last few scenes were probably the hardest ones I have done due to how packed they are with drama and angst. I'm glad I managed to write them as I saw fit and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Once again, I apologize for the long delay of this chapter. Next on my list is to update my Age Regression fic: Turning Back Your Body Clock, before I update Last Scion again!**

**As usual, reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
